


Under the Wolf Moon (Formerly Erase/Rewind)

by Pdxtrent



Series: Of the Night [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adults acting like adults(sometimes), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I just want to make up 100 tags each more silly than the last, It’s like canon, Lydia is a badass, M/M, More sheriff, Pre-Slash, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Why am I doing this?, fix all the things, i really envy people who can write Stiles well, like canon put in a blender, only not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 102,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pdxtrent/pseuds/Pdxtrent
Summary: Laura Hale has disappeared. But from there, things go very very differently. Expect adults acting like adults, and actual communication and not terrible decision making.************************************He packed a bag as quickly as he could and grabbed his passport just in case. He looked around the apartment, glanced at his sister’s closed bedroom door and then walked out.An hour later he was at the airport.Two hours after that he was in the air.Seven hours after that he was touching down in San Francisco.Another hour and he was getting into the rental car that would take him to literally the last place on earth he ever wanted to return: Beacon Hills, California.Four hours later he stopped in Redding for food and gas. He hated Redding. He hated California. He hated every hour that took him closer to Beacon Hills and to the memories he couldn’t escape. He knew that, most of all, he hated himself. Death and disaster followed him like a shadow. First it was Paige, then his family, and now Laura was missing.





	1. Any Phone Call at 1am is Never Good News

**Author's Note:**

> I started rewatching Season one recently after reading 3 million words of Teen Wolf fanfiction. And I was irritated. SO MANY THINGS should be different. You guys have ruined the show for me. So thank you:-)
> 
>  
> 
> If there’s something that doesn’t seem clear or you catch mistakes in my own continuity, please let me know. This is mostly a reworked first draft, so there may be points I have to go back to fix something. I’ll post those changes in the notes for the chapter where the change was required, not in the chapter where they happen, to avoid confusion.  
> That said, there’s going to be a lot of changes to canon. Some characters and events will happen differently (sorry Lydia, your story is going to be very very different), and some will not happen at all. Generally speaking, if a character dies here they are dead. There will not be any Kate coming back from the dead 37 times.  
> I’ll also try to keep the timeline dates going. I hate the show does a terrible job of making that clear.
> 
> Enjoy! Feel free to ask any questions you have in the comments, I do read them, and will always respond.

New York, NY

Saturday January 8, 2011 

1:17AM 

 

     Derek was pulled from his usual nightmares of fire and Kate's mocking voice by his phone ringing. He grabbed for his phone, the only person who ever called him in the middle of the night was Laura. "Laura, finally. Where’ve you been?"

      "Derek, it's not Laura, this is Martin Caldwell. Laura called me yesterday and asked me to call you if I I didn’t hear from her by ten tonight. She said if she didn't check in she was probably in trouble."

      Derek sat up in his bed. "Did she say anything else?" he asked. 

      "No." Martin said. "I’m not completely sure what has been going on, but I know she was worried about some animal attacks that have been happening, which is why she came out here. But she's been tight lipped about what she's found out, I'm sorry."

     Derek cursed softly. She hadn't said anything to him about a rogue wolf, or he’d have insisted on going with her. "Martin, I'm going to try and catch a late flight out tonight. If she gets ahold of you call me, otherwise I'll be there as soon as I can."  He hung up and dialed Laura’s number but it went straight to voicemail. He left a hurried message that he was getting on a plane, just in case she got the message. 

       He packed his bag as quickly as he could and paused for a moment before he grabbed his passport. Just in case. He stopped for a moment and looked around the apartment that had never become a home, and then he glanced at his sister’s closed bedroom door and before he grabbed the bag and walked out. 

       Just over an hour later he was at the airport buying a ticket.

       Less than two hours after that he was in the air.

       Seven hours after boarding, just under ten hours after Martin called and woke him up, he was touching down in San Francisco. 

        Getting deboarded and into the rental car wasted another hour, but finally he was in a forgettable Camry that would take him to literally the last place on earth he had ever wanted to return: Beacon Hills.

       He stopped four hours later in Redding for food. He drew a deep breath of the air that smelled nothing like New York and everything like home. He wanted to hate Redding. He wanted to hate California. He wanted to hate every hour that took him closer to Beacon Hills and to memories he he’d fled across a continent to avoid, but that he’d found he just couldn’t escape. Because he knew that, most of all, he hated himself. Death and disaster followed him like a shadow. First it was Paige, then his family, and now Laura was missing. 

        “Is everything ok sweetie?” his waitress asked. 

        He nodded and said, “it’s fine.” 

        She just kept looking at him, but there was no hint of wanting-him smell that he was used to, just a slight concern. “Pardon, you just looked really sad sitting here.” 

       “I'm just in a hurry,” he explained. “If you can grab my check I should hit the road.” He handed her his credit card.

       “Sure thing,” she said quietly. “Would you like a coffee for the road?” 

        “No. It doesn’t do much for me.” 

       She nodded and walked away. She came back a couple of minutes later with his check and his card. He left a $20 tip on a $10 check because she’d been kind. It was the type of thing that always made Laura smile and laugh at him.  

       He stopped for gas before heading west into the hills, eventually turning off and headed north into Beacon County. He knew in his heart when he crossed the county line, even without the sign. He drove into the town of Beacon Hills just before 9pm. He stopped to fill the gas tank at a station that was as familiar to him as the shape of his own skin, before taking the winding state road that headed through the five thousand acre nature Preserve west of town, and the ten thousand acres of Hale land that lay beyond it. And right on the border of the two the burned out ruin of the only place that had ever felt like home to him. If no one knew where Laura was, he at least knew the first place to start looking. 

         It was just after 9:30 when he saw the driveway he wanted. He noticed that the paint on the mailbox was almost completely gone, and he could see that it was locked up to keep anything from being left in it. This was not an address that received mail anymore. 

       He took a deep breath and pulled down the driveway to the house that burned again in his dreams every night. It was the first time in six years he had seen it. He’d run, and hoped to never see it again because it was a reminder of everything he’d done wrong in his life. 

        He killed the engine and sat for a moment before finally getting out of the car. Not far away, parked behind the house sat his sister’s Camaro. He walked over and was standing outside of the car door about to use the spare key from his key ring to open it, when he heard the sound of another car turning off the road toward the house. He slipped away from the Camaro and retreated into the shadows next to the burned out house. 

        When the car came into sight he realized it was a police cruiser. He drew further back into the shadow against the house. Hunters were fond of joining local law enforcement. It made hiding bodies and fixing mistakes so much easier. But after a moment he recognized the deputy that got out. He was older now, but he was the same one who’d taken Derek’s statement after the fire. Some eastern European name that started with an S, and Derek was pretty sure he wasn’t a hunter, or hadn’t been six years before. He stepped away from the shadows. 

      The deputy got out of the car and said “You probably shouldn’t be here, since this is private property.”

       Derek snorted softly and stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the rising moon. “It’s good to see you again deputy,” he said quietly, once he was visible.

        The deputy looked at him closely. “Do I know you?” 

       Derek nodded. “Yeah, we met the night of the fire.” 

       “Derek Hale?” he said, in a surprised voice. “I thought Laura said you weren’t going to be joining her?” 

      “You saw Laura?” Derek said, surprised. He wasn’t sure exactly what had brought Laura back home. She’d been evasive, just that something had come up. 

       “She stopped by the station yesterday to pick up some stuff that had been in evidence since the fire.” 

        Derek nodded. “I wasn’t planning to come, I didn’t want to come back,” he said, “but Laura didn’t check in last night, and I haven’t been able to get ahold of her since." He didn't mention the call from their accountant. He turned and pointed, “Her car is here. But not her.” 

        “You flew across country because you hadn’t heard from her in a few hours? That seems... excessive.” The deputy sounded a little suspicious. 

       “She’s the only family I have left...” Derek said quietly. “We usually touch base at least twice a day. It’s how we cope. To go this long without talking, yeah, I’m worried that something happened. So of course I came back.” 

         The deputy nodded. “I can understand that,” he said after a silence. His heart quickened for a moment. Something Derek said had struck a nerve.  "Do you want to file a missing persons for her? Or you can send me a recent picture, I can pass it around to the deputies to keep an eye open for her.”

          Derek thought for a minute. "I don't know if she's missing yet, or if she just lost her phone. I feel like declaring her missing might be overreacting right now. Let me look around a bit and I'll touch base with you later tonight or in the morning?"

        "At least send me the picture so I can send it out. Maybe someone will see something, or remember seeing her around."

       Derek nodded and pulled out his phone. “I appreciate that,” he said quietly. “What’s your number?” 

       The deputy gave him his number and Derek sent the best recent photo he had. A picture from before Christmas, just before Laura left. 

        Derek looked at the deputy and said, “Thank you. I know it seems weird, but I haven’t gone a day without talking to her in six years. It might be nothing. It might be that she fell in the woods and broke her leg.” A lie he knew, but a plausible one. Whatever was wrong it was probably worse than a broken leg. “And it might be something worse.  But I’d never forgive myself if I sat in the apartment worrying when something was wrong here.” 

       The deputy was messing with his phone, probably forwarding the photo on. He looked up, “Try not to worry too much tonight son.” 

       Derek nodded. Trying to not worry was pointless. “I’m sorry deputy, I remember you, but I can’t remember your name. Did it start with an ‘S’?” 

        “Stilinski. John Stilinski. And it’s sheriff now actually.” 

        “It feels weird to congratulate you at this point. But I appreciated you that night. It was-“ Derek still had no words. They’d never been what he was known for. 

        “I always check in out here when I’m working a patrol shift.” The sheriff, John said. “A building like this, it can attract problems.” 

        Derek nodded. “I don’t think either of us has been quite ready to let it go yet. It's the last connection to them we have. Letting go seems so final.” 

        The sheriff looked at him. “You’ll know when you’re ready. I’ll get in touch if we find her. Are you going to hang out here?” 

       Derek nodded. “For a bit. I was going to check her car and see if there was anything. Plus, I haven’t been here since the fire. I just want to be home for awhile I think.” The word home almost choked him as he said it.

       John nodded. “Don’t be afraid to use my number if you need it.” 

      Derek smiled. “I won’t. And thanks again.” 

       John got in his cruiser and pulled out, a quick wave as he left. Derek turned back to the Camaro. He'd known when he got out of the car that she wasn’t nearby, but he could smell her scent and she had been here recently. Within the the day. Whatever had happened, she probably wasn’t far. He pulled out his keys and opened the Camaro’s door. The overhead light combined with the waxing moon shed more than enough light for his werewolf eyes to see clearly. 

     There was nothing in the car that seemed like a clue to what she'd been doing. He wasn't sure if she had a hotel, or where she'd been staying. Unlike Derek, she still had a couple of friends in town she kept in contact with, besides what information the accountant had passed on to her. He closed and locked the door, then walked back over to his rental and popped the trunk. 

     Stripping quickly, he left everything but the car key in the trunk which he closed. The rental key he concealed behind the tire to keep it out of sight. Then, for the first time in months, he relaxed and shifted into his wolf. The lighting changed, the importance of his eyesight lessened and scents grew even sharper. He nosed the air silently. He was a beta and he wasn't sure what was out there. This was no place for the howl of a challenge or a call to pack. 

     Once he was sure he had the scent he started to run. His mental map of the area came back to him in this shape. Things had changed in six years but this was still his home, still his territory, in a way that New York could never be. He was home, and a frantic place in his soul he’d never been aware of went still.

. 


	2. No Villians Were Harmed in the Writing Of This Chapter (Unfortunately)

###  1010pm

    Sheriff John Stilinksi drove back towards the office in silence, thinking about Laura Hale. Well, the whole Hale family really. He'd lived in Beacon Hills for a long time and he knew there was something off about them. He'd heard all the theories over the years, since they'd always been standoffish and clannish and people loved to talk. His particular favorite is that they were vampires, though he and nearly everyone in town had seen a Hale or two in the daylight, and since this was California he knew they definitely did not sparkle. 

     Personally, he'd thought drugs or organized crime when he first came to town, and the theory had made a certain sense at first glance. Lots of people, standoffish and unwilling to involve law enforcement in their business, and the general believe that the family had money. But the longer he observed the family the less sense that made. Talia Hale in particular had a strong moral code, and while her brother had struck him as significantly more morally flexible, Peter's scheming had always seemed more or less aboveboard. Plus, while the family clearly did in fact have plenty of money, they didn't seem interested in acquiring more just for the sake of it, after all, they'd donated the 5,000 acres of the preserve to the county a generation before, with the stipulation that it remain undeveloped. And an added stipulation that if the county ever decided it no longer wanted to maintain it, the land would revert back to the Hale family.  This was a family that thought long-term, and had priorities that didn't seem to align with the kind of greed that made organized crime or drugs attractive. 

     But the Hale family had ceased to be a mystery he worried about, six years before when their house burned to the ground in the middle of the day with most of the family perishing inside. 

     Like everyone else that knew even the broad outline of the Hale fire he had expected the fire investigator to find it was arson. And like everyone else he was shocked when it came back as a faulty electrical fire. But that wasn't the weirdest part to him. No, the weirdest part is that the whole family was in the basement when they died. No ones runs to the basement in a fire, so why were they there? Nothing added up, unless they were, in fact, vampires. That actually might explain it. 

     Then Derek and Laura vanished immediately after the funerals. He knew they'd checked in with the previous sheriff a few times, but they had not seemed interested in returning to Beacon Hills in the years since, and until Laura Hale walked into his office the first time two weeks before, he had not ever expected to see either sibling again. 

     And now Laura was possibly missing, and Derek was back in town as well. It was like the family was cursed, and he wondered if it was all connected. John sighed. The worst part is he actually liked both Hales when he encountered them. Especially Laura who was clearly trying to fill the void her parents left behind and be the rock in Derek's life. 

    When he pulled into the station and got out of his cruiser, he checked his phone. There were notifications of text responses from several of his deputies acknowledging his message with Laura's picture. It wasn't anything like an official missing persons alert, just an informal heads up in case anyone saw anything. He strolled into the station and checked back in with his night duty desk sergeant before heading home for the night. 

    When he got home his son Stiles, and Scott the best friend/inseparable companion, were playing a video game that involved lots of gunshots and explosions and trash talk, so much trash talk.  The familiarity was comfortable. Stiles had known Scott since Melissa and Claudia had introduced them in second grade, and they spent so much time together that John was more surprised when Scott wasn't around than when he was. He knew that Melissa, Scott's mom, felt the same way. After Claudia’s death, and Rafael left Melissa, the boys had grown even closer together. Both parents had wondered more than once if there was more than friendship between their sons, but if there was, no evidence had ever surfaced. 

     Which brought him back to thinking about how Stiles would react if Scott suddenly went missing like Laura Hale had. He knew Derek must be going crazy, in his incredibly reserved and standoffish way. Apparently this was going to be another night when everything circled back to his job. 

     He watched the boys from the doorway for a few minutes, antsy still from the day at work, and then finally he went upstairs to the rarely used office he kept at home where he kept copies of a few cold case files to pick at in his down time. Currently there was a robbery that didn’t make sense, a murder he’d never managed to connect to the spouse, and the one that never changed: the Hale fire. He knew there was more to the case, and had finally just started generally investigating the Hale family to figure out what made them the target, because he was certain the fire was no accident, no matter the fire inspectors report.

    It wasn't an official investigation, or even completely a police matter, just a mystery he wanted an answer to. He was probably the world's foremost expert on the family before their deaths, and still had no idea why someone would want to kill them, which was the only thing that gave any credence to the official determination of accidental. But there were huge question marks about the family. 

    Talia's husband had taken her name, and he had his own extended family in Montana. John's personal theory was that if the Hales were indeed murdered, it may well have something to do with Michael Hale previously Michael Dietrich whose family had several missing persons and at least two unsolved murders in the last twenty years. John flipped through the file, somewhere out there was the thread that would start to pull the whole case together. He just prayed it wasn't connected with Laura's disappearance. He couldn't imagine what it would do to Derek to lose his sister as well. 

1130pm

    Lydia Martin liked to think she had unerring genius, though she knew that was a pathway to a dangerous solipsism. She'd certainly never found many challenges to her intellect besides really learning on a gut level that most people were shockingly stupid. She'd long given up finding a mental equal in school and was willing to settle for a few people who could just keep up most of the time. 

    Conquering the school's social hierarchy as a sophomore had been child's play, and aside from a few people like Danny who were just so nice that everyone liked them, she had no peers on that front either. It made her rather lonely, despite being a familiar position. She wasn't sure where her brain had come from either since both of her parents had fairly normal intellects, well educated, but not genius-level.

    She only officially spoke two languages besides English -- Spanish because it was California, and even if it was Norcal, most people spoke it to some degree, and French, which was her official foreign language requirement. Her actual expertise in both went a great deal beyond normal classroom achievement. She spoke both modern and Old French with a native fluency, as well as was broadly familiar with several  of the well documented medieval dialect variations. She had delved into both Middle and Old English as well as German, Latin and Prisca Latin. Languages were easy. But then again, everything was easy. She'd examined all the supposed smart kids in school, and found them lacking. 

    Her nearest equal, as far as she could tell, was Stilinski, who certainly had the brain to keep up with her intellectually, but whose humiliating attempts to get her attention were actually infuriating. The idea that ‘no means no’ did not seem to be a concept he understood, and she had no interest in being friends with someone who didn't understand that basic a concept. On top of that, he apparently had no discretion. And discretion was the most important trait in Lydia’s world. It was too bad, as the sheriff's son he could be a good person to be friends with, useful in a lot of ways. She also suspected he had caught on that she was far more intelligent than she let on. That he had seen through her dissembling was actually intriguing to her, and she wondered where and when she had slipped up.

     She knew Jackson had never realized how smart she was and he spent more time with her than almost anyone else. He had caught her with a Prisca Latin text for god's sake and she'd played it off as being for her French class. Jackson's appeal wasn’t in his brain really, although he wasn't as dumb as he came across either, which was a trait she admired, and he was actually shockingly observant, especially of the 99 percent of people he didn't trust. His blind spot was the very few people he did trust.

     She logged into her brokerage account to see where she'd ended up for the week. She knew she had a reputation as a rich girl to uphold, and she knew it would surprise everyone, including those who knew her best, that she was more self-sufficient than anyone might guess. She'd convinced her parents several years before to turn her college fund into a brokerage account, and she’d managed a return on investment of that fund beyond even her own high expectations, and it was very easy to skim some of that profit out to keep herself in style. Like everything else, making money was easy when you knew what rules to follow. Jackson thought her parents paid for more of her shopping than they actually did, and she let her parents think Jackson was covering more than he was. It was an almost perfect system. 

     She logged out of her brokerage account and shoved her laptop aside. She was getting bored again, which was a familiar and unwelcome feeling. After a few minutes she got up and went downstairs where her mom was asleep on the couch with the TV on. Lydia wrote her a quick note that she was running to the store, just in case she woke up. Then she got in her car and drove. She just needed a change. A challenge. Anything would do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in canon it’s not John, but whatever. He’s totally a John to me. There’s a chapter I can’t wait to write where .... oh, right, that’s a spoiler. But really, it’ll be awesome.  
> Lydia Lydia Lydia. How lonely must it be to be the smartest person in the room, and you’re only competition for the title is a creepy asshole (cause the way Stiles treats Lydia is season one is creepy).


	3. Past Performance is Not Always an Indicator of Future Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finds things are not as he expected. Or the way you expect it to be honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Cause I’ve already been questioned on this. Lol.  
> Yes, Derek does the full shift and it’s not a big deal for him. My headcanon is that the full shift is a thing born-wolves should be able to do with some practice and effort. I’m still deciding on turned wolves. I have some ideas it may be more complicated than a strict can/can’t for them.  
> Also, I made an error in the first chapter about how long someone needs to be missing before you can file a missing persons report. Turns out there is no time limit and the sooner it’s filed the better. So there you go, the more you know™️.  
> After reading this chapter you’ll likely start noticing that I’m adding elements that are even more non-canon than you might have guessed. I’m not even sorry. Canon needed a major overhaul to please me.

1145pm

 

     Derek had forgotten how easy it was to run as the wolf. The very human guilt and pain of losing his family retreated, though the loneliness remained, and his focus switched to focusing on the now over the past or future. He followed Laura's trail until it disappeared abruptly, overlaid by several unfamiliar scents. Humans he didn't know, with a bitter tang of metal and wolfsbane on their scents. Hunters, of course. But they seem to have taken rather than killed Laura, which meant she might still be alive, but was not a tactic he’d heard of before. He tried to follow their scent, but they'd clearly taken Laura away in a vehicle of some kind, and he lost the trail when it got to the road. 

     When he knew the scent was lost for good, he looped back through the Preserve to see if he could catch Laura's scent elsewhere. He jerked to a stop with surprise when he crossed the scent of an unknown alpha. After he got over his shock of the rogue wolf being an alpha, he hit the trail and followed it until the alpha’s trail faded. It was a fresh scent, and he was irritated when he lost it, but he knew that some alphas had the ability to suppress their scent. He ranged further trying to pick it up again, but ended up crossing the trail of yet a different wolf, a beta this time. He wondered for a moment about which was responsible for the attacks. 

      Derek paused, two wolves other than Laura in the Preserve, in a territory that had been securely Hale land for over a century, and Hunters. He didn't need his human brain to put the facts together. His sister had been taken by hunters looking for whichever of these two wolves had gone rogue most likely. It was imperative that he find her quickly. He switched to a more stealthy search style, creeping through the brush, avoiding open spaces, as he headed back to the old house. When he got close, he circled the house cautiously looking for any changes, but nothing looked or scented as a change. No one had been there since he left. 

     He shifted just as he was leaving the trees, in the smooth sure manner of the born wolf that no bitten wolf, not even an alpha, could match because his body was born for the shift. With an easy motion he grabbed the rental keys, popped the trunk and got dressed swiftly. Once he was dressed again he took another long look at the gutted remains of his family home. He knew how much what happened was his fault, as if he'd set the fire himself. A wave of loss and guilt swept over him again and the ghost of a mocking laughter floated through his mind. Fucking Kate. Fucking Hunters. Stupid fucking Derek. He looked up at the waxing moon and sighed, before turning away. 

     He got in the driver's seat and checked his messages and email. Nothing important. An email from Blockbuster, and a response from the alpha of the New York local pack that he'd emailed to let know that he was going back to California temporarily to look for Laura, wishing him good luck. It wasn't a requirement, more of a courtesy and so someone would know to look in case he went missing too. 

     Now that he was human again he realized that there was something about the beta's scent that was familiar, but that he couldn’t quite place. Maybe a wolf he'd been near before? If it was one he'd met he'd recognize the scent. Maybe the relative of a wolf he knew, though there weren't that many of those. The scent hovered tantalizing on the edge of his memory, like it was being kept just beyond reach.

     He sighed and pulled up a text history he hadn't touched in several weeks. He wasn't even sure why, maybe he was just lonely. He wasn't even sure what Will had been to him. A maybe something. An almost something. After Kate, for awhile he'd never wanted to touch anyone else. And that feeling had lasted a long time. It was almost a year after Kate, that he'd met a girl named Anna and they'd dated a few times. He’d liked her, she’d reminded him of Paige a little, and even of the boy he’d kissed at summer camp once when he was 13. But when he tried to sleep with her, he found he couldn't. It happened the next time they tried as well, and then he just shook his head and said 'it's not you, it's me'. He didn't explain that Kate had killed his family, just that he was still sort of fucked up about his ex. She said she'd understood.

    He'd known since that year at summer camp that he was interested in guys as well, and thought maybe that would be easier. Less familiarity, less baggage reminding him of Kate. He met a guy named Quinn. But the problem had been the same. The excuse had been the same, and he'd stopped trying. He'd met Will after he'd stopped trying. He was human, and while it was obvious he enjoyed looking at Derek, there was none of the uncomfortable possessive wanting feeling that so many strangers gave off. They'd been in a Starbucks and Derek had smiled slightly at him while he was waiting in line. Will's returning smile was instantaneous. 

    They'd sat and chatted, and Derek was pleased to find Will was funny, sarcastic but not mean. He had this animated way of talking with his hands, and a way of being in constant movement that Derek found attractive and weirdly relaxing. He didn't seem to mind that Derek was quiet, and he asked questions in a way that didn't feel like he was prying into Derek's silence. It was possible that Derek had developed a type, since both Quinn and Anna had been the same way. After an hour Derek had asked, hesitantly, if Will would be interested in going to dinner. Will grew quiet and finally said, "I'd like to say yes, but I need to clarify that I'm not looking for the kind of relationship you probably are. I'm asexual. I like guys, but I'm not really looking for sex."

     Derek sat quietly for a moment, just thinking about it. Dating without the anxiety of his apparent sexual dysfunction? With someone who clearly wanted to spend time with him, not just his looks. It was a revelation to be honest. Finally he answered, "Would it be weird if I said that makes me want to ask you out more?" he asked quietly.

     Will looked at him. "I hadn't pegged you as an Ace too," he finally said. 

     Derek shrugged. "I'm not sure what I am besides sort of messed up. Relationships haven’t worked out for me, and sex hasn't worked out well for me either. So honestly, just taking it off the table would be a huge relief. I liked talking to you, and even if we decide on just being friends I need to get out of the house more. My sister has been complaining about it for months." It wasn't completely true. He knew Laura had been excited when he'd started dating, and that she hadn't been able to quite bring herself to ask why none of his aborted relationships had worked out. 

     Will nodded. "Alright. As long as you're aware going into it."

     And it was easy. They went to dinner, which led to lunch, which led to a night of dancing which led to watching the sun rise from Battery Park. The tension in him eased until Will texted him one night to cancel their plans without reason. Derek had asked if he wanted to grab dinner the next day instead. Will had responded that he wasn't sure, something had come up and that he'd call. 

     When he finally called he was at the airport. His mother had had a stroke and Will was headed home to help his dad care for her while she recovered, and that he'd keep in touch. At first they had called and texted regularly. And then it became less regularly, until Will had called him and said he needed to focus on his mom's recovery. Derek knew the break he mentioned was really a break-up of whatever they were, but he hadn't said anything. And then, the next day Laura had told him she was headed back to Beacon Hills for a few days. 

     It was too early in Boston where Will would be asleep still. But he knew Will left his ringer off at night. Finally he texted:

 

_ Derek: I wanted to let you know I am back in California for awhile. Not sure when I'll be back in New York. I hope your mom is well. _

    He was surprised when he got a response just moments later. 

_ Will: Is everything okay? I thought you never planned to go back. _

_ Derek: Something came up and Laura and I are both here. I didn't mean to bother you, I just wanted to let you know in case you tried to get ahold of me and my hours seemed weird.  _

_ Will: When I said I needed us to take a break, I didn't mean I wanted you to go silent. We're friends before anything else Der. _

_ Derek: I know. It just seemed easier. I didn't want to be a distraction while your mom needed help.  _

_ Will: For someone so smart you are really stupid sometimes Derek. How long have you been in Cali? _

_ Derek: Since this morning early. Laura came out just before Christmas. _

_ Will: So you spent Christmas and New Years alone. Jesus Derek I can't even with you sometimes. _

_ Derek: :-) _

_ Will: That wasn't a compliment.  _

_ Derek: I didn't think it was. But it sounded just like something you'd say, and that made me happy.  _

_ Will: Honestly though, is everything okay out there?  _

     Derek paused for a moment before responding. Will didn't know about the werewolf thing, and he was only aware of the fire as something in Derek's past, he didn't know about Kate and his part in everyone's death. 

_ Derek: Honestly I'm not sure. There's a lot up in the air. I just wanted to let you know in case I was hard to get ahold of for awhile.  _

_ Will: Take care of yourself. Give Laura a hug for me.  _

_ Derek: I will as soon as I see her. Take care of yourself too.  _

_ Will: On it, thanks Der. _

_ Derek: Anytime.  _

 

     Derek still didn't know how he felt about Will. He liked him, he really did. It wasn't love. It was an almost something, even if maybe it was an almost that was closer to what he wanted. But he wanted Will in his life. Will connected him to the world in a way that Laura couldn't. In a way that had nothing to do with werewolves and hunters and death, in a very human way. 

      He had begun to think that if he ever did find a forever kind of love that it would probably be with a human. He had never been attracted to another wolf, man or woman. There was just something about humans that grounded him differently than pack. 

     With hunters in the area he knew the house would be a magnet for them, so he got back in his car and headed back to Beacon Hills. He'd find a hotel and check in until he could figure out where Laura was staying. He'd stop in to see the sheriff on his way and file an official missing person. It was late, but he remembered that the sheriff’s office was always open. 

  
  


     Derek pulled into the parking lot of the Beacon County Sheriff's department. He didn't see the sheriff's cruiser and he suspected John was off duty, it was late and Derek imagined John left working late nights to the younger deputies. 

     When he walked in, he saw an attractive younger deputy manning the desk. He walked up to her and said, "Hi, I'm Derek Hale. I ran into the sheriff earlier tonight about my sister," he began. She nodded. "I'm Deputy Gordon. He let us know you hadn't seen her but weren't ready to file a missing persons. did she show up?" 

      Derek shook his head. "No, and I think I'm ready to report her missing. Her car is parked at the old house, and I searched the woods but I couldn't find her. I took all of the trails around the house that I remember, even down to where our property runs into the Preserve, but I couldn't find her."

    She nodded and walked him through the process of reporting Laura missing. Details about recent contacts with her, why she was in town, people she might know. If she was upset, had a history of disappearing, recent changes in relationship status. The list was endless and, he knew, unhelpful. He knew the who, he just needed to find the where. He could tell she was still alive by simple fact that he wasn't an alpha yet, even if she wasn't close enough to get a sense of where she was. 


	4. Some of the Things That No One Ever Warns You About ‘Into The Woods’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A body found in the Preserve! Derek can’t have nice things, but Lydia has all the nice things.

Beacon Hills, CA

Sunday January 9th 2011   

743am

 

     John awakened when his phone rang. It was early, since his alarm hadn’t gone off. He groaned but quickly answered the phone, “This is John.” 

     “Sheriff, this is Ramirez, we have a 10-54 at the Preserve this morning. Some hikers found half a body.” The voice on the other end spoke quickly. Ramirez was young and still got nervous sometimes. 

       John sighed softly. “Okay, let me put some clothes on and I’ll head out. Which entrance?” As he said it, he knew what the answer would be.  He was fully awake and a body in the Preserve showing up the day after Laura Hale went missing was an easy connection to make. 

       “It’s close to the west trail about a half mile back from the main parking lot.” Ramirez replied. 

      John winced. That was less than a mile from the old Hale house. He had hoped he was wrong. “Alright, I’ll be there in twenty minutes,” he said and hung up. 

      He got out of bed and threw on yesterday’s uniform pants and a clean shirt. Hopefully he’d get a chance to come home and shower before the day was done, but he knew how this usually went and it was likely that it would be midnight at least before he got home. 

      When he got downstairs Stiles was sleeping on the couch. He’d told him they’d get breakfast this morning and he hated having to break that promise. He knew Stiles would understand, he just hated disappointing him. He reached down and shook Stiles for a moment until he woke up.

     “Mmmmm,” he said drowsily as he woke up, then opened his eyes “Dad? What’s going on?” 

     “I’m going to have to raincheck on you for breakfast kid. Some joggers found a body in the Preserve this morning. It’s probably going to be a busy day for me.” 

     “Oh shit-shoot!” Stiles said. “Okay. Text me when you head back to the office and I’ll bring you something to eat. No doughnuts!” 

     “One doughnut Stiles, and all the coffee I can drink.” John replied. 

      “Black coffee,” Stiles replied, “one doughnut, black coffee and non-dairy creamer.” 

     “Deal,” the sheriff said. 

     “Be safe Dad.” Stiles added quietly as his dad walked out the door. 

      John knew Stiles worried, and that negotiating his diet is how he handled showing his worrying. It was a coping mechanism, and to be honest, John got a kick out of it. He knew he was lucky. Stiles was mostly a good kid. Too smart, too curious, and a little too good at bending the rules, but a good kid at heart. 

    The short drive to the Preserve on a Sunday morning was fast, with almost no traffic on the road, and the sheriff made it in less than 20 minutes without using his lights. To not draw extra attention it was always best to avoid the lights, though he knew that keeping this quiet for long was going to be impossible.  

     When he arrived Tara, one of his favorite deputies, was on hand running things already. He checked in with her and got updated on the situation. No one had been able to locate the upper half of the body yet, and the search perimeter was growing. He authorized her to start calling in additional deputies for overtime, to assist in the search. He also confirmed that it was a woman's body. 

    Once he was sure his deputy had things under control, he started down the westward trail to check out the crime scene itself. When he saw the county coroner and Deputy Haight come into sight he readied himself for what he was going to see. John had been a cop for a long time, and while he'd seen more than a few dead bodies it was rare it was someone he'd seen alive just a few days before, and this was only the second time he’d encountered a bisected body. 

     He nodded at Haight and headed straight for the coroner. "Morning Michael," he greeted the coroner who had served Beacon Hills for almost thirty years. "Sorry you had to be out here so early." 

     Michael nodded. "It's been awhile since one like this has come up," he said cryptically.

     "You've seen one cut in half before?" John asked in surprise. "How long ago?"

     Michael shrugged, "Twenty years maybe? There were three or four over a month. I thought Talia Hale was going to have fits because they kept being found on the edge of her property." 

     John felt a sinking in his stomach, another connection to the Hale family. "Did they catch the guy who did it?" he asked.

     Michael nodded. "Yeah, crazy guy. Said the victims were all monsters. Ended up in Eichen House if I remember right. Died a year or so later."

     "Laura Hale went missing on Friday," John said. "I'm worried." He nodded at where the sheet covered the remains. 

      Michael let out a small sound and looked at the body. "Well shit. I didn't even realize she'd come back to town. Victim is pretty young, I'd say mid-twenties most likely."

     John nodded. "Yeah, she stopped by the office the other day, and then I ran into Derek last night. He told me she hadn't checked in like normal for over 24 hours, so he flew out. Any guess how long she's been dead?"

     Michael shrugged. "It's hard to be exact in a case like this since core body temp will vary depending on how long after death she was cut in half, but I'd estimate around 430 or 5 this morning. Rigor hasn't even begun to set in yet and the blood isn't drying."

     John nodded. "Was she killed here, or dumped here?" 

    "Definitely dumped here. And probably not long before she was found. They've already run into hikers coming back down the trail that went up before the group that found her and she'd have been hard to miss, even in the almost dark."    

    "Can you get me a blood type on her out here?" John asked. 

    "Yeah, give me a few minutes." Michael replied. 

     John nodded. A few minutes later Michael looked in the last of the small bottles. "Looks like AB Positive, so pretty rare. A little more than 3% of the population share it."

    John nodded. "I'll give Derek a call." He reached into his pocket for his cell phone and pulled it out. 

    The phone rang once before Derek answered. "Sheriff."

    "Derek. I'm out at the Preserve and some hikers found someone this morning. We aren't able to identify her from the photo, but I wanted to check and see if you knew Laura's blood type?"

     "AB Positive," Derek replied. "The same as the rest of my family."

     The sheriff’s heart fell. He'd had a small moment of hope. "I'm sorry Derek, that's a match." John hated these calls. 

      Derek was silent for a moment and the sheriff felt like he could almost hear the other man's heart break through the phone. 

       "Thank you for the call sheriff." Derek said quietly and hung up. 

945am

 

      Lydia's phone rang just before ten am and the caller ID had a Boston number on it. She answered the phone. If it was a telemarketer on a Sunday morning she was already planning to eviscerate them. "Yes?" She answered impatiently.

     "L.S. Martin?" The voice on the other end said with caution. 

      "Yes, this is Lydia," she said, sitting up straighter. "How can I help you?"

      "Lydia, this is Robert Walker of Hyperion Books in Boston. You've bought a few books from us over the last year?"

      Curiosity calmed Lydia down. "Yes Robert. I just ordered a couple of Medieval French books from you. How can I help you?" 

      "This is awkward," he said, "but I seem to have swapped out the shipping labels on two packages that I was sending out at the same time. Can I email you a shipping label so I can expedite the package out to the correct buyer? I can give you 20% off on your next order for the inconvenience, and I'll have your books to you on Wednesday morning."

       Lydia sighed. "Sure. But I haven't picked up my mail yet. I was planning to stop by today to pick it up." 

       "Thank you Lydia, the intended buyer is not the most patient person and he's been waiting for one of those books for a very long time." Robert said. 

       "They should go out tomorrow morning. I'll drop them at the post office on my way to school," she replied. "Is there anything else?"

       "No, thank you again, I'll send out the shipping label in the next few minutes." 

       She hung up the phone. She had a couple other packages waiting for her at the Lake House she knew, including a gorgeous pair of Jimmy Choo metallic slingbacks she had fallen desperately in love with. She'd long taken advantage of her grandmother’s old place for some of her more interesting purchases, sometimes just things she didn't want to answer any questions about. 

      After a leisurely morning she waved to her mother who was leaving soon for her weekly mani-pedi, and headed out to the lake house. Lydia missed her grandmother deeply, she had been a remarkable woman before mental illness had taken her too soon, and she never felt as close to her as she did at the old house.  

      It wasn't a long drive, north out of town for a few miles before cutting back toward the mountains. The lake was man-made, originally a reservoir for local farmers, but had become more of a getaway retreat for those that could afford the houses. Lydia disabled the alarm as she went through the door and unlatched the secure mail drop. Inside were the packages she'd been expecting, and a credit card statement for the card she kept in her grandmother's name with herself as an authorized user. The statement she dropped in her purse, and the packages she took with her to the sunroom off the kitchen that looked out onto the lake. The room had her favorite view and she loved to sit there while she opened mail. 

    The Jimmy Choo's were just as gorgeous as she'd expected, and would look amazing with the blue Diane Von Furstenberg wrap dress she'd bought the month before. She finally picked up the large package from the Boston bookseller. Boredom more than anything else made her slip the small knife into the tape. 

     She liked to buy from Robert because he packaged so protectively, but the packaging on these was something else again. Heavy duty foam on all four sides of the box and bubble wrap around the books themselves, which were far smaller than she expected from the size of the package. She reached in and pulled out the bubble wrapped books. Slicing through the tape, she unwrapped them carefully. Rather than books, she found a small wooden box painted a dark blue. 

    It took her a moment to find the tiny latch and open the box. Inside were two books --  thin, and clearly very old. She got up and went into the library for a pair of museum gloves before she handled the books. When she got back she pulled out the first book which she opened delicately. 

    She thought at first it was in archaic French, but realized it might be closer to a Northern medieval Italian dialect. Certainly regional, and decipherable, if only slowly. It was a diary of some sort. She set it down and went back to the library for a pen and some paper. Her curiosity was fully engaged now. When she got back and picked up the small book again, it took her a few minutes to get back into the dialect. 

     Within a page or two it became apparent that it was the diary of someone who was hunting what he claimed was a witch. She almost set the book aside at that point, but the diary was fascinating. She'd never encountered a first person source like this. The witch hunter seemed to have a certain sympathy for the witch he hunted. Slowly she worked her way through the first few pages. It was like no other account of witch hunting she'd ever heard of, which admittedly wasn't a subject she knew well. 

    Superstition had never really interested her, besides the way that people could be manipulated by their irrational beliefs. This felt different somehow. The hunter’s motivation seemed to be the safety of other witches, even implying a time or two that he was a witch himself. The further she read the more interested she was. It was too bad she had to pass it on to the rightful owner. She glanced at the time, surprised that she'd spent two hours on the few pages of the diary she'd made it through. Setting it aside with some regret she picked up the second book.

    As soon as she opened it she knew this was something different. There was a dark brown stain on the page edges that she was nearly certain was blood. And the actual text was... odd. It seemed to be a book of spells? There were complex blocks of text that indicated they were about preparing different recipes, but most of the names were things she didn't recognize. Phases of the moon and seasons seemed quite important. _Sangue,_ blood, was mentioned many times. 

    She set the book back down. An actual medieval book of witchcraft? It must be worth a fortune. She was confident that she would never see something like this again, and she only had it until tomorrow morning. She thought for a moment, a plan quickly developing in her head. She set the two books back in the box and wrapped them back up carefully. Once she was done she pulled off the gloves and tossed them in the top of the box and closed it. Then she gathered everything and left, setting the alarm and looking back inside one last time before she closed the door.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can probably start guessing at this point that Lydia will have probably the second largest departure from canon of anyone. I love Lydia, and the show made a terrible habit of victimizing her in stupid ways. I’m not saying terrible terrible things aren’t in her future, just that they won’t be pointlessly stupid. If my Lydia brings Peter back from the dead you had better believe the intended it.  
> I spent tonight writing the rough draft of chapter 6. And all I can say is that I hope I like it as much tomorrow as I do tonight. Cause oh my god, bananapants crazy good.  
> As always, thanks for reading along!


	5. Some Days You Just Should Have Stayed In Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Derek so stupid even when he’s acting smart? Is this his superpower?

B

Beacon Hills, CA

Sunday January 9th 2011   

1050am

 

    Derek wished he was surprised by the sheriff's call. He'd been expecting it really, since he'd realized Laura was taken by hunters. He wasn't sure why the alpha power hadn't come to him, but he'd never really wanted it. Apparently even the alpha power knew he would be a disaster with it. Or maybe it was because his whole pack was dead now except Peter in his coma. Maybe the alpha gift had gone to Peter. He couldn't find it in himself to care.

    He'd checked into a hotel after leaving the sheriff's office after midnight, and slept poorly. He always slept poorly, but this was worse, Kate was in the back of his head all night. As he'd fall asleep he'd hear the slightly mocking tone of her laugh. It made him ill. He'd finally fallen asleep just before dawn, and the sheriff's call had woken him up. He knew there were probably things he should do, but he was too tired to care. Too broken to move. Eventually sleep claimed him again, but his grief followed him even there. 

 

4pm

    Ten minutes later Lydia was tearing back onto the highway towards Beacon Hills, dialing Danny on her bluetooth. He answered after three rings.

    "Lydia, my sweet tiger. Why is Jackson moping by my pool right now?" Danny said.

    Lydia rolled her eyes. Both of them knew why Jackson turned to him when she wasn't available. She was pretty sure Jackson was the only one who didn't know why he did it. Someday it would click and she'd probably lose him, but until then she had him. "Danny, do you still have that amazing DSLR your parents got you for Christmas?" 

    "Yeah, it's around here somewhere. I use my phone for most things, but I decided to keep it and play with it this summer. Why?" 

    "Can I borrow it for the night, you know I'll take care of it." she answered. 

    "Of course. Do you want to borrow Jackson and immortalize his gorgeous body in videos that will no doubt go viral on xtube?" Danny added. 

    "Tempting, but I have other plans," she said. "But it does give me ideas for the summer." 

    "Well, I know what to get you for your birthday then." Danny said. "A really great digital camera that shoots video." 

     "You're the only one I'd trust to buy me electronics Danny." Which was simply the truth as she usually let him pick all her technology purchases anyway. 

    He laughed. "I assume we'll see you shortly then?" 

    "I need to stop by a glass shop first, but I'll be there soon," she said, and disconnected.

    She pulled into Beacon Hills Glass less than five minutes later. When she emerged she had a piece of non-reflective glass in a frame and a smug look. Ten minutes later she pulled into Danny's driveway, skipping the door and just walking around to the back patio into the living room through the sliding door. Jackson was sleeping on one sofa, and Danny was working on homework on another. 

       He glanced at her. "Hey Tiger, it's on the table. I got it out when you called. Battery should still be charged from when I tried it out at Christmas, and I put in a fresh memory card. I assume it's pointless for me to ask why you need it?"

       She smiled. "Danny, aside from the fact that you look like a dream, are far more intelligent than most people expect, and understand both of Jackson's good qualities, my absolute favorite thing about you is that you know when not to ask stupid questions. It's delightfully refreshing." 

        He sighed, "Just don't use it to commit any crimes that you might get caught for, and if it results in nudes of Jackson, please leave copies on the card for me."

       She laughed as she grabbed the camera bag. "Tell Jackson I said hi and that I'll be busy tonight too," she said, and walked out.

       It took her a little while to get the hang of how to take photos of the pages without a flash, but with enough light to make sure nothing got missed, and once that was done she was able to photograph both books in a couple of hours. It took longer to double check that she had all the pages and that the photos were crystal clear. Then she popped the memory card into her laptop and copied the photos to her hard drive, and to two different cloud drives for safety. 

      Just as she was about to close her computer, she paused for a moment and printed out hard copies of both books as well. She wasn't sure why she was being so careful, but some intuition told her that caution was wise. Then she took some time packaging the books back up so they looked exactly as she found them, printed off the forwarding label Robert had emailed her and attached it. She paused for a moment and jotted down the name and address in Portland from the label. 

    Then she tossed the museum gloves aside, and grabbed the stack of pages from the printer and crawled into her bed with a pen. 

430pm

     He called the sheriff when he woke up. 

     "Derek?" John said when he answered the phone. 

     "Yeah," Derek said quietly. "I know you're probably busy with things, but do you have someone who can run me out to the house so I can move Laura's car to my hotel? I need to figure out how to get my rental back to Redding this week, but I can figure that out later. I don't want to just leave her car sitting there."

     The sheriff sighed into the phone. "Derek, I need to have someone look it over before you can take it. It's part of an active murder investigation."

     Derek felt stupid. "I'm sorry sheriff, I didn't even think about that. I just thought about it sitting there." 

     "Don't worry about it Derek. Is it possible I can have someone stop by to get the keys from you?" the sheriff asked.

    "I can drop them by." Derek said. "I should probably take a shower anyway. Is an hour okay?"

    "That's fine Derek. I'll be at the office until late if you need longer."

    Derek nodded and then realized after a moment that John couldn't see him. "Okay. I'll be there soon."

 

5pm

    Stiles had dropped off lunch to his dad who was still busy with the murder case, so he didn't have time to talk. But he overheard bits of conversation as he wandered around the office, and the details became clear. They hadn't found a body that morning, they'd found half a body. Somewhere in the Preserve presumably, was the other half of the body. Stiles’ mind raced. He knew the Preserve. He knew it well. Scott and he had wandered over most of it, and had even crossed the fences and explored a not inconsiderable portion of the abandoned Hale property too, including the ruins of the old house. He'd never gone inside the house, though he knew some people did. But people had died there, and Stiles had a complicated relationship with people dying.

    When he left the station, he climbed in his Jeep and drove straight to Scott's. He walked in without knocking, the way he had since he was 8 years old. There were weeks he'd spent more time at Scott's than his own home, right after his mom died, and it was more like an extension of his home than anything like just a friend’s house. Melissa was in the kitchen clearly getting ready for the night shift.

    "Scott isn't back from the clinic yet," she said. "He went in to do the evening feeding for Dr. Deaton and should be back around 6." 

     Stiles nodded. "I can go over to the clinic if you want some time, or I can hang out with you, whichever," he said.

     "I feel like I never see you anymore." Melissa said with a smile. "Between helping your dad at the station and school."

    Stiles smiled fondly. He never felt like Melissa was a replacement for his mom, because she'd never tried to be, which he appreciated. But he never doubted that she cared deeply for him. "It's been a busy year. I'll be glad when summer finally gets here. I am already planning to sleep for the entire month of June."

    "And when you have to pee?" she shot back, already knowing the answer.

    He smirked. "You think I'm going to say 'I'll just pee the bed,’ but that's gross. I'll have you set me up with a catheter the night school gets out and just run it to the bathroom from my bed." 

    She laughed. "I see you've been thinking about this." 

    "I've been planning it since September," he replied. "The first week of school when I realized how much homework I was going to have." They chatted as she made a quick dinner, and he washed the dishes behind her. They'd worked out a rhythm over the years that Scott had never mastered. Stiles was good at working around people, Scott liked to set the pace too much, and in her house, Melissa was definitely the boss. She left a little before six to make it to work on time, planting a quick kiss on Stiles’ cheek. 

    A short time later Scott flew through the door. "Dude, what's up?" he said with a grin. 

    Stiles smirked. "So I stopped by my dad's office. They didn't find a body this morning, they found half a body this morning."

    "Shut up!" Scott said. "That's so gross." 

    "Dude, no, that's awesome. There's half a body laying around in the Preserve somewhere." Stiles basically glowed with excitement. "And we're going to find it."

   "Wait, what, no Stiles. No no no. Why?" Scott said. 

   "Yes Scott. When are we going to have the chance to see this again? Eat your dinner and let's go!" Stiles said. 

 

530pm

     The sun had set and the sky was getting dark when Derek pulled into the parking lot at the sheriff's department. He walked in and the same deputy from the night before was working the desk. She recognized him and murmured her condolences as she walked him back to the sheriff's office. He waited awkwardly in the hall for a moment while the sheriff gave direction to a couple of deputies. As they were stepping out the words he'd heard connected in his head. 

     He slipped in after they walked out and dug around in his pocket for his keys, sliding the spare Camaro key off the ring. "you're still looking for part of the body?" he said quietly as he handed the key to the sheriff. 

    John sighed. He looked tired and pained. "Yeah, whoever did it cut her in half. We've only found part of her so far. We're still looking." 

    "That's why you said you couldn't identify her from her photo and wanted her blood type." Derek said quietly.

    "I wasn't going to mention it to you. I didn't want you to think about her that way," John said. "Can you think of anyone who-" he grasped for words. "I know the fire was declared an accident, but you have to know that nobody in this county thinks it was, including myself."

    Derek nodded. "We-" he winced. "Laura and I, we didn't think it was either."

    John shook his head. "I've never been able to figure out a motive. And I've thought about it." 

    Derek's heart broke again. He had never thought that his family's murder haunted anyone else the way it did him and Laura. He hadn't thought about people like the sheriff. And then, in a moment of either despair or clarity, or perhaps some other emotion, Derek turned and shut the door and then turned back to the sheriff and whispered, "Can I trust you with my life?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have any real notes here, other than just maniacal laughing because chapter 6 is written, and it’s delightful. Chapter 7 is in rough draft and I’m working on it, and chapter 8... well, I haven’t set it on fire. Yet.


	6. Though Every Road Leads To Rome, Some Roads Are The Long Way Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodies! Revelations! Crazy alphas! Werewolf attacks! Plus Stiles.

  
  


   Johns face and body grew tense instantly. He didn’t reach for his gun but Derek knew it was on his mind. He sighed, cursing himself internally. This was the worst idea, but he was committed. 

       He stepped further away from the sheriff, deeper into the room and away from the closed door, and settled into one of the chairs sitting there. He just waited for the sheriff to answer.

      “I’m guessing whatever you’re going to tell me is going to explain Laura’s death and the fire and all of the other strangeness that constantly hovers around your family,” the sheriff said quietly. 

      Derek nodded. “Most of it, yes.” 

      “And it's a secret?” John asked. “One that’s worth your life?” 

      “If it got out, yes. I’d definitely be in more danger than I already am.” Derek replied.

       John thought for a moment. “Does it involve criminal activity?” 

      Derek thought. “Yes. Occasionally. Not systematically. Just that sometimes to keep it secret, laws get broken.” 

      John nodded. He knew how that worked. He thought for a moment. “Alright, how’s this. Whatever you tell me for the next hour or so, I won’t use to pursue you for any crimes you’ve committed. I don’t promise not to use it to try and solve your sister’s murder or the deaths of your family.” 

      Derek almost wept. He could scent the solid honesty rolling off the sheriff. This was the right thing, he was sure of it. And there was no one else in his family to suffer for his mistakes besides Peter, and a persistent vegetative state rendered his opinion pretty much null.

        “My family isn’t like most other families,” he began. “Contrary to what Tolstoy said, all happy families are not alike.” 

       John snorted. “Please don’t tell me you’re vampires Derek. Because I’ve heard that rumor and if that was right I’m going to feel stupid.” 

       Derek actually laughed a little. “It’s not right, but it’s closer than you’d expect. Werewolves actually.” 

      The sheriff laughed.

      Derek did not. 

      After a moment the sheriff looked at Derek’s face, and he stopped laughing. “Seriously Derek? That’s what you’re going with?”

      Derek just kept looking at him and then said softly, “If you will please not shoot me, I’ll give you the only evidence you need.” 

      The sheriff looked at him briefly, then looked at the door and then nodded at him. Derek removed his jacket and stood up. Taking a deep breath, keeping his eyes on the sheriff he made the beta shift. 

       “Holy shit,” the sheriff breathed. There was a frisson of fear that wafted off of him, but it was quickly replaced by a mixed expression of shock and morbid curiosity. 

      Derek shifted back and sat down. “So werewolves,” he said simply. 

       “Werewolves.” John replied. 

       “The Hales founded Beacon Hills, along with a few other families, for reasons that don’t really matter at the moment. It’s been Hale territory for a long time. There are regular people who know about the supernatural, who live in a world knowingly populated by creatures like my family. Some of them don’t worry about it, some cater their businesses to us. But some of them fear us, and I’ll be honest, sometimes that fear is reasonable. It’s rare, but sometimes a werewolf will go rogue. And traditionally that’s where Hunters came in. They have ancient law that governs them. A creed that they hunt those that hunt them. In practice, there’s a growing subset of them that think the only good wolf is a dead one.” 

      “That’s what happened to your family?” the sheriff asked quietly.

      Derek nodded. Tears welled up in his eyes. “There was a woman named Kate Argent. The family is legendary among Hunters, and there are a lot of Argent Hunters. She—“ Derek paused, “she got close to my family, and figured out how to take us out all at once. She almost succeeded.” Nothing about his own guilt. Nothing about his stupid recklessness. 

      “But why?” the sheriff asked quietly. “Why your family?” 

      “I don’t know,” he said simply. “I don’t know if it was opportunity, or if she’d done this before, or if it was in retaliation for some past events I don’t know about. I’ve spent six years wondering.” 

      “Why are you telling me this now?” the sheriff asked quietly. “Do you think Hunters are responsible for Laura’s death?” 

      Derek nodded. “Cutting the body in half is an old fashioned Hunter technique. We can heal a lot of damage, things that look beyond fatal we can still recover from, and quickly. But cutting us in half is always fatal.” 

      The sheriff nodded. Understanding. 

      “After you left last night I tracked Laura to where she was abducted by Hunters. There were four of them, no scents I recognized. I lost the trail when it hit the main road. I left and came back here and filed a missing persons report. But I found something else while I was in the Preserve. There’s an alpha werewolf and another beta out there. I think that’s why the Hunters were here.” 

      “Alpha? Beta?” the sheriff asked. “I’m guessing that means something like with real wolves?” 

     “Yeah.” Derek said. “We’re not like canine wolves exactly, although born wolves like my family tend to be more like it than those who got the bite and changed. Born wolves grow up in the pack, bitten wolves grow up human, and are used to a human dynamic. It’s rare for born wolves to go rogue, it’s not uncommon for bitten wolves to do so.” 

       “There’s probably not an FBI statistic for that,” the sheriff added. 

      Derek laughed. “No, probably not. There are definitely groups in the government that are in the know about the supernatural, but it’s mostly Hunters. So some good, some bad. I don’t know any of either group to refer you to, so sorry about that.” 

       The sheriff nodded. “So the crimes you mentioned? Done to keep this covered up?” 

      Derek nodded. “It’s almost like religion. Thou shalt not reveal the supernatural world.” 

      “And yet you just did,” the sheriff said quietly. “To me.” 

      Derek shrugged. “With Laura dead, I don’t have any hostages to secrecy left. The worst that happens is that I die. And that-“ Derek paused. “You cared. About the fire, and Laura, and I just couldn’t-“ he grasped for words. “There’s been times, when knowing things would have made all the difference to me. Kept people safe. You seemed trustworthy, and there’s no one else. If I die tomorrow, there’s no one who will even know why. I don’t want to die that way.” 

      “Derek, keep yourself safe,” John whispered. “I’ve already got too many dead Hales in my county.” 

      “I’ll try not to die.” Derek said. “But there’s a lot of danger out there right now.” 

      “Are you going to head back to New York?” John asked. 

      Derek shook his head. “No. This is my home. I want to be here. I want to find who killed my sister. I thought I never wanted to see this town again, and now that I’m back, I find it’s etched in my soul. I can’t ever really get away.” 

     “If you find these Hunters, will you let me do my job?” John asked. “I won’t ask you to not look for them. Just-“ he paused, “you don’t have to work outside the law anymore. If you find them, I’ll make sure they go to prison.” 

       Derek nodded. “I’ll try,” he whispered. 

       The sheriff came around his desk and came up closer than Derek ever dreamed he would, knowing what Derek was. “Thank you for trusting me. I’m going to have a million questions I’m sure. But for now, I just, thank you.” 

      Derek nodded. “I’m going to head out to the Preserve and see if I can track down the other half of Laura’s body. I’ll call you if I find it.” 

     The sheriff nodded. “Be careful. There’s deputies from three counties including some dogs trying to track her down. They’ll be out there ‘til ten. Joggers on the west loop trail found her lower body this morning. That’s when I called you. I can’t figure out why the Hunters spread them so far apart.” 

      Derek nodded. “I have no idea.  It couldn’t have been before 1am, because I looped through there last night when I was looking for her. And I promise. I’ll be careful.” 

      “Text me when you get back to your hotel, even if you don’t find her. So I know you’re safe. Otherwise I’ll probably just worry all night.” The sheriff grinned slightly. 

     Derek nodded. It felt weird to have someone who cared that he was safe. A normal human, basically a stranger, who knew what he was, and still thought he was someone that deserved safety. 

     He thought about that as he left the sheriff’s office and drove the long, lonely road to the Hale house. He wondered about other people that might be as accepting as the sheriff. He wondered about Will. He wondered about Quinn and Autumn. How much of his problem was Kate, and how much was just his own self-loathing about having to hide so much of who he was? 

723pm

   The wolf raced through the woods, the moon casting more than enough light to see by. As he drew closer to the west loop where his alpha’s body had been found he kept trying to find her scent. He ignored everything else to focus on that well known scent, so familiar. But he couldn’t find it anywhere. Even when he was right on top of where he knew she’d been he couldn’t find her scent. He whined slightly, confused. 

      He needed his human brain to think through this, so he shifted back. In a moment a very human looking, and very naked, Derek Hale looked puzzled at the roped off crime scene. He took a deep breath scenting the air, but there was something-

       Derek rocked back suddenly. The air was heavy with the scent of wolves. Both the dead alpha, the one who was definitely NOT his sister, and the strange beta. The strangely familiar beta who was definitely not a beta now. The scent was now strong in the way that screamed alpha. 

      Derek was shocked out of his grief. Somewhere Laura was still alive. He wanted to weep with the see-sawing of his emotions. But here and now he knew he was in a new kind of danger, because he could smell it with the scent so strong; a bitter tang of a feral wolf overlaid the former beta’s scent. There was an unhinged alpha without a pack wandering around. 

      Searching for the rest of the body was forgotten as Derek transformed back into his wolf form and set off. He knew approximately where the sheriff’s men were searching, and sped off toward them at top speed. Slipping effortlessly between the trees constantly scenting the air. Straining for a scent of the mad alpha. 

8:17pm

      Stiles and Scott parked off the road not far from where the river wound its way through the Preserve. There were lots of trailheads into the Preserve from this side, and the ground was pretty clear under the trees to watch for the lights of the searchers in the distance. 

     “Stiles, this is a terrible idea,” Scott said for the thousandth time. “If we get caught your dad will kill us. And my mom will let him.” 

      “Scott, you agreed to an hour. You said we could come for one hour. Every time you complain I’m adding ten minutes to that hour. Do you have your inhaler?” Stiles said. 

       Scott pulled it out and shook it while rolling his eyes. “Got it.” 

      “Awesome!” Stiles said. “Let’s go!” 

      Scott climbed out of the passenger side of the Jeep as Stiles got out of the driver’s side. Stiles switched on the flashlight, though the moon above was getting closer to full and lit the ground as well. 

      They walked up the trail, swinging the light from side to side. They talked as they walked, about school, and about life. Neither of them felt the eyes watching them. Neither of them heard the deep pull of air through inhuman nostrils. Neither could guess at the way those scents got interpreted, the interest they elicited. As they wandered deeper into the forest along a trail they knew so well, neither of them noticed that they were followed. 

833pm 

     The wolf Derek paused. He’d cut a wide circle around the searchers and found no trace of the crazed alpha. A newly made alpha without a pack would be battered by the need to build one, and the searchers seemed an obvious choice to catch his attention. Even an insane wolf would avoid the city without purpose, too much of a chance to be seen. What was he missing? He started another sweep across the Preserve, constantly scenting for the alpha. Finally he caught a trace. A whisper on the wind. But then he heard something. He paused. Then he heard it again. Laughter. 

      Ignorant of the danger, someone else was in the Preserve besides the sheriff’s deputies. Derek whined lightly and started to run, desperately afraid he wouldn’t make it in time. As he got closer the smell of the alpha grew, and the stench of his madness grew with it. It was like nothing Derek had ever encountered. 

839pm   

    “Holy fuck Scott, is that it?” Stiles shouted, the light reflecting off of skin. 

     Scott nodded. “Yeah, it looks like it,” Scott answered. “Can we call your dad now and go home? This is starting to get creepy.” Scott said. “Why are we even out here?” 

      Stiles sighed. “Fine,” he said taking out his phone. “I’m just going to take a picture and geotag it so he’ll know where to find it and we can head back.” 

       While Stiles took the picture Scott started looking around. There was something creepy about the night. Besides the creep factor of the body. In the distance he heard a branch crack. He turned his head. In the moonlight, maybe a hundred yards away stood a figure. Far too tall and entirely the wrong shape to be human. His mind grappled with what he was seeing. “Stiles,” he hissed. 

    “What’s up Scottie?” Stiles said straightening up. “I’m all done. Let’s go.” 

     “Stiles, do you see that?” Scott whispered. Still watching the figure in the distance. 

      “Do I see wha- OH MY GOD!” Stiles shouted.  

      The figure moved. It moved so fast that Scott could barely register it as movement for a moment. And it was coming toward them with inhuman speed. 

     Scott grabbed Stiles and pulled him into motion. Running back down the path toward the Jeep. Glancing back over his shoulder Scott knew they weren’t going to make it. It had already closed half the distance, and from this close he could see its eyes were fucking glowing red. What the actual fuck? he thought. What kind of bullshit monster was this thing? Followed closely by: this was not how he wanted to die, and then: his mom and the sheriff were going to kill him if this bullshit monster didn’t do it first.

      They kept running and now it was close enough that Scott could hear it over his own gasping ragged breathing. Then he heard a grunt and a growl and felt the heaving overpowering impact as the thing swept him up and bit deep into his side. He screamed, without any idea what he screamed. 

      The pain was overwhelming, and then he felt the thing drop him. His eyes opened after he hit the ground and he saw Stiles standing there with a ridiculous looking branch in his hand that he must have picked up off the ground, howling threats at the thing. 

       “You get the FUCK away from him you piece of shit whatever the FUCK you are. I will END your fucking EXISTENCE before you kill my Scott.” Stiles shrieked. 

      Insanity. Scott thought. His heart full of so many conflicting emotions from fear and love to the pain in his side.

      The thing made a sound. It took Scott a moment to realize it was laughing, and then it turned around away from them and roared into the night, looking back the way they’d come. A new shape came hurtling out of the darkness. Blue eyes blazing in the night. Tearing into the monster that had attacked him. 

     The monster flung the shadow shape to the ground and pounced forward to land on it but the shadow was already gone. Then it was back tearing at the monsters heels and then backing off. The monster roared again and the shadow shape stepped into a well-lit spot and- holy fuck it was a giant wolf!

     The monster dashed after the wolf, and the wolf led it away. Pausing periodically to dodge away only to circle back and attack it. Its motive seemed clear. It was buying them time to get away.

     Stiles grabbed Scott. “Let’s go, move Scott, move!” Stiles begged. “Please be okay. Please.” 

     Scott moved. It hurt to move, but it was better than dying. Jesus. Finally he was standing and Stiles half carried and half pulled Scott back down the path to the Jeep and got him inside. Then he jumped in the driver's seat and took off so fast Scott was afraid the Jeep was going to tip over.

      Stiles slowed down a bit as they left the Preserve and entered the city limits. Scott looked over and realized tears were leaking out of Stiles’ eyes. It was only then that he realized he was crying too.

       “What the fuck was that?” Scott whispered. 

     Stiles yelled at him, “Jesus Scott. It fucking bit you and you’re afraid to call it what it was, it was a motherfucking werewolf!” 

      That was the thought that had been in Scott’s brain too. Werewolf. How could that even be? He’d heard all the jokes, the random stories about strange events and strange things. All the cracks about Beacon Hills actually being a hellmouth. But he’d never believed them. Now he had no choice. 

     He thought about the legends of the werewolf and about the bite. “Am I a werewolf now too?” he asked out loud. “Am I going to be... like that?”

     Stiles’ voice shook with fear when he replied, “I don’t know.” 

     “What about the other one. The one with the blue eyes that attacked it. Do you think that was another one?” Scott asked.

      “I guess.” Stiles said. “I wonder why one was all creepy monstery and one was all cool full-on fluffy giant wolf?  Like, are there good werewolves that shift into giant wolves and evil wolves that are like monster movie awful?” 

     Scott smirked. “Am I destined to be a monster werewolf cause that’s what bit me? Maybe I can track down your fluffy werewolf and if he bites me too I can be a cool werewolf.” 

      “Oh my god Scott. Seriously. If you can change into a wolf now I will be so fucking happy,” Stiles said. 

     Scott protested, “I’m not a dog Stiles!”

      “I bet wolves like belly rubs and playing fetch too!” Stiles replied ignoring him. “Dad can’t even tell me no, cause I brought you home years ago! Yes! I finally have the puppy I always wanted!” 

      “This is probably why the evil werewolf is the way he is.” Scott muttered. “Friends like you.” 

       “If he’d have had friends like me Scott, he’d be too busy getting belly rubs to be evil.” Stiles logic was questionable, but Scott knew there was roughly zero percent chance that once he figured out how to become a giant wolf that he was not going to be spending a ridiculous amount of his time getting belly rubs and playing fetch. He’d been giving in to Stiles enthusiasms for far too long for things to change at this point.

      The moment of levity had shaken off the worst of the horror of the night. Yes, he still had a gaping wound on his side, and yes he was probably going to be a bloodthirsty monster, but he knew Stiles would be right there with him. Keeping him safe, and if necessary, keeping the world safe from him. For a moment he held onto that memory of Stiles standing there, branch in hand, trying to protect him from a monster right out of the movies, and his heart surged with a fierce love for his best friend who was a brother in every way that mattered. 

435am

      Derek was tired beyond belief when he crawled back to the rental car parked at the Hale house. He shifted back to his human form, the weariness following along with the change. He groaned as he stood up. He’d never been so exhausted. The crazy alpha had suddenly stopped chasing after him and bolted about twenty minutes before, and actually flung himself off a cliff Derek couldn’t follow and into the river. It was like he was the opposite of a normal werewolf. Instead he was like a wolf trapped in a werewolf body. It had pursued him like an animal, not a person. Derek’s skin crawled with the thought.

   He groaned as he bent down to get his keys from behind them wheel where he’d stashed them and opened the trunk and got dressed. He didn’t bother with the socks or shoes. He was filthy. 

     Just before he got in the car he saw the scrap of paper underneath his windshield wiper. 

                   Don’t forget to text me.

                                   John

    Derek groaned again and pulled out his phone. 

_ Derek: Safe. No Hunters. Body isn’t Laura. It’s one of the others I mentioned. Found rest of body. Also found problems. I’ll come see you after I get some sleep. _

     He put his phone away. He wanted to just fall asleep right in his car, but he knew with Hunters on the prowl that would be beyond foolish. Beyond stupid. It would be suicidal. It would be dumber than those two idiots wandering in the woods after dark. He shook his head. Another thing to do after he got some sleep, track down the kid that got bit and see if the bite had taken. Another rogue werewolf was all they needed.

     He eased out of the driveway and onto the road back to town. Behind him, unnoticed in his exhaustion, a pair of figures left the trees around by the house and watched him down the driveway as he pulled onto the road. If he’d have been back there instead of driving back towards Beacon Hills, he’d no doubt have caught a hint of wolfsbane on the breeze. 

  
  
  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I confess, I am breaking canon left and right. I didn’t originally intend for the sheriff to find out this soon, but it just fit, and works well with what is coming in chapters 7 and 8. Now the question becomes who is the dead alpha if it wasn’t Laura....


	7. Mornings Have Only One Purpose And This Isn’t It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles! Derek! The sheriff! There’s texting! Honestly it’s not my favorite favorite chapter, but it’s set up for the next chapter. It does have one of my favorite lines though:-)

Beacon Hills, CA

Monday January 10th 2011    

630am

 

    Stiles groaned as the alarm went off. He rolled over and pushed Scott out of his bed because Scott could sleep through every alarm in the world. It was only after he'd pushed him that the events of the night before reasserted their place in his conscious memory and he jerked after his best friend, but it wasn't needed. Unlike every other morning that Stiles had pushed Scott out of bed, Scott had caught himself before hitting the floor. Stiles just stared open mouthed. "Dude, that was awesome!" he whispered. 

   Scott had a look of complete surprise and delight on his face. "Werewolf reflexes for the win!"

   Stiles laughed. 

    When Scott stood up Stiles could see that the bite had bled through the bandage they'd covered it with. Stiles winced. "How does that feel this morning?"

    Scott touched the bandage on his side, "Actually it feels better now, there's no pain at least."

    "Awesome, now go take a shower so we can change the bandage and get to school." Stiles replied. Scott grabbed his clothes for school and disappeared into the bathroom. 

    Stiles stretched back on Scott's bed. After the attack the previous night it had made sense for him to stay over, and he knew his dad was at the station still, so he'd texted that he was going to stay at Scott's and would see his dad after school. He had not mentioned werewolves in the woods. Or Scott getting bit. Because apparently his life was not just about hiding the porn he looked at and terrible decisions like walking around the Preserve looking for dead bodies, but now he was hiding actual werewolves from him. How was this his life?

     He grabbed his phone and pulled up the pictures of Scott's bite again. They'd taken several just in case they ever needed to show it to anyone. Stiles had a vague idea in his head that if werewolves were real there were probably people who would be interested in werewolf bites. Stiles frequented some strange parts of the internet so he knew that Rule 34 didn't just apply to porn because how else do you explain stamp collecting? 

      After Scott finished his shower Stiles helped him pull off the old bandage to replace it, but once the old bandage was off, they realized there was no need, the wound was gone.

      Stiles looked up at Scott, eyes wide. "Dude, so I think that means you're a werewolf for sure, right?" Stiles said.

      Scott nodded. "I guess. Fuck, how is this my life now, am I going to turn into a giant monster in Chemistry?" 

      Stiles shrugged, "Feel free to hit Harris a few times if you do, that guy is a dick." 

      Scott laughed. Trust Stiles to find the silver lining in being a monster.

      "C’mon Scott, if awesome blue-eyed werewolf was able to be a good guy when he became a wolf you can do it too. Haven't you ever watched a monster movie? The monster is always the person inside, it doesn't matter what shape they have. Look at Jackson, he looks like the hottest dude ever born and yet: total asshole." Stiles' logic was infectious if not airtight. 

      Scott nodded. "Okay, but we need to find someone to talk to about all this." 

      "Dude, we are not going back out to the Preserve to look for cool werewolf. Cause you know we're only going to find creepy creepy crazy murdery one." Stiles said as he disappeared into the bathroom.

       When Stiles came out of the bathroom Scott was going through his clothes from the night before with a litany of “fuckfuckfuck” before he looked up and gave Stiles a guilty smile. "So Stiles, about that not going back to the Preserve, I kind of need to."

      "Dude, no!" Stiles said. "No, that was definitely a bad Stiles idea. Like epically bad. We are not doing that again."

     "I dropped my inhaler." Scott said. "I just need to go grab it. I'm sure it was when murder werewolf dropped me. It was in my jacket and probably rolled out." 

     Stiles sighed. "Will you be okay until lunch?" he asked. "We have study hall right after so we can skip that and be back in time for practice?"

     Scott nodded. "That works. Thanks man. Besides it's daytime, the monsters only come out at night, right?"

      Stiles groaned. How had Scott never learned any of the valuable lessons that horror movies could teach? "NEVER SAY ANYTHING TO TEMPT FATE SCOTT. Horror 101!"

     Scott rolled his eyes, "Maybe this will end up being some type of Supernatural Romantic Comedy?" 

     "That's not even a genre." Stiles muttered darkly.

    "It totally is." Scott said with a smirk. "Twilight?"

     "Oh my god." Stiles said. "You really went there? Wait, does this mean you’re team Jacob now?"

     Scott just laughed. 

900am

      The alarm was almost painful when it went off in Derek's ear. Four hours was not enough sleep after chasing around an alpha werewolf all night long. He crawled into the hotel bathroom and stood under the hot water again, then turned it over to cold water for just a minute to wake him up. It worked. 

      Ten minutes later he was feeling slightly more alive. He dressed, and grabbed his phone, there were three missed calls and a text. Somehow Derek had slept through all of them.

715am Sheriff S: Glad you're okay. I'll be at the office around 830. Stop by when you can. 

     The calls were different. One was a check in from his and Laura's accountant, a man that Derek knew also was one of Laura's contacts on what was going on in Beacon Hills. He'd only met the guy once after the fire when they'd dealt with all the trust and insurance paperwork. They'd talked a few times when Derek needed to make significant purchases, and during tax season, but those were pretty impersonal conversations and Derek didn't know much about him, or how much the guy knew about them. He'd been his parents accountant too, so it was possible he knew quite a bit. The second was a check in from the New York pack, making sure he was okay. The third was something else. An unknown number that left an empty message for almost a minute. Derek had no idea what to think of that one.

    He called the accountant back first. The number he'd left was a direct line so Martin picked up. "This is Martin," he said crisply.

    "Martin, it's Derek Hale."

    "Oh good." Martin breathed. "I hadn't heard from you, and I haven't heard from Laura yet so I was getting worried." 

     Derek smiled. "So, I have an awkward question for you."

     "My favorite kind." Martin said. "Also, possibly the only kind that any Hale has ever asked me."

     Derek snorted. "How much do you know about us?" 

      "I'm guessing you're not asking about your favorite color or net worth?" Martin said.

      "No. Though honestly I have no idea what my net worth is." Derek replied. 

      "Derek, I'm not surprised by that in the least. I'm pretty sure you couldn't even give me a ballpark number that was close." Martin said. "But to answer your question, I know about werewolves, yes."

      "Okay, I thought you did, since you mentioned rogues in our call the other night, but that wasn't what I was focused on." Derek paused, "Do you know who else in town my sister kept in contact with?"

      Martin was silent for a moment, "I don't know most of them. I know she keeps an account open with Alan Deaton the vet, who if he is only a vet I should probably talk to him about some of his invoices. Otherwise, I don't really know, I'm sorry." 

      Derek had almost forgotten about Dr. Deaton. He hadn't had much to do with him as a kid, and he hadn't made much of an impression. 

      "Thanks Martin, I'll try to do a better job at keeping in contact. If something goes wrong and I go missing, you should know the sheriff is a safe contact. He-" Derek paused looking for a word, "I guess he's a friend. Of a sort. He knows. About me, well us. Laura too."

      "That's good to know. I'm glad someone is looking out for you," Martin said. "Let me know if there's anything you need. Just as a heads up, I've created a large cash cushion in your accounts in case you need access to it for any reason, so I won't need a few days to free up cash, it's readily at hand."

     "Do you think I'm going to need it?" Derek said. 

     "I don't know Derek. This is not my area of expertise. But I've learned over the years that when things are in flux it's better to be ready for problems than to be surprised. It'll mean a less profitable quarter than it would be otherwise, but I'm pretty sure neither you nor your sister has ever paid the slightest bit of attention to how much money you made in any quarter, so the only one that's going to be sad about that is me."

     "I didn't even know we got a quarterly report," he said almost bitterly. 

     "That doesn't surprise me either." Martin said with a laugh. "Let me know if there's anything I can do."

     "I will," Derek said, then added spontaneously, a thought he’d been resisting finally leaping into conscious thought. "Wait, there is one thing." Derek paused for a moment. "I want to look for a place, here." 

     "Sure." Martin replied. "What are you looking for? A condominium? A house? A building? You don't actually own very much residential property in Beacon Hills, but there are a few buildings including an old warehouse your grandparents bought and never developed, and for no reason I can fathom, the former railroad depot. I have no idea what your mother was thinking when she acquired that, it was before my time." 

    "Why would I want to live in a railroad depot?" Derek asked incredulously. "How dysfunctional would I have to be to think that was a good idea?"

    "I wasn't sure if you were looking for a place to live or a place to hide the bodies." Martin replied. "Let me take a closer look at what you already own that’s zoned residential, and what's on the market. Think about your usage requirements and we'll talk later this week?"

    "Thanks Martin. Also, I want to see this railroad depot I own. Is it here in Beacon Hills?" 

    Martin laughed. "It is. It's just north of town, if you head west instead of east toward the lake, it's about a half mile down the road. If you take Johnson all the way to the end it ends on the south end of the depot, but there's a fence along that side."

   "I'll check it out. Thanks Martin." 

   "Later Derek," he said and ended the call. 

   The second call was faster since Derek got the alpha’s voicemail and left a message that he was fine and still looking for Laura. Then he sent the sheriff a quick text that he was up and going to head toward his office, then grabbed his keys and headed out. 

1017am

    Derek pulled into the sheriff's department parking lot and wondered briefly how his life had gotten him to the point where he was getting both comfortable and familiar in that situation. He slid out of the car and walked inside. One of the deputies who he'd seen the day before but whose name he hadn't caught called out to him and said, "He's expecting you, he's in his office." 

    Derek smiled at her. "Thanks," he said softly, and walked back to the sheriff's office. 

    John smiled when he saw him. "You look like crap. Where were you all night?" 

    Derek grew still, the events of the night before flooding back into his memory. "Out in the Preserve, it was a busy night. I found your body, and it's not Laura. I'm not sure who she was besides an alpha werewolf. I can ask around. I don't know many other packs, but if you get me a picture I'll send it to those I know and see if anyone recognizes her. There's not that many of us. Someone is probably going to know her. And she was certainly killed by the beta, since I ran across him last night as well while he was attacking a couple of kids, and he was definitely an alpha now."

     The sheriff's face grew dark, "The kids he attacked?"

    "Fine I think. He bit one of them, but I'm not sure if the bite will take since he's clearly not a normal alpha, there’s something really off about him, I’m pretty sure he’s gone feral. I was going to try to track the kid down today. It'll be a few days before there's anything to worry about with him. The first changes will be things like faster healing that will start to kick in, then his senses will start to sharpen. He shouldn’t be dangerous before Friday when the full moon happens, and I'm sure I’ll find him before then.”

        He smiled briefly as the memory surfaced, “And I also witnessed the most stupidly brave thing I've ever seen actually. The kid that got bit had a friend with him, and when he got bit his friend actually threatened the rogue alpha with a tree branch, like that was going to have any effect."

    The sheriff laughed. "Jesus. Okay, I'll leave that finding the kid up to you. Let me know if you need anything though. I’ll deal with the body." 

    "Do you have a map of the Preserve?" Derek asked. "I'll be able to find it if it has the trails on it. Otherwise I'll have to just take someone to it."

    John unearthed one from beneath a pile of folders. Derek stared at it for a moment, tracing the river and comparing it to his memory. Finding the place where it curved back toward the road, and the path that followed it along the bend before winding up the hills of the Preserve. "Here," he said pointing. "There's a kind of dip between two hills. That's where she was killed. It looks like he ripped her throat out before cutting her in half. I'm not sure what he was thinking or if he was."

     "Is it possible the Hunters came along behind him and cut her in half?" the sheriff asked. "I can't imagine they're working together, but maybe it was intended to be a warning?" 

     "I'm not sure. It all seems weirdly jumbled, so it's possible, and I don't know much about Hunter culture." Derek said. 

      The sheriff smiled. "By the way, one of my deputies reported seeing a giant dog in the Preserve last night. So you need to do a better job of staying hidden." 

      Derek laughed. "I wondered if he had seen me. I checked on your guys once I realized the crazy alpha was in the woods last night, before I went to track him down. Your deputy was downwind of me and surprisingly quiet." 

     The sheriff grinned. "I'll let him know it's your dog then." 

     "Fine. But if I get a ticket for breaking the leash law I expect you to fix it." Derek replied. "I'm not paying a ticket for my non-existent dog." 

     "Hey I've got a department to run here! No freebies." John protested. 

     Derek laughed. "I'll keep that in mind." 

     "Did you find any trace of the guys who took Laura out in the Preserve last night?" John asked. 

     Derek grew dark again. "No. I'm not sure what they're doing. It's possible that they were trapping her. I've heard that there's a black market for supernaturals. But an alpha would be a terrible choice for that. They're stronger, faster, and far more dangerous. I'm just spinning my wheels on it though. Nothing seems to fit."

      The sheriff nodded. "I've found, much like your house fire, that when the pieces don't seem to fit it's because there's something you're not seeing. Is it possible that they were specifically looking for Laura?"

     Derek shrugged. "I can't imagine how. She almost never comes here. I mean, it's still technically Hale territory, but there's no way-" Derek paused. "Actually, there is a way you'd be able to predict Laura would come to town. Arrange for a couple of rogue werewolves to wander into the territory. She'd definitely come back here for that." 

     The sheriff nodded. "I wondered about that this morning when I got your text. If the body in the Preserve wasn't Laura, that Laura was still missing."

     "But why Laura?" Derek asked. "What's special about Laura?"

     "If this was about Laura, that's the right answer to look for," John answered. "You've got good instincts for this."

      Derek smiled. "You mean you have good instincts. I just answered your questions."

     "Don't sell yourself short Derek,” John said. "Now get out of my office and go find the kid that got bit. How old do you think he was?"

     "Young." Derek said. "I'd guess high school age."

     "What kind of idiot kids-" The sheriff paused, the strangest look on his face. "Two boys you said? High school age?" The sheriff closed his eyes for a moment. "Could you describe them?" he said.

     Derek shook his head. "No. Dark hair I think. I’m sure I can find them by scent, but I didn't get a good enough look to describe them." 

     "God I hope I'm wrong. But idiot high school kids make me think about my son and his best friend. And a nighttime jaunt into the Preserve to look for half a body? That's totally the type of boneheaded thing they'd do. And Stiles said he was staying at Scott's last night." 

      Derek felt awkward. "There's a chance the bite wasn't deep enough, and even if it was, the alpha might be too damaged to be able to make a proper bite. I'll let you know as soon as I find them." 

     The sheriff nodded. "Thanks Derek." 

     Derek said a quick goodbye and headed out. He wanted to stop back by where the boys were attacked before he went looking for them. There were differences in the way things smelled when he was fully shifted from when he was human. The wolf smelled more deeply, but he wasn’t going to be tracking the kids as a wolf. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m guessing you can tell that Derek randomly squatting in various buildings drive me crazy. And a family as demonstrably rich as the Hales is going to have someone taking care of their money. I call him an accountant but he’s really a wealth manager.


	8. Lonely In Here, Lonely Out There

1130am

      He pulled off the road at the closest entrance to where he’d encountered them. When he got out of the rental he knew immediately that this was where they’d parked. He could smell the blood from the bitten kid, which overrode all the other scents. He could tell there wasn’t much blood, but still enough to make it hard to get a good sense of how they smelled without blood being present. 

     He wandered down the trail. He doubted he had long before the sheriff's department arrived to locate the body, and he wanted to be gone before they arrived, since he doubted John would come alone. 

       When he got to the spot where the alpha had attacked the two boys, he found the spot where the alpha had dropped the one he’d bitten and he noticed a strange scent. He looked closer at the ground and found an inhaler the kid had dropped. He laughed a bit. If the bite took he wouldn’t be needing that anymore. He picked it up and noticed the name on it: Scott McCall. Not the Stiles the sheriff had mentioned, but it would make finding the kid easier.

     He walked over to the branch the other boy had picked up. It was not going to be useful against the alpha, but Derek was impressed that he’d stayed to defend his friend. It was suicidal, but he wondered what it would be like to be loved that much. The loyalty to stand against a monster like that. 

      He was still standing there thinking when he heard car doors slam and two voices start making their way toward him. He knew almost immediately it was the two boys from last night. He recognized their voices, and he could pick the word ‘Scott’ out of their conversation. What the hell were they doing back here? Then he thought about the inhaler in his pocket. He smiled. 

      After a few minutes they came around the bend in the trail and saw him standing there. He could hear their heartbeats speed up. He could smell the fear on the air. That wasn’t all he could smell. The bite had taken. Scott was definitely a werewolf.

      “Didn’t almost dying last night scare you enough? What are you doing here?” Derek said to them. 

       Scott’s eyes widened. “I dropped my new inhaler,” he said. “Last night.”

       “Are you, you know,“ the other boy asked. “Blue eyes or red?” 

       Derek rolled his eyes rather than answering. He tossed the inhaler at Scott. “Not that you’ll need it again,” he said. “I can tell you’re changing already. We need to talk, but not here. The sheriff’s going to be here soon because of that body. Get back to school.” 

       “Wait, aren’t you Derek Hale?” the other boy asked. “I remember seeing your picture. From, you know-“ he paused squirming slightly, “after.” 

      Derek winced slightly and nodded. “Yes. And you’re in danger. Both of you.” He shook his head. “Go. I’ll find you after school.” 

      “We have lacrosse!” Scott protested. 

      The other boy smacked him. “We can take a break from warming the bench to get some answers.” 

     “Stiles!” Scott protested, “I want to play this season!” 

       So this was Stiles, Derek thought, looking at the boy. He didn’t look much like the sheriff.  

     "Unless your new werewolf thing is going to magically make you a better athlete, you're going to be warming the bench with me," Stiles said sarcastically. Then he turned and looked at Derek in horror, clearly checking out his body. 

      Derek smiled. "Looks like you'll be warming the bench alone this season." 

      Stiles groaned, and turned to Derek, "If you bite me will I turn into a crazy psycho wolf, or into the cool fluffy wolf?" 

      Derek raised his eyebrows. "Fluffy?"  

       Stiles flailed. "Dude, have you not seen you? I mean, assuming you're not the crazy psycho wolf, but if you were, I'd expect that you'd have already eaten us or something rather than standing there all hot and broody doing the eyebrow thing." 

       "Fluffy." Derek said again. Of all of the adjectives he could imagine someone using, fluffy had not been on the list. 

       "Jesus, move on about the fluffy. If it makes you happy I’ll say terrifying yep, totally terrifying. I saw you attack the psycho wolf and thought yeah, this guy is WAY more terrifying." 

       "Stiles, I was there, you were barely terrified of the werewolf who WAS attacking you, you were definitely not terrified of me," Derek snapped.

       Stiles rolled his eyes, "You asshole, I was being sarcastic. You were awesome last night. And yes, fluffy. So deal with it."

       Derek laughed. "Fine, fluffy. And no. If I bit you, you'd just need stitches. Speaking of," he turned to Scott, "how is the bite healing?" 

       Scott lifted his shirt to reveal a smooth expanse of skin. The bite was already completely gone. 

       Derek frowned. "That was fast. It was the bite of an alpha werewolf. It shouldn't have healed that fast even though you turned."

        "Is that why he looked all weird?" Stiles asked. "Because he's an alpha? And what does that make you? A beta? An Omega? A Gamma?"

       "Annoyed." Derek said. "It makes me annoyed." 

      Stiles laughed. "But I want to know everything!" he said, "Is there a 'So You Want To Be A Werewolf' or 'What To Expect When You Go Furry' book we can get?"

      Derek laughed again. He couldn't help it. This kid was amazing. 

     "I guess that's a no." Stiles grumbled. "How do I get answers to all my-" Stiles paused because he finally heard the voices that Derek had been tracking for a few minutes and turned toward where his dad and one of his deputies were just coming out of the trees. Derek took his opportunity when two boys turned around, to slip away before the sheriff and his deputy could see him.

     "Stiles!" he heard the sheriff say, "What the hell are you doing here instead of in school?"

     Derek smiled to himself as he weaved through the trees. The sheriff thought he needed to be more careful about being seen, he'd show him how unseen he could be. But he kept listening.

      "Dad!" Stiles said. "We were looking for Scott's inhaler. And it’s lunch. We found it, so we'll just be heading back to school now." 

      Derek could hear the deputy half smother her laugh. She wasn't the only one.

     "Stiles," the sheriff said again, "what was Scott's inhaler DOING out here."

      "We went jogging yesterday?" Stiles hazarded. "To get in shape for lacrosse season?" 

      "Was this yesterday during the daylight, or was this last night when you said you were staying at Scott's and yet your Jeep was still parked back there?" And the sheriff pointed at the road.

      "Ugh! Who told you?" Stiles asked. "Snitches get stitches!"

       The sheriff sighed. "You just did." 

      Stiles groaned. A sound Derek was starting to love hearing. "We're going to be talking about this later aren't we?" 

      "The fact that you lied, or that you lied badly?" the sheriff asked.

      "Hey! That was a great lie!" Stiles protested. 

      The sheriff sighed again, "Stiles, people lie to me all day long. Better liars than you. In fact almost all of them are better liars than you. You're a terrible liar. You should avoid it in the future. Now get back to school. And yes, we're talking later." 

      Derek watched from between the trees as Stiles reached up and gave his dad a hug. It looked familiar, not like an attempt to placate, just reassurance and affection. It was so casually done that it warmed Derek's heart at the same time it made it ache a bit with missing his own dad.

    He headed down the path ahead of the boys, listening as they walked. 

    "-just disappeared Scott!"

    "He just left while no one was looking Stiles." Scott replied. 

    "But where'd he go?" Stiles hissed.

    "Away?" Scott said. "From the guys with guns and uniforms?" 

    "He has teeth and claws!" Stiles said. 

    Derek smiled as he got in the rental and pulled away. He was gone long before they got back to the Jeep. 

1230pm

    Derek headed back to his hotel for a nap before he went to meet the boys after lacrosse practice. When he got out of the car he had a text waiting. 

 

_ 1205pm Sheriff S: You're not as sneaky as you think you are. Could you tell if the bite took? _

 

Derek smiled and texted back:

_ 1232pm Derek: Your deputy never saw me. And it impressed Scott and Stiles which was mostly the point. And yes. Scott got bit and it took. _

_ Sheriff S: Haight isn't particularly observant so don't pat yourself on the back too much. He might not have even seen Scott standing there. Is there a protocol about telling his mom? Is she in danger? _

_ Derek: She should know, but we've got until Friday before the full moon. Do you want me to talk to her, or do you want to? _

_ Sheriff S: I'll let you take this one. But I'll let Melissa know you're going to stop by. She's at home today if that works for you? _

_ Derek: What time does lacrosse practice end? I'm supposed to meet the idiots afterward.  _

_ Sheriff S: It's the first practice after vacation, he'll have them there ‘til after 5 for sure. _

_ Derek: Okay, ask her if 4 works for her? _

 

_ 1242pm Sheriff S: She says that's fine. I think she's worried about drugs. _

_ Derek: She needs more imagination. _

_ Sheriff S: you sound like my son.  _

_ Derek: He’s ridiculous. _

_ Derek: In a good way.  _

_ Sheriff S: I see he made an impression _

_ Derek: He threatened an alpha werewolf with a tree branch. It's funnier every time I think about it. _

_ Sheriff S: I'm trying hard not to think about it. Because I keep thinking what if you weren't there. _

_ Derek: I'll try to keep him safe.  _

_ Sheriff S: Do I need to remind you that he already threatened one werewolf with a stick?  _

_ Derek: Seriously, it’s hilarious.  _

_ Sheriff S: Would me shooting you do any damage? _

_ Derek: It would hurt.  _

_ Derek: For a minute. _

_ Sheriff S: I think I hate werewolves _

_ Sheriff S: Except Scott, Scott’s still ok.  _

_ Derek: I knew you'd get to this point eventually. I'm taking a nap. _

 

    Derek set his phone down with a smile. It was weird. He'd struggled so much in New York to connect with people, and it had left him feeling unmoored from the rest of the world. But coming back here, he felt connected in a way he hadn’t been in New York. He was desperately worried about Laura, but he didn't feel so alone in his worry.

    He set his alarm and laid back on the bed. He was asleep in moments. 

 

245pm

    There was a feeling like an electric current flowing through Scott's body. He wanted to ask Derek about it, it was weird and kind of wonderful but very, very distracting. And he kept having moments where one of his senses would suddenly sharpen for a few moments and then return to normal. It was all so weird, and made him wish he'd been bitten at the start of winter break instead of the night before school started back. 

    Stiles had asked him to keep track of the changes as they happened. 'For science' he'd said, but Scott thought it was because Stiles was just desperately curious. He had learned some surprising things as his hearing had cycled through phases of being super-sharp. And he wondered how much of his and Stiles’ conversation Derek had heard before they even met him. Also he was starting to wonder when he'd be able to move that fast, and that silently.

     He was still on the fence about whether he was happy about the change. He was worried about becoming a psycho killing monster, though Derek seemed alright so far, but not having to worry about asthma was life-changing in a way he was still grappling with. Not having to worry about ending up in the hospital with it again. Not worrying if sometime an attack was going to kill him was a huge relief. It had taken almost an hour for Derek's casual words to sink in and he hadn't been able to stop thinking about it since. It was weird, but of all of the changes, this was the one that was most profound for him. 

     Stiles elbowed him, "huh?" he said. 

     Mr. Smith rolled his eyes, "Well, that answers that question. Pay attention McCall," the teacher said. 

     Scott reddened, "Sorry Mr. Smith, still on winter break in my head I guess."

     His teacher nodded and moved on, Scott tried be more attentive until the bell rang. 

     "Dude you were totally out of it." Stiles said. "I thought your senses getting sharper meant you'd pay more attention in class."

     "I was listening to a mouse in the locker room," Scott replied. 

     "Whoa seriously?" Stiles said, his face glowed with excitement. "That's awesome!" 

    "No Stiles, even if I was listening to a mouse, how would I know where it was?" Scott replied in a whisper.

     "I bet Derek would know." Stiles muttered. 

    "Probably." Scott said cheerfully. "You should definitely ask him." 

    "I will. And he'll be all 'clearly Scott is a failwolf since he can't tell where in the school a mouse is' and then he'll take away your werewolf union card." Stiles said. 

     Scott laughed. A moment later they were at their lockers, they'd bribed someone on the first day of class to switch lockers with Scott so they could be next to each other, just as they had the year before. Freshman year by pure chance they'd actually been put next to each other.

     They chatted as they walked to the locker room for practice, and Stiles pretended not to notice that Scott was constantly distracted by his enhancing senses.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otiginally chapters 7-9 were just two long chapters, but I reworked them into 3 shorter chapters because I like short chapters:-)  
> I like moments like this where there’s symmetry with the show canon, but reflecting the results of the AU divergence. And I am so here for Stiles having actual puppy love for Derek’s wolf.


	9. Objects In the Rearview Mirror Aren’t What You Should Be Looking At

Beacon Hills, CA

Monday January 10th 2011   

353pm

 

     Derek was uncomfortable.

      No, Derek was terrified. He was way past just uncomfortable. Telling the sheriff had been uncomfortable and he’d been buoyed by grief and possibly insanity. Telling Scott was a non-event because he clearly already knew, so it was just confirming. 

     This though, this was the real thing. Telling a complete stranger that her son was a werewolf. Oh, and yeah, he was now in mortal danger. He stood on the bottom of the steps leading up to the McCall house and wished desperately that it was Laura here. Laura the alpha. Laura the warm and friendly one who liked new people. Laura the one without judgy eyebrows. (Okay, she had the same eyebrows, they just seemed less judgy cause she smiled more.) Laura the one who didn't murder their family. He took a deep breath. He was sure to fuck this up. 

      He was still standing there five minutes later when Melissa McCall opened the door. “Were you planning on knocking eventually, or were you just waiting for me to open the door?” she asked curiously. 

      He shrugged and blushed slightly. “I was having a hard time just getting to the door ma’am,” he said.

      She smiled. “I’m guessing you’re Derek?” 

      “Yes,” he said. “I’m Derek Hale.” 

      “I’m Melissa. Come in and talk to me about whatever very serious and even more unspecified thing it was that John felt I needed to know today.” 

       Derek smiled and walked up the steps and through the door. She said it in such a good-natured tone. He felt bad that he was about to upend her life. “It is important.” 

       “Oh, that I know. John is up to his elbows in a murder investigation and yet he took time out to call me and tell me you and I needed to talk? And twisted my arm that today was best.” She nodded. “So yeah, it's important.” 

      He paused. “I’ve never done this before. What we’re about to talk about. It’s a secret. We-“ he paused, “it’s dangerous. People die.” 

      Her face grew serious and worried-looking. “Go on,” she said quietly. “But I’m not sure what we’re talking about.” 

       “Can we sit down?” he asked. Somehow he felt this would go better if she wasn’t standing up. 

       They sat down in the living room and he picked the chair that was furthest from where she sat on the couch. “First, I want to say I will absolutely give you proof that I’m not a crazy person as soon as I finish telling you this. It’s important for you to know that what I’m saying is true, no matter how unbelievable it sounds.” 

     She nodded. “I’m listening. Scared but listening.” 

     “I’m a werewolf. And as of last night, your son is too,” he said. 

      She sat there for a moment, like she was waiting for something else. Finally she said, “Let’s start with the proof.” 

      He nodded and shifted. His face slid smoothly into the beta form. She startled. 

      “Okay. Yeah, that’s pretty convincing,” she finally said. “I’m assuming the legends about werewolf bites are true then, and that’s how Scott became one?” 

      He nodded again. 

      “So why did you bite my son? Did he ask you for it? Was it a sex thing? An accident? I mean, if it was a sex thing I'm going to have a bit of an issue since you’re clearly a bit north of 21, and he's 16.” 

       “No! I’m only 20! And I didn’t bite him! I’m not an alpha, I can’t bite anyone. And I’m not sleeping with your son!” His eyes flared in panic and flashed blue. 

      She nodded. “Ok, so there are other werewolves and one of them bit my son?” she continued. 

      He nodded again. This was going so badly.

      “So I’m not sure why I’m having this conversation with you without my son being here.” 

     “I’m here because John wanted you to know what was going on, and I know more about the werewolf thing than him. And because so far Scott and Stiles seem disinclined to mention it to either of you, and you need to know before the full moon.” 

       She grew worried looking. “Oh god, Stiles too?” 

       “No,” he said. “Stiles almost got himself killed protecting Scott, but he didn’t get bitten.” 

        Her eyes narrowed. “Okay, maybe begin at the beginning of this,” she said. “If you didn’t bite Scott, how do you know so much about what happened last night?” 

        He sighed deeply in relief, and then nodded and gave her a quick rundown of the night before. 

       She laughed when he got to the part about Stiles and the tree branch and he smiled. “John hates that part of the story,” Derek said, “but it’s my favorite part. He was just stupidly brave.” 

       She nodded. “That’s Stiles all over, god I want to kill them both and kiss them at the same time.” 

       “I can't imagine this is the first time you've had that same contradictory feeling about them." Derek said. "I'm personally curious to see how long they decide to wait to tell you guys, but I’m not interested in telling you how to parent.” 

       "We should start a pool," she said. 

      He shrugged. “I’m going to try to teach him the basics of managing the shift. I wish it was further away than Friday, but I think we’ll be ok. I’m looking for a place we can go for the full moon because the first shift is the hardest.”

       "Will he be okay going to school? And he loves playing lacrosse, should he avoid that?”

      That was a surprisingly good pair of questions. Practical in a way he hadn't expected. “Well, Scott said he wants to play first line this season, and he didn't want to skip practice, so we'll see how it goes today.” 

       “He's going to break his heart trying to make first line,” she said. “His asthma is so bad that he can barely make it through a practice some days.” 

       “That won’t really a problem anymore.” Derek replied. “There are no asthmatic werewolves. The bite-“ he waved his hand, “it changes you. He’ll be faster, harder to kill. He’s immune to any human illness I’ve ever heard of.” 

       Her face lit up when he’d started talking about the asthma and hadn’t really changed after that. It was like he’d given her hope where it wasn’t an option before. “Really? It’s that easy?” 

      “No,” he said. “And this ties into why things are dangerous. It’s actually really, really hard. It’s going to cure his asthma yes. But he’ll become quicker to anger, and very dangerous when he gets angry. Plus he’ll be immensely strong. But none of that is the downside even." He paused. “There is a society of Hunters dedicated to tracking down dangerous, and sometimes not dangerous werewolves and killing them.” 

       She shrank back into the couch. “Someone’s going to try to kill him?” she whispered. 

      “They might,” he said. “I’m sort of the cautionary tale for this. Maybe that’s the whole meaning of my life. I’m the worst case scenario people can point to and say ‘that’s what can happen.’ Because my whole family were werewolves, and now they're all dead except my sister and me.” 

       It took her a moment. Clearly she hadn’t made the connection when he'd first introduced himself. “Hale,” she said finally. “The fire.” 

      He nodded. “Werewolf Hunters.” 

      “But why your family?” she asked after a moment. 

      “Because we were there. And because some people find us terrifying,” he said. 

      She closed her eyes and nodded. She knew what people were like. 

      “So why are you here?” she asked. 

      "Because I offered I guess. I don't have some complex plan. I'm 20. My sister is missing, there's a group of Hunters in town, and there's a crazy werewolf with alpha powers running around attacking your son and killing people. I can't do anything about any of that right now. But this, this I can do something about."

      She nodded. "So what's next?" 

      He shrugged. "Next I meet Scott and Stiles after lacrosse, to try and make them understand the danger. And try and get through this week."

      "I feel like Alice and I've fallen through the Looking Glass," she said. "An hour ago werewolves were just myths, and now this is my reality, it's going to take some adjusting."

      "’We're all a little mad here,’" Derek said with a smile. "I should be going, to make it to the school before they’re out, but let me give you my number in case there's a problem or you have questions." He told her and she added it to her phone. Then she texted him so he had hers. 

       As he slipped out the door she said, "And thank you Derek. For getting involved."

       He nodded.

507pm

        He parked in the parking lot and got out of the car. He realized quickly that practice was still going on. He thought about staying out of sight in the treeline near the field but figured that had definite creeper vibe, so he decided to just sit on the bleachers to watch. 

         He observed Scott closely for a few minutes, trying to appear casual, before the coach approached him. "Normally I'm all for an audience," he began, "but there's kind of a creep factor to some random guy watching a bunch of teenage boys running around. So what are you doing here?" 

         Derek laughed. "I'm Scott's cousin.” He saw Scott glance at him and nod. “I'm just waiting for practice to finish. Melissa thought it would be over around 5." 

         "And what's your name Scott's cousin?" the coach asked.

         "Miguel." Derek said with a straight face. He did in fact have a fake ID with that name he could show. "I’m visiting from New Mexico." 

          "Practice will be over in about 15 minutes," the coach said, and he walked away. 

          Derek pulled out his phone and texted Melissa:

 

_ 511pm Derek: In case Scott's utterly bizarre coach asks, I am cousin Miguel from New Mexico. _

_ Melissa: Is this a racist joke set-up? _

_ Derek: No. I have a back-up identity established in case I'm ever in trouble. My Spanish is excellent and a need to flee the country is always possible. Miguel exists here and in Mexico.  _ _ My mom's mom was from Mexico. _ _ Definitely not racist. _

_ Melissa: Welcome to the family Miguel.  _

 

        Derek smiled and continued watching Scott play. It was fascinating to watch, because there was a disconnect between what Scott's brain still expected to happen, and what his body could do now. Which was good since he was doing nothing to downplay the changes in his ability. If he suddenly started playing light years better it would be obvious. He was an idiot. 

        He also watched Stiles, who was sort of terrible. But the more he watched, the more he realized that Stiles just couldn't focus. It was similar to what Scott was going through, too many things were overwhelming him and he couldn't stop noticing things. Also he kept looking at Derek. With the huge tangle of guys it was nearly impossible to get a single scent clearly, but every so often he caught a definite hint of Scott or Stiles in the mix. Finally the coach blew his whistle and told everyone to hit the showers. Both boys broke off and headed over to the bleachers. He saw the coach watching. 

       "Hey Miguel,” Scott said when he got close enough to speak, "thanks for coming." 

       "Of course, I told you I'd be here." Derek replied. 

       Stiles, who lacked the werewolf hearing, hadn't heard the conversation Derek had with the coach, but followed Scott's lead. "Did you see my catch Miguel?" 

       "Do you mean your almost catch Stiles?" Derek said.

       "It bounced out!" Stiles protested, "but I had it."

       "It bounced off, and yes you almost did," Derek replied. There was something about Stiles that just made him want to rile him up and get under his skin. 

        "What do you know about lacrosse?" Stiles said. "You played basketball." 

        Derek's eyes widened in surprise. "How did you know that?" 

        Stiles rolled his eyes. "It's called Google. Everytime I meet a crazy Possible Serial Killer, I Google them. Honestly, are there no computers in the darkest part of the forest?"

        Derek laughed. "I just didn't think you'd care enough to look me up. But yes, I played basketball. Where your 'almost catch' would bounce off the rim." 

        Scott laughed. "We're going to go shower, will you be here when we come out?" 

        Derek shrugged. "Here's as good as anywhere to wait I guess." He settled back and leaned against the next riser and closed his eyes. 

        He followed the two boys’ heartbeats as they dashed back to the locker room, and listened to a couple of their teammates ask about Derek, or Miguel as Scott referred to him, who was in town for awhile. Derek had expected him to make up something as a cover story, but Scott left it simple. It was intriguing that at 16, Scott knew the best way to deceive so well. He seemed so straight-forward. 

        He stopped listening so keenly after awhile. Though he was pretty sure he could pick both heartbeats out in a crowd if he wanted to. He let his senses range, a habit he'd had since he was a kid. Picking through scents and sounds. There was a hint of something familiar. He tried to focus in on it, but there were too many other things that were stronger. This was faint. It wasn't Laura. He tried to catch the scent until he heard Stiles speaking and realized he'd gotten so caught up he'd stopped paying attention to what was going on around him. He looked up to the freshly showered boys coming back from the locker room and shoved himself up. 

        He walked over to meet them, thinking about a place they could go. There was really only one option until he checked out the rail yard. "Hey, so how about we head out to my old house and talk there?" Derek said. 

       Scott and Stiles looked at each other and shrugged. "I guess?" 

       "Unless you have a better idea?" Derek said. "I'm not set on it. I just want to go somewhere private. After this week I'll have a couple other options, but I haven't lived here since I was your age. I know we own a few buildings, but I don't know anything about them."

      "Your house is fine. Though after this morning I'm probably going to be grounded when I get home." Stiles said. Clearly he was the decision maker of the two. 

       Derek smiled. 

      "Also, how did you disappear like that?" Stiles said. "That was awesome!" 

      "Practice." Derek said. "Plus, werewolf."

       "Dude, way to be cryptic." Scott said. 

      "Also practice." Derek deadpanned. "I'll see you guys at my house."

      Scott nodded and they got in Stiles' Jeep and headed out. 

       Derek got into the rental and retrieved his phone and texted Melissa and the sheriff:

 

_ Derek: Taking the boys to my old house for werewolf 101. I'll send them home in a couple hours?  _

_ Melissa: I'm putting you in my phone as the Mad Hatter. And that's fine, be careful.  _

_ Sheriff S: Mad Hatter? Clearly I'm missing something. So I shouldn't ground Stiles for life?  _

_ Derek: Not this week. I’m going to have to figure something out for the full moon Friday. Just tell him he and Scott are cleaning the gutters at both your houses on Sunday or something maybe? _

_ Melissa: "We're all a little mad here." _

_ Sheriff S: I like this. also, yes.  _

_ Sheriff S: Wait. Which one of us is the March Hare? _

_ Melissa: You, probably.  _

 

      Derek drove the back road to the Hale house. It was a weird feeling to be driving home. Though how he still felt the burned out ruin was home after five years made him sad. He and Laura needed to do something with it. Tear it down, rebuild. Something. God he needed Laura here.

      He pulled down the familiar driveway and parked behind the Camaro. He wondered when he'd get the key back from the sheriff. Scott and Stiles had beat him there of course. 

      "Dude," Stiles said, "you have this car sitting here and choose to drive that? I question all your life choices." 

      Derek snorted. "That's my sister’s car, and your dad wants to search it since she's still missing." 

       "Wow," Scott said. "Way to make things awkward Stiles.” 

      Derek shrugged. "It's why I needed to talk to you so urgently about all of this. Before you really get a handle on what you can do. You have to be very careful. There are reasons no one thinks werewolves are real."

      Scott just looked at him. "Is this about lacrosse?"

      Derek nodded. "A bit. I saw you trying to figure it out earlier. Don't worry, it'll come. Just be subtle. Don't instantly become first line. Don't reveal everything you can do. You're literally about to be superhuman, and you need to keep that in check. There are people who watch for that." 

    "Like werewolf hunters?" Stiles asked, looking suspicious. 

     "Exactly like werewolf hunters.," Derek said. "And they don't always need a reason to kill, though they always say they need one. Sometimes just being the monster in the dark is enough."

     Stiles nodded. "I wondered about that today. Why you kept the whole-" he waved at Derek, "thing a secret. Then I thought about the movies and there's always someone that hunts the things that go bump in the night."

     "But we aren't-" Scott started to say. "I mean, not all werewolves are monsters right?"

     Derek shook his head. "Being a werewolf doesn't make you a monster. It just makes being a monster easier. But there are a lot of hunters who won't make that distinction. There are a lot of regular humans who won't either. These are the reasons you have to be careful. My sister-" Derek's voice caught, "she has been a werewolf her entire life. She's stronger, faster, and better at all of this than either you or I will probably ever be, and she was taken by hunters right here, just days ago. This is real life. And it's terribly dangerous sometimes. I don't know what they want, or if I'll ever see her again."

      Scott's eyes widened and Derek could tell he'd made an impression. "It's not always like this," Derek said. "Once you have the change under control, and you're in a pack you'll be safer. Being a lone wolf, which is called an omega, is dangerous. And there is something to the fact that lone wolves are more likely to go rogue. I don't know if it's that the people more likely to go rogue don't fit into a pack well, or not fitting into a pack will drive you to go rogue. Just that pack is important."

        Scott nodded and Stiles was listening intently. Quiet and focused in a way that Derek found almost off-putting in its scrutiny, and so different than he was while playing lacrosse. If Stiles had focus like this during lacrosse he'd be intimidating. 

         “So I think I’ve beat that to death now, but I want to make sure you know that Friday is the full moon. You’re going to shift for the first time then and it’ll be-“ Derek looked for the right word, “intense. I’m looking for a safe place for you to go that night. You’ll want to be away from people.” 

        “I can come though, right?” Stiles said. “I’m like brother to wolves and all that now?” 

      Derek rolled his eyes. “A wolf maybe. But you shouldn’t. I can try to keep you safe, but there’s-“ Derek stopped when he had a thought. “Actually maybe there is a way to keep you safe. I need to talk to someone first.” 

      “But Derek,” Stiles said, “I thought we bonded! I thought we were all wolf brothers together! Like up with furry power and all that.” 

      “You’ve been thinking about where to make that furry joke all day haven’t you?” Derek said.

      “You have no idea,” Stiles said. “Hours of waiting.” 

      Derek nodded. “It’s sad you wasted it on that one. It was pretty lame.” 

     Stiles mouth gaped open and Derek grinned. 

     “I usually work on Fridays for Dr. Deaton but I’ll see if I can call off this week,” Scott said. 

     “You know Dr. Deaton?” Derek said, surprised. 

      “Yeah. I’m thinking about vet school,” Scott said. “So I’ve been working for him a couple evenings a week.” 

     Derek nodded. “He’s in the know about the supernatural so if you want to explain what happened, it’s okay to do. He knew my parents. He’s safe if you need someone.” Derek wasn’t going to out Deaton’s own powers. He’d either tell Scott on his own or not.

       Stiles eyes widened. “Wait, is there like a whole secret supernatural world? Like secret societies and hidden signs?” 

     Derek nodded. “Sort of. There’s a lot of humans that know about the supernatural world. Some of them cater their businesses to us even. No hidden signs though. It works more through referrals. The alpha werewolf usually knows what up in their territory.” 

     “Laura is your alpha isn’t she?” Stiles said. “That’s what you meant about being faster and better, she’s like the crazy dude last night?” 

     Derek shook his head. “She’s not like that guy. He was freakish. There’s something more not right there than just being a rogue. Laura is my alpha and is a born wolf like I am, so we can both shift fully to wolf, she also can shift to the alpha form like crazy dude though.” 

      “So am I in crazy dude’s pack since he bit me?” Scott asked. “Or can I pick? I don’t know how that even works.” 

     Derek nodded. “Once you shift the first time he’ll be able to call you until you’ve firmly anchored your shift. But he can’t make you be pack, that’s your choice. It’ll help if you bond to another pack, but you can reject him and be an omega too. The pack bond is like a friendship. It grows where it’s tended.” 

      “Can omegas pack together?” Stiles asked. “Or does it require an alpha?” 

      “They can, but without an alpha at the center it often falls apart. A lot of stable omegas run in pairs, sometimes couples, sometimes not. But it seems to help keep them stable. And there can even be multiple alphas in a pack. Though there’s usually one who is dominant alpha.” 

      They talked for awhile longer, Scott and Stiles asking questions, Derek answering them the best he could. Derek explained to Scott how to ground his thoughts when his senses overwhelmed him, and gave him the always useful trick of using hot or cold water to pull his senses back into his body. Before they left he also gave them both his number and told them to call or text if they had questions, and he’d let Scott know when he found a place to go for the full moon. 

  
  



	10. One Step Forward, One Step Back

1130pm

 

    Derek loved to run. He waited until after 11 to shift into the wolf and go looking for Laura. He knew the hunters had taken the road back to Beacon Hills, and not the backroads that would lead further away, and he could only hope they were actually keeping her in town, though he knew the odds were against it. But he didn't have anything else he could do, so just eating the miles of street with a lope is what he had. He learned things during his run, though most of them weren't immediately helpful. 

    He knew Melissa McCall worked at the hospital, and he wondered what she did. Maybe a nurse, she had that kind of practical manner about her. He knew the sheriff preferred Tom's Burgers six blocks from the sheriff's station, and that at least one of the sheriff's deputies was probably a hunter since there was a tang of wolfsbane on one of the patrol cars at the sheriff's office. 

    As he was coming down 6th Avenue on the dark side of the street he caught a familiar scent that was fresh and alive. He stopped and looked across the street where a familiar Jeep was parked.

      He glanced around for traffic and crossed the street carefully. Stiles was sitting in the driver's seat eating a burger after eleven at night while the sheriff was still at the office. If Derek could have, he would have grinned as he padded up next to the Jeep, instead he stretched up and put his paws on the driver’s side door window. 

    Inside Stiles jumped and flailed about, almost spilling his fries and screaming and Derek dropped back to the ground and sat back. A moment later Stiles opened the door. "Jesus Christ Derek, are you trying to kill me? Can you even talk when you're like that? Wait, you just did that to fuck with me didn't you? You are the worst!" Stiles smiled and started to reach his hand forward before he paused "Wait, sorry, can I pet you? Is that weird? Cause seriously, you so fluffy." 

    No one had ever asked to pet Derek's wolf form before. He didn't actually know how he felt about it. It seemed incredible personal somehow. Half out of curiosity and half out of another tangle of emotions he couldn't quite name he dipped his head once and then held still and let Stiles’ hand come closer. 

     "Okay. I guess this is happening," Stiles said quietly as he put his hand on Derek's wolf head. As his hand made contact Derek shuddered. Oh. Yes, that was nice. Intense but nice. He had no idea how dogs dealt with letting random strangers touch them though. Stiles stroked his left ear softly, then his right. Then hesitantly slid his hand to the side of Derek’s face. It was amazing and kind of overwhelming. 

        Derek held still for a few minutes of that until it got too much, too intense, then he moved his head away. He was surprised when Stiles pulled his hand back immediately. For some reason he'd expected Stiles to keep trying to pet him. But he definitely understood that Derek was done for now, and respected it. 

    "So what are you out here for tonight? Looking for the alpha?" Stiles asked. And then he stopped and waited for Derek to answer. 

    It took a second for Derek to figure out how to shake his head in an approximation of the human negative. It ended up looking like a more exaggerated head wave than he intended. Whatever, it got the point across. If they were going to keep having these conversations, they'd have to work out a better method of communication, because that had been immensely silly, and he was glad it was only Stiles who had seen it.

    "No? Laura then?" Stiles asked. 

    The affirmative head dip was easier. 

    "Is Timmy stuck in a well?" Stiles said with a smirk.

    The ridiculousness of it made Derek pause for a moment. Then he lunged forward and up at the right angle to lick his tongue across Stiles face. Stiles started laughing. "Oh my god. You are such a puppy. That is so gross, and awesome!" 

     Derek wanted to smile. Stiles was ridiculous and sort of awesome himself. He made a huffing sound which was as close to a laugh as he could make, and wandered away. Behind him he could hear Stiles still laughing and then shouting, “'Ick! I've been kissed by a dog! I have dog germs!" And then more laughing. He started loping down the road his nose wide open to the wind to scent, and a warm spot of joy in his heart. 

Beacon Hills, CA

Tuesday January 11th 2011   

930am

     Derek woke up in a good mood, even though he hadn't been able to track the scent of Laura or the Hunters, though there had been a trace of one of them at one of the gas stations. Wherever they were, it wasn't in Beacon Hills proper, he'd covered the town pretty thoroughly. 

     He reached for his phone. He had a text from the sheriff. 

 

_ 901am Sheriff S: Got a couple calls about a big stray dog running around town last night. Know anything about that? _

 

    Derek laughed. What was with that family and the dog jokes?

 

_ 935am Derek: No idea. Maybe it's one of those police dogs. I bet they get bored searching for drugs. Probably just wanted a burger. _

_ Sheriff S: By the way, does the name  _ _ Anna Torence _ _ mean anything to you?  _

_ Derek: No. Is that your body?  _

_ Sheriff S: Yeah, but she doesn't seem to exist besides an Arizona driver’s license and an arrest for shoplifting in 2008.  _

_ Derek: Damn. Not very helpful. She probably didn't use that name much.  _

_ Sheriff S: You sound familiar with how this works. _

_ Derek: It's possible Scott's cousin Miguel is visiting from New Mexico. Nice guy. Hey maybe it's his dog people keep seeing. _

_ Sheriff S: I don't want to know anything about this.  _

_ Derek: Need me for anything today?  _

_ Sheriff S: No. And no hits on Laura yet either.  _

_ Derek: I don't really expect one. I assume she's locked in a basement somewhere. I'm just not sure what they want from her yet. I don't think she's in city limits. _

_ Sheriff S: You covered the whole town in a night? _

_ Derek: I move fast. By the way, whoever lives at 64 Ash St. is cooking meth. Quite a bit of it actually. _

_ Sheriff S: Jesus Derek. Anything else?  _

_ Derek: Yes. Cut back on the visit's to Toms and you'll live longer.  _

_ Sheriff S: You sound like my son.  _

_ Derek: He should cut back on his own visits.  _

_ Sheriff S: The curly fries are like crack.  _

_ Derek: No, they sell that on Ash St. _

_ Sheriff S: I think I preferred it when vampires were the best theory. _

_ Derek: I don't do sparkles. _

_ Sheriff S: I've just been informed that it is not appropriate for the sheriff to be laughing during a murder investigation.  _

_ Derek: Your deputies need to lighten up.  _

_ Sheriff S: Probably. Melissa and I talked and agreed we are going to just wait for the boys to tell us. Allegedly your trip to the Hale house was really grabbing a burger together because they assumed they were grounded.  _

_ Derek: That certainly explains Stiles sneaking out at 1130 to get a burger.  _

_ Sheriff: He's going to be mad if he finds out you tattled.  _

_ Derek: He barely knows I know you. I'd have kept his secret if he'd have shared his curly fries. They did smell amazing. _

_ Sheriff S: Noted. Derek Hale can be bribed to keep my secrets. _

_ Derek: Unrelated question. Do you know much about the old railroad depot? _

_ Sheriff S: Does this involve a crime in any way? _

_ Derek: Not yet. Trying to figure out where to hide the inevitable bodies. _

_ Sheriff S: See, it’s moments like that when I don't know if you're kidding.  _

_ Derek: I was. Apparently I own it. Trying to find a place to take Scott for the full moon. The first change will be tough for him. _

_ Sheriff S: Bad choice for bodies then. When they find the body you'll be a suspect.  _

_ Sheriff S: There's a beach house up on the lake owned by Don Lamb, who's the crooked sheriff of a county south of LA. Bury the body there.  _

_ Derek : And it's at moments like that when I don't know if you're kidding.  _

_ Sheriff S: Hide a body and see. What do you want to know about the depot?  _

_ Derek: Are there transients that hang out there? If I took a brand-new werewolf out there is anyone likely to notice? _

_ Sheriff S: None that I know of. Are you going to check it out today?  _

_ Derek: Yeah. I need to figure out something.  _

_ Sheriff S: Can you stop by the office before you head out there then. I do have something I'd like to run by you, but I want to do it in person. Or we can grab lunch. I know a place with great curly fries.  _

_ Derek: You've found my weakness. Toms in 30 minutes? _

_ Sheriff: If you tell my son i went to Toms I'm telling him you're a murder suspect.  _

_ Derek: If you do that a giant stray dog will start hanging out on your porch begging for bacon and curly fries. _

_ Sheriff S: You haven't seen my son around dogs. He will just pet you and try to keep you. I've been denying him on the dog front for a decade. _

_ Derek: You say this like he hasn't been calling me fluffy since he saw my wolf form and already pet me. But he wouldn’t share his curly fries so I’m looking for a new favorite Stilinski. _

_ Sheriff S: He pet you? Your life is weird.  _

_ Derek: See you in 25. _

      Derek took a quick shower and drove the five minutes to Toms. He pulled in right behind the sheriff. 

      "Excuse me sheriff," he said as he got out of the car. "I saw a giant stray dog hanging out on 6th last night, should I call the station and report that?" 

      "If it's a stray just call the pound," the sheriff said. "If you don't it'll just show up some morning trying to beg for bacon." 

       Derek laughed. 

       “Did Stiles really pet you?” the sheriff asked. 

       “Oh yes. He at least asked first,” Derek replied. “It was the weirdest thing, because no one has ever asked to pet my wolf form before. Whose first thought when 180 pounds of wolf is standing in front of them is to pet it?” 

      “Maybe the same idiot who attacks crazy werewolves with a stick.” the sheriff said. 

     “I’m not sure if you did something really right or really wrong in raising him.” Derek replied. 

     “He’s a lot like his mom,” John said. “Strong. Fearless. Smart. I don’t think he realizes how much he’s like she was.” 

      “He’s a lot like his dad too.” 

      “Buttering me up isn’t going to get me to share my curly fries, so get your own.” John replied easily.

      Derek smiled again. 

      They sat down and ordered, and chatted about nothing serious. After their food arrived John looked at Derek. “So I have something I want to run past you. I’ve been thinking about your hunters. What do you think the chances are that they’ll try to take you too?” 

      “If I knew why they’d taken Laura I’d have a better idea,” Derek replied. “Usually they’d just kill and be done with it.” 

       “But you don’t think that’s happened?” John said. “Why?” 

        Derek was silent for a moment. “Laura is the alpha. It passed to Laura when my mom died. If Laura was dead I’d expect to wake up an alpha. But that hasn’t happened. So yes. I do think she’s still alive.” 

        John nodded. “Okay. So I know a PI, and I explained in broad terms that we were worried about a kidnapping attempt. There's a chip that can be added to your cell phone that will send a GPS update every ten minutes based on its location. And it works if the phone is on or off. You don’t have to trust me with your location all the time, but if there’s someone you do trust, I’d like you to consider adding it to your phone in case you get taken too. If nothing else it’ll give me a place to start looking.” 

       The sincerity and worry emanating from John were palpable. And Derek agreed it was likely the Hunters would find him eventually. He just hadn’t come up with a solution. And he’d trusted the sheriff this far. He didn’t have any secrets about where he spent his time and he already checked in with the man multiple times a day. “Sure,” he said after a while. “When do you want to do it?” 

       “The guy’s over in Eureka, so it’s a bit of a drive. But whenever you’ve got time. I’ll call and let him know to expect someone. He said he had a chip at his office already.” John replied. 

       “I’ll head over after I check out the depot.” Derek replied. “Can you text me the address?” 

       “Yeah,” the sheriff said. “And thank you.” 

       “Thank you too. I’ve been worried about Hunters being out there, but I hadn’t thought about some kind of tracker.” 

       “Just take care of yourself. I’m getting used to having you underfoot,” John said. 

       “I’m thinking about getting an apartment and sticking around for awhile, even after I find Laura,” Derek said almost shyly. 

        The sheriff’s eyes widened. “What brought this on? Not that I’m not glad to have you around, but your memories here aren’t all that great.”

     “I didn’t think I ever wanted to see Beacon Hills again. I thought moving forward meant moving away. But being back here, it’s changed that. I want to move forward here. At least for awhile. And all of my best memories are here too. It’s why it’s so hard to do something about the house.” 

        The sheriff smiled. “I’m glad you found something good by coming back.” 

       Derek shrugged. “Scott’s going to need someone around for now, and there’s still a crazy alpha roaming around. Plus someone should finally make some decisions about the old house. So there’s plenty to keep me busy.” 

      The sheriff nodded and they ate in a companionable silence for a few minutes before the sheriff’s phone rang. He answered it and spoke for a few sentences before hanging up. “I guess my lunch is over. I need to head back to the office. Let me know if the depot is going to work or not.” 

      “Thanks sheriff.” Derek said. “For everything.” 

       The sheriff smiled and said, “I need to keep my son’s favorite fluffy puppy safe, don’t I?” 

       Derek groaned. “I should never have said anything.” 

       “Just wait ‘til the Lassie jokes start,” John replied. 

      “Too late. Stiles beat you to it. Snoopy too. What is with your family and the dog jokes?” Derek said. 

     “The same sense of humor evidently. If it bothers you, I can stop,” John said.

     “No. I even think some of them are sort of funny, to be honest,” Derek replied. “But never let Stiles know.” 

       “This is the leverage I’ve been looking for,” the sheriff deadpanned. 

      Derek laughed and waved goodbye.   
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sometimes it’s just an excuse to write Puppy Derek. Don’t judge me for my life choices.


	11. In Case of Emergency Don’t Call Me

231pm

     Lydia spent her study hall with the translation of what she was utterly certain was a dead 12th century witch’s spell book. It was nothing like she’d expected. There was no eye of newt to be found.

      Instead there were instructions for ingredients she could barely grasp. ‘Dark moon water’ made a sort of sense, but there were things mentioned by names she’d never heard of. And most of the spells that were included she could barely understand what any of them did. The problem she decided, was that it wasn’t an introductory book. It was the witch’s own notes and the witch didn’t make explanations about things she understood. 

        She wondered how many other volumes the witch had filled and where they’d all ended up. She wondered if Sebastian Moore of Portland Oregon might already have them, and if he could be convinced to let her see them. She wasn’t even sure why she was growing so obsessed with the book, except that reading it had felt like something real. She’d tried googling some of the terms, but the results were confusing and contradictory. 

       She tucked the pages back into her French book and went back to google. She’d found a search result for a forum that seemed interesting, but it was password protected and there was no way to request a login, so she assumed it was a private forum. She’d be annoyed, but she had Danny if she dared to use him for this. 

       The thing about Danny was that he seemed so very nice, and that’s all people remembered about him. But he was a genius with electronics, and was incredibly discreet. He had been her friend as long as he’d been Jackson’s, but people always referred to him as Jackson’s best friend, and never Lydia’s. 

       There was no downside to asking Danny to help get onto the forum except he would know she had an interest in what was, she suspected, a forum devoted to medieval witchcraft lore. Well, better Danny than anyone else. He knew more of her secrets than this. 

         When the bell rang to end the day she was up and in motion to catch Danny before lacrosse practice. She caught him at his locker and asked him to stop by her house after practice to help her with a problem; she smiled provocatively when he asked for details.

       “Show up and you can see for yourself,” she finally said and walked off. She knew he’d show. Danny could not resist a secret. Knowing how to get people to do what you wanted was mostly about knowing the fault lines of their souls, and how to move them the direction you wanted. There was no one at Beacon High that could do that better than Lydia. 

321pm

      Derek sat in the rental car down the street from the PI’s office and cursed himself. He could smell the gun oil and wolfsbane as soon as he drove by and had recognized the Hunter's scent from the night at the Preserve. He instantly had a moment of terror so strong he almost drove back to Beacon Hills. He couldn’t decide what to do, but he needed to talk to the sheriff. He picked up the phone and dialed.

       John picked up on the first ring. “Hey Derek, you found the place ok?” he said in his open, friendly way.

       “Yeah, and I got here earlier than planned,” Derek replied. “Which is good, because there’s a small problem. Your PI friend is one of the Hunters that took Laura. I recognize his scent from the Preserve.” 

        “Well fuck.” John said. “Are you safe?” 

        “Yeah, I drove past his office and parked a couple blocks away. Did you ever tell him my name?” 

        “No, I just said it was a kidnapping case and I wanted to be able to track the brother down in case something happens, and that someone would be coming by.” John said.

        Derek thought for a moment. “Can you call and tell him that a lead came up and I won’t be able to make it, but see if he’s free on Thursday and we'll have someone bring my phone by?” 

       “Sure. I’ll call him now,” John said. “You’re headed back?” 

        “Yeah, I think I’m going to stop in Pinedale at my accountant’s office to talk to him. He might have someone who can get the tracker added.” 

       “Are you sure you want to do this still?” John said.

        “Oh I’m not letting him put a tracker in my own phone,” Derek replied. “But I’m definitely going to let him put a tracker in a phone, and then plant it somewhere and see who shows up. In the meantime, I’ll find someone else to provide an alternative.” 

         John murmured agreement. “How was the depot? Is it going to work for Friday?”

         “Yeah,” Derek replied. “it’s a little creepy but there are lots of options, and I didn’t really see any sign of transients. Stiles wants to come too; I think there’s a way to make sure he stays safe, but I wanted to run it past you first.” 

       John sighed. “My first response was to lock him in his room until he’s 30, after I found out about all of this. But he’s involved now, because there is no separating those two, so if you can keep him safe, let him go. You’re one of the few people I know, that I won’t have to explain the importance of only having one person.” 

       It hadn’t occurred to Derek that John was like him in that way. “I’ll do anything to keep him safe, John.” 

       “Thank you,” John replied. “I know you will. I’m going to make my call, so you want to stop by the station and we can grab some food when you get back? Stiles is over at Scott and Melissa’s this evening.”

       “Yeah, I’m not sure when I’ll be back yet, but I’ll let you know when I leave Pinedale.” 

        “Alright, be safe,” John said, and hung up.

       Derek scrolled through his phone and called Martin, who answered on the first ring.

      “Derek, how’s it going? Good news?” Martin asked through the phone.

       “No good news, just new wrinkles. But I have a lead at least. I was wondering if I could stop by your office in an hour or so to talk to you? I need a couple of things if you have time,” Derek said.

       “I’m usually here until 6, but can stay late if you need. I’ll let Rebecca know you’ll be stopping by, so she’ll show you back,” he replied. 

      “Ok, I’ll be leaving Eureka in about ten minutes and I’ll head that way.” Derek said and hung up. He pulled back into traffic, and headed to the highway east toward the turnoff to Pinedale. 

      He stopped for gas before he left town, and as he drove he organized a plan to try and lure the Hunters into making the mistake he wanted. By the time he pulled into Pinedale, he had the beginning of an idea of what he was going to do.

430pm

       The unexpectedly large building that housed Martin’s accounting firm was just off Main Street and had an unobtrusive sign advertising ‘Van Overberghe and Caldwell Financial Services’ which Derek had always translated as ‘accounting’. When he walked through the door, an efficient-looking 30- something greeted him. He introduced himself and she smiled broadly, “Of course. Mr. Caldwell is expecting you.” 

      When she showed him into Martin’s office he realized that this was clearly an office where work was done, not just an office for show. Martin was at his desk on the phone, and he motioned Derek to sit while he finished the call. Derek focused in on Martin’s scent, it was clean smelling, for lack of a better description. 

       There was a subtle fragrance, probably soap or body wash, but no hints of fear or anger. Martin smelled exactly as he appeared, utterly normal. There was a slight spice in the air, not another werewolf, but something supernatural had been in the office. Derek wondered if that’s how his mother had found Martin, a referral from some other supernatural, or if she had done the legwork herself to find him.

       Martin finished his call and smiled broadly at Derek. “Derek, it’s been awhile.”

      Derek smiled. “Hey.” 

      “So you said on the phone that you needed a couple things. What can I help you with?” 

      “You said that my grandparents bought a warehouse in Beacon Hills that was never used. Have you ever seen it?” Derek asked. 

      “Of course. I’ve checked in on all the properties your family owns within a four- or five- hour drive over the years. The files for them don’t give a complete picture, and it gives me an excuse to get out of the office occasionally.” 

      “What’s it like inside? Empty? Full of junk? Lots of windows?” Derek asked.

      “Hmmm. There’s some storage, a lot of empty space. There are some offices on the second floor that are all empty. There are two entrances and a loading dock.” 

       “That should work. I’m assuming you have keys for it? And to the building at the rail yard?” 

       Martin nodded. “Of course. Let me go grab them.” He left, and came back a few minutes later with two rings of keys. The set for the railyard had an unusual number. 

      “The marked keys are the entrance keys, the rest are for various offices or outbuildings,” Martin said. “What else can I help you with?” 

       Derek pursed his lips. “Any chance you can get me 3-4 mercenaries in the next couple of days, that are aware of the supernatural world but are definitely not Hunters?” 

       Martin’s eyes flared in surprise. “Is this about Laura?” he asked.

      “Yes. Hunters have her and I think I have a line on them, and the beginning of a plan.” Derek said. 

        Martin nodded. “I might be able to do slightly better than that. Let me make a call.” He picked up the phone, and after a pause, spoke in what seemed like flawless Japanese for several minutes. Derek could hear the responses, but both sides spoke Japanese, so he couldn’t understand anything. When he hung up Martin had a broad smile on his face. 

      “Satomi, the alpha whose pack runs down by Redding has a bit of a problem at the moment, she has a couple of her pack that need to be kept separated from each other for awhile due to a bad break-up. I’d heard about it a week or so ago; I thought some distance might be helpful, and I was right. She’d like to meet you first, but she’s willing to send one of them and couple of others to help out, if she likes you.” 

        Derek blinked. That was far better than he’d hoped for. “That’s amazing actually. Thank you.” 

        “I’ll find an appropriate gift for you by tomorrow, if it’s a good time for you to go down?” Martin said. 

       “Yes, but I can’t go down by myself,” Derek said. “There’s a pretty strict protocol when visiting a pack you’ve never met before, and we don’t have an Emissary. I mean, I’m technically Laura’s second-in-command so that’s acceptable, but it’s considered an insult if I go by myself.” 

      “Is there no one that can go with you? It doesn’t have to be another werewolf does it?” 

       Derek thought for a moment. “It doesn’t have to be no. Maybe. There’s a couple of kids. One just got bitten by a rogue alpha. He’s not quite pack, but he might be willing to go with me. I’ll ask.” 

      “Perfect. I’ll let Satomi know tomorrow works. Maybe in the afternoon?” 

       “Let me make a couple calls first. I should get his mom's permission before I take him to Redding with me.” 

      Martin twitched an eyebrow up. “How young is this kid?” 

      Derek sighed. “Like 16?” 

      Martin laughed. “A sixteen-year-old fresh bitten werewolf? Wow. Let’s add that hormone surge to the other one.” 

      “I know,” Derek said as he reached for his phone. “He’s doing surprisingly well so far, but he hasn’t even had his first shift yet.” He dialed Melissa’s number.

       She picked up after the second ring. “Derek? Is everything okay with Scott?” she said.

       “I think he’s fine,” Derek said. “Neither of them has texted this afternoon which I am taking as no problems. I wanted to check in with you because I’d like to take Scott to Redding tomorrow to meet with the pack there. The alpha is open to the idea of loaning me a couple of werewolves for a few days, which could be a big help on the full moon when Scott shifts for the first time. I’d like him to come along and meet them if possible.” 

       “This is the weirdest conversation, you know that right?” Melissa said. “I’m utterly confident someday this is all going to seem completely normal, but that day is not today. Okay. Yeah, that’s fine.” 

      “Thank you. Do you want to meet them before Friday if they come up?” Derek asked. 

      “Maybe. Let me think on it. I don’t know if I’m ready for more than two werewolves in my life yet,” she said and Derek smiled. 

      “We do usually come in packs,” he said with a slight laugh.

      “It’s been Scott and Stiles for so long I can’t imagine him in a group,” she said, "part of the problem is that I keep imagining like ten of Stiles and Scott."

       Derek laughed. “I cannot even imagine that. But no worries. Whatever you’re comfortable with. I’ll let you know when we leave and when we get to Redding. I’m probably going to drop off the rental and pick up something with more space while I’m at it.” 

      “The Camry isn’t really you,” Melissa said. 

     “My sister has a Camaro. Stiles was disappointed it wasn’t mine,” he said. “Should I go the American Muscle route?” 

      She laughed. “Are you looking to impress Stiles or get something with more space?” 

     “Fair enough,” he said. “I’ll just have to live with Stiles’ disappointment.” 

     “The rest of us do. You’ll be fine,” Melissa added. 

      Derek laughed. “Okay. I need to get back to my meeting. I just wanted to ask you before I asked Scott.” 

       “Thanks Derek,” she said. “I forget you’re not much older than they are, and you’re doing a great job at keeping this all in the air. I just wanted to let you know I appreciate that. John’s kept me informed of most of what’s going on, and if you need something please let me know.” 

      “I appreciate that. I think I’ve got this right now, but pear-shaped is never far away. I’ll keep that in mind.” Derek said goodbye and disconnected.

      “You seem to be doing okay with the mom at least,” Martin said. “How is the son taking things?” 

       Derek shrugged. “He doesn’t really understand how dangerous the Hunters are yet. But he at least understands he needs to be cautious.” 

       Martin nodded. “What else do you need?” 

      “While I’m in Redding I need to get a car. Maybe an SUV? Something with space? Can you get something set up for me to pick up at a dealership?” 

       Martin nodded. “I’ll text you the dealer info when I have it set up in the morning. Any color preference?” 

        “Gray? Black? Not red. Nothing that stands out.” Derek said. 

       “Perfect.” Martin said. “I’ll have it ready.” 

       “One last thing. I need someone to go see a PI in Eureka tomorrow. The guy is a Hunter. And whoever goes needs to drop some information in a subtle manner. If possible let the PI dig it out rather than volunteer it.” 

        Martin thought for a minute. “I know a guy. He’s does some gray market type stuff in Redding. He’s done courier work in dangerous situations for me before, and he's sneaky and subtle.” 

       “Perfect. See if he’s free to meet me in Beacon Hills tomorrow. Pay whatever he charges for his time. And let him know I’ll need him on Thursday for the actual job and again Saturday as well, so we’ll need to get him a hotel. Not the Red Lion.” 

       “I’ll make sure he’s free, otherwise I have a couple alternatives that are adequate,” Martin said. 

        “Thanks Martin. I know this is probably a little beyond a normal accountant’s job.” 

        Martin opened his mouth for a moment. Then closed it again. “Derek, 99% of what I do for you is beyond an accountant’s job. I don’t just keep your checkbook balanced and pay your taxes. This is wealth management.” 

        Derek looked at him blankly and Martin sighed. “It’s fine Derek, this is all part of the job.” 

        “Sorry Martin. I thought after the first visit to New York about the taxes that you were our accountant,” Derek said.

        “We have an office in San Francisco where most of the regular accountants are. I like living up here, so I keep the office here, and we have an office in LA where Mark works.” Martin explained. “We work with some celebrities, and a surprising number of supernaturals.” 

        “Is that how my mom found you?” Derek asked. 

       “Yes. The supernatural community isn’t that big. There are only a couple other wealth management companies in the US that specialize, and they’re both a little sketchy to be honest. Your mom wanted someplace more judicious, and more local. I think Satomi may have referred her to us.”

       Derek nodded. “I had wondered.” 

       Martin smiled. “If you’ve got time, I’ve got some options for you to look at for living space.” 

       Derek nodded. “I want something where no one can get hurt if hunters come after me. After this last week that seems like a good idea.” 

      Martin pursed his lips. “That’s going to rule out most condos. How about we look at buildings we can renovate into living quarters? Maybe with space where Laura can have her own place too?” 

      Derek nodded. “Something with at least a couple of floors, for defense. Brick or concrete maybe.” 

       Martin searched on his computer for a moment. “How about this one?” He asked, turning the monitor. 

       The outside was boring. Three stories, brick and concrete mix. The interior pictures showed a lot of open space and a lack of walls.

       “What part of town is it in?” Derek asked. 

       Martin pulled it up on the map. It was very close to Tom’s and the police station and not far from Scott’s. 

       He nodded. “Perfect. Buy it and let’s set something up with a contractor? I want to think about what I want. But that works.” 

       Martin nodded. “I’ll get on that. Is there anything else?” 

       Derek laughed. “I think we’ve done some damage to my ‘to do’ list today. Plus I’m supposed to meet someone in a while.” 

      “As always, it’s been entertaining, Derek,” Martin said. “I’ll get everything taken care of.” 

      Derek nodded. “Thanks again. This simplified everything.” 

      “That’s the job. Have a great afternoon.” 

      Derek left, waving at Rebecca on his way out, he texted the sheriff from the parking lot that he was on his way back to Beacon Hills, then pulled out and drove. 

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished roughing chapters 14 and 15 yesterday, and reworking 13, they still need a polish, but it’s certainly where I finally waved goodbye to canon, and I finally bring in someone who’s been missing.  
> This scene with the PI was where it finally clicked in my head how to start moving toward the first confrontation. And don’t think I’ve forgotten our crazy alpha, he’s been quiet but not for much longer.


	12. The Time To Learn To Fly Is Not When You’re Falling

545pm 

     Danny pulled into Lydia’s driveway clearly coming straight from practice. With long established habit he let himself in, having been told since fifth grade to stop knocking and just open the door, and took the steps two at a time before walking into Lydia’s room.

      “Hey Lyds,” he said. “What did you need me for?” 

      “Thanks Danny, and stop calling me that repulsive nickname.” 

      He smiled, “Oh Tiger of the forest, oh Lioness of the plains, how can I be of service?” 

      She turned her laptop toward him. “Get me onto this site please,” she said. “I need it for a French paper.” 

      He grabbed her laptop, sat down on her bed and leaned against the wall. “Hmmm, private domain. Alright webmaster, let’s see what you’ve got.” 

     He typed for a bit and then laughed. “Bingo.” 

     “Was it that fast?” she said.

     “No, we’re not in yet. I found an unencrypted plug-in I could access. This is just the first step. Their security is actually pretty tight. Whoever Sebastian Moore is, he’s either an excellent cyber security specialist or he hired one.” 

     “You said Sebastian Moore?” she said. 

     “Yeah, do you know him?” he looked at her.

      “No. But I think I’ve heard the name.”  

     Danny nodded and turned back to his screen. About twenty minutes later he said, “Alright we’re in. I’ve cloned an identity for you and made some changes. Your login is B/HLyd5M and your password is this monstrosity, because as I said, he takes his security seriously. For my reward how about dinner at Main Street Steakhouse?” 

      “Deal,” she said, “but you’re driving.” 

      He smiled and they headed out.

615pm

     Derek pulled up to the sheriff's department and into the visitor spot he usually took. It was weird that he’d spent so much time there that he had a usual spot. But Beacon Hills was generally quiet, so there wasn’t much traffic at the sheriff's department, especially after 5. He walked in and waved at one of the deputies whose name he hadn’t learned yet, but who waved him back towards the sheriff's office.

       He knocked on the door since John had his eyes on a thick stack of reports on his desk. The sheriff looked up and smiled. “Kid it's a good thing you showed up, I was starving and about to give up and order a pizza.”

      Derek laughed. “Sorry. I was taking care of some things. What do you want for dinner?” 

     “Well, that depends. How many laws is whatever you’re planning going to violate?” John said.

      “So steak it is,” Derek said lightly. “Where’s good?” 

     “Oh god Derek, that bad?” John said.

      Derek shrugged. “No filet. But a decent steak I can make happen.”

      John groaned. “Fine. But I want details. Let’s see if we can minimize the law breaking.” 

      “I was hoping you’d say that. On the plus side, hopefully you’ll get to arrest some kidnappers out of this.” 

      John smiled. “Maybe I should buy you dinner then. You’re sure he’s our guy?” 

      Derek nodded. “One of them. I don’t think he’s a lifelong hunter. The wolfsbane scent was all new, not the old steeped in smell I’d expect from someone who’s been doing this awhile. I’m hoping he’s pragmatic about getting caught and rolls on the others.” 

      They walked out of the station chatting about baseball and drove to the steak place the sheriff liked. They asked for a corner table and the place was quiet enough no one was close by.

       Over dinner Derek told the sheriff about his plan and they fine-tuned some points. Derek had decided on Saturday as the day to put the plan into action, to avoid the full moon and to lessen the number of people in the warehouse district, and the sheriff agreed that was the best choice.

        He also told John about his meeting with Satomi’s pack the next day and that he would be trying to borrow a couple of her wolves to help out for a few days. 

       “So you’re bringing more werewolves to town?” John said.  

       “For awhile.” Derek smiled. “It’s still fewer than lived here 7 years ago.” 

       “Fair point,” the sheriff replied. 

       “I talked to Melissa, I’m going to ask Scott to go with me to my meeting with Satomi,” Derek said. “It’s a sign of respect when meeting with an alpha you don’t know, to send at least two people, like you take them seriously, and I’m asking her a big favor. Alphas don’t just lend out pack members. She’s only willing to do it because she wants to separate a couple of her wolves for awhile.” 

      “Are you prepared for Stiles doing everything possible to go with you?” John replied.

      Derek looked surprised. “I hadn’t thought about that. I shouldn’t take him right?” 

      John shrugged. “Will he be in any danger?” 

      “No. It’s just a meeting, there’s not like trial by combat or anything,” Derek replied.

       “He’s weeks ahead in his homework, and gets bored easily. If he wants to go I’m okay with it. But make him work for it, don’t make it easy for him or he’ll assume he can walk over you anytime he wants something,” John said. 

      Derek thought about it and nodded. “Alright. I’ll talk to them tonight. They’re staying at Melissa’s you said?” 

      “Yes, and she’s already at work, so you can just show up,” John said. 

      “As soon as this is over I’m going to sleep for a week.” 

       “Me too. It’s especially annoying since I suspect we aren’t going to get anywhere with our investigation. So it’s annoying and I expect it to be.” 

       Derek nodded. “No one else has gone missing? No attacks reported?” 

      “Nothing so far. I’ll let you know if he makes a move. Are you expecting something?” John asked.

       Derek paused. “Yes, honestly I’ve expected something before now. The urge to pack is stronger for an alpha, and he’s only bitten one person? It’s weird. I feel like there’s something I’m missing. Maybe he already had a pack and I just haven’t run across any sign of them. If so, they’re not local. He’s the only other wolf besides Scott and the alpha from the Preserve that I’ve encountered any sign of.”

        “Hopefully it stays quiet. And I’d like you to continue staying out of the Preserve until these Hunters are taken care of,” John said, '' You're not Superman. On a related note, forensics are finished with Laura’s car. I had them tow it back into town and it’s parked in the impound lot behind the sheriff’s office whenever you’re ready for it.” 

       Derek nodded. “I’m actually picking up a bigger vehicle in Redding tomorrow. Since I may have company for awhile.”

       “What are you getting?” John asked. 

      “I have no idea. I just asked Martin to pick out an SUV. He’ll have it ready at the dealership tomorrow.” 

      John looked at him incredulously.

      “I have other things to think about, and I don’t know anything about SUVs. He’ll find a good one and take care of everything.” Derek shrugged.  

       John laughed. “That’s a strange way to buy a car but if it works for you.” 

      Derek shrugged. “I’m not particularly a car guy. I need something that does what I want and doesn’t cause problems. I want the Camry of SUVs.” 

      John nodded. “I should get back to work. Can I take a raincheck on the second beer?” 

     Derek stood. “Of course. Thanks for this, for talking and helping, but also just, being a friend. It means a lot.” 

      John looked at him. “Melissa and I are both on your side Derek. Not just because of Scott and Stiles, but because we like you. You’re a good guy. We want things to go right for you.” 

      Derek smiled. “I know.” 

      John smiled back. “Alrighty, let’s get out of here.” 

650pm

      Lydia watched the sheriff and the extremely hot young man eat. She’d thought at first the guy might be a deputy, but he didn’t act like an employee, and he didn’t act like a date. They weren’t quite relaxed enough to be family. 

       Danny finally caught her looking and followed her eyes. “That’s Scott’s cousin, brutally hot isn’t he?” 

       “Scott who?” she asked. “Does he go to our school?” 

       “He’s on our lacrosse team, he’s not very good, but he’s definitely getting better this year. He’s Stiles’ best friend. Like attached at the hip best friend.” 

       “Oh, him,” she said. Her interest faded. “Too bad the cousin got all the looks.” 

       “Scott’s a good looking guy I guess, I mean, he’s not that. But Jesus, who is?” Danny said.

       “I guess that’s how he knows the sheriff then,” she said. “I was hoping we were getting a new deputy. I might have to take up speeding if he was.”

       Danny laughed. “What would Jackson say?” 

      “He would say the same thing I tell him. Be safe, and do not get caught,” she said. 

745pm

     Scott was deep in algebra when he heard the car pull up outside. He knew in a way he never would have before that it was Derek’s car. It sounded like Derek’s car in some way he couldn't quite identify. 

      “Derek’s here,” he said to Stiles.

      Stiles twitched. “Can you stop with the freaky werewolf senses!” Scott got up and opened the door before Derek could knock. 

       Derek raised an eyebrow. “How did you know it was me?” he asked. 

      “Your car. I couldn’t tell you how, but I knew it was yours,” Scott said. 

      Derek nodded. “You’ll eventually be able to tell by heartbeat and footsteps if you know someone well. Scent too, obviously.” 

      Scott smiled. “That’s awesome! Also, I talked to Deaton about the whole werewolf thing, and he was glad when I told him you were here and helping me with it. He told me Friday was no problem, and asked me to tell you he wants you to stop by.” 

      Derek agreed, “I was hoping to stop and see him tonight, but tomorrow it’ll have to be. I’m here because I need to ask a favor.” 

       “Is it to not show off my new abilities at lacrosse, ‘cause I’ve been trying not to I swear!” Scott said. “Now that I’m starting to get a grip on them it’s hard not to use them.” 

       “It is, I know. But no. I want you to skip your last couple of classes and come with me tomorrow to Redding to meet some werewolves.” 

      Scott’s jaw dropped. “You just want to take me into werewolf secret society and introduce me or what are we talking here? Is this about the alpha who bit me?” 

      Derek shook his head. “No. It’s sort of complicated but I’ll try to explain. There’s a lot of tradition in werewolf packs. Etiquette I guess you’d call it. I’ve never met the pack in Redding, or if I did I was so small I don’t remember them. And since I’m technically going there as the representative of the Hale pack, since it’s pack business, I need to show I respect the alpha I’m going to meet. 

     “If I go alone, it implies she’s not worthy of respect. But there’s only Laura and me, and I guess my uncle Peter but he’s been in a coma since the fire, so he doesn’t really count. She might let it go, since she knows our pack is small and she was a friend of my mom’s, but I’d rather do things the right way.” 

      “I mean, sure? Am I-“ Scott paused. “I mean, does this mean I part of your pack? Is this like a binding werewolf promise or something?” 

       “There’s not really an initiation or something Scott. Pack is about where you feel you belong. An Alpha kind of helps bond it together, and there are some other advantages to being in a pack with an alpha, but if you think you belong with us, and we think you belong with us, then that’s pack.” 

       “It’s just, I barely know you,” Scott said. “Like you seem great, but I’m still not sure we’re you know, close like that.” 

       “I get that Scott, I do. This is a lot, and fast. This isn’t an obligation, you’re not signing a contract. You’re just coming along to help me show the proper respect to someone who deserves it. Plus you can meet some other werewolves, some like you that were turned. Possibly some that were born. But we’re all brothers, either way. We all bear the gift of Lycaon.” 

       “You still consider it a gift? Even after all the problem it’s caused you?” Scott said. 

       Derek shrugged. “Being a werewolf has never caused me a single problem. Hunters killed my family, yes. They kidnapped my sister. But that has to do with them, and what it means to them, not about what it means to me. To me it’s running together under the full moon. It’s the thrill of the shift, and the pulse of the moon’s pull on your blood like a tide. It’s amazing, I’d never want to not be a werewolf.” 

      Scott nodded. “I hope I can see it that way. I’m scared about Friday. I’m afraid to lose control like that.” 

      “It’s ok to be scared. It’s scary. But I’ve got a place you’ll be safe, your mom is working a double like you said, and we’ll be prepared for any problems. It’s going to be ok. And Satomi, the alpha we’re going to meet, might be sending a couple of wolves here to help out for awhile if things go well.” 

      “People who try to say there’s nothing to worry about scare me,” Stiles said, “because it seems to indicate a lack of imagination.” 

       Derek snorted. “I never said there was nothing to worry about. I have an entire list of things I’m currently terrified of, including that I might not ever see my sister again. But I do think Scott’s first shift will be fine. I have a plan to make sure you’re both safe Friday night.” 

       “Sorry Derek, I guess I’m just an asshole tonight,” Stiles said. “We know you’re trying your best. If Scott won’t go, I’ll go tomorrow, if a non-werewolf will work.” 

        “No, it doesn’t have to be a wolf, a human is fine too, it’s just about showing respect.” Derek smirked, “Can you even show respect?” Then he laughed at the look on Stiles face. 

       “I take it back. I don’t want to go. You’d probably leave me there as a chew toy or dinner or something.” Stiles scowled. 

       “Eh, they’d probably prefer something a little more-“ Derek made a vague shape with his hands.

      “I’m WIRY asshole!” Stiles said. “This is pure muscle here. Just not as much as some underwear model looking werewolves I could name but won’t.” 

       “I meant deer-like Stiles, you look fine. Werewolves aren’t cannibals.” Derek said. 

       “I’ll go,” Scott said, “if Stiles comes too. It’ll be less weird if he’s there.” 

       “I’m fine with Stiles coming,” Derek said. “My meeting is at 3, and it’s about a two hour drive. What time is a good time for me to meet you?” 

        “We can skip out at lunch at 1130,” Stiles hazarded. “We’ll need an excuse for the coach for missing practice though.” 

        “I can handle your coach,” Derek said. “Well, cousin Miguel can.” 

      “I meant to ask,” Scott said, “was that a joke about me being Latino? ‘Cause it’s kind of not cool if it was.” 

      Derek just looked at him strangely. “My mom was half Mexican. When I needed to create an identity in case I had to flee the country for some reason, I picked Miguel for my mom’s grandpa.” 

     Scott blushed. “Sorry, it’s just a thing that happens sometimes.” 

     “Don’t be embarrassed Scott. Really. I’m glad you’re the kind of guy who stands up for what’s important to you. We might not always end up agreeing, but I’ll always respect you if you’re doing something because you believe it’s right.” 

      “So tomorrow,” Stiles said, defusing the suddenly intense conversation, “1130 at the school?”  

       “Yes Stiles. And we’ll drop the rental off and pick up something less boring so you don’t have to make your debut in werewolf society in a Camry.” 

      “Am I being mocked here?” Stiles said. “‘Cause that felt like mockery coming from the fluffy werewolf.” 

     “Yeah. And next time try scratching under my chin, your petting game is weak.” Derek teased. 

     “Wait,” Scott said. “When did you pet him? How did I not know you had pet him? Where did you pet him?” 

      “I told you I saw him the other night when I went to get a burger, he scared the fuck out of me!” 

      “But there was a distinct lack of mentioning that you pet him. HE'S NOT A DOG STILES!” 

      “I didn’t mind,” Derek said mildly. “No one had ever asked to pet me before. It was actually sort of nice, if a little weird. Though I was sad he wouldn’t share his curly fries with me. They smelled amazing.” 

       “Next time get your own curly fries,” Stiles said. “Because I don’t share.” 

       Derek laughed. “Alright, I’ll see you at 1130, and I’ll deal with your coach. What is his name by the way, I can’t ask for him as coach nutjob.” 

      “Finstock,” Scott said. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

      “Bye Fluffy!” Stiles added.

      As Derek got in the rental he could hear Stiles telling Scott the story of petting him. It was weird to hear Stiles interpretation of events. But the final opinion went down as ‘ten out of ten would totally pet again’. Which Derek thought was kind of funny and adorable.

915pm

     After leaving Scott's, Derek made a quick stop at the AT&T store and bought a new phone and number. Then he texted all of his contacts with the following message: 

_ TO ALL: Until further notice please contact me on this number rather than my usual number. That line will be compromised tomorrow.  _

      And then he ignored all the follow up texts and went to sleep. Wednesday was going to be a long day.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian Moore. Sounds like a villain doesn’t he?  
> Last night I finally decided on the point (and wrote the last two paragraphs of where this fic will end (don’t scream too loud when we get there, a sequel will happen).  
> At the pacing we’re currently on I think this will run about 110k maybe. Though I didn’t expect one entire backstory that shows up in chapter 1  
> 4/15ish, so I’m not guaranteeing nothing else will add on. But it’s the perfect ending for this part.  
> Also ‘He’s Not a Dog Stiles’ should be the name of Derek’s biography.


	13. The Inevitability of the Decline and Fall

Beacon Hills, CA 

Wednesday, January 12th, 2011

830am

 

    Two days to the full moon and Derek was starting to panic. There was so much to do, and he wasn't sure if there was enough time to do it all. So he was already up and getting things taken care of. Martin had texted earlier that his 4Runner would be ready for him at the dealership by noon, and that Sam the courier would be in Beacon Hills to meet him at 10. And he still needed to ensure that Stiles would be safe during the full moon. 

    He knew he should have been to see Deaton before. He had known the man, though not well, since he was very young. But he had never quite trusted him and his detached secretive nature. He knew that was the druid way, but he found it off-putting. 

    The vet came out of the back when the door rang to announce his presence. 

     Deaton smiled slightly. "Scott gave you my message then?"

    Derek nodded. "I was planning on stopping to see you this week anyway, to see if you'll lay some mountain ash at the train depot, for the full moon."

    Deaton just gave him the fathomless look that Derek had always suspected he practiced in the mirror. It was designed to elicit more information without asking for it, and Derek, ever contrary, clammed up. If Deaton had questions he could just ask them. 

    Deaton finally sighed and asked, "Are you worried about containing Scott?"

    "Not really. It'll be his first shift, and I think I can handle a new-made wolf just fine. But Stiles will be there, and I want to make sure he's safe." Derek pulled out a rough layout of the depot's main lobby. He pointed to the area he'd designated the human zone. "I'm thinking along here, so if necessary I can corral Scott between the ash and the outside wall there, which lacks windows."

     Deaton studied the map. "I can make that happen. Have you been able to find anything more about Laura yet?"

     "I think I have a lead. I'm going to go talk to Satomi today, to see about borrowing some betas for a few days. She has a couple that need extra space for awhile, so it's a favor going both ways."

     Deaton nodded. "It's a problem that comes up in packs with a lot of turned wolves like Satomi's. Your mom helped her out with it a few times as well."

     "Martin said Laura kept an account open with you all these years, and that you've been doing work for her. Have you been acting as her emissary?" Derek asked. 

     Deaton shrugged. "As little as she needs one, yes." 

     "Can you think of any reason why they might have targeted Laura?" 

     Deaton shook his head. "No. And that concerns me. Rogue Hunters would have just taken the opportunity to kill her. If they were hunting supernaturals for some collector’s zoo they'd want some random omega rather than an alpha, because holding an alpha is so much more difficult." 

     "So you think this has a purpose too," Derek said. "You know about the rogue alpha?"

     "The one that bit Scott?" Deaton asked. 

     "Yes. He killed an alpha in the Preserve, and took the alpha power. But he's-" Derek was still trying to figure out the bizarre alpha he'd encountered. "He is very weird, wrong even. It's like he's all wolf, nothing human. He hunted me the way a wolf hunts, once I distracted him. Is that something you've heard of?" 

      Deaton looked troubled. "It is possible to lose your humanity to the wolf, but it's rare. I'd need to look into it a bit, before I can tell you more. Like I said, it's rare."

      "I can't stay, I have a meeting with a courier in a little while. Thank you for the mountain ash, Stiles is determined to be involved, and Scott is encouraging it. Do you have an opinion on it?" Derek asked.

      "It's good for a pack to have human members," Deaton said. "It grounds you in your humanity, and keeps you aware of how fragile regular humans can be. Does he fit well?" 

      "Honestly? He fits better than Scott does. Laura will love Stiles. Scott will probably find Laura's dictatorial tendencies infuriating. Stiles will navigate it better. I almost wish the alpha had bit Stiles instead," Derek said. 

     "Then let things happen organically," Deaton said. "I've encouraged Scott to tell his mom what's going on, but he is opposed to it."

     Derek smiled. "She knows. The sheriff knows too. We've all agreed to let Scott and Stiles tell them in their time, but I had already told the sheriff, to help explain what was going on with Laura. And he and I agreed Melissa should know."

     Deaton laughed. "I'm guessing you're all enjoying watching those two scramble to keep secret what they already know?"

     Derek shrugged. "It might be entertaining in a very stressful time. I can't imagine the secret will hold for more than a few weeks. Scott will give it away eventually. I'd like to have Melissa and the sheriff stop by to see you. I've given them a wolf's version of things, but you have a non-wolf's perspective, and that's more likely what they need to hear."

     "You can tell them what you need to,” Deaton said. “I'm discreet more than I hide. I realized pretty quickly you'd only told Scott that I knew about werewolves, and he didn't know anything about me."

   "Not my secret to tell." 

    Deaton smiled. "You can feel free to tell anyone you think needs to know. I should talk to Stiles too. If he's going to run with wolves he should be ready for what that's going to do to him. Humans aren't built for that life."

    "And I need to get to my meeting. We'll talk on Friday?"

    "I'll clear my schedule after 5," Deaton said, "if that works?" 

    "That should be fine," Derek said. "I'll plan to be at the Depot then." He shook hands with Deaton and left. 

     Derek pulled into Starbucks just before ten, and walked inside. He didn't see anyone that looked like a courier, but he didn't really have an idea of what to expect either. He ordered and sat down. He was joined after a few minutes by a nondescript guy who had been sitting at the bar. 

     "Derek?" the guy said.

    "Are you Sam?" Derek asked.

    "Yes,” the guy said. "Martin sent a picture, but you're a bit more-" Sam gestured. 

    Derek smirked. "The picture is probably an older one. I've gotten more-” he made the same gesture, “in the last year or so, yes."

     Sam laughed. "So tell me about the job?” 

     "Would you mind if we take a walk? I'd prefer to limit the number of ears who can hear."

     They both stood, and walked out the door with their drinks. 

     "Martin implied that you were aware of the supernatural side of things?" Derek started.

     Sam said, "My cousin is a member of the Redding Pack." 

     "Good. Well, there's a hunter in Eureka, he was involved with kidnapping a wolf here, my sister, and I'm trying to set him up, to get him where I'd like him to be. I tripped over him by accident. The sheriff here had referred me to him to get a tracking device put on my phone in case I got taken too. But once I realized he was one of the Hunters I was looking for, I realized it might be a way to turn the tables a bit. I'm not quite willing to walk into a Hunter’s lair myself."

     "That seems smart. And you want me to mention you in a casual and believable way to be sure he's tracking your movements?"

     "I bought a new phone last night,” Derek said, “and switched all my contacts over to it and deleted any contacts in this phone that are sensitive. But it looks legitimately like my phone still, with the call and text histories they could predict would be there. Don't give him time to clone the phone if you can help it, but if it gives you an opportunity to set him up to come after me, then it's safe to let him. I wasn't able to make it yesterday, and the excuse the sheriff gave him was a family matter. Feel free to mention my sister is missing and someone thought they'd spotted her in Lake Tahoe or something. The cover story they're shopping for the kidnapping is a possible ransom for the insurance money when our family died." 

     Sam nodded. "When am I supposed to get the phone back to you?"

    "Let him know I'm out of town for a few days, and you're meeting me on Saturday to get the phone back to me. Everyone who might message the phone will know I won't be responding. So don't worry about any messages that come through," Derek said. "Do you have the new contact number I gave Martin?"

    "The 6602 number?" Sam said.

    "That's the one. Let me know how it goes. It's a bit of a Hail Mary, but if I can pull this off it might turn the tables on them."

     "Good luck then."

    "Thank you for doing this. I don't think it'll put you on their radar, since the sheriff is letting him know you're only someone he's sending to do this," Derek said. 

    "I can handle myself if needed," Sam said, with the most feral look Derek had ever seen on a human face. 

     "Let me know if there's any problem,." Derek said. "I'll be out of town today, and laying low tomorrow and Friday, so it should hold your story together. Also, I'm switching out my rental car today, so if they've been watching my car it won't do them a lot of good." 

    "You're better at this that I expected a wolf to be," Sam said with a smile.

    Derek laughed. "I had some help working out the plan." 

    "Still. Wolves have a reputation for being direct, so it should help cover any problems," Sam said. "I'll see you on Saturday?" 

     Derek nodded. "Martin said he'd arrange your payment with you. That's all taken care of?"

     "Martin is always very good about things like that." 

     "Good." Derek said. "I'll see you Saturday." 

     Sam waved and walked away. Derek checked his watch. He needed to get to the high school. He still needed to talk to Finstock, and pick up Scott and Stiles. He walked back to the rental and sped across town. He wandered the halls for a bit before tracking the coach to his classroom. The central heat made it tricky because scents moved around more than they did ordinarily. But he was in position as the bell rang at 1130 and the classroom emptied. 

      Once the students had filed out he walked in. Finstock was shoving all of his papers together but looked up when Derek walked in. His eyes narrowed, "Miguel, right? McCall’s cousin?"

      Derek said, "Yeah, Melissa asked me to let you know that Scott and Stiles won't be at practice today. We're all headed to Redding for a family thing." Derek feigned boredom, though he was paying close attention to the coach to see if he bought the lie.

      Finstock barely reacted. "Thanks for letting me know. I'm assuming you're here to pick them up?" He didn't seem to have any doubts.

      "Yeah. We're heading down now. She just told me to make sure I let you know," Derek said. "Later."  Finstock waved him away, and he left the building as quickly as possible. He caught a few stares from passing students, mostly the normal fuck me eyes, but there was one who looked more deliberately. 

      He was dark-haired and good looking, maybe Hawaiian. He looked vaguely familiar, but Derek couldn't place him. And then Derek was outside and the boys were already waiting by the car. Scott waved when he saw Derek, and Stiles just smiled that Stiles smile, half mockery and half fondness. "Let's go!” Stiles said. "We're already 15 minutes behind schedule, and I demand food before we drive all that way." 

       Derek rolled his eyes. "I wasn't planning to starve you Stiles," he said. "I thought we'd grab Toms drive through then head south?"

      "Yesssssss." Stiles said. "You're a god among men."

      "Obviously," Derek said. 

      Scott laughed and they piled into the car.

240pm

    Derek finished the paperwork the dealership handed him in about 30 minutes. Martin had been thorough and exact. Everything was ready, so all he had to do was sign. The dealership agreed to send someone to drop off his rental car, and he called the car company to let them know it would be returned that day. As soon as that was done, they handed him the keys to a black 4Runner, and they set off east of Redding to the address Martin had sent him. He was relieved that both Scott and Stiles had thought to wear button down shirts, they both looked casual but presentable. Stiles was actually relaxed, though Scott had been getting more tense the closer they came.

    He turned down the road to the pack-house and pulled into an open parking space. He took a deep breath and slid out the door of the 4Runner. He turned and glanced to make sure both boys were following him and was glad to see they were. When he got to the door he knocked and stepped back a step. After a moment a young girl with dark hair, who looked to be about Scott and Stiles age, opened the door. He smiled at her and said, "I have an appointment with Alpha Satomi. My name is Derek Hale of the Hale Pack."

    She acknowledged them and said, "I'm Allison Argent of the Redding Pack and I greet you with all custom and courtesy, please come in."

    The words were old, a promise of safe conduct on both sides. Which was good, because Derek's heart had seized up when she said the name Argent. Kate's name. He saw the look on her face when Allison heard his heart speed up. There was no way to explain, within the bounds of courtesy, what the name had done to him, so Derek stepped forward followed by the two boys. 

    Satomi followed the old ways, he could tell, as he trailed Allison down the hall. The hall was undecorated and led to a large receiving room where Satomi sat at a table with a few of her wolves on one side, and chairs for Derek and the boys on the other. Since Laura and Satomi had no official treaty they weren't greeted as friends, but since the two packs had a history of good relations there was no tension either, just tradition and courtesy. 

    "Alpha Satomi," Derek spoke first, "I'm Derek Hale of the Hale Pack, I greet you in my sister's name and hope that there may always be peace between our Packs."

   "One family." The other wolves at the table all said, except Satomi herself. The alpha finally spoke. She was older than Derek had expected, he'd sort of pictured someone around his mom's age, but this alpha was more grandmotherly, though still hard as steel. 

   "I am Alpha Satomi Ito of the Redding Pack,” she said formally. “In my name I greet you and promise peace during your visit, so long as peace is kept. Let us sit and speak."

    Derek took a seat, and the boys sat flanking him. Satomi took a moment to introduce the other wolves at the table, and then Derek introduced first Scott and then finally Stiles, mentioning that he was a human. There was movement at the end of the table where Allison had sat, as she turned to look closer at Stiles. 

    Satomi examined both of them when they were introduced, but took her time looking at Stiles. Derek had suspected that Stiles would gather a lot of attention and he was right. 

    "So Derek, Martin tells me you are seeking to borrow a few of my betas for a short time. I'm curious to know why," Satomi said, after the introductions were complete.

     "Certainly alpha," he said. "I think you're all aware that my sister Laura is the alpha of my pack after my family's murder at the hands of Hunters six years ago. While she was on break from NYU, she got called back to Beacon Hills to deal with a couple of rogue wolves that were hanging around. Unfortunately she didn't realize Hunters had come to town and she ended up getting taken by them. I'm not sure where they're holding her, but I have tracked one down and am in the process of arranging a set-up to get the Hunters where I want them, so I can get her back, but I need a little more muscle than just myself."

     "And the beta that sits on your right?" she said. "Is he not added strength enough?"

    "Alpha, he is 16 and was bitten less than a week ago. He hasn't even shifted for the first time, and is still learning how to control his wolf, I would not endanger him in this way," Derek said.

     Satomi nodded. "As it happens, I do have a few betas that could use some additional experience in the field. I think Allison would be particularly effective, as she grew up with Hunters and knows their ways. And while she’s young, she has been a wolf for a long time and has excellent control, so she can help you teach your young wolf control when he shifts. I know that born wolves sometimes underestimate how difficult the first change can be."

      Derek answered, "That would be a great favor and kindness." 

     "I'll think about who else would fit well for you, and send them to your pack house tomorrow if that works?" Satomi said. 

     "I'm currently staying at the Red Lion in Beacon Hills," Derek said. "If you or someone will let me know how many to expect, I will book rooms for them there, and arrange for anything they might need." 

     Satomi said, "Leave Allison your number, and she'll let you know later tonight how many to expect."

     Derek nodded. "Thank you Alpha."

     She smiled at him. "You’re welcome, and good luck bringing your alpha home. It's rare that a wolf gets free once Hunters get them." 

     He rose to go, the boys followed his lead a moment later. He stopped at the end of the table and exchanged numbers with Allison, then he turned and they walked out of the door. As soon as they were outside, Stiles said, "That was it, that was the whole meeting?" 

     "It would have gone differently if the situation had been more complicated, but we are two packs that are historically friendly,” Derek said, “and they're a very traditional pack, so the decision to help against Hunters would be easy for them."

      Stiles asked, "Why did that girl keep looking at me?"

      Derek sighed. Clearly this was going to be fifty questions with Stiles all the way home. As they got into the 4Runner Derek replied, "The Argents are an old hunting family. I'm not sure how Allison became a werewolf and didn't kill herself actually. That's what Hunters usually do when they get bit." 

      "Wow," Scott said. "That's barbaric."

      Derek shrugged. "Not any more barbaric than setting a family on fire. The Hunter who did that was an Argent too." The rest of the details about the fire weren't really important.

      "Not Allison though?" Scott replied. 

     "No Scott, she'd be remarkably precocious if she was taking out a family of werewolves at ten-years-old," Derek said with a snort. 

     "Oh yeah, I didn't think that through," Scott grumbled, as they pulled out of the driveway and onto the road.

415pm

       Allison caught Satomi’s signal for her to stay after the other betas left, so she stayed in her seat. After the last of the others filed out Satomi motioned her to come closer and Allison moved to the chair next to the alpha.

       “I’m sure you heard that.” Satomi said.

       “He wasn’t speaking very quietly,” Allison replied. “We knew situations like this would come up.” 

       “I’d hoped you might be able to bond into the pack as you haven’t been able to do here,” Satomi continued. “I’d still like you to go, though I won’t make you, I still intend to send Gary either way.” 

      “No, I’ll go. I want to find out more. There are a lot of Argents, but if it happened here, and less than six years ago? My father should know something, or my grandfather. That would have been only a year or two after I was attacked. They were still working pretty hard to hunt down the rest of Deucalion’s pack.” 

        Satomi sighed. “I knew something strange was going on when that fire happened. Wolves taken out in a house fire during the day like that? It made me wonder about Hunters at the time. But then Laura and Derek were alive, and afterwards they left town so suddenly. It never became a priority to track them down. I owed their mother a great deal. Talia was a remarkable wolf and an even better person. I should have done more.” 

      Allison sat and listened, then asked, “Do you think there’s any chance it was justified?” 

      Satomi shook her head. “Talia would have executed a rogue wolf in her own pack herself because she disliked Hunters. But she would never have let a rogue wolf live. This was certainly the work of extremists.” 

        “I’ll need to call my father then,” Allison said quietly. “I’m not sure if he’s in town or not.” 

       “He is.” Satomi said. 

        Allison nodded. “I wish this was all easier between us,” she said finally.

      “He feels guilty about what happened. And he’s still struggling to overcome the way he was raised. He is glad you’re alive though.” 

      “I know. He just isn’t very good at showing it sometimes,” Allison said. 

       “Can I ask you something personal?” Satomi said. “About earlier. Not as an alpha.” 

       “Of course.” Alison said. “What is it?” 

       “You has a strong reaction to the human that was with Derek. Why?” 

       “I think,” she paused, “I was surprised to see a human who voluntarily spent time with wolves. He seemed so normal. I wanted to know his story, how he came to this point.” 

      Satomi said, “I forget that in a lot of ways this is still an exile for you.” 

      “Part of me is glad to see how wrong the way I was raised to think about wolves was. But I miss my mom all the time, even still, and I don’t think she’ll ever change her mind about me. So yes, it still feels something like an exile.” Allison said. 

       “Who do you think I should send with Gary and you?” 

       Allison thought for a moment. “Malcolm. Gary respects him and he’s level-headed. He’s not partnered, and he can telecommute for work from Beacon Hills as easily as here. If you decide to send a fourth, send Billy. He’s easygoing and isn’t trying to prove himself to anyone. He’ll be easy for Derek to work with.” 

      Satomi looked pleased. Malcolm had been on her short list, but Billy hadn’t. They were good choices, especially since there wouldn’t be an alpha to ride herd on them, because neither was particularly dominant. 

       “Well, you have your team then.” Satomi said. “Though there’s one other person I think you should ask to go.” 

      “You want to send four of your pack?” Allison said with surprise. 

     “No. I think you should ask your father to go. Maybe working together with him will help the two of you bridge the gulf.” 

    “Maybe I should go see him instead of calling him,” Alison said.

     “Maybe you should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /laughs maniacally/  
> Okay. That’s out of my system.  
> So yeah, I went there.  
> I’ll confess this wasn’t headcanon AT ALL until I started writing, and I wanted a reason for Allison to be a week late arriving in Beacon Hills. And I thought over options for that, and then this idea happened and all of the changes that would make to continuity, and I was in love.  
> I also confess, I love this Allison, plus there’s so much more to come.


	14. Sometimes Leaving Is The Only Choice

530pm

 

     Chris heard the key in the lock and his heart froze for a moment. It had been almost two months since Allison was home the last time. He stood up so he could hug her when she opened the door, but when she walked in he couldn’t bring himself to do it. This is how it played out every time she came home. He knew this was his fault, and he knew someday she’d just stop trying. And he still couldn’t bring himself to hug her.

     “Allison,” he said. “It’s good to see you.” He wasn’t sure if he was lying or not. He wondered if she could tell, he wondered if she could tell him which was true.

     “Hi Dad,” she said quietly. “I need to talk to you.” 

     His heart contracted. This was it. She was going to tell him that she was tired of trying. “Come on in.” They walked into the living room. 

      “I met a new werewolf today. His name is Derek Hale from Beacon Hills. Does that name ring a bell for you?” she started. 

      Chris thought for a moment. “There used to be a Talia Hale in Beacon Hills. I didn’t know her but your grandfather met her a couple of times I think. I’m guessing a son or a nephew?” 

      “Yes,” her face was masked with stress. “Her son. He wasn’t here about his history, but when I introduced myself he had a flash of a response; it was stark terror, Dad. This is what I’ve pieced together since. Almost six years ago the Hale family was trapped in their house, and burned alive in the middle of the day. Only Derek and his sister survived.” 

      “Jesus Christ,” Chris swore, “the whole family?” 

      “That’s what Satomi said. And Dad, he is sure the Argents were involved.” She looked at him. “Were there any cousins active there during that time?” 

       He shrugged. “I don’t know. After what happened with you, and your mom and I splitting up, and all the fighting, I know Kate came out to help your grandfather for awhile. But I remember it being a really quiet time. A few omegas, but nothing much once we finished up with Deucalion's pack.” 

      “I didn’t know Aunt Kate came here,” Allison said. 

      “We didn’t say anything, because she agreed with your mom and grandfather that you should follow the strict code,” he said.

       Allison’s heart squeezed tight in her chest. She had adored her Aunt Kate as a kid. 

      “I’m going to go to Beacon Hills to help Derek out for awhile. Satomi wants me to see if I can fit into the pack there. She says I’ll always have a place here, but that I deserve to truly have a place in a pack, rather than just be a near omega on the edges of one. It’s complicated, but some Hunters have kidnapped his sister, the alpha, and he needs help getting her back. So I’m taking a team of betas over to help him. I was hoping you’d come too.” 

      He sat back in surprise. Allison hadn’t invited him to go anywhere in a couple of years. “Why?” he finally asked.

      “A lot of reasons. First, because Hunters are involved, and I want your opinion of who’s in the right. Second, because this seems to involve our family and I want answers. Third, because I miss you and I want to try and find a way to get past whatever this problem is, or else to finally let go of each other. I can’t keep doing this slow dance toward self-destruction that we’re doing.” 

     He took a deep breath, “Alright. I’ll do it. When are you leaving?” 

      “Tomorrow. We’re going to drive down in the afternoon and meet Derek for dinner. He’s putting us up for the time we’re there. His pack is small. His sister, him, and a beta who got bit by a rogue a week ago. I’m not sure if there’s anyone else. There’s a regular human that hangs out with the pack. I’m not sure what his deal is. He probably wants the bite, and he’s waiting for Laura to get freed, or for the alpha to pass to Derek if she dies.” 

     “That’s a small pack,” Chris said. “Almost more of an omega pack than a real one.” 

      “Pack is half mentality, you know that as well as anyone. If they think of themselves as a pack still, and there’s an alpha, then it’s a pack.” 

      “True,” he said. “And raised in a family like that, the Hales will have pack at the core of their brains. More than enough to hold it together in a less than optimal pack size. What was he like?” 

      “Derek?” She asked and he waited. “Sad. He seemed sad. I think he misses his sister a lot.” 

      “I see why you’re willing to get involved,” he said softly. “I’ll pack some stuff up and meet you in Beacon Hills on Friday morning. Do you want to stay here tonight?” 

     She shook her head. “No. I need to get my team together and get them organized tonight, so we can get there before midnight tomorrow.” 

      “I’ll see you Friday then.” 

       “Thanks Dad. And, one last thing? Will you bring my bow? Just in case.” 

      He nodded. He knew that meant she feared she’d have to kill a werewolf. She preferred to do it the Hunter way when she did it. He wasn’t sure why. He wasn't entirely certain if she did either.

      She slipped out the door and locked it behind her, and was gone again.

615pm

      Derek dropped Scott and Stiles off at the school near Stiles’ Jeep, drove to the warehouse district to the address that Martin had given him, and parked beside the boarded up building that he apparently owned. 

     It was not an attractive building. 

     He wondered why his grandparents bought it. 

     He worked the key into the heavy lock and flipped it, and then the deadbolt. He pulled open the door and walked in. There was a smell of decay and dust in the air, a slight hint of grease or oil. No scent of people. He flipped on the flashlight he'd brought with him and shined it around the wall until he found a light switch. He flipped the switch and surprisingly, a couple of bulbs flickered to life. He wondered if they'd been paying a minimum electric bill for all these years, or if Martin had called and had the electricity turned back on. 

      He wandered through the space. It would work he thought, with a little effort. He needed to figure out how to deal with wolfsbane smoke grenades. He’d heard about them back east, and he knew Hunters were adopting them for fights in buildings, since it was toxic on contact with the skin, and when inhaled. He considered his options. Gas masks would likely deal with the inhalation aspect, he'd need to check on that. He should talk to Deaton about it. He was lost in his planning until he heard the car pull up outside, a familiar heartbeat inside.

     The sheriff walked through the door and looked around. "Wow, there's a lot of space in here."

     "Yeah, I wonder what my grandparents were thinking when they bought it."

     "Werewolf Olympics?" John said.

    "You'd need taller ceilings," Derek replied. 

     John looked around and got serious, "It's pretty open for you to have the advantage," he said. "What's your plan?" 

     "I was thinking about bringing in some crates that we could stage strategically, and keep the wolves inside them until the Hunters came in. But I'm worried about wolfsbane smoke bombs. I heard about them being used a couple of times back east, and with all the windows blocked this would be a perfect place to deploy them here,” Derek replied. 

     "What about the upstairs?" 

     "I haven't checked it out yet. Some offices I think." 

     "That might be a better choice. More protection less open space," John said. 

     Derek looked up. "True. Maybe I should try to find some crates for down here for distraction though.”

      "Yes, and add some cameras down here,” John pointed to a couple of places, “if they're using lethal force when they come in I want that on record. And since the wolves will be upstairs we don't have to worry about anything unexplainable being caught on camera."

     Derek nodded. "That's a really good idea."

     John laughed. "I know what evidence you need to get a conviction." 

     Derek smiled. 

     "So how was your meeting?" John asked. 

     "Good, short. She was definitely looking for a reason to say yes. One of the wolves she’s sending is from a Hunter family. The family that killed my family actually."

     "Are you worried about that?" 

     "Not worried, exactly. I'm confident the alpha wouldn't send her if she couldn't be trusted. It's just weird that I'll be having an Argent at my back," Derek replied. "She probably thinks I'm very strange after my reaction when we met. It didn't seem like the time to explain."

    "Are you going to tell her?" John asked. 

    "Maybe. It must be bizarre for her. The Argents are an old and large family and they're very well known for Hunters. I'm not sure if she was raised in the Hunter life or not. We didn't get a chance to talk much. Do you want to meet them when they come to town, or would you prefer to keep some distance?" Derek asked.

     "I'd prefer to meet them I think. If you think it would help. I don't know. This is all new to me," John said. 

     "Me too," Derek replied. "The only thing that's familiar about this is the werewolves." 

     John laughed. "Well, I guess we're a good team. The part I'm least familiar with is the werewolves. But I like the ones I know so far," he said with a smile.

    Derek smiled back. "You're pretty okay yourself, despite your love of dog jokes." 

    The sheriff grinned and they headed upstairs to check it out. The second floor was indeed much better for what they needed. There was a block of windowless offices in the middle, and in an unexpected stroke of luck, there was a stairway to the roof with a heavy-duty door on it. Derek checked his keys and finally found the one that opened it. The door made a loud grinding and squealing noise when it was opened, and they walked out on the roof. Derek immediately walked to the edge to check out the drop to the street, and to check out the nearby buildings. 

      The building to the north was also two floors, and was only a little higher than his own building, and Derek looked around for a moment before jumping across to it. There was a two or three foot drop to the next roof below, and the building was constructed of concrete. If he needed a place to hide the humans in a hurry this was as good as he could hope for.

     He leapt back across to the roof of his building and caught the wide-eyed look on John's face. He realized this was the first time John had seen him do anything out of the ordinary, besides the first night when he had shifted.

     "Seeing it with my own eyes makes it more real," John said after a moment. "You took a forty foot jump like it was nothing. That takes some time."

     Derek laughed a little. "I could make the same jump carrying two people just as easily." 

    John stared at him. "How strong are you?"

    Derek shrugged. "Far stronger than even the strongest natural human. No stronger than I was yesterday. There are things out there stronger than me, but not many." 

    "Can Scott do that?" John asked. 

    Derek shook his head. "Well. He could probably make that jump at this point, if he could get past his psychological inhibitions about his abilities. It takes awhile to get used to what you can do when you first change." 

     "I think I have a pretty good grip on things, and then I see that." 

     "It's a lot to get used to," Derek replied. "Shall we get out of here?" 

    "Do you have a plan?" John asked. 

   "No. But I will. I need to think. And I need to know who I'm going to have to work with."

    "Then let's go. I'm actually going to make it home early enough tonight to see Stiles while he's awake. I'm not sure how I feel that you see more of my son than I do." 

    Derek laughed. "I think he'd rather be spending time with you. He talks about you."

    The sheriff's eyes twinkled. "He's a great kid. Even if I'd been able to pick what he was like I wouldn't have gotten one so great."

    Derek smiled and privately agreed, as they walked back down the stairs. He waved to the sheriff as he headed out the door, and Derek took another look around the open warehouse. He needed a plan. He needed to make sure people were safe. He needed his sister back. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Chris. Poor Allison. So much angst I’m going to put them through.  
> I may have jumped forward and wrote half a chapter from the second story arc last night while I should have been writing chapter 20. But I’ve discovered that it helps if I sort of have scenes I’m writing towards. I hope you’re enjoying this, and let me know if you catch anything I dropped or that seems incongruous with the story I’m telling (and typos, cause I write on my phone a lot), thanks!


	15. Evidence of Things Not Seen

Thursday January 13th, 2011

Beacon Hills, CA

1130am

 

    When the note was handed to her teacher Lydia was barely paying attention. But when her name was called, she responded instantly and got up to take the note. 

    "Take your books, the principal would like to see you," Harris said. "I can email you the homework later." 

    She nodded and thanked him automatically, then focused on why the principal would want to see her. She was a junior so it couldn't be about Prom. She considered several other options but discarded them all. She disliked when the unexpected happened because it was hard to control. When she got to his office his secretary waved her in. There was already a man in the principal's office, not old, but no longer young, maybe 30. No one she recognized. 

    As soon as she walked in the principal stood up and said, "Please excuse me, I'll let you get to your conversation." And he walked out. 

    Lydia was wary. She couldn't imagine who this guy was that the principal would give up his office for him. The guy had a slight smile on his face. 

     "So you're Lydia Martin," he finally said. "I confess, you aren't what I was expecting." 

     "Is that a lack of imagination, or an excess of it?" she asked.

     "Both most likely," he replied enigmatically. "I guess I should introduce myself. I think you're familiar with me as Sebastian Moore." 

      She smiled. "Is this about your book?"

     He smiled back. "Well yes, and my website of course. I'll admit, I wasn't surprised when my books arrived to find that you had opened the box. People get nosy. But then when I realized you were the same person who'd hacked their way into my private website I decided to fly down to investigate. And now here we are." 

     "I'm not sure if you're looking for an apology or an explanation," she said after a moment.

     "I'm not sure myself,” he replied, "but my instincts told me this was significant, and I rarely ignore those." 

     She nodded. "Is that usual among witches?" she asked daringly. 

     He smiled broadly. "You ask so openly. Cheeky." He paused, "So what do you know?"

     She waited for a moment. "Let me start at the beginning and I'll tell you what I think. Because what I know with certainty is less interesting."

     "How candid," he replied. "Go on.” 

     "When Mr Walker called me on Sunday I hadn't picked up the books yet. For reasons I don't have things delivered to my house usually," she began. "Once I did pick them up I admit I was curious. Walker’s doesn't ever offer a discount, and he didn't hesitate to offer me one, so it was important, and I wanted to know what was so important." 

      He nodded. 

      "Once I opened the first book, the diary, It was the language that was interesting to work out at first, but then the subject matter was interesting. The other book though, that's what really caught my attention. So I printed out a photocopy of both of them before sending them off so I could study them closer. The more I read the more fascinated I was. But there were too many references I didn't understand, and I couldn't find clear descriptions of some of the things it referenced. It was clear it was witchcraft, but it wasn't a how to, it was a personal workbook, so it didn't have detailed explanations. And I wanted to know more. Eventually I tripped over your website with a couple of the terms and a friend of mine hacked in and created a login for me."

     He grinned. "You really are a clever one aren’t you, and your linguistics gift is impressive. That dialect only existed for a couple of centuries, and there's very little of it written. Do you have your translation with you?" 

     She nodded. 

    "May I see it?" he asked. "I do promise to return it." 

    She pulled it out of her French book, and handed it over. He glanced through it, pausing occasionally as he read through her translation. 

     "You’ve made a few errors I think, mostly on words that have no common root word, I'm assuming you were guessing for them?"

     "I used Google a lot, looking for root words that worked in context," she replied.

     He nodded. “It's very good work. Especially in so short a time." He sat quietly for a moment. "So what do think is going on?"

     "I think that there are real witches. And I suspect that the public history of the witch persecutions was carefully crafted over a couple of centuries to obscure that." 

     "All of that from a couple of books of questionable origin?" he asked. 

     She shrugged. "The internet is a rabbit hole. Once you start looking there is some weird stuff, some not credible of course, but there are traces. Things that don't match up. This was the theory I came up with. It'll likely change as I learn more."

      He nodded. "You're not wrong. You're not quite right, but you're closer than I'd expect you to be in a few days. And now I need to decide what to do with you." 

     Fear rushed through her, and she went to bolt from the room, but her body would not obey. 

     "Relax," he said. "Terror isn't going to do anything except make it hard for you to think clearly. If I can control your principal's mind to send him out of the room while we chat, I can certainly keep you here while I think." 

      "What are your options?" she whispered. 

      "I'm not going to kill you, don't worry," he said. "But you're right. There are people of power, witches without a better word, though it’s rather reductive to lump us all together. We guard our privacy carefully. Not just because there are people who hunt those whose lives touch the other than natural worlds, but because the supernatural world is a dangerous one. Are you wondering about your own gifts in that direction?" 

      "Do I have any?" she asked.

     He shrugged. "Most people do actually, though obviously they never do anything with it. And most people's gifts aren't worth bothering with. The people with no gift are actually quite rare and, in the right circumstances, quite valuable. They're more resistant to magical influence and if they get bit by one of the monsters, like a vampire or werewolf, they will reject the bite and die. Your gifts are not in the normal range however, you're quite a bit more. You could go quite far I think." 

     "I'm assuming you're trying to decide if you should make me forget all of this?" she said.

     "Indeed I am. Well, to be accurate, it's more of a prohibition against remembering, than actually forgetting. If you start to rip holes in people’s memories there are some unfortunate side effects, make sure you remember that. And I find that I'm very tempted to not do that actually. I think I'm curious to see what you'll do. You're ruthless, but not particularly narcissistic. I think you'd do well if you decided to become, well,  whatever route to power you decide to pursue. But you like to be in control, and that is problematic at times. Witches that pursue power bring attention to us all." 

      She nodded. "I can understand that," she said. "You're calculating your risk versus reward on taking a chance on me." 

      "Exactly," he agreed with a tight smile. "Plus, your mind is exquisite. Truly. It's surprising you're not a narcissist, because it's a common flaw with people of exceptional mind. But you've mostly avoided it." 

      "What would it take to make it worth your while to let me remember and help me learn what my options are?" she asked. 

       He smiled. "And practical. I do like you." He paused for a moment, "What's been your plan in life, up to this point?" 

      She thought, and then answered truthfully. "I planned on college, and a job that offers enough money that I never have to worry about a husband unless I want one."

      He nodded. "Do you want to return here, or are you drawn elsewhere?"

      She thought. "I don't want to be trapped in Beacon Hills, but I don't want to go far. Maybe San Francisco. Someplace that I can visit when I want to. Why?"

      "There are places in the world that are, for lack of a better word, special. And now that I'm here I'm curious t hat Beacon Hills isn’t more widely known. The ley lines of power are strong here, and it might be a good home base for someone of your gifts. I wouldn't want you to settle in Portland for example."

     She smiled. "Then I should avoid Portland I guess." 

     "You're free to visit of course, I'd just prefer you not move there. You’ll understand better as you come into your power, most of us don’t share territory well." he said. "I guess that answers that question. Seems I've already decided what to do with you. I'll send you some books to get you started. Feel free to visit Portland, truly. It's a lovely city, and I think you'll like my library." 

     "Wait," she said, "you mentioned vampires and werewolves. They're real?"

     "Well, werewolves certainly, they’re everywhere really. And there's plenty of historical record for vampires so that I can say they at least once existed, though they may be extinct now. I've never seen one, so if they are still out there, they’re well hidden. But werewolves definitely. There's at least one in your school," he said provocatively.

     "Really?" she said. "I go to school with a werewolf?"

     "It's not that surprising," he said. "They have to go to school too, and like I said, they’re everywhere. When Hunters started persecuting them in Europe they did what everyone else did, and came to America." 

     "I just don't think of Beacon Hills as being a hotbed of supernatural activity," she said.

     "It doesn't seem to be. Which is interesting for a place where the ley lines are this strong. I suspect there are druids at work." 

     "Are they dark witches or something?" she asked.

     "No, annoyingly the opposite." He sighed. "There are dark druids, they're called a daruch and they're annoying too. A druid's power is rooted in the magic of the earth and growing things. They're powerful generally, and they're often associated with werewolves. Druid's tend not to get involved in things. Witches on the other hand, are born meddlers. I don't think you'd suit to the druid lifestyle." 

     He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card and handed it to her. "Here's my phone and email. There's an emergency number on there, if it's truly an emergency use it. If you think there's dark magic in town, or skinwalkers, or anything else in the horror listing of the supernatural world, use it. If you are trapped somewhere and things are going really wrong, burn the card. I can't guarantee I'll be able to intercede, but if I can I will. And don't ever be the reason I get called in." 

     Her eyes narrowed for a moment. "You're not a witch are you?" she said. 

     He smiled. "I knew you were uncommonly smart. What do you think I am?" 

     "You're some kind of magical policeman," she said. "You deal in problems." 

    He nodded. "You're more right than wrong again. Feel free to send me your guesses as you start to learn about the supernatural world. I will just say this, I am something rare. My relative importance is a matter of debate."

    "And you enjoy being mysterious," she said. "I'm confident of that." 

    "That is true," he said with a smile. "I need to go. I have an appointment back in Portland this afternoon with a creature that already loathes me. I don't need to give him more reasons. I'll probably come back to check in with you periodically." 

    "Wait, you're not a fairy, are you?" she said. "Like a fairy godmother sort of thing?"

   He laughed. "Oh Lydia. You are delightful. Fairy godmothers are just a fantasy. If you see a fairy it's as likely to eat you as be your friend. And they're utterly unpredictable. Fortunately I don't sense a fairy hill in the area. Though they can hide themselves if they try, so it's no guarantee. And with this many ley lines, there’s bound to be a crossroads here somewhere as well. Fairy creatures also tend to  loathe werewolves and other mundane shapeshifters, so you rarely find them near each other. Your principal will be back in about five minutes. Neither his secretary or he will remember either of us being here, so we should go." 

    She stood up at the same time as he did. "About your website..." she started. 

    "It'll start being useful to you now that we've met," he said. "Be careful with the users. Just because they're on there doesn't make them friendly or trustworthy. Some of them are actually cannibalistic or predatory, but everyone there is interested in keeping magical problems out of the public eye and can be trusted so far as, they will help if a situation comes up where that secrecy is in doubt, beyond that be very careful and avoid mentioning where you’re located until you are far more advanced in your power, or until you’ve made friends with the local werewolves. They do make wonderful guard dogs." 

    She nodded. "So can you be trusted?" she asked just as he turned to walk away. 

    He quirked his eyebrows at her and smiled. "Lydia, I’m almost disappointed, because that’s a terrible question. I, like most people, can be trusted within the bounds of my self interest." And then he turned again and left her standing there watching him go.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo you can start getting some ideas where I’m heading with Lydia. I won’t lie, I totally picked that he’s from Portland cause that’s where I live and II can write about it easier than SF.


	16. Sometimes You’re The Rock, Sometimes The Hard Place

1215pm

 

    Derek was a little nervous when he showed up at the sheriff's office for lunch. The sheriff had seemed a little off after seeing Derek leap back and forth between buildings the night before, but had also seemed utterly normal when he'd texted Derek that morning. The deputy on front desk duty recognized him, they all seemed to recognize him now, and Derek wondered what they all thought was going on between the sheriff and himself. 

     He knocked on the sheriff's door and John looked up and waved him in. 

     "Let me just finish up with this. Are you thinking Tom's or something else today?" the sheriff asked.

     "Tom’s is good with me," Derek replied. "And I want to show you something. It's close by Tom’s." 

     John nodded and said casually, "I should mention, just as conversation, that there was a meth house on Ash Street that got busted yesterday while you were out of town. An anonymous tip called it in, and it turns out that there was over 100 pounds of meth waiting for distribution." 

    "Clearly you have some good citizens out there keeping track of what's going on in the community," Derek replied mildly, "they probably like curly fries and bacon."

    John laughed. "Doesn't everyone?" He finished signing off on the reports he was looking at and stood up and put on his jacket.

    The weather was nice and they decided to walk the few blocks to Tom’s, and on the way Derek told John what Allison had told him about the werewolves who'd be coming with her. 

    "The first is Gary, who is the Redding alpha's problem child. Not her actual child. He was apparently an omega that joined her pack a few years ago when he started dating one of her pack member’s kids. They broke up recently and it's been a rough break-up, so the alpha wanted to separate them for awhile. Allison says he's a little reckless in a fight, but very very fast, even for one of us." 

    "Second is Malcolm, he's older than the others, in his 40s. A born wolf who came to California for school and fell in love with it. He has a flexible work schedule and was easy to uproot from his life for a few weeks. Allson says he's well-respected in the pack, not one of the alpha's immediate seconds, but someone trusted and well thought of."

    "The last one is Billy, who is apparently another born wolf who decided to move here permanently after college. He's from one of the big old east coast packs that are functionally several associated packs rather than one, and wasn't particularly close to the rest of his family. Easy going and not ambitious, in a very ambitious family. I've actually met a few of his cousins while I was in New York. If he's at odds with the general family dynamic, I think he and I will do fine." Derek laughed a bit, "and then Allison who I've already mentioned."

    "How do you feel about them coming?" John asked.

    Derek shrugged and thought for a moment before responding. "I don’t know any of them. I actually liked Allison when we talked on the phone. She's young, but she's got the kind of take charge attitude that's more leadership than being spoiled. She clearly knows I'm going to be bothered by having her here, because she asked twice if there was going to be any problems with her."

    "You think she knows something?" John asked. 

   Derek smiled. "No, I think she heard something. Scott asked me a question yesterday when we were leaving the meeting and I mentioned the Hunter that killed my family was an Argent. I assume either she or the alpha overheard the comment."

   The sheriff nodded. "And you are okay with her?"

   Derek pursed his lips. "Honestly, I'm not sure. It's going to be weird, but she doesn't look like Kate. She doesn't seem like she's interested in doing anything other than coming in to help out. She's no doubt going to ask me about it once she's here, but I think-" Derek paused for a moment, "I think I'm okay with it."

    John gave him a look that Derek couldn't quite decipher. "It sounds like a good team then?" 

    Derek nodded. "It's what I would hope for. The most dominant personality seems to be Allison who I am confident I can work with, and is actually probably more skilled than her age would have you think, due to her background."

     They walked into Tom’s and ordered food to go. Derek hadn't told John where they were going, just that he had something to show him. The realtor had dropped the keys off that morning. The paperwork wasn't done quite yet, but the seller had been okay with letting him have the keys early. The building had been part of an inheritance, and the seller lived out of state and just wanted it sold. 

     Their food arrived and Derek led John the two blocks east to the building. 

     The pictures hadn't quite done it justice. Derek had driven by it several times already and liked it more each time. This would be his first time inside. Three stories, and a mix of concrete and brick, the building was zoned mixed use and allowed residential use, but the surrounding buildings were all commercial. It didn't look like it could burn easily which Derek knew was sort of irrational but still important to him. 

    John looked at him curiously as he opened the door with the key and they walked in. "So where are we?" he finally asked, apparently giving up on Derek just telling him. 

    "I'm in talks to buy the building," Derek said shyly. "I want to convert the top two levels into an apartment for me and one for Laura if she wants a place here. Also space for when the pack starts to grow again." 

    "So you've definitely decided to stay then?" John asked. 

    "Yes. I'm more certain every day. Beacon Hills is my home, and I don't want to leave again. If Laura doesn't want to stay we'll work something out. Some packs don't live particularly close together, especially if it's not a family pack like mine was," Derek said. 

    "Do you think of Scott as part of your pack?" John asked after a moment.

    Derek shrugged. "It's way too soon to tell. Pack isn't an overnight thing. It's a bond that grows. He's potentially pack at least."

    John nodded. "I just want to make sure you're not rushing into things," he said quietly. 

    "Just the opposite," Derek replied after a moment. "I feel like I was holding my breath for the last six years, and it's only been since I came back that I've started to breathe again. I won't give that feeling up." 

    John smiled. "Well, it's a great location for having lunch with the sheriff, who will no doubt want to keep an eye on potential troublemakers who are moving into town." 

    "I'm sure the neighbors will be complaining about stray dogs before too long," Derek said quietly. 

    "It's good I'll have an address to mail the citations to," John said with a grin. "Lets see the rest of it." 

     Derek took the stairs two at a time and waited at the top for John to catch up. The second floor was finished, but was clearly intended to be a commercial space like the first floor. The third floor, Derek already knew, was unfinished. Work had stopped when the previous owner had passed away unexpectedly. John looked around and asked questions about his plans. They went up the stairs to the third floor briefly, but then came back downstairs. 

      “I like what you’re thinking.” John said. “About it being a place where you can grow. I have something I want you to think about though, what do you plan to do with your time? I mean once the current situation is finished?”

      Derek shook his head. “I’m not sure. I went to NYU for a year but then I stopped going because I couldn’t answer that question.” 

     “Laura has a plan though right?” John said. 

     Derek laughed. “I feel so much like that was a ‘why can’t you be more like your sister’ comment.” 

     John smiled. “That’s not really how I meant it. You’d said she was enrolled at NYU too, so I assumed she had a plan.” 

      Derek smiled back. “Yeah, she’s planning on law school.” 

      “Like your mom,” John said with a nod.

      “Just like her at times.” 

      They walked back down the stairs. “Why the location?” John asked.

     “Centrally located, not many residential buildings close by, so if hunters come after me no one is likely to get hurt. Plus convenient access to the best curly fries I’ve ever had.” 

     John grinned. “Good reasons.” They walked back to the station in an easy silence and said goodbye. 

     Derek wasn’t sure why John’s approval had been so important. Maybe because John reminded him a bit of his own father whose approval Derek had always treasured, maybe just because he was fast becoming a friend, which was something Derek didn’t have many of. 

240pm

    Derek got back to the hotel and stopped at the front desk. They’d been able to reserve the four rooms for the visitors in a block next to and across from Derek’s room. Billy and Gary had opted to share a room so they could game together, and he’d booked Malcolm and Allison each their own. He picked up the keys and headed back to the rooms to drop them off, before he ran over to Deaton’s to ask a few questions.

      Sam texted that he’d gotten the phone tracker added and asked if it was a good time to call. Derek hit dial on the phone.

      Sam picked up immediately. “Hey, so interesting couple of things. Your Hunter buddy had someone put a bug in my car while we were inside.” 

      “Really? Hmmm.” Derek said. “I’m guessing they’re trying to figure out how involved you are?” 

       “That was my thought. I faked an outgoing call to the sheriff that your phone was ready and asking if I should drop it off to him or just wait until Saturday when you got back and give it to you.” 

      “Good work.” Derek said. “Thank you.” 

      “I’m at a rest stop outside of Eureka now and headed back," Sam said. "Do you want me to call when I get back to the hotel?"

      "Yeah," Derek replied, "the rest of my team should be here around 4, and we can meet up and go over what happened. Thank you for everything today." 

      "It's the job, but you're welcome. See you in a bit," Sam said and hung up.

      Derek went back out and got in the 4Runner and headed to Deaton's clinic. When he walked in the door Deaton was talking to a customer and Derek sat and waited for him to be free. Eventually the lady and her dog left and Deaton waved him back to the office where Derek slumped into a chair.

      "I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow." Deaton, his level voice giving nothing away.

      "I have a question about wolfsbane smoke. While I was back east one of the alphas mentioned that a group of Hunters had started using smoke grenades infused with wolfsbane when hunting us."

     Deaton raised his eyebrows. "That seems like quite an escalation."

    "It's a tool intended for use against packs, not individual rogues." Derek said quietly. "It's a weapon of war, not a tool to track down a few bad seeds."

    Deatons looked closely at Derek. "That's a strong accusation."

    Derek looked at him. "I know of eleven packs that have been wiped out in the last 5 years. This is a war, and the werewolf history of decentralized activity is being used against us. If I hadn't been close to Mark and his family in New York I wouldn't have heard of that many. Mark's been an alpha for a century and he knows every supernatural on the eastern seaboard and half of everyone else. He's the one who is seeing war." 

    "Did you mention this to Satomi?" Deaton asked quietly.

    "No. There were too many ears in the room. I'm going to ask one of the wolves she’s sending here to take a message back to her to read. That pack is too big for it to stay a secret, and she'd never thank me for lighting a fire under her pack like that. Laura agreed with Mark's assessment too."

    "Do you think your family was the start of this?" Deaton said, "or do you think it's unconnected?"

    "It would explain why my family was targeted," Derek said. "but I don't know. One of the wolves Satomi is sending is an Argent. Her name is Allison."

    An actual expression flitted across Deaton's face. "That's a name I know. I heard about when she got bit. It was a revenge bite, when the Argent's went after a rogue Alpha from Southern California who was making and killing his own betas in a bid to raise power. He claimed he was going to be the alpha of alphas, and had created a sort of cult of personality around himself. He kidnapped and bit Chris Argent's ten year old daughter and left her in the desert for a week before the full moon."

   "Jesus Christ," Derek breathed. 

   "The Argent's were torn apart over it. One side, including her mother, expected her to follow their code and kill herself. Her father and the other part of her family disagreed. She joined Satomi's pack, but has continued to train as a Hunter as well."

    Derek shook his head. "I don't know the family well. Is Chris closely related to Kate Argent?"

    Deaton thought for a moment. "I've met Chris a time or two. I don't know him well. I think he had a sister, she might have been a Kate, but I'm not sure." He paused, "How do you know Kate Argent?"

    Guilt swept over Derek. "I met her before the fire," he said simply. 

    Deaton gave him a long look. "You think she was involved?" 

   "I'm sure of it. She as much as told me she was." 

   Deaton nodded. "I'll see if I can find out more about her. Have you mentioned any of this to the sheriff."

   "No." Derek said. "He knows I think the Argent's were involved, and he knows Allison is coming, but I haven't mentioned the other deaths to him."

   "Well, if they use the smoke grenades you'll be able to infer that your kidnapper hunters are connected to the extremists behind these killings," Deaton said. 

    Derek nodded. "Which gets me back to the question I came to ask. Can you think of a way to neutralize the wolfsbane in the smoke if it gets used in a building?" 

   Deaton thought for a moment, "Actually, yes. Turn the fire sprinklers on as soon as the grenades start to activate. Wolfsbane toxin is very adhesive to water and the sprinklers should be able to strip it out of the air before it causes any problems. Also, the toxin itself is heavier than air, so it's not going to rise much more than head height, so stay above it if you get caught somewhere sprinklers can't be deployed."

    Derek nodded. He'd noticed sprinklers in the warehouse. He needed to test them to make sure they worked. "Thank you Dr. Deaton," Derek said quietly. 

    "Anytime Derek," Deaton said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

    Derek nodded and left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do like a Deaton who’s actually helpful. I mean, 90 perfect of the time on the show he’s just pointlessly obscure and stupid.  
> SMH.  
> John is such a dad. Love that guy.  
> Enjoy!


	17. Which Way Is Up, Which Way Is Down

430pm

 

     Derek pulled up in front of the warehouse where he’d parked before. He grabbed the new set of keys and opened the door. He didn’t have an appropriate place to meet the members of Satomi’s pack, and since her pack was a very traditional one, he needed to meet them on some form of pack territory. The remains of the Hale house were neither secure, nor an acceptable location to meet, so the warehouse would have to stand in. 

      He’d only had a few minutes to get inside and turn on the lights before he heard the first car pull in. A moment later the second car pulled in as well. After a few seconds he heard the doors slam, and heard Allison and the other wolves chatting as they walked to the door and came in.

       “Hello Derek,” Allison said. “This is Malcolm, and this is Gary and Billy is the one lurking in the back. Guys, this is Derek.” 

       Derek snorted. “And here I was brushing up on my rigid pack etiquette,” he said.

       Allison laughed. “Satomi is over 100 years old, and takes things seriously. I’m not even truly her beta, so I can take more liberties.” 

       “You’re not?” he said.

       “It’s complicated,” she said, her tone not inviting questions. 

        “I understand complicated. I should have just invited you to the hotel then,” he added. “This was the best I could come up with on short notice.”

         “I wondered,” Gary said. “But Allison mentioned what happened with your family, so this made sense.” 

          “Until last week I hadn’t been in Beacon Hills for six years. So I wasn’t really ready for visitors,” Derek said. “But it’s good that you guys are seeing this, because this is where I plan to lead the hunters to trap them.” 

       “Is this a plan to kill or capture them?” Allison asked.

       “Capture. I would strongly prefer not to have to explain bodies to the sheriff,” Derek said quietly.

       “You answer to the sheriff?” Malcolm said in surprise.

       Derek shrugged. “The law is the law. Just because we have our own rules as well doesn’t mean we shouldn’t follow mundane law. Plus he’s a friend, and I don’t want to test that friendship because someone was too lazy to disarm and capture someone.” 

       Allison gave him a look that he found unreadable. 

       “No worries here,” Gary said. “I love a good fight, but I’m not too keen on murder, so I’m good with that.” 

     “Your territory, your rules,” Malcolm said. “But if it’s a kill or be killed moment?”

      “Use your judgement,” Derek said, “I don’t want you to get killed because you are following my rule. Just try not to kill or permanently injure anyone.” 

       Malcolm nodded. “Sounds good. I’m assuming you have a plan?” 

      Derek nodded. “I know there are at least 4 hunters involved, cause I found where they captured my sister and there were four scents. I’m not sure what they used to incapacitate her, other than that it wasn’t wolfsbane. Probably electricity somehow, but I’m not sure what exactly.” 

      “There’s four of us, so even if there’s more than that we should be fine.”

       Allison had a guilty look on her face. “There’s something I wanted to talk to you about, once I got here. Do you mind if we take a walk and talk while the guys check this place out?” 

      Derek looked at her and nodded. “If the sheriff stops by while we’re gone, introduce yourselves, he knows what we are.” 

     Malcolm’s eyes widened. “So when you say friend, you mean-?”

      “Friend,” Derek said. “Someone I trust. When you meet him you’ll understand. He’s a bedrock of honesty. And discretion.” 

      Derek walked closer to the others and shook hands when he got close enough. Billy gave him a shy smile and said, “my cousins think you don’t ever talk. Are you sure you’re Derek Hale?” 

      Derek smiled. “All your cousins wanted to talk about was pack politics, and I was bored in seconds.” 

       Billy laughed. “That’s why I ended up out here.” 

     “I don’t blame you,” Derek said. “I’d have run away too.” 

     He tilted his head at Allison, “Shall we?” 

      She nodded.

      He turned back, “There’s a place a few blocks away that makes amazing shakes, if we stop there does anyone want a milkshake?” 

      The guys all smiled and called out their orders and Derek carefully took note.

      He and Allison walked out into the night. “That was thoughtful,” she said as they walked. 

      He shrugged. “I like to have a purpose when I’m walking, I’m not good with aimless wandering.” 

      She nodded. “So, Satomi and I overheard what you said to Scott when you left the other day. About Argents being responsible for the fire that killed your family.” 

      “I assumed that from the way you asked me if I was okay with you coming last night.” 

      “Are you sure it was Argents?” she asked quietly.

      He was silent for a moment as they walked further. When he felt they were out of hearing to the other wolves he finally said. “Yes.” He paused before adding, “If I tell you a story will you not ask too many questions about it?” 

      She nodded.

      He sighed. He’d never told anyone this story, not even Laura.

      “When I was 15, my girlfriend was bitten by an alpha that was visiting from out of town to see my mom. It wasn’t a rogue attack, she thought she wanted the bite, had been told it would bring us closer, but she was one of those that reject the bite and she died.” He didn’t mention that his asshole of an uncle had arranged it all. Or that Derek had killed her rather than watch her suffer the slow agony of death by bite rejection.

      “I was-“ he searched for the right words, “not in a good place after that. I met a woman, she was older. She-“ he stopped. He’d never examined the story in this light before and he realized he had the right words for it, “She seduced me. I can look back and see it was deliberate, and calculated. All I knew at the time was that she seemed to care, seemed to understand my guilt over Paige’s supposed disappearance.” 

        He swallowed back his tears. “The day after the fire she called me and told me that she’d wanted to make sure I’d live so I could suffer the way Paige’s parents had to suffer, knowing I was responsible for all of their deaths. I’d known her name the whole time we’d been together, but we didn’t ever have to deal with hunters here. The name Argent meant nothing to me at the time.” 

       Allison flinched. “What was her name?” 

       “Kate,” he said, “Kate Argent. I don’t blame you for what happened Allison, I swear it. Her actions were hers. But that’s why I reacted to your name the way I did.” 

      He felt different after telling the story. Lighter. Not less guilty, but less burdened.

     “She’s my aunt,” Allison whispered. “I loved her when I was a kid. Worshiped her almost. We were closer than I was to my parents. After I was bitten, she was one of the ones who thought I should follow the code. At ten.” He saw her wipe a tear from her eye. “My Dad has mentioned that some of them have taken the code to a new place, and are advocating annihilation of all wolves.” 

        Derek nodded. “I think they’ve already started. There have been incidents. Whole packs slaughtered.” 

       She shuddered. “I can’t reconcile this with the family I knew,” she whispered. 

      He put a hand gently on her shoulder. “You’re not responsible for their crimes. Don’t carry their guilt for them.” 

       “I’ll take that advice when you do,” she said quietly. 

      He nodded. “I’ve never told anyone that story. Not even my sister. She knows something happened, but she’s never asked me the details.” 

       “Is Kate involved with this?” Allison asked after a moment. 

        “I don’t think so. I’m not sure what this is. There was an alpha in town, a rogue maybe, or just a wanderer. She was killed out in the Preserve by a rogue omega. I think they may have been trying to capture the alpha who died, and gotten Laura instead. I’m not sure. The pieces don’t all fit together.” 

       “The reason I wanted to talk to you in private is because I invited someone else to join us. I can still call and tell him not to come, but I’d like to have him here. He’s an expert in hunter thinking you might say,” she said.

     Derek thought for a moment, “Because he’s a Hunter himself? Your father?” 

     She looked at Derek in acknowledgement. 

      He was quiet for a moment, “I don’t know how I feel about that. How I feel about him being here. If he comes, and I can’t deal with him, can I send him back? Or will I be stuck with him?” 

      “He’d go. I promise. He’s coming because I asked him to. Our relationship isn’t good. He’s having a hard time with me being this way still. He’s trying, but we don’t touch. He hasn’t hugged me since just after mom left.”

       Derek nodded. “Then let him come. I hope-“ he paused and thought, “I hope you can fix it. I know how it feels when you lose your family, and how closely you hold what remains.” 

       She smiled at him. “You’re not so bad for a werewolf.” 

      He smiled back. “You’re not either. I’m glad we got to talk.” 

        “What’s your sister like?” she added. 

       He thought about it for a moment. “She’s confident, and sarcastic, she drove me crazy when we were kids, but we were super close. She’s the girl everyone in school wanted to be friends with. You’ll like her, almost everyone does.” 

      She nodded. “I’m not a member of Satomi’s pack, not really. She values me. I respect her. But I’ve never bonded well with most of the pack, and besides Gary and Billy there’s not many that I’d say are even friends. I’m not like Laura, people don’t usually like me.” 

       He nodded. “You’re more like me I think. Hard to get to know, you find it hard to trust.” 

       She nodded. “I used to be different, before.” 

       “Me too,” he whispered. “I was always more standoffish. But the trust thing, that came from Kate and the fire.” 

       They arrived at the shake shop and placed their order, Derek added a small chocolate for the sheriff as well, and waited silently while they made the drinks. As they walked back the conversation shifted. By some mutual agreement they left the heavy conversation behind, and he told her about Beacon Hills and growing up with Laura as the ultimate ‘why can’t you be more like your sister’. “No one ever said that about Cora,” he laughed, “because she was a little monster. She’d be your age, and she was terrible. She used to run away and sulk for days when she got in trouble, and was so good at hiding even Mom and Dad couldn’t track her down.” 

     Allison laughed. “Did you ever try?” 

     Derek looked at her, “Are you kidding? I just enjoyed being free of her randomly pouncing on me. Or shredding all of my socks, or whatever devil child thing she decided to do that week.” 

      “She sounds amazing,”  Allison said. 

      “Oh she was.” Derek said with a laugh. “Thanks for helping me remember how they lived rather than how they died. That was nice.” 

       She nodded as they walked back in the warehouse. The sheriff had arrived while they were gone.

       “Derek,” John said, “I’ve met these gentlemen, so I’m guessing that means this is Allison. And if one of those milkshakes isn’t for me, I’ll definitely be telling Stiles about the sudden rash of stray dog complaints I’ve been getting.” 

      “You’re absolutely the worst John,” Derek said handing him the small shake, “and just remember, I can always tell him how often you eat at Tom’s.” 

     “Are you going to tell him how often you go with me?” John replied.

     “Of course not. I’m not suicidal,” Derek replied and they both laughed.

     “I guess I should explain,” Derek said, and turned to the new wolves, “Stiles is the Sheriff’s son, and was with Scott when he was attacked by a rogue alpha, the boys are having both angst and a certain amount of fun not telling their parents that Scott was bitten. I’d already told the sheriff about werewolves, so we get to enjoy watching them be creative in their lies.” 

       “So that’s where Stiles fits into the pack,” Allison said with a smile. “I thought he was angling for the bite himself.” 

      John laughed. “I think he’s more angling to convince Derek to take up permanent wolf form and play fetch.” 

     Derek snorted and Malcolm looked scandalized. 

     “He doesn’t actually ask you to play fetch does he?” the older wolf asked.

     “Not yet,” Derek answered, “but he will eventually I have no doubts.”

     “We’re not dogs!” Malcolm protested. 

     “I played fetch with my cousins all the time,” Billy said. “We had human cousins as well, so it helped reinforce the pack bonds. It’s fun.” 

     Derek smiled. “I’ve never done it. But I’m not opposed. We’ll see what kind of bribery he offers.” 

      John laughed. 

       They all stood around and chatted for awhile, just getting used to each other. Derek invited the sheriff to join them for dinner but he declined. He was looking forward to eating with Stiles for once, who had apparently already texted him about some appallingly healthy dinner devoid of taste.

      Before he left, Derek mentioned that the tracking unit had been added without a hitch, and that they were on target for Saturday. John glanced around at the others. “And they know?” 

      Derek nodded. “I told them no killing, unless it was unavoidable.” The other wolves nodded. “The guy who’s installing the cameras is coming in the morning. And I’m testing the sprinklers right after that. So it’ll be a fascinating day here at club Hale. I’ve already told Scott not to chance going to school, so he’ll be here early. I’m assuming Stiles will make it through chemistry before he shows up.” 

     John snorted. “He wouldn’t even show up for that if the teacher didn’t drop a point from his percentage for every absence.” 

      “Harris has only gotten worse in six years,” Derek said, shaking his head.

      John waved and left and the wolves watched him leave. “I see what you mean,” Billy said. “It’s like he’s a mountain in the sea.” 

      Derek nodded. 

      “Is his son the same?” Malcolm asked.

      Derek thought for a moment. “The first time I ever saw him he was trying to beat an insane alpha with a stick to protect his best friend. Yeah, I’m pretty sure that’s he’s the twenty years younger version.” 

      “No....” Billy said, “a stick, really?” 

      Derek shrugged. “A club? If it makes you feel better. The semantic difference doesn’t matter really. They’re a remarkable family.” 

     “How did he not die?” Allison asked.

      “I attacked the alpha to draw him off while they escaped.” 

     “And he hasn’t come back yet?” Allison asked.

     “Not yet. There was something very wrong, very bestial about the alpha. I’m not sure he remembered attacking them,” Derek said. “And Scott is fairly safe until he actually shifts for the first time.” 

       They all knew that was only 24 hours away, since they could feel the moon’s pull already. They walked out, Derek locked up behind them and they headed off to dinner.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Derek and Allison. I enjoyed writing this chapter SO MUCH.


	18. If You Pet Them, They Will Come

1130pm

 

     Derek knew he should be tired, but he was too wired with the almost full moon overhead and decided to go for a run. He slipped out of bed and threw on sweat pants and a henley. What he was wearing didn't matter much, he wasn't going to be wearing them for long. He slipped out his door and only a moment later Billy opened his door and smiled at him. "Going for a run?" he asked.

    Derek smiled and nodded.

    "Want some company?" he added.

    "Sure." Derek replied and Billy let his door close softly. Derek waited a little longer but no one else popped their head out, so they walked down the hall and then out to the parking lot. As they drove Billy asked, "Where are we headed?" 

     "The wildlife Preserve on the edge of town. Keep your nose open for the scent of the alpha that bit Scott. I haven't encountered it since that night, but just in case," Derek said. "Ordinarily I'd tell you to run from him, but I kept up with him for hours that night. There's something very off about him."

     "Are you and Allison cool?" Billy asked after a moment.

     Derek nodded, "Yeah. We talked out our stuff."

    "Good. She's very very good for as young as she is. Eventually she's going to find the right pack,” Billy replied. "I think she and Satomi are just too different for it to be a good match."

    "And you and Satomi?" Derek asked.

    "You've met my family. They're as traditional as they come. Satomi is relaxed in comparison, and I'm the kind of guy who can fit in most places where I'm not a disappointment to the family name." 

    "I wanted to smash your cousin Matt's face in," Derek said with a smile. 

    "That's probably what he was looking for. He no doubt wanted to see how he'd fare against Talia Hale's son. He's an asshole," Billy replied. "And he weirdly doesn't seem to realize how much I dislike him." 

    "Maybe he's just so used to everyone else disliking him more?" Derek replied.

    "Maybe."

    "Why did you come?" Derek asked after a moment. "I'm sure Satomi didn't make it a requirement."

    "Because Allison asked me to." 

    Derek gave him a look.

    "Not romantically," Billy replied. "She's great, but way too intense for me. But she's fairly lonely I think. She has a hard time making friends, and we work well together. I trust her."

    Derek nodded. "Thanks for coming." 

    "She picked a good team for you," Billy replied. "She has a talent for putting together teams that work." 

    "That's a real gift," Derek said. "Especially in a sixteen year old."

    Billy nodded as Derek turned off onto the road to the Preserve and pulled onto a side road almost immediately. This was a part of the Preserve he usually avoided, but it was close to Scott’s and the sheriff's house, and he wanted to run through their neighborhoods to make sure that the alpha wasn't watching either boy.

     When they got out of the 4Runner Derek explained to Billy what he was planning. Billy nodded, understanding and they both stripped down and shifted. Billy's wolf was built like him, lanky and not over muscled, but his coloring was a rich chocolate and black, very unusual for a wolf. Derek wondered if it was a family trait. He knew he and Laura were both like his mom in wolf form, almost black, though Laura had more silver in her coat and looked like she'd been kissed by the moon in the light.

     They ran through the edge of the Preserve to where the trail cut close to Scott's house, and then loped down the sidewalk. The streets were empty, and Derek smelled only the normal scents of the city at night. As they drew near Scott's he slowed and sniffed more carefully, but there was still no sign of the alpha. Inside he could hear Scott sleeping restlessly under the moon, and Melissa laying awake and sleepless. He wanted to reassure her that Scott wouldn't shift early, and wished he'd been more clear when he explained it to her. 

     Then he turned and they headed towards the sheriff's. It was strange for Derek to run with another wolf that wasn't his sister, but nice. He liked Billy, but he still had to get used to him.

     They came down the long dark sweep of street between Scott’s and the Sheriff's house and Derek heard the heartbeat of someone awake and not dimmed by walls. he slowed down and they walked cautiously closer to the sheriff's yard, where Derek could see someone moving around on the wide front porch. He crept closer until he caught a scent, the warm fresh lightning kissed scent he associated with Stiles. Of course. Derek glanced at Billy, conveying amusement and a hint of mischief. 

     They slunk quietly alongside the house, silent and ghostlike. Once they got to the corner of the porch where it would wrap around to where Stiles was, the quiet sound of Stiles breathing like thunder in his ears, Derek glanced around the edge of the porch. Stiles was rearranging the chair he was moving, and facing away from him. Derek took advantage and slipped quickly though the space between them and just sat right behind where Stiles was moving. Quiet and still he waited for Stiles to turn around. Billy sat at the corner, watching events unfold. After a moment Stiles got the chair the way he wanted it and turned to sit down and when he did he finally saw Derek sitting there. His reaction was everything Derek expected. He kind of screamed and flailed as he fell into the chair and after a brief second he realized it was Derek and threw a pillow at him.

    "You ASSHOLE!" Stiles hissed. "If I woke my dad up I am going to kill you!" Derek cocked an ear to indicate to Stiles that he was listening, but the sheriff who'd been working long hours and was asleep on the other side of the house didn't wake up. Derek did the awkward head shake thing again. He needed to find a different sign for no. That was awkward.

    "You are so lucky," Stiles said. "Just because I can't sleep doesn't mean he shouldn't be. Plus coming down here and finding me hanging out with a giant fluffy wolf-" Stiles paused. "Holy shit, two giant fluffy wolves. Yeah, great, now you're bringing friends to see my humiliation. Oh god, how is this my life?" Stiles said. He looked at Billy, "I'm guessing you're one of the Redding wolves? Allison?" 

     Billy slunk forward and looked at Derek. Derek shook his head. Clearly Billy wasn't interested in looking awkward as hell in front of Stiles. Then Billy stretched forward and laid down so he could watch both Derek and Stiles.

     Stiles looked at Derek. "Are you here for a reason or just to torment me? Also, how did you even know I'd be out here? Do you just watch my house at night like a creeper? Wait, how am I going to get answers? Oh my god, this is the worst, I can't even get mad at you for not being able to answer my questions, cause you're a giant fluffy wolf. Now come here so I can pet you." Stiles held out his hands and Derek cautiously approached him. 

     Stiles, clearly remembering how overwhelmed Derek had gotten the last time, tried not to overdo it. He started with the ears but then swept his hands back to Derek's thick neck ruff and oh my god, Derek clearly understood dogs better in that moment, cause wow was that awesome. It was weird to have an audience, but Billy was clearly interested in watching. 

     Stiles looked at Billy, "Sorry, I'd offer to pet you too, but my dad always told me not to pet dogs I didn't know. Stranger danger probably applies to wolves too right? Besides you know Derek, and I bet he gets jealous, he doesn't strike me as the type to share his petting time. Anyway, ask me again after we've met and I even know your name not-Allison. Maybe I should consider this as a profession, I mean, professional werewolf petting has to be a job right? If not, I can be the first one. Werewolves will come from all over the country for my special brand of fluffy puppy loving."

     Derek listened to the endless stream of words that Stiles poured out. It was strangely comforting, it was like hearing his stream of consciousness while his hands wandered over Derek. After awhile Derek found himself leaning into Stiles and barely kept himself from crawling up into Stiles' lap, and he started to pull himself away to get his senses back under control. Stiles immediately stopped petting him. "Are we done now?" Stiles asked, and Derek leaned forward again and tried to lick across Stiles face again, but Stiles had caught some hint of his plan so all Derek caught was his hand. Stiles laughed. And Derek huffed at him. 

    Billy, catching on that they were done here stood up and glanced at Stiles one last time. Derek paused at the corner and Stiles lifted his hand and waved goodbye. Derek had a moment when he wanted nothing more than to go back and crawl back up into Stiles lap and let him pet him some more. It was a strange sensation and passed quickly, but the feeling of it stuck with him on the whole run back to the Preserve.

    Derek and Billy ran for miles before Billy caught his eye with a look that clearly said, 'should we head back?' Derek turned and they swept back to the 4Runner. As they got dressed Derek caught Billy glancing at him with a speculative look. 

    "What are you thinking over there so loudly?" Derek asked.

    Billy shrugged. "Wondering what the deal is with you and the sheriff's kid I guess,” Billy said. "You seem more comfortable than I'd expect you to be around someone you don't know very well. After your story about the alpha attack I was expecting someone more-" Billy looked for the right words, "just more, I guess. But he's not exactly intimidating." 

    Derek shrugged. "I am comfortable around him. More than I am around most people to be honest. He's just relaxing for me. His dad is the same way. I just feel at ease with them, and they both seem comfortable with me." 

    "I know that feeling," Billy said. "I was just surprised to see you so at ease around him. Like playing fetch with someone in a friendly way is one thing, but letting someone pet your wolf like that, I've had relationships where I wouldn't have let them do that." 

     Derek just shrugged again. "It's intense, but it's nice."

     Billy smiled and they got in the 4Runner and drove back. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn’t write this chapter, it doesn’t have much narrative point, but I thought ‘if you’re going to write fanfiction then fab service is the point’, so here it is:-)


	19. I Won’t Walk Away Til You Walk Away

8am

 

     Scott opened his eyes with a groan. He'd rarely had such an awful night of sleep. Derek had warned him of course, but the electric feeling across his skin had been nearly unbearable. He'd finally fallen asleep around eleven, but had woken up multiple times throughout the night. He crawled into the bathroom and took a shower. Thank god he was already planning on skipping school for the day, the feeling on his skin was distracting enough, trying to deal with that and the bad night’s sleep might be a disaster. 

     He crawled out of bed, ate a bowl of cereal, and slipped out of the house while his mom was still asleep. Derek was already waiting for him at the curb down the street and Scott hopped into the passenger side. Derek gave him a look and asked, "Breakfast?"

    "I already ate," Scott said. 

    Derek nodded. "You'll want to eat as much as possible today. The first shift will really take it out of you otherwise. If you're normally careful about what you eat as far as calories, don't do that today." 

    Scott nodded.

    "Are you more nervous or scared about tonight?" Derek asked.

    "Both." Scott said quietly. "Does it hurt?" 

    Derek was quiet for a moment. "My shift was never the way yours will be tonight. I was born to be a shifter. Your body is changing to become one. So I'm not sure. I remember the first time that it felt like I was on fire and then I wasn't. But ask Allison and Gary how it was for them. I'm glad they're here, there's a lot about your experience that won't match mine."

     Scott nodded. "I'm also sort of excited for it. I'm not sure if I would have picked this, but I'm starting to get used to it. I have moments when I feel like I'm starting to get a real handle on my senses and it's amazing."

     Derek smiled. "I'm glad. I know that the tradition is that it's a curse, but it's never seemed like that for me. This is a blessing. I couldn't imagine not being able to change."

     Scott laughed. "I'd be more excited if I could do the full wolf shift, that is super cool."

     Derek shrugged. "Don't get too wrapped up in the idea you can't. There have been bitten wolves who've managed to do it. Mostly alphas, but I don't know that a beta can't learn. Your wolf knows it's shape, just let it take you there. Don't fight it, don't push it, just let the wolf take charge. Take comfort that there's nothing new about it, and there will be five other wolves in the room going through the same thing."

    Scott nodded. "I think I'm ready. But I'm still terrified." He laughed. "I'm kind of a mess today." 

    "It's normal I'm sure," Derek said. "How long do you think before Stiles skips out to join us?"

    "He's done with Chemistry at 945, he'll be at the warehouse by 10." Scott predicted.

    "I saw him last night. Does he often have a hard time sleeping?" Derek asked.

    Scott nodded. "Every since his mom. How was he?"

    "I scared him," Derek said with a smile. "He was on the porch moving a chair around and I sneaked right up on him."

    Scott laughed. "That explains the text I got. It simply said 'Fluffy wolf is an asshole.'"

    Derek smiled. 

    "Do you want him to be like us? Is that why you spend time with him?" Scott asked.

    Derek thought for a moment. "I think he'd be a fantastic wolf if he wanted it. And if he asked I'd find an alpha that would do it even if Laura said no. But if he doesn't want it, no. I just think he's great, and he's important to you and-" Derek almost added, 'the sheriff', "I keep an eye on both of you at night. In case the alpha comes sniffing around." 

     "Do you expect him to?" Scott asked.

    "I don't know what to expect of him, to be honest," Derek said. "He's not doing any of the things I'd expect him to do. He bit you, then he abandoned you. And then he ignored you. I've expected to see signs of him hanging around and keeping an eye on you. But there's been nothing." 

    "Maybe he just regrets biting me," Scott said quietly. "Maybe he really wanted Stiles."

      Derek looked at him closely. "When I went back out that next morning, before I saw you guys, I walked up that same walk you guys took into the reserve that night. His scent was everywhere. He followed you both, watching you both. Whatever he was thinking, biting you wasn't an accident. I'm not sure if he intended to bite Stiles too, I think he did, otherwise he would never have dropped you and turned back to Stiles. But he bit you because he wanted you too." 

     "Is it weird that I'm glad a crazy monster werewolf actually wanted to bite me? That it wasn't an accident?" 

      "I mean, I'd rather you got to decide for yourself that you wanted the bite, but that's kind of a perfect world option obviously," Derek said. "But it's nice to know the things that happen aren't accidents I guess."

     Scott nodded. "Do you believe in destiny? That, like, certain things are mean to to happen?"

     Derek thought for a moment. "Not really. I can't imagine a reason for what happened to my family. I can't believe that whatever divine author you like to imagine would find meaning in their death. I think that life just happens to us, and it's on us to give it meaning." 

     Scott was quiet for the rest of the ride, but Derek could tell he was thinking over what Derek said.

      There was a white van parked out front when they pulled in at the warehouse. Derek slid out of the driver’s side and the van's driver got out and shook his hand. "Sorry, I got a bit of an early start this morning so I came a little before we'd said," the guy said. "I'm Randy from A and G Security." 

      Martin had recommended the security company, of course, which he'd thoroughly vetted over the years. Derek introduced himself and then unlocked the door and turned on the lights. He explained in more detail what he wanted, and made sure that the resulting system would not be affected by the use of the sprinklers. 

     Randy got to work and Scott and Derek went up the stairs to one of the second story offices so Derek could coach Scott on getting used to his expanded senses. They listened to Randy's breathing and heartbeat, and tried not to giggle a bit at his tuneless humming. By the time the hour had passed Scott was getting a grip on how to focus and, just as important, how to stop listening supernaturally. 

      Around ten, as predicted, Derek and Scott both heard a vehicle pull up . Scott smiled and said, "Stiles." 

     "How'd you recognize him?" Derek asked. 

     "His heartbeat. I can't explain it, but it says Stiles to me," Scott said. 

     Derek nodded. "They're like fingerprints, no two are the same."

     They heard Stiles bolt through the doors and ask Randy where they were hiding and then leap up the stairs two or three at a time. "Fluffy are you hiding Scott up here?" he shouted up the stairs. Derek smiled and rolled his eyes.

     "Stiles, I'm going to beat you if you start calling me that." Derek said evenly.

     "That's what you get for scaring the piss out of me in front of strangers," Stiles accused. "Like he doesn't even know who I am besides the ridiculous flailing kid who screams. How could you even do that to me?" 

     Derek snorted. "Don't be ridiculous Stiles. He knows you as the idiot who attacks an alpha werewolf with a stick."

     Stiles mouth gaped. "Seriously? You tell people about that?" 

     Derek looked at him, "Stiles, I’m telling EVERYONE about that. It's hilarious. It's like taking on a tank with a fucking slingshot." 

     Stiles moaned. "Why couldn't I have been a coward?" he said. "Life is easy for cowards. No one laughs at them I bet."

     Derek smiled. "No one laughs at you Stiles, they might think you're stupidly brave, but no one laughs." 

     Stiles perked up. "Really?" 

     "Really." Derek said. 

     "So you think I'm brave?"

     "I think if you ever do that again you won't have to worry about the alpha werewolf killing you because I will." Derek replied.

     "Who's going to pet you if you kill me?" Stiles shot back. 

     "Scott." 

    "Oh no, you guys leave me out of this." Scott said quickly. 

     "Scott would protect me if you tried to kill me," Stiles answered back. "Cause he's my werewolf bro!"

     "And what am I?" Derek asked curiously. 

     Stiles shrugged and thought for a moment. "You're like my werewolf cuddle buddy."

     Derek laughed. "Just make sure you try to avoid getting in a fight with any other wolves, okay Stiles?" 

     "I'll try," Stiles said, "but I expect my werewolf bro and my cuddlewolf to keep me safe."

     "Deal," Derek said looking at Scott. 

     Scott smiled. 

      "Wait," Stiles said. "Does that mean you're planning to stick around after all of this is over?"

      Derek nodded. "Yeah, I actually started the process of buying a place here in town a couple of days ago. It's going to take some work but I'm looking forward to it."

      "Where is it?" Stiles asked. "When do I get to see it?"

      "I'll take you over to see it once I've signed for it. It's over off of 4th in the commercial district," Derek said. "It's going to require a pretty big remodel of the inside, but it's big and I think I can make it secure, and I'm ready to be home."

      Scott looked at him like he was hearing something that Derek wasn't saying, and Derek wondered what that was, but was too afraid to ask. 

      "That's awesome!" Stiles said. "I kind of thought you'd be going back to New York after we found your sister and we'd never see you again." 

      Derek shook his head. "No. Scott's going to need someone around for awhile til he's got control on his wolf at least, and I-" Derek paused and then said, "New York has never been my home, it's just been where I lived. For better or worse Beacon Hills is home."

       Stiles seemed quite cheerful after that, peppering Derek with questions about the building and didn't seem too disappointed that Derek wasn't planning to build some kind of Fortress of Solitude-esque retreat.

        Eventually Randy called up the stairs and said that he was done and Derek went down to check it out. The camera system included it's own low lighting system that would always be on, and had a back-up power source in case the power was cut. The cameras were discreetly placed and hard to see, even if you knew where to look, and Randy explained to Derek the couple of small blind spots the system left. Derek nodded and listened carefully, and he wasn’t surprised at all when Stiles asked several very good questions about access and recording. He was his father’s son.

         Randy helped them set up the live access and Derek let Stiles pick the password they used to replace the default. The system had a local video back up as well as a remote service that would both keep up to 1000 hours of footage, and had an easy process by which you could export raw footage to permanent storage. It was exactly what Derek had asked for, plus things hadn’t known to ask for. He thanked Randy, shook his hand and took the card from him. 

         They had about a half hour after he left before the plumbing specialist was due to arrive to test the water sprinklers, and Derek handed Stiles his credit card and sent him out to get burgers for an early lunch. 

       The plumbing guy showed before Stiles got back, and he was explaining to Derek how the system worked and where the manual trigger for the system was located, when Stiles rushed back in with bags of food and an endless string of words.

       When the system had been installed someone had clearly been thinking about the possibility of a localized fire on the main warehouse floor because the system actually had two manual triggers for the main warehouse floor, one for the east and one for the west side, as well as a separate manual trigger for the second floor, all located in the secure mechanical room under the stairs. They tested both the triggers for the main floor and both were in excellent working order, and Derek smiled. He thanked the plumbing guy, and made sure he had Martin's address to send the bill to. 

       Scott and Stiles were eating burgers and talking animatedly about a movie that Derek had never heard of, and Derek had a moment where he was exactly where he wanted to be, other than Laura not being there, and it was exactly who he wanted to be with. He didn't know if Scott wanted to be pack with him, but he was increasingly sure he wanted him to be. 

 


	20. Somebody's Going to Get What They Deserve, Right?

115pm

      After the plumbing guy had left, and they'd eaten the bag of fries and burgers, Derek returned to trying to teach Scott control of his senses while Stiles did homework across the room.  They'd barely gotten started when Derek and Scott both heard two different cars pull up outside. The Redding wolves had finally shown up for the day. 

       Derek recognized all of their heartbeats already, and he coached Scott on how to differentiate between them while they made their way inside. Billy was the first up the stairs and Stiles looked up when he popped his head in the door and shouted behind him "found them."

       Derek smirked slightly. "Stiles, I think you wanted to meet Billy." 

       Stiles groaned, and Billy beamed and said. "Awesome! Does this mean I get petted next time too?"

       "See?" Stiles said looking at Derek in triumph. "Totally starting my werewolf petting business." 

       Derek snorted while Scott looked mystified, "Does that mean I have to start paying now?"

       "You get a pass as long as you keep feeding me." Stiles said, "But I expect an excellent Yelp! review." 

       Derek grinned, "Deal."

       Billy flopped onto the floor as Allison and Malcolm walked in, followed a minute or so later by Gary. Derek introduced everyone, and Derek was pleased when Allison greeted Stiles with a friendly smile. Knowing that he wasn't trying to get the bite seemed to have helped her warm up to him. Malcolm said he had some work to do, and pulled out his laptop and set it up on one of the ancient office desks after he wiped it off, and logged in to some web based service. 

       Gary, Allison, and Billy took Scott down to the main floor of the building to start working on developing Scott's control over the physical parts of being a wolf, while Derek, and Stiles went up to the roof. 

        The day was sunny and warm for January, and Derek explained his plan for the next day. He looked at Stiles and said, "I want to make sure you understand why I don't want you here tomorrow."

       Stiles opened his mouth to argue. 

       "No Stiles." Derek said seriously. "This isn't the part where you argue and I give in, this is where I need you to be watching the video feed tomorrow and for you to call your dad's office and get them here if anything goes wrong. You have Martin's number and you call him too, but call the sheriff first."

       "He doesn't know about any of this." Stiles said. 

       "Stiles, the only werewolves that'll be involved tomorrow are on our side. If something goes wrong the sheriff is equipped to deal with well-armed kidnappers, and considering my sister is already reported missing and their current theory on why is the kidnappers plan to ransom her for insurance money, no one is going to even blink if you say a well-armed group is trying to take me as well." Derek said. "I'm not just saying this to get you out of the way, I do think I've got things covered, but if I missed something, I need to know you're willing to call in the only back up we'll have."

         Stiles closed his eyes for a moment. "He's just all I have you know."

        Derek nodded. "I do know. I know exactly how you feel. It's how I feel about Laura."

       Stiles looked at him. "I hadn't thought about it like that, about your sister."

        “This whole week has been a constant panic with her missing. I know she’s not dead, but I don’t know at any moment if that’s going to change. I don’t know why they’re keeping her alive, so I don’t know how safe she is.” Derek said.

         “I hate that she’s missing, that you’ve got this thing.” Stiles said, “But I’ve been thankful everyday that you were in the Preserve that night.” 

         “If it had been Laura she might have gotten there faster, been able to do more.” Derek said.

         “Or she might not have been there in time at all.” Stiles said softly. “You don’t blame yourself for Scott getting bit do you?” 

         “Blame myself? No. I just wish I’d have been a little faster.” Derek said. “Do you?” He added after a moment.

        Stiles shrugged. “A bit, yes. It was my idea you know? To go out there that night.” 

        Derek looked at him, “Stiles, you didn’t even know werewolves were a thing before that night. Don’t blame yourself for what that crazy werewolf did.” 

        Stiles shrugged. “It was a terrible idea.” 

        Derek looked at him and after a moment confessed. “I’m not sorry you were there.” He whispered. “I wish Scott hadn't gotten bit, but meeting you both has been one of the only good things to happen to me in awhile. So if you’re going to take the blame for Scott being there, I want you to know that I’ll always be thankful you were there that night.” 

       Stiles looked at him and nodded. “Blame and credit in equal measure then. I think I can handle that.” 

       “Good.” Derek said and looked at his phone. “Crap. Allison’s Dad should be here soon.” 

       “What’s his deal?” Stiles said. 

       “He’s an old school Hunter who’s daughter was bit by a fucked up asshole of an alpha werewolf.” Derek said. “I can’t imagine it’s going to be a comfortable meeting.” 

        Stiles snorted. “Jesus, is this such a common thing to happen that there’s two different teenage werewolves in one room who were both attacked by rogue alphas?” 

        “No. It’s actually quite rare. Most rogues are omegas. A rogue alpha is freakish rare. Most bitten werewolves you meet were either born human into packs, or were friends of a pack that asked for the bite.” Derek said. 

       “Do you think he’s dangerous?” Stiles asked. 

      “Yes, absolutely. But so am I. What I don't know is if he's dangerous to us, now, in this situation.” Derek said. “I don’t think Allison thinks he is. But most Hunters don’t go into that life because they’re thrilled to see werewolves wandering free."

      "Well fun times." Stiles said. "Just what we need, more problems." 

      "Potential problems maybe." Derek said. "I'm just nervous." 

      They chatted for awhile, Stiles wandering from topic to topic, Derek answering the best he could. After a half hour or so Allison came up the stairs and onto the roof to join them. 

       "Derek, she said with a smile. "My dad just called, he's coming into town. I gave him the address and he'll be here soon. I was thinking we could send the others off to grab some food or something?"

       Derek nodded, then had a better idea. "Actually, I have an actual chore we can send them on if it's ok?" 

       She nodded. 

      "One of the freight companies up by the north end of town has some empty crates that they're going to drop off for me this evening. Can you send them up to take a look at them for me?" Derek said. 

      "The decoys?" Allison asked.

      Derek nodded. "The address is in the 4Runner."

      "I'll let them know." She said. 

      "Thanks Allison." Derek said quietly.

      She smiled. "It's a good plan."

      "It can still go wrong." He replied. "And that's all I can think about."

      She nodded. "Any plan is the same way."

       "I'm not used to being the one with the plan." Derek said quietly. 

       "I am." She replied. "And it's a good one, I think." 

       He nodded, feeling better. She left to send the betas away.

        "Don't you want me to go with them?" Stiles asked.

       "I figured there was a zero percent chance you'd go." Derek replied.

       "You're pretty smart for a fluffywolf." Stiles said with a smile. "Wait. I meant to ask. Tonight, you'll be all wolfie right?"

       Derek nodded with a smile. "Yes. And yes, I've figured out how to keep you safe as long as you follow the rules." 

       "You have a lot of rules." Stiles griped. 

       "It won't always be like this." Derek said quietly. "Just for the first couple of full moons while Scott gets his wolf under control."

       "I know." Stiles said. "It's just annoying."

       "Can I ask you an extremely personal question?" Derek asked after a moment.

       "It depends. Maybe?" Stiles said. "I mean, ask. But I might not answer."

       "Do you wish you'd been bit that night? I mean, now that you know about us. Know what it entails." Derek said. 

       Stiles was quiet for a long time. "I don't know." He said after awhile. "I've thought about it. If I did, I wouldn't want it to happen like that. I would want it to be my choice. I'd want it to be someone I trusted. But I like being me, and I don't know how I'd change if I was suddenly given superpowers. I read a lot of comics, and I'm not sure if I'd turn out to be a superhero, or a villain."

       Derek nodded. "From what I've seen, I think the answer is obvious."

       "Definitely villain right?" Stiles replied. 

       "Definitely not." Derek replied. "Your-" he got interrupted by another car pulling up outside with a heartbeat he didn't know. "I think Allison's dad just got here." 

       "You know, if you're going to use this as Beacon Hills Werewolf Headquarters, you should invest in one of those nice tables with all the chairs like Satomi has." Stiles replied. "Though maybe more comfortable chairs. With like upholstery and cushions." 

       Derek laughed. "I'll keep that in mind." 

       "Is this going to be Beacon Hills Werewolf Headquarters?" Stiles asked.

      "I guess. I own the building. It's as good as anything. Plus we've added the camera system already." Derek started thinking about the advantages of a permanent base that wasn't his home. 

      "Can we get wi-fi? Maybe cable?" Stiles said. "We can have like pack movie nights or something."

      "Scott hasn't even decided if he's pack or not." Derek said quietly. 

      "Dude, he'll totally come around. And you're already my fluffy cuddlewolf, so that's basically like I'm your pack right? Can humans be pack?" As always with Stiles the questions came in a torrent.

       "They can." Derek replied, listening to Stiles and avoiding listening to Allison talking to her dad outside. "And you think after a week you're sure this is what you want?"

        Stiles just smiled at him. "I think I'm leaning that direction, obviously. I mean, if for the awesome fluffy wolf parts if nothing else."

         Derek smiled and snorted as Allison and her dad walked into the warehouse and the smell of gunpowder and wolfsbane filled the air. Derek tensed up and Chris lifted his hands to show they were empty. He tried to relax. He wasn't sure how successful he was and just nodded.

         "Thank you for coming Mr Argent." He said quietly. 

         "Allison told me a bit about what happened. Thank you for not assuming we are all alike." Chris said after a moment. "Kate has always been a bit extreme, but I wouldn't have expected she was capable of that." 

        Derek nodded. "Thank you. This is Stiles." He said after a moment. Stiles waved. 

        Chris put his hands down and walked closer. "Allison says you have a good plan in place?" He asked after a moment. 

        "I have a plan. I'm not sure how good it is." Derek said, and invited Chris to join them upstairs where the chairs were. He explained his plan to Chris who nodded along and asked questions, many of which were similar to the ones the sheriff had already asked. He asked Derek about his plans for the full moon since he knew that Scott would be shifting for the first time as well. He never really relaxed around Derek, but he didn't seem overtly hostile either. He seemed cautious. He agreed to stay at the warehouse that evening while the crates were unloaded which was a relief to Derek, since it allowed him to take the betas to the depot early to get ready for the night.

        "Is Stiles staying here with me?" Chris asked after they got everything worked out. 

        "No, he's coming with us. He wants to be there for Scott's first shift." Derek said quietly, knowing that Chris is going to have some legitimate concerns.

        "Is that wise?" Chris asked. "The first shift-" he shuddered. "It doesn't go well most of the time as I understand." 

        Derek nodded. "You're right. Even for born wolves it's hard. But I'm confident we can keep him safe, and it might help Scott keep control if there's someone there he trusts."

        Chris nodded. "If you need anything, call me."

        Derek nodded back. "I will. Or Allison will. Tomorrow I was wondering if you'd be willing to take a wide perimeter with one of Satomi's pack and watch for anything unexpected?" 

        Chris nodded. "That's a good idea and yes. Just in case."

         Derek looked at his watch, it was getting close to 5 already. "I need to head out to meet someone, I'll see you again at the hotel in the morning?" He said to Chris and to Allison added, "And I'll see you later at the depot?" 

        They both nodded at Derek and Stiles left. 

       


	21. No One Knows The Weight of Things In Dreams

430pm

 

      As they got in the 4Runner Stiles looked at Derek and said, "Why did you want me to come along to this meeting?"

      Derek smiled. "Because you always have 10,000 questions and I thought it would be smart to introduce you to an expert."

     "An expert in werewolves? Or something else?"

      "In a lot of things,” Derek said. "You'll see."

      "Okay crypticwolf, whatever you say," Stiles grumbled and leaned forward to play with the radio. Derek was surprised when he settled on a classic rock station playing a Stones song. He hadn't expected that from Stiles, though he was quickly learning that Stiles was never going to do what he expected. 

      They drove in an easy silence for most of the twenty minutes to the depot. When they arrived, Alan Deaton was already waiting for them outside, an amused expression on his face, and a bag of what Derek assumed was mountain ash.

      "Derek." Deaton said as a greeting. 

      "Dr. Deaton," Derek replied. "Thank you for coming." 

       Stiles looked confused. "Why didn't you just tell me we were meeting Dr. Deaton?"

      Derek glanced at Stiles. "Because I'm not sure if I trust Chris and Allison with other people's secrets yet. And Dr. Deaton is more than just a vet." 

      Deaton nodded. "I'm a druid. A type of magic user." 

      Stiles' eyes widened, "I've read about them. Celtic tree priests right?" 

      "Of a sort," Deaton said. "In other cultures we had other names, but it all comes down to the same thing. Druids are dedicated to the preservation of both the natural and supernatural worlds. To creating a balance between things."

      "Okay. So are you going to help against the Hunters?" 

       "No Stiles. I'm here to make sure you stay safe tonight," Deaton looked amused. "Let's go inside." 

       Derek pulled out the heavy key ring, found the right key for the front door and opened it. The electricity wasn't on here, but he'd picked up a few kerosene lanterns for the night. He lit the first one as they walked in, and while Stiles and Deaton looked around, he walked around and lit the others. When he was done he looked at Deaton and said, "The wolves will be here before 5 to have time to get ready for moonrise at 515. 

      Deaton nodded, "This won't take long. Where do you want me to set it up?"

      Derek walked towards the back wall where the other door was and explained his plan. He wanted to use the mountain ash to create a barrier that would break up the expanse, in case Scott lost control and needed to be contained closely, plus it would give Stiles an exit just in case something went very wrong. He had already brought a couple of comfortable chairs and a small card table and set them up for Stiles, and told Deaton to go ahead and lay the circle.

      Stiles was surprisingly quiet while Deaton laid the ash at Derek's direction, and looked skeptically at it when nothing changed when he was done.

      "That's it?" Stiles said when he was done.

      Derek rolled his eyes and leaned against the ash barrier. Stiles' eyes widened when Derek appeared to be leaning against empty air. 

     "The barrier only exists for supernatural entities," Deaton explained. "Any human will be able to cross it with ease."

      Derek smiled. "It's as safe as I can make you. If anything goes wrong, you need to make sure you're in the circle. When Scott first starts to change, make sure you're in the circle. It’s hard to predict how he’ll react at first. If I tell you to get in the circle, please don’t argue.” 

       Stiles looked at him, “I won’t argue, I promise.” 

       Derek looked at him and some of the tension bled out of his shoulders. “Thank you.” 

       Stiles smiled at him. “I’m weirdly excited and scared about this.” 

       Derek nodded and held out the keys for the 4Runner. “If anything goes wrong and you need this, I want you to have it.” 

      Stiles took the keys, “I’ll be fine. It’s all going to be great Derek.” 

        “Derek,” Deaton said, “I need to go. Come see me soon, I have some ideas about your strange rogue alpha.”

        “Thank you Dr. Deaton,” Derek said. “Maybe Sunday?”

       “You know where to find me,” Deaton said and walked outside and left.

      Derek turned back to Stiles. “The others should be here soon.” 

      “How long after moonrise will you guys start to change?” Stiles asked.

      “It’ll vary by the wolf. Billy, Malcolm, and I are all born wolves, so I doubt there’ll be any problems there. Allison seems to be in great control of her wolf, and she was bitten 6 years ago, so she should be fine. Scott will feel the Moon first, and it’ll depend on how hard he fights the change as to how well tonight will go.” 

       Stiles started to ask another question but he stopped when he saw Derek turn to face the front of the building as he caught the sound of the Redding wolves driving down the road. “They’re almost here,” Derek said, and they walked back towards the front door.

      A few moments later both cars pulled up and the wolves hopped out. Derek could tell Scott was getting amped up, and his adrenaline was flowing. Scott made straight for Derek and Stiles, a grin on his face. 

       “Derek, this is so weird. Is this what it feels like for you?” Scott said.

       “Like there’s an electric current all over your skin?” Derek said.

       “Yeah.” Scott said, and shivered. 

       “Pay attention to that feeling. When it starts to sink into your skin, and you feel it humming in your bones, that’s when you’ll start to shift. Try not to fight it.” 

       “Yeah, you said earlier that the wolf knows what it’s doing. Even the first time though?” Scott asked. 

        Derek reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. “Every wolf for thousands of years has gone through this, and they’ve all been fine. Nothing's going to go wrong, just don’t fight the shift, the calmer you keep your wolf during the shift, the more in control you’ll be when you’ve shifted.” 

        Allison came up beside Scott and smiled. He smiled back. “Derek’s right about when the moon starts to call the shift out of your bones. If you can try to welcome it, it makes much easier. I fought it for the first year, and it took months after that for me to get control on full moon nights.” 

         “Thanks Allison,” Scott said staring at her. Stiles’ eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at them both, a hint of a suspicion starting to develop. Derek caught the look on Stiles face and he glanced back at the two wolves, trying to figure out what Stiles was thinking.

         Allison and Scott walked away a bit and she offered to run some laps around the vast inside of the building with Scott to help keep him focused. Derek warned her about where the mountain ash barrier was so they could avoid running into it, and they started to jog. Derek turned back to Stiles. 

        “Something you want to talk about?” Derek asked.

        “No.” Stiles said firmly.

        Derek nodded, a little put off. Stiles pulled his phone out and texted Derek:

_ Stiles: I think Scott likes Allison.  _

 

        Derek smiled and nodded and texted back.

_ Cuddlewolf: You’re right. And it’s pretty mutual. You can sort of smell the attraction between two people most of the time. _

_ Stiles: Is that going to be a problem? _

_ Cuddlewolf: No. If it wasn’t mutual it might be. But this will just motivate him to be calmer. It might be a good thing actually.  _

_ Stiles: Wait. Are you saying something is going right? _

_ Cuddlewolf: Lots of things have gone right Stiles. Relax a bit. _

 

      Stiles snorted. “I wish I could be as relaxed as you tonight,” he said after a couple of minutes.

      “Do you want me to grab your bag so you can get started on your homework?” Derek asked. 

      “Oh my god Derek, you’re such a dad!” Stiles said. “It’s Friday night. I have two days to do homework. Plus my homework is all done for like the next 4 weeks at this point.” 

      “I’m not your dad Stiles,” Derek said with a soft laugh. Across the room Billy looked at them and laughed, he whispered something to Malcolm who smiled and nodded. Derek couldn’t catch what he said. 

      “Then stop acting like him. Encourage me to do something reckless and stupid,” Stiles said with a smile.

      Derek laughed. “Do I strike you as someone who encourages reckless and stupid?” 

      Stiles grinned. “No. But there’s always a first time. Hey, while Scott is all under control and everything is ok, will you show me your shift?” 

      Derek nodded, and started to strip down out of his clothes.

      “Wait, what are you doing?!” Stiles said in a panicked tone.

      “Getting ready to shift?” Derek said, confused. “Wait, you didn’t think our clothes shifted with us did you?” 

      Stiles mouth gaped open, wordless at first, “I-, oh god. I didn’t even think about it!” he said, his voice going a little squeaky. 

      Derek thought it was adorable that he got all bashful. “I can just do the beta shift if you want.” Derek said. “I don’t have to strip down for that.” 

      Stiles nodded, “Okay yeah, let’s start with that. Sorry, I just hadn’t made that connection somehow. Oh god, was I basically running my hands all over your naked body the other night? I was, wasn’t I? Oh god!” 

      Derek laughed. “I think it’s a little different than that,” he said. “It’s more like you were running your hands through my hair,” he pointed to his head. “Friendly, but not weird.” 

     Stiles nodded, “Okay, yeah that makes sense.” he said, and reached out to touch Derek’s hair. “Yep, ok, yeah, that’s ok.” 

      Derek smiled. “Are you ready?” 

      Stiles nodded, still playing with Derek’s hair, and Derek shifted, slowly, so slowly, so Stiles could watch, so he could watch Stiles watching.

      Stiles’ hand froze as Derek started to shift, but he didn’t pull it back. There was no fear on Stiles’ face as he watched Derek shift, only a sort of fascination, and his heart stayed calm and sure. When he was fully shifted Stiles trailed his hand down across Derek’s face. 

     “That’s amazing,” Stiles breathed. “I watched and I have no idea what happened to your eyebrows? It's like they just vanished.” 

     Derek rolled his ice blue glowing eyes. “That’s what you focus on? Really Stiles?” Derek said, lisping slightly around his shifted jaw and fangs. 

      “Your eyebrows are very distinctive Derek! I wasn’t expecting them to disappear. It’s sort of disappointing actually. I thought they’d get even more pronounced and expressive. I wasn’t expecting them to disappear!” 

       Across the room Billy, Malcolm, and Gary were laughing openly at this interaction, catching Allison and Scott’s attention. 

515pm

       When Allison caught sight of Derek’s eyes she grew troubled briefly, but then remembered the history Derek had shared with her. She knew Hunters targeted betas with blue eyes, considered them fair game. Now, knowing Derek’s story, she wondered how often betas had died not deserving it. 

       Watching Derek and Stiles interact, watching the casual way Stiles touched Derek, and the obvious comfort Derek had with being touched by Stiles, a suspicion began to grow in her head. 

       She could feel the moon swelling over the horizon, a rush of electricity across her skin. It didn't sink down into her bones yet, but she knew this would be a night she'd shift earlier rather than later. Whether it was that she was around fewer people, or wolves she was unfamiliar with, or maybe it was even a sympathetic response to Scott's first change. 

      They kept running and she was very aware that Scott found her attractive, the crisp scent of him was overlaid with a strong scent of spices she always equated to attraction. It was strange, but she hadn't noticed it between Stiles and Derek at all. She wasn't sure what was going on there, was she just misreading the situation? But every lap they took that brought Derek and Stiles back into view she was more and more certain. It may not have tripped into attraction yet, but it would end there. 

      Scott was easier, he chatted about his mom, and his dad, and school, and Stiles without filter. She found it charming, and a little terrifying. What would it be like to have lived a life without having built up a stockpile of secrets and resentments? She wondered if there was even rage in there for the wolf to call out. What happened when a calm and sweet person got bit? She suspected she was going to find out. 

      She smiled at Scott who beamed at her, "How're you feeling?" she asked.

      "Good!" he replied, not even winded from the run. He'd told her he had severe asthma before he was turned, and she wondered if he had adapted to not having to compensate for it yet. 

      They took another lap, and he turned to her, "I think it's starting. It's like you said, it's like it's moving from my skin down into my muscle and bones."

     She nodded. "Derek?" she said, loud enough to get his attention from where Stiles was still playing 20 questions about the shift. Derek looked up. "It's time.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Friday night!


	22. When the Change Comes, What Will Stay the Same?

530pm

 

     When Derek said the feeling would sink down into his bones, Scott wasn't sure what he meant, but he understood now. It was like a live wire running through his body, but it wasn't unpleasant exactly, just very very strange. He'd stopped running because it was too hard to concentrate, but he kept walking around with the very distracting Allison. God she was amazing. She had this whole werewolf thing down, and explained it better than Derek did. Which, fair, he was born to it and she had to learn it the same as Scott did.

      As soon as Allison said something to Derek he'd been right next to Scott on the other side though, not being pushy, just being there in case he was needed. It helped him not worry that something might go wrong. He could tell that Derek was really trying to help him. Scott still wasn't certain about the whole 'pack' thing, because he was used to it being just Stiles and himself.   

      He was surprised at how easily Stiles had warmed up to Derek actually. Stiles was usually the last person to be interested in new friends. But Derek had saved his life, had saved both of them perhaps, and Scott could see how that could affect Stiles. He wasn't jealous of the budding friendship between Stiles and Derek, but it was weird to watch, and it was obvious that Derek preferred spending time with Stiles over spending time with Scott.

      He realized he'd started to lose focus and that Allison and Derek were both trying to get his attention, and he snapped back into focus. "Sorry,” he said, "I'm good."

      Derek nodded. "Just don't fight the shift when it starts, okay?"

      "I'll try," Scott replied. "Thanks for being here, both of you."

      Derek nodded again. "It's going to be fine." 

       Scott looked past Derek to where Stiles was hovering behind the ash line staring at him and looking nervous. "Relax Stiles. It's going to be fine. Allison and Derek know what they’re doing." 

      Stiles rolled his eyes. "I'm not worried," he replied, and Derek laughed while Allison's eyes brightened as she smiled. 

      "You're definitely lying," Allison said.

      "Oh god," Stiles said, "you can tell when I lie?" 

      Derek shrugged. "Your heartbeat shifts, and there's a slight change to your scent. We can tell with most people." 

       "Are there people who can trick you?" 

      Derek nodded. "Sometimes," he said softly. 

      "Okay, you need to teach me that trick." Scott said.

      Derek laughed. "Let's get you through shifting, then we'll get back to teaching you about your senses."

      "Deal," Scott said with a grin. Then his eyes widened as he looked down and realized he had claws. "Holy shit," he breathed.

      Derek smiled. "Look at that. How do you feel?" 

      "Fine," Scott said, and then realized it had come out sounding weird. "Oh god. Was that it? Did I just shift?"

      Derek gave him a wide smile. "Like a pro."

      "I thought it would be difficult. That it would feel painful  or something." 

      "You didn't fight it so it wasn't difficult," Derek said. "Now you'll need to learn to control it, so it doesn't happen by accident."

      "I don't even remember how it happened," Scott said. "How do I switch back?" 

      "That’s going to be harder.” Derek said. “It’s the full moon, your body wants to be your wolf tonight. Under the full moon, changing back is an act of will. You have to want to be human again, and remember what your human body feels like. Try it with your hands. Try to visualize them as your human hands again. Don't worry if it doesn't happen right away. It'll definitely happen at dawn when the moon goes down." 

      Scott nodded. "Okay." Behind Derek he could see Stiles give him a thumbs up and Scott smiled. He concentrated on his hand and tried to think about it being human. He closed his eyes and thought about it that morning when he woke up. About it wrapped around a glass. Random memories of his hand looking ordinary and normal. He opened his eyes, but it remained clawed. He sighed. 

      Derek looked at him and smiled, "Remember we talked about anchors? This is where that'll help. Find something to anchor yourself in, something strong enough that it's more important to you than running free is to the wolf inside."

      Scott thought about the things he really cared about, his mom, Stiles, to a lesser degree the sheriff who'd been more of a father to him than his own ever had been. And he thought that these people were things he could anchor himself in. He looked at Derek and asked a question he'd meant to ask since their first conversation about anchors. "What's yours?" 

     "My anchor?" Derek asked, and Scott nodded. "My family, my sister. My pack." 

     Stiles and his mom were Scott's own pack, he realized. And thinking about it that way, he realized that this is what Derek was really asking from him, he wanted Scott to be like family. Scott didn't know how he felt about that, but he respected that Derek had offered it, and he realized he needed to decide if Derek and his sister were people he could be close to that way. Scott didn't trust easily but he knew he was starting to trust Derek, if only a little bit. He might not have the connection to Derek that Stiles did, but maybe he didn't need the same connection. 

     "Do you think that would work for me?" Scott asked. "My family?"

     "It's the usual anchor," Derek said. "It's why omegas go rogue the most often, they lose themselves in their wolf, and their connection without pack just isn't strong enough to hold the wolf back any longer."

     Scott nodded. "My mom, Stiles. They're the most important things to me." 

     "Then hold onto them in your mind and your heart. Make them the center of you."

     Scott did. He thought about his mom, and he looked at Stiles standing just a few feet away, and he could see that Scott's words had affected him deeply. For a few minutes, he could feel it. He could feel his hair drawing back, could see his claws retracting, and then he lost the connection. He sighed and tried to reach for it again, but inexplicably it was harder the second time. Disappointed he looked up at Derek.

      "That was really good for a first try. No one makes it work at first, it takes time. And don't stress about it Scott, there's lots of time and I know you'll get it, why don't you take a few laps with Allison and get used to moving in your beta form?" Derek suggested.

     Scott nodded and took off around the perimeter with Allison. 

     "How are you feeling?" she asked. "Any anger or irritation?"

     He shook his head. "No. I feel pretty much the same, but I seem to be more aware of things, and I feel like I'm more-" he gestured vaguely, "just more, I guess, like this. Like I hear better, and move easier. Faster if I wanted."

     "That's all true. The beta form is all of those things." 

     They ran past where Billy, Malcolm, and Gary were laying on the ground playing cards. Billy looked up at him, gave him a big thumbs up and smiled, which made Scott feel better. It was nice to have a team that was on his side, that wanted him to succeed. A pack, he realized. This is what pack means to Derek, and it became less scary, it was family, a team on your side. People who wanted you to be your best. A whole group of Stiles, Scott thought with a smile.

1030pm

      Derek was impressed with Scott, he'd taken to the wolf fearlessly, and he'd almost connected to his anchor on the first try. He'd heard horror stories about people who were bitten unwillingly and who went crazy on their first full moon, but Scott had warmed to it like someone who'd grown up human in a pack his whole life. He could see that Allison was making it easy, the two of them were really connecting, the gentle teasing, the not even subtle flirting between the two was cute to watch.

     The other Redding betas had gone outside and were playing among the abandoned rail cars on the tracks now that they were certain that Scott was going to be okay, and Derek was tempted to let Scott and Allison go out and join them. Maybe in another hour if he was still holding it together.

     He ached with missing for his sister. He'd been doing a good job of holding it together, but this was the first full moon they'd ever spent apart and he felt so alone even among the other wolves. He couldn't imagine doing this completely alone, without the distraction of trying to help Scott. 

    He heard Stiles stretch and groan behind him where he'd been working on homework. Then heard him climb to his feet and come up behind him. Derek smiled as he turned. 

    "How do you think it's going?" Stiles asked quietly.

     "He's doing great Stiles. Really. He's taking to the shift like he was raised to it." 

     Stiles beamed. "So does this mean you're going to show me your full shift now?"

     Derek smiled shyly. He pulled his henley back off, and kicked off his shoes, unbuttoning his jeans unselfconsciously as he did. When he shoved his jeans down he saw Stiles blush and look away, smelled the momentary flood of attraction and embarrassment in his scent. Derek was taken aback, though he tried not to show it. He'd noticed that Stiles found him attractive, he wasn't unaware. It had never seemed sharp, like he was particularly interested in Derek specifically, But in that moment he realized that Stiles was attracted to him, and he wondered if it was because he liked Derek, or if it was just because he was reacting to Derek's body. Not that it mattered, Stiles was too young, and he was Scott's friend, and the sheriff's son. 

     "Did you want to watch?" Derek asked quietly.

     Stiles blushed deeper and turned back with a nod. Derek closed his eyes and sank into the wolf, letting the change flood his body, pushing into his bone and blood. He felt his bones melt and reform, felt the shift flood through his body, remaking him, he felt the hair push up through skin, and felt the wolf melt into existence. In moments he opened his eyes again and looked up at Stiles who's blush was gone, replaced by a look of utter amazement. 

      "Dude," he whispered. "It's one thing to know you can do that, but it's something else to see. God, I want to ask what that's like now that I've seen it." He knelt down on his knees and Derek padded forward and looked him in the eyes. "Is it weird for me to pet you now that I really know it's you naked right here?" Stiles reached out and touched the ruff of fur Derek's neck, and ashiver of anticipation swept through Derek.

      "No, it's not the same," Stiles said almost absently as dug his fingers into Derek's fur. “You’re still you.”  

      It wasn't the same as being naked, Derek agreed. But after his awareness of Stiles’ attraction, he also started to wonder if it was so very different. He leaned forward into Stiles strong fingers. He felt himself relax for the first time all night. He stopped keeping his awareness trained on Scott, stopped paying attention to what was going on beyond the building. Stopped doing anything but focusing on Stiles, and Stiles' fingers. Stiles touching him.

     He found himself leaning into Stiles more fully. He felt a rush of peace as they pressed together and Derek buried his muzzle in between Stiles neck and shoulder and breathed in the overwhelming scent of him. He smelled like pack already somehow. Derek always found it so hard to make friends. He wasn't comfortable around strangers, and yet in a week Stiles had gone from total stranger to someone that Derek was beginning to think he couldn't imagine his life without. 

       He shivered a little as Stiles wrapped his arms around him and ran his hands down his spine, digging deep into his fur. Another swell of relaxation and contentment swept through him. He could get used to this. Getting used to this could be dangerous if Scott decided he didn't want to be part of the pack, because Derek knew that no matter how much Stiles enjoyed spending time with him, that Scott would always come first. But there, in that moment, he didn't care. He let himself sink further and further into a well of comfort and companionship, easing the ache of loneliness he’d grown so used to.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, finally. Scott has shifted, and it seems to have gone so easy. But is that because he’s really in control, or is it just Allison?  
> Derek... wow, you’re just deep in the denial aren’t you? My previous precious boys.


	23. Look At You Looking At Me

Saturday January 15th, 2011

Beacon Hills, CA

530am

 

      Scott had managed to get his anchor set, and some control of his shift not long after midnight, and had managed to fall asleep just after 3am. Stiles had fallen asleep not long before. He'd sent all the Redding Betas back to the hotel, once he was confident that Scott wasn't going to lose control, and after they'd played for several hours in among the rail cars that dotted the depot yard. Derek knew he was going to feel like he'd just emerged from the seventh level of hell when the moon finally set after 7, but until then he could still feel the strength of the moon filling his veins and it kept him awake. 

     Well, to be fair, it was a lot of things keeping him awake. He started thinking about his sister again, wondering where she was. Wondering if his plan was going to bring her back to him, or endanger her more. Wondering what the hunters had wanted with her. They'd made it through the full moon. Scott was as anchored as a freshly turned wolf could be, and now he could focus completely on getting his sister back. He wondered how long it would be after he got his old phone back, and he could be tracked easily, before the hunters came for him. He wondered if they would come to kill, or if they planned to take him too. 

      His plan was built on the idea that they would want him as well. If not, he still knew where the hunter was, and he could try to follow him to wherever Laura was being kept. But he knew this was the smarter choice, let the hunters come to him on the ground of his own choosing. 

      He was still brooding about the things he didn't know when his phone dinged with a text message. He glanced at it, expecting it was Allison or one of the other Redding wolves checking in, but it was the sheriff instead. 

 

_ 534am Sheriff S: Do you have a minute to talk? _

 

      Derek texted back immediately:

 

_ Derek: Give me a minute to get far enough away I can't be overheard if Scott wakes up. _

 

      Derek slipped out the door and out past the rail cars, to where he could no longer hear Stiles’ or Scott's heartbeats and immediately dialed the sheriff’s number, who picked up immediately.

      "Derek, I think the alpha killed someone last night," John said without preamble.

      "Where? In the preserve?" Derek asked, as his heart sank in his chest. He needed to be able to focus on Laura!

      "No. Weirdly it was a video store clerk. There was security footage from a camera across the street. It was just like you described, more animal than man, but definitely not either one. Can you come by and take a look, to see if it’s him?" 

       Derek closed his eyes. "I still have the boys here," he said quietly. "I can wake them up and drop them off at your house, and then meet you at your office?" 

       "Thank you. I just want to make sure that this is the alpha, and not something new,” John said. "I had hoped he'd moved on."

      "Me too. I'll be there in about an hour?"

       "Thanks Derek," John said. "How'd it go with Scott?"

       Derek smiled, in spite of everything. "He's a natural. It was a textbook best case first full moon."

       "And Stiles stayed out of the way and safe?" 

      "There didn't end up even being any danger, but he was great." 

      "Good. I know you said you'd tell me if there were any problems, but I did worry. You should let Melissa know as well,” John said. 

       "You're right," Derek replied. "I'll text her as soon as we hang up.”

       "Being in charge is tough," John said, "but you're doing great. Don't be hard on yourself for missing things occasionally." 

       "Thanks." Derek said quietly. "I'll see you in about an hour." And then he hung up and walked back to the depot.

        Scott was still out like a light, but Stiles was laying there with his eyes open. "Is everything okay?" he asked quietly.

        "I need to drop you guys off early. Something came up with the alpha." 

        "Is everything okay?" Stiles repeated.

        "It sounds like he killed someone last night," Derek said. "I want to try and track him before the scent fades." It wasn't completely a lie, but Derek suspected that a werewolf would have definitely caught that he wasn't being exactly truthful.

         Stiles nodded, and got up, groaning slightly. Derek thought about waking Scott up, but decided to just pick him up and carry him to the 4Runner. When they got to the car Stiles opened the back door and Derek placed Scott on the seat with care. Then he shut the door gently and got in the driver's seat. Stiles handed him back his keys and they drove in silence for a few minutes. 

        "So last night," Stiles said after a minute, then stopped talking. 

        "Yeah?" Derek said after a moment. 

        "I haven't really said anything to anyone that I'm into guys too. But I'm pretty sure it was obvious, at least to you, you know when you-" Stiles flailed a hand for a moment.

        "When I stripped down and you turned about 10 shades of red?" Derek teased. "Yeah, I figured that out. It's not a big deal to me, if that matters."

       "I didn't think it did," Stiles said, "it was just, you know. I thought I should say something. To like clear the air." 

       "I don't think Scott noticed, if that's what you're worried about. Allison probably did though," Derek replied. "But it shouldn’t be an issue with her either, wolves as a rule are usually fairly-" Derek paused for a moment, "sexually fluid I guess," he finished. "When your body can shift into something else, you don't tend to get too hung up on biology." 

        "Have you?" Stiles asked shyly. "You know, with a dude?"

        Derek nodded. "I've dated both men and women. Not very successfully with either one though,” he admitted.

        Stiles looked skeptical. "But you're awesome, and let's be honest, you're really hot." 

       Derek shrugged. "A lot of people see this-" and he gestured at his face, "and that's what they stop at. I don't really do casual and I'm not comfortable with most people, so I'm hard to get to know. And I've got issues, from my past."  Derek didn't have it in him to talk about Kate right now. 

       "Then it's their loss, because the face and general hotness aren’t even the best part of you." 

       "No, that's my fluffy self in your opinion, I think?" Derek said with a smile.

       "Oh god, you make me sound like a furry," Stiles said with a groan. "It's not like I'm into your wolf like that." 

       "That's not what I was implying, Stiles," Derek said with a soft laugh. "It's just, you know, weird to meet someone who's not only not weirded out by it at all, but finds the furry part to be a plus, unless they grew up around a pack." 

       "I wanted a dog when I was a kid so bad, but my dad is gone so much, and with school and my ADHD, it-" he paused again, "he decided it wasn't a good idea. I used to sneak into our old neighbor's yard and play with their dog who was this giant Rottweiler that thought he was a lapdog and god I just loved that dog. And I know you're not a dog, despite all the jokes, but I think that's why I'm so comfortable with your wolf. Plus I know it's you, you know? And you saved my life, that sort of makes an impression on a guy." 

        "I'm not offended that you like my wolf Stiles. It's nice. We sometimes talk about our wolf like it's separate from us, but it's not really, we're not humans, we're not wolves, we're werewolves, it's all the same person. And it's nice that you don't really seem to see a difference in my faces." 

        "Okay," Stiles said softly. "I just, that kind of got deep? I just wanted to clear the air because I knew it had to be obvious to you last night, and I didn't want it to be weird, or this thing we didn't talk about. It's not like I have guys that look like you just taking their clothes off in front of me all the time. So it caught me off guard." 

        Derek nodded. "I forget sometimes, things like that. I've spent most of my life among werewolves. So sometimes things like casual nudity that aren't a big deal to me, are a big deal among regular humans." 

        They rode in silence for a few more minutes before Derek broke the tension. "Do you want something to eat? I was going to swing through Burger King and get something, I'm sure Scott will be starving when he finally wakes up, and I already am." 

        Stiles nodded. "Yeah, dinner was a long time ago." 

         They went through Burger King, and then Derek dropped them both off at the sheriff's house, where he carried Scott in and laid him lightly on Stiles’ bed. Scott never even moved. Just relaxed breathing and a slow strong heartbeat.

        Stiles walked him back down to the front door and Derek paused in the doorway. "So, I guess I'll see you later?" Stiles hazarded. 

        Derek shook his head. "I probably won’t be by tonight. I’m going to stick close to the warehouse until the hunters come.  As soon as we see activity though, I’ll call you. Scott’s mom is working nights still tonight, so he’ll be at the warehouse with me.” Derek fiddled with his key ring. “Will you-“ he paused for a moment, then continued, “will you just make sure you stay safe?” 

         Stiles nodded. “I promise to stay home. And if something happens tonight, I’ll be on camera duty and call the cops.” 

         Derek smiled, "Sounds like a plan." 

        Stiles moved forward suddenly and threw his arms around him in a quick hug, "and you be careful if you find the alpha, don't do anything stupid." 

         "I promise to stay safe, Stiles. Really," Derek said, surprised. He hadn't realized that this was the source of some of the anxiety that had been rolling off of Stiles, because it dissipated almost immediately.

         "Good." was all Stiles replied with. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually not the first version of this chapter I wrote and will result in my rewriting the next couple of chapters more than I usually do. But I like this version better.  
> As a footnote, I should add that I used the dates that match up to a timeline I found online, but realized when I looked up the specifics of the full moon in January 2011 and realized the dates were wrong, so I’ll be fixing that tomorrow.  
> *Update, oh god, no I won’t. It changes the days of the week, which would be a rewrite of every chapter. I’m stuck with this timeline.  
> /weeps/


	24. The Path To Hell May Be Paved, But Good Intentions It Is Not

615am

      He pulled into the sheriff's office, and parked and slid out of the drivers seat. The moon was low on the horizon, and in the east the first gray hint of morning was starting to appear in the dark sky. He walked into the surprisingly busy office, and slipped past the unmanned front desk to the sheriff's empty office. He slid down into the seat he usually took, which he realized as he relaxed into it, was clearly the one Stiles also preferred. He wondered if that was chance, or if subconsiously that was the reason he'd always picked this seat, because he was already starting to think of Stiles as pack, and that was dangerous.

        Derek sighed. He was good at waiting. And it was nice to just relax. If he wasn't safe in the sheriff's office, surounded by deputies he wasn't sure where he could relax. He closed his eyes for a moment and just tuned everything out-

                          -and woke up when John set his hand down on his shoulder. Derek's eyes felt like lead as he tried to wake back up. 

        "Relax Derek." John said. "I thought you might want to at least lay on the couch if you need to sleep." 

        "I can't. I didn't even mean to fall asleep here." Derek replied. "I have so much to do today." 

        "Can you go without sleep?" John replied. "Like is that a part of your thing?"

        Derek laughed. "Usually yes, I can miss a night's sleep without too much problem. But on the day after a full moon it's hard. It's like a hangover I've heard, from those who have been bitten. I'll be fine, just tired." 

        John nodded. "I'm glad last night went okay."

        Derek smiled. "His mom should be proud. He was calm and relaxed, really, it was impressive." 

        John looked at him, "How much of that was the work you and Allison put into getting him ready for it?"

        "Some maybe," Derek aknowledged, "But he did the work himself, we couldn't do it for him."

        John smiled. "I know son. Just don't sell yourself short." 

        Derek nodded. "I don't."

        "You do." John said. "But that's a conversation for a different day. Come around here and look at this." 

        Derek stood up and walked around the sheriff's desk, and John clicked play on a loaded video on his computer. The video played in slow motion, frame by frame. After a few moments Derek saw something jump into the frame, near the front doors of the video store, then the next he was through the door, the next he was in the parking lot, and then he was at the edge of the frame, and then gone. The frame when he was in the parking lot was the damning one. He was clear and crisp, and completely inhuman with alpha red eyes glowing. 

       Derek closed his eyes again, remembering the alpha from the Preserve. It was him, without a doubt. Ever alpha had his own build, his own look, and this one was definitely the same. "That's him." Derek said quietly. "Fuck. I was hoping he was gone. I’m going to need to talk to Scott." 

       John looked at him concerned, "Do you think he's going to come after Scott again?" 

       Derek shrugged, "I'm not sure. An alpha can call a beta he's made to him if they're not solidly anchored. This alpha seemed like the wolf was ascendant, so I'm not sure he'll have the willpower to call Scott, or maybe he’ll be stronger. I don’t know, but I want him prepared for it." 

       "Is there something we can do to keep him safe?" John asked. 

       "I think between the Redding wolves and I we can keep him safe." Derek replied. "Also, there's someone I want you to meet at some point. His name is Chris Argent, he's Allison's father and a Hunter. I was going to have him stop in to see you today, but with this attack I'm guessing this may not be the best day?"

       John sighed. "No, have him stop today. May as well get it out of the way." 

       Derek nodded. "I'll send him by. Are you going to be able to go get some sleep before you come back in?" 

      John nodded. "I'm going to head home for a bit now, and then be back in around 1, have him stop by then."

      Derek nodded, and slipped back out the door.

 

8am

      Allison woke up with a groan. The morning after a full moon was always like this. She listened for the heartbeats around her, hearing Billy, who was surprisingly already up and moving around, and Gary and Malcolm who were both still asleep. 

       "Breakfast?" She said quietly knowing Billy would hear it across the hall. 

       "Five minutes." He replied back.

       She got up and through on some clothes and stepped out in the hall about five minutes later when she heard him open his door. He quirked his mouth up in a kind of half grin when she opened the door.

        They walked down the hall quietly, neither really feeling the need to speak. They sat down in the hotel restaurant and Billy gave her a speculative look. "So you and Scott." He finally said. 

        She blushed, and then gave him a look, "All the flirting that was going on last night and you want to start with Scott and I?"

        Billy rolled his eyes. "Derek and Stiles are hopeless. It'll take them eons to figure that out."

        "You think so?" Allison replied. 

        Billy nodded. "Derek hasn't even realized he's falling for him. And he'll totally freak out when he does realize it. I give even odds he does something incredibly stupid when he figures it out like trying to cut Stiles out of his life." 

        "No." Allison disagreed. "He's fully committed to Scott, and Scott is the only one who hasn't realized that yet. He won't cut Stiles out, if for no other reason than it would piss off Scott."

         "That's a good point. Jesus, someone did a number on that guy." Billy said with a shake of his head. 

        Allison nodded. "Yeah." Is all she said, thinking about what Derek had said about Kate.

        Billy looked at her closely. "You know something don't you?" he said. 

        She nodded. 

        "Is it something I need to worry about?" He said. 

        "No." She replied. "I just-" she paused. "I don't think it's something he talks about much." 

        Billy nodded. "What do you think his sister is like?" 

        She smiled. "You think I'm going to join their pack don't you?" 

        "I'm hoping you do." He said quietly. "Obviously it's early yet, but I think a small pack is what you'd like best, and you and Derek seem to work well together."

        She nodded, "I like him. He's straightforward, he's not really interested in pack politics, just getting things done right. He defers to me when he knows I've got a better grasp of something, and he just knows automatically that I'm going to do my best. If he were the alpha I'd be looking at it far more seriously. But his sister is the alpha, and I've gotten a recent reminder that siblings can be very very different from each other." 

        Billy nodded. "Do you think his plan will work?" 

        She shrugged. "I think it's going to work, as long as the Hunters react like we expect them to, and if he's right about their motivations. We're either going to be ready and they're never going to come, because they were looking for her in particular, or at least for an alpha. They may even think she's the alpha that he told us about that they found dead." She paused. "Or they are after him as well, because it has something to do with the Hale pack in particular, or because they're rogue Hunters and just want to kill us all, and will come to take him down. In which case they'll probably fall into his trap. The actual odds of something going dangerously wrong are surprisingly low." 

       "If they come, when do you think it'll happen?" He replied.

       "It'll be soon. They've had a couple of days to put together a plan, but won't have a location til the courier drops off the tracked phone. Dad was able to locate a building we can get to the roof easily that's nearby, and can jump across to Derek's warehouse without being seen, and we've got dad who's going to be watching the entrance from the building across the street. I'm guessing they'll come after dark tonight. If I was planning it, I'd come around 11. Early enough that I wasn't the only person driving around, late enough the warehouse district will be empty."

       He nodded. "I hope this works. I like the guy, and I'd like him to get his alpha back safe." He paused. "I know your feelings are complicated by your past, but I cannot imagine him having a sister that deserves to be taken by Hunters." 

      She nodded. "No, I agree. And the way he describes her? She doesn't seem like someone who deserves this. I worry though, that trying to free her is what will result in her death." She closes her eyes. "I think that might destroy him. After his family, losing his sister might be the final straw he can take."

       "That's why you brought your bow." He said with a whisper. "I wondered. It's in case she dies and he goes rogue when the alpha power hits him." 

       She closed her eyes and nodded. "And part of why I asked my dad to be here. I hope it doesn't come to that. The more I get to know him, the more I really don't want it to come to that. But I will if I have to. Plus, there's still the rogue alpha that attacked Scott. If he's still around, I'd like to have more than tooth and claw to take him out." 

       Billy nodded. "I wonder what you'd have been like if you hadn't been bitten. If this kind of cold practicality wasn't tempered by knowing us." 

       "I wonder the same thing." She whispered. "And I'm a little afraid of the answer." 

       He nodded. "But that's not who you became. So don't dwell on it okay?" 

       She smiled. "I don't dwell, but I do think about it sometimes. My mom and I weren't close, I was always a daddy's girl. But I was heartbroken when she left. I mean, most of the times when a marriage breaks up, parents can say 'this isn't about you' to the kids. She made it pretty clear that it was about me." 

       "Your mom is a bitch." Billy replied wth a shrug. "Because you're amazing."

       She laughed lightly. "You have no idea. She's fierce and strong willed. She's magnificent under pressure. I mean, you've met my dad. Well, he was the soft parent, the kind one." 

       Billy thought about what it would be like to grow up in a house where Chris Argent was the soft and nice parent and shuddered. Then he looked up as an exhausted looking Derek walked into the hotel restaurant. "Derek." He said in surprise.

       Allison turned and smiled at him and motioned him to come sit.

        He slid down into a seat and sighed. 

        "Are you just getting back?" Allison said in surprise. "I thought you were going to drop them off before 7?"

       "I did." Derek replied. "But the sheriff called, and there was a murder last night, and it was caught on camera.

       "The alpha?" Billy said.

       "Yeah." Derek said closing his eyes. "I'd hoped he'd moved on, but apparently he was just laying low. God I wanted this to be almost over. Just getting Laura back, and now this. Hunting a rogue alpha? Fuck my life."

        "Are you going to be okay?" Allison asked quietly. 

        He nodded. "Yeah. There's just all this-" he paused, "this stuff, on top of Laura. I can't just focus on her you know, and it's making me crazy. Like, I know everyday that she's in more and more danger, and I know I can't just let everything else slide. I know trapping the Hunters is my best option if it works. And yet." He shook his head. "I can't lose her." He finished with a whisper. He looked at their concerned faces. "I just need some sleep. I'm meeting the courier this afternoon at 4 and there's still a ton to get ready." 

       "We can finish the set up Derek." Allison said. "We know what you want done. Everything will be ready before they come." 

       He closed his eyes. "Thanks." 

        The waitress brought out Allison and Billy's food and asked Derek what he'd like. He fumbled for a menu, but Allison slid her order over in front of him. "Eat." She said and looked at the waitress, "Just bring me the same order. I can wait."

       Derek looked at her, the small kindness apparently affecting him disproportionately due to his lack of sleep. 

       "You had a long night, and you need to get to sleep. So eat and go to bed." She said in that quiet direct voice that she'd learned worked well when bossing people around. He smiled, and started eating. He paused, "Allison, when you talk to your dad today, have him drop by and meet the sheriff at his office around 1.  John knows he's coming by." 

      She looked at him curiously. "Is this some way for you to keep us on our best behavior, introducing us to the sheriff?" 

      He laughed, exhausted by genuine. "No. But it's a good idea. I know John worries. It's a lot of trusting of us to let us run this operation in his town. And I don't want to worry the guy, on top of everything else he has going on. Plus, he can pick your dad's opinion on letting his son run with wolves."

      "You know my dad isn't going to encourage it right?" She said. 

      "I know." Derek said quietly. "And I know John is already terrified about it. But I want him to make the right decision for himself, not the one I'd prefer. Whichever way it turns out." He finished in such a sad fatalistic tone that it put a lump in her throat. He knew what the decision was likely to be, and had already accepted that he was likely to lose Stiles over it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a bit of a block on chapter 25, and so I’m now only one chapter ahead. Yikes! Hopefully I won’t get off track of a chapter a day, but it might happen, so be warned!


	25. Under The Gaze of the Dying Wolf Moon

 

3pm

      Derek woke when his alarm pinged softly and he reached over and turned it off. He lay in the near dark, with just a small amount of light coming in around the heavy curtains. He willed himself up and into the shower, and then, once he was ready he finally checked his phone for messages. He had six texts from Stiles, starting with a photo of Scott sprawled on his bed with drool pooling on his pillow and ending in a concerned "I hope you're safe.' 

         He felt a pang of guilt since he hadn't actually ever tried to track the alpha down. He sent a quick message that he was okay, and had just been asleep. He also had a reply to his text to Melissa assuring her that everything had gone great the night before, thanking him for everything and also forwarding the same photo Stiles had sent to him with an lol. He smiled opened his last message, from Sam, confirming they were still on for 4pm. Derek sent a quick message confirming the time. Then he shoved his phone in his pocket and grabbed his keys and headed out. He texted the Redding betas to see if they wanted food, and stopped and grabbed food for everyone. He pulled into his usual spot just before 4 and slid out of the 4Runner. 

      When he walked inside Allison gave him a thumbs up annd said "Thank you! And you look so much better after some sleep."

      He laughed. "So you're saying I looked awful this morning?"

      She grinned. "It's impossible for you to look anything less than gorgeous I'm sure, but you did look a little tired when I saw you."

      His smile deepened, it was clear she wasn't actually attracted to him, so he could take the compliment easily. He looked around and the warehouse had been transformed. The large shipping crates had been arranged as he'd hoped, creating a series of barriers around the room and he walked around getting a feel for it. He nodded. "This is amazing, you guys got so much done today. Thank you." 

       "Stiles and Scott were here for awhile, and Scott helped out, and Stiles complained that you were sleeping in while we did all the work." Allison said with a smile. 

       Derek rolled his eyes. "Of course he did. Did you warn your dad they don't know about his dad being in the know?" 

       She nodded. "Yeah, he was over there meeting him at the time, and I gave him a text before he got back. It's a good thing Scott is so new that he isn't good at picking out scents yet." 

       Derek smirked. "Someday he's going to catch on. I'm hoping they decide to come clean beforehand."

       "You really enjoy this don't you?" She said with a smile.

       He nodded. "It's fun to hear the excuses they come up with."

       "They're going to be back soon. Stiles came up with an idea to put some heaters in a couple of the crates and turn them on when we see them get here in case their using heat vision glasses, so I gave them some money and sent them to buy heaters and extension cords. Everyone else is upstairs napping in one of the offices."

       Derek's eyes widened. "That's actually an amazing idea." He said softly.

       She nodded. "Yeah, he’s smart. You should keep him around.” 

      “I don’t think I have much of a choice on that one.” Derek replied with a smile. “He seems to be a package deal with Scott.” 

       She nodded. “Yeah, they seem to be.” 

       “Do you want to talk about you and Scott?” Derek asked, almost hesitantly.

       She smiled, “No. I’ll probably be gone in a few days. But I do like him. I wish it was closer, but two hours each way just for a date? I don’t know, it just seems doomed to fail. I’m guessing you’re not liking for someone in New York, since you’re planning to relocate?”

       He shrugged. “There was someone. We were-“ He shook his head. “We were almost something I think. But it was a bad time for him then, and a bad time for me now. And even more so now that I’m home, because I don’t see myself going back. And he is a creature of the City. He even finds Boston, where he grew up, to be an exile.” 

      She nodded. “Does he know you’re staying yet?” 

       He shook his head. “No. I’ve been waiting to see what happens here. Laura-“ he shrugged. “Until this is all settled at least.” 

       She nodded. “That makes sense.” She looked at him. “I do hope you stay though.” She added. “In a selfish way. I feel like we click. If you were the alpha, I’d probably already have talked to my dad about relocating again if you were willing to have me.” 

       “I would be a nightmare of an alpha.” Derek replied with a smile. “I have no preparation. Laura was so obviously alpha material even when we were small. And it was generally agreed I wasn’t. I’m not comfortable being in charge, I don’t find pack politics anything but boring, and I’m not really interested to be honest. It’s a hard job in any pack, even a family pack. If I were to have to build my own? God, what a disaster. I’d probably screw up and make a monster with my first pick, and get half my pack killed within a year.” 

         She smiled, “Those are the qualities I like about you. You don’t lead like a bully, you lead like it’s a team. You don't have the ‘I’m in charge’ vibe. I bet you’d pick amazing betas. They’d be odd choices, and fiercely loyal. You’d pick them for what you could give them, instead of what they give you. You’re a good man Derek, and you underestimate your potential. If the worst happens, if Laura-“ She paused, “if Laura doesn’t make it. I’m yours if you’ll have me in your pack. If I had to pick an alpha, you’d be exactly what I’d pick.” 

       Derek heart tightened in his chest, and he replied quietly, “I would be so lucky to have you. You’re an amazing person, and an amazing wolf. I hope when you meet Laura you feel the same way, because I’m glad Satomi sent you.” 

       Both of them turned as one when they heard the car pull up outside. A moment later Sam cane through the open door and blinked when he saw Allison standing with Derek. “Allie?” He said with surprise. “What are you doing here?” 

       Allison laughed, “I should have guessed you’d be the courier Sam, you idiot.” 

       Sam came forward and gave her a hug. “Hey Derek.” He said after a moment. “I have your phone” and pulled it out of his pocket and passed it over.

     Derek reached into his pocket for the cashiers check Martin had someone drop off at the hotel for him the day before. “And I have your check.” He replied, and handed it over. He then thumbed the power button on the phone, checking for missed messages but everyone seems to have gotten his message and there was nothing. 

       “Are you ready for this?” Sam said after a moment.

       Allison nodded. “He’s ready. It’s a good plan. If they come, we’ll be ready.” 

       Sam nodded. “Good. I should head out, it’s a long drive back to Redding.” He looked at Allison “when you see Andrea give her hell for me!” 

       Allison laughed, “She’d kick my ass, you’re the only one she takes it from!” They both laughed and Derek smiled.

        Sam gave Allison one last hug, and wished Derek luck and then swept back out the door.

        Derek smiled. “He told me his cousin was in the Redding pack, but I’d forgotten. Are you close?” 

       Allison’s smile faded. “No, Andrea is Gary’s ex girlfriend. She and I never really got along well. She’s an old school born wolf, and hates Hunters and has some of that ‘more wolf than thou’ attitude some of them have.” 

       Derek winced and nodded. “Yeah, I know the attitude you mean.” 

       “Her grandfather was the Redding alpha at one time, and she sees herself as one of the best choices to follow Satomi in the role.” Allison added.

         Derek nodded. It made sense why she and Allison had butted heads. “But you and Sam seem close?” 

        She smiled. “The family would have been better off if he’d been the born wolf and she was the human. He’s smart, driven, and discreet; I’m a big fan of Sam. He’s been in and around pack for his whole life, and I know he’s well connected to the bigger supernatural world as well. Andrea thinks he’s been doing some work for the Portland Sorcerer even.” 

        Derek snorted. “They say that about everyone who works for unknown employers.” 

        Allison laughed. “Hey, wipe out a circle of evil witches and take their territory, then build a hegemonic fiefdom and evict all the Hunters and see what they say about you.” 

          “Hopefully I’d have a better reputation than he does.” Derek replied.

         Allison shrugged. “Supernatural society is pretty dangerous outside of enclaves like his, or the London Pack.” She said finally. “He’s pretty ruthless, but he gets results. Do you know there hasn’t been a rogue attack in his territory for a decade?” 

        Derek eyed her, “I didn’t. Honestly I don’t know much about him other than the stories you hear.” 

       Allison pursed her lips. “I’ve been following Sebastian’s activities for a year or so, trying to track down sources who’ve had dealings with him. Not prying exactly, but getting a feel for him. We’re well outside his territory, but he’s worth keeping an eye on. Aside from a particular hatred towards necromancy, he’s not a bad guy actually.” 

        “Most people are pretty anti-necromancy Allison.” Derek said with a grin, “they’re kind of creepy if not actually evil.” 

        She shrugged. “Hunters say that about wolves and witches and the rest as well. It’s all where you draw your line. You can’t judge someone on what they are, only their actions, or you become one of the real monsters. And what about things that are death adjacent, like banshees or white ladies?” 

        He shrugged, “I thought white ladies took on the predominant attributes of the witch before she died?” He said. 

        “They do. And banshees pop up in the same bloodlines as born necromancers do. A roll of the dice and you’re revered or reviled.” Allison shook her head. “It’s all stupid saying ‘so and so is evil because of what they are’. Fuck that. They’re evil if they do evil.” 

       “I can get behind that.” He replied. 

      

445pm

       Stiles was driving like Stiles as they came back from Lowe’s with the heaters and supplies. Scott smiled. Having a purpose like this was having an amazing effect of Stiles, he was happy and smiling, and Scott hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Allison so he was happy and smiling. Not for the first time someone had assumed he and Stiles were a couple in line at Lowe’s, but Scott just replied with a practiced ‘no, we’re brothers’ because they basically were. 

         Scott couldn’t couldn't believe how amazing the night before had been, and honestly just being glad for her and Derek. He knew it would have been harder without their coaching, terrifying without them there. He felt something growing among the three of them, and he wondered if that was what Derek had meant by a pack bond, and if so, did that mean he’d made his choice on some level? Now that he’d shifted, the idea didn’t bother him as much as it had before. 

       Plus, Derek was so obviously trying to make sure Stiles was included in things. Like last night he’d watched as Derek let Stiles basically feel him up as he explored the effects of the beta shift! He was just a cool guy, patient with them both, including Stiles 200,000 questions about wolves and shifting and the supernatural world in general.

          They pulled in behind the 4Runner and jumped out. Stiles grabbed a couple of the lighter bags, and Scott grabbed the heavier bags that contained the heaters and they went in. Derek and Allison were hard at work preparing a couple of the crates to hold the heaters. Allison smiled when he walked in and he blushed, oh god he could feel himself blush. He hoped she couldn’t tell quite how into her he was. Though she didn’t seem to mind.

        Derek smiled broadly when he saw them too, and Scott smiled back. Stiles immediately started talking about the store and telling Derek about his idea, and then moved onto something about thermal radiation that Scott didn’t quite understand, though Derek seemed to.

        “Are you ready for this?” Allison asked “it’s going to be pretty boring until it gets terrifying.”

        “Yeah.” He replied. “Derek is sure I’ll be safe even if something goes wrong, and you’ll be here too right?” 

        “Off and on. We’re going to take turns keeping watch in the area, coming and going from the roof. My dad is set up a couple of blocks away, and has surveillance equipment covering the approaches from all sides. We should have plenty of time to get in position once we see them.” 

        He nodded. “Stiles is still mad he has to stay back and call the calvary if needed.” 

        Allison turned to Stiles with a frown, “Stiles, I hope you realize you’re our failsafe in this. Once this starts, you’re the only one who will be able to save our asses if things start to go wrong.” 

        Stiles blushed, “I know, I’d just feel more useful here.” 

        “But you’re more needed there.” Allison replied. “We’re all counting on you if things don’t go as planned.” 

         Stiles nodded. “I know. And I will keep your fuzzy butts 100% safe!” 

         She smiled. “You better, or else I’m definitely saying no when Scott finally gets around to asking me to go to dinner with him.” 

         Scott froze. “Wait, I mean, is that saying you’d say yes if I asked?” 

         Stiles laughed from where he stood next to Derek. 

        She snorted. “You have to ask if you want to know. But not til after this is all over.” 

        Scott beamed. And overhead he heard someone talking. All three werewolves cocked their head at the same time and Stiles said “Okay, that was weird. Creepy werewolf supersenses.” He half smacked Derek’s chest as he said it, and Derek smirked at him and smacked him back lightly.

         A few minutes later Billy and Malcolm came down the steps full of smiles and greetings followed by Gary a few minutes after. Allison went over the plan one last time, making sure everyone understood their places in it. They’d left Derek’s bugged phone in the maintenance closet where it couldn’t pick up any conversation in case it was programmed to spy as well. 

        Between them Allison and Derek were marvelously paranoid, so caution had prevailed. Derek had apparently texted a couple of people like the sheriff who he would reasonably be expected to let know his phone was back in his possession, which would hopefully seem normal.

      As soon as they were done Stiles turned to Derek and said “Keep Scotty safe for me, Okay?”

        Derek smiled and nodded. “I will.” 

         “And keep yourself safe too.” Stiles added. “Billy’s not quite ready to step in and be my fluffy cuddlewolf yet.” 

         “Stiles!” Billy said, “I’m hurt! I’m at least as cuddly as Hale!” 

         Stiles shrugged, “Sorry Billy. You’re awesome and all, but Derek got here first. He basically called dibs. Now I’m a slave to his endless demands for me to pet him. I’ll probably fail chemistry and never get into college, and end up working some dead end job just because he needed hours of letting everyday.”

         Everyone laughed, and Derek said to Scott “I think I’ve changed my mind about Stiles. Do I have to keep him to keep you?”

         “I’m afraid so.” Scott said. “We’re a package deal at this point.” 

         Derek faux sighed. “Fine. But I expect bribery in the shape of curly fries for putting up with him.” 

          More laughter followed. Derek wasn’t usually one to take part in the teasing, but when he did he was surprisingly funny. Scott had expected him to be serious and humorless, but even though he scowled like a murderer at times, Derek was surprisingly nice.

         With a final wave Stiles left the warehouse, and Allison and Gary took the first shift of covertly patrolling the nearby rooftops, keeping an eye on the streets. Chris had provided all the wolves with Bluetooth headsets that he could use to contact them if something showed up on his surveillance, and they had a group text that they used to keep in near constant contact about location and what they were seeing. Everyone settled in under the rising nearly full moon for another long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I looked at the calendar and realized being accurate to the lunar schedule would mean rewriting everything to account for the days of the week. Hmmm. Clearly I need to think about this. Lol.


	26. Hope is a Ghost That Haunts Us All

1020am

        Scott had tagged along with Allison and Derek when they took a turn at keeping watch from the rooftops when Chris called their headsets which worked like high tech Walkie talkies through a special app on their phones. 

        “I’ve seen that suburban come through three times since 8.” He said without preamble. “And they stopped a couple blocks up the street and let a couple of people out who each took off in different directions. I think it’s about to start.” 

         Scott’s chest grew tight.

         Derek turned to him, “Are you going to be okay with this? It’s not too late for you to head home or over to the sheriffs with Stiles.” 

         Scott shook his head. “No, I’m good. Just nerves.” 

         Derek nodded and reached out for his shoulder and said “Okay, let’s back inside and get ready for them.” 

         Scott and Allison nodded and they went back through the rooftop door. The other three Redding Betas met them on the stairs, headed to take their places. The front entrance was locked but not dead bolted, and the freight entrance was as secured as they could make it.

        They flipped the heaters on, and Scott took his place in the maintenance room and locked the door shut behind him after one last thumbs up to the camera where Stiles was watching. Who immediately texted him and said “You’re ridiculous. Stay safe.” 

        Scott smiled in the near dark. Listening to the voices of Derek and Allison outside who’d alert him for the need for the sprinklers by shouting ‘smoke’. 

         He heard Allison retreat to the top of the stairs, and heard Derek walk to the presumptive safest spot behind a stack of crates where they had created a peephole to watch the front door. Now the real waiting began.  

 

1035pm

       Derek used his new phone to text the sheriff and Stiles both that their company was probably about to show up. And Chris messaged not long after that two of the presumed hunters had converged from different directions to gather across the street, and added a couple of choice comments about newbies who underestimated werewolf hearing if they decided to gather that close.

         A moment later they were joined by four more hunters, and chris reported that these four were equipped with gas masks and carried assault rifles. Gary stepped back and replied quietly that the rooftops were quiet. 

         Chris kept a running commentary of what was going on. The four hunters armed with gas masks crossed the street and stood outside the front door and signaled back to the two who remained across the street. One of them bent over the locked door, and a moment later there was a dull popping sound and a slight flash of light and the doorknob disappeared, and the door swung open. 

        Two more hunters appeared from an alleyway across from the loading doors as the first four slipped inside. 

         Stiles crackled onto the channel that he had the hunters on cameras inside, and then a shout when they launched the canisters of wolfsbane laced gas. Derek gave them a moment to penetrate into the warehouse and for the three wolves on the roof to drop to the ground. 

        Malcolm had elected to go for the two in the back who were watching the freight door, and the two younger betas set out for the backup that waited across the street in the front.

        Inside, Derek said “Smoke?” Like a question, but loud. And Scott flipped the sprinklers on overhead. The hunters kept grouped together, moving forward,  then split up to work their way through the crates. Derek flashed across the open space to alert them to his presence, and focus their attention on him, and it worked perfectly. They hunters converged toward the corner he’d run towards. 

         Behind them, Allison crept down the stairs ready for the signal that the hunters outside were taken care of. 

         As soon as Malcolm announced that he was done, and Gary replied that they were as well she rushed forward as Derek flung himself up over the top of the crates. Billy rushed in the front doors followed by Gary who was carrying the two hunters they’d secured already, and which he dumped just inside the entrance where the cameras were blind. All of the werewolves were very careful to keep their fully human forms during the assault, knowing this was all on camera.  

        Before Malcolm had even made it inside with his two hunters it was all over. Derek and the other three Redding Betas had taken down the other four hunters and were taking the opportunity to strip them of all the tactical gear they’d worn inside and searching them thoroughly for knives before handcuffing and tying them up.

          Derek knocked on the maintenance room and Scott turned off the water and stepped outside. One of the hunters who’s face had turned red spat out “You were waiting for us?” 

          Derek nodded. “I was hoping you’d come.” He reaches down and picked the hunter up by his hair and lifted him up in front of his face, letting his eyes turn the cold icy blue of a murderous beta, “Now tell me what I want to know. Where the fuck is my sister.” Slowly, so slowly, just as he had the night before, he shifted to the beta form. 

         The hunter whimpered and literally pissed himself. 

          “I know your scent.” Derek said in a cold murderous voice. “I know you were one of the ones who took her in the Preserve. Are your other friends here?” He reached down and picked up one of the other hunters and sniffed him. “Not you.” and dropped the hunter back to the ground.  

         He picked up the next one. “Not you either.” And dropped her as well. He picked up the third and sniffed, “You. You’re definitely one of the other ones.” And tossed this one across the floor into a different pile. 

         Malcolm and Billy dragged the other four hunters closer to him and Derek picked up one of them as well. “And you as well.” He flung this hunter into the second pile with his two friends.

         None of the others were the fourth man who’d been present. He knelt in front of the three bound men who’d abducted his sister. “I’m going to make this easy. Whichever one of you that tells me where to find my sister will live.” He growled deep in his chest. “So who will it be?” He finished as he reached down and stroked the cheek of the first kidnapper he’d picked up with his index finger claw. “You seem like the kind who wants to live.” 

           The man whimpered and tears streamed down his face, but it was one of the others who broke first. 

          “She’s in Lakewood.” The hunter said in a rush. “There’s a house there that belongs to a friend of Gerard’s from down south. 

           Derek picked the guy up and pulled him right up to his face. “Tell me about the house.”

          The guy whimpered, but spilled the details.  Where the house was, how many hunters were left there, that there were other werewolves as well, three of them. That Gerard Argent wanted them for something.  

          “What else?” Derek asked when the guy wound down. “What else do you know?” 

          “Nothing! I swear! I was only recruited a few months ago.” The hunter replied. 

           Derek dropped him away from the other hunters, and turned back to the others, “So who else wants to earn their life? Who knows more than this punk?” 

           “Fuck you dog!” One of the other hunters shouted. “I’m not telling you anything.” 

           Derek knelt next to this hunter for a moment. “I’m going to enjoy eating your liver right out of your body, while your heart still pushed blood through it. Because I’m not some dog. I’m a fucking wolf, and you fuckers took my sister.” 

         “What do you want to know?” One of the two women asked. “You already know where your sister is.” 

          “What does Gerard want?” Derek growled, “what does his fucking psycho of a daughter want? Why’d they take my sister?” 

           The woman laughed. “Your sister was a mistake. It was supposed to be that moron Kali but she apparently got killed by a fucking omega. The stupid bitch. Gerard was pissed, but Kate was thrilled. She has a total hate on for your family. She’s been really enjoying getting to know your sister. Her name’s Laura right? Yeah, Kate has made your bitch of a sister beg for your life everyday. She was really looking forward to dragging you in and killing you slowly while your sister watched.” 

           Derek moved over to where the woman sat. “Are you trying to provoke me into killing you before I got what I wanted?” He asked with a growl. 

         “I know your kind, dog.” The woman spat out. “You’re going to kill us all either way.” 

         “You’re probably right.” Derek said with a smile. His teeth bright in the dim light. “Because none of your seem to know anything worth saving yourself.”  

           “This is bullshit.” One of the other hunters said. “None of this shit is worth my life. If you let me live I’ll tell you everything.” The guy closed his eyes. 

          Derek smiled. “Perfect. I’m going to introduce you to someone in a few minutes, and you’re going to spill your guts to him. If he asks what you had for breakfast last Tuesday, you better answer him.” 

          The guy nodded. “And you promise I’ll live?” 

          Derek nodded. “Yes. Contrary to what your friend thinks, I am in fact a man of my word.” Derek turned back away from the hunters and reverted to his human form as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed the sheriffs cell phone.

         John answered on the first ring. “Derek?” He said. “How’s it going? Is anyone hurt?” 

          “No. Everyone is fine. I’ve got 8 people for you to pick up, and a couple of gentlemen who’d like to spill their guts about everything they know.” Derek replied. 

           “I’ll send some uniforms down to pick them up.” John replied. “Will you be there when they arrive?” 

           “I’ll be here.” Derek said and closed his phone. He turned back to Allison and nodded at her. “Take Jr and take him to his friends house. Stay there with them, go out the roof.” 

           She smiled and nodded and she and Scott nearly flew up the stairs. 

          He glanced at his phone and smiled when the expected call came in. 

           “Holy fuck Derek!” Stiles shouted, “You are so badass! I totally believed you were going to eat someone’s face off!” 

           Derek shrugged. “I’ll still kill someone if I need to. But I’m going to let your dad deal with them as planned. He’s got people on the way now.” Derek walked out the front door and almost immediately leaned against the building. “Holy fuck Stiles.” He breathes into the phone. “That was the scariest fucking thing. I can’t believe we pulled it off.” 

          “It was perfect Derek, just like you planned.” Stiles shouted through the phone. “Dude you were amazing! Just promise you never go all Dark Derek on me like that, ok? I like my normal cuddlewolf. No creepy leers and stuff.  I’m cutting the feed from the camera by the stairs out of the History now by the way, so no sign Scott was ever there. And Allison did amazing at keeping her back to the cameras like you asked.”

          “Thank you Stiles.” Derek whispered. “They’re on their way over now. I told Allison to stay with you guys til I give her the all clear.” In the distance Derek could see the flashing police lights. “Your dads deputies are almost here. I should go.”

         “Okay.” Stiles replied. “Did anyone talk yet about where Laura is?” 

          “Yeah.” Derek said with a grin. “I know right where she is.”

          “You so better call me back after the deputies leave or there will be no cuddles or curly fries in your future!”

         “I’ll be over there as soon as the deputies leave Stiles. So save the threats.” Derek said with a soft laugh.

        “You better be.” Stiles grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the idea of Derek playing into the hunters fears about werewolves to get information.


	27. Once More Into the Breach

1115pm

      The sheriff was clearly taking no chances and Derek left his hands in plain sight when the deputies arrived. 

       He recognized the first deputy out of the car.  She’d been working the desk the first night he’d come in. He nodded at her and she nodded back. “Mr Hale” she said, “The sheriff said you’d had a little problem with some thugs breaking in?” 

        “I did, yes.” Derek said. “We were able to subdue them, they’re inside. There’s eight of them.” 

         She looked at him, her eyes narrowed slightly. “You and a few friends took on eight heavily armed attempted kidnappers and no one was hurt?” She said skeptically. 

         “We were very lucky.” Derek replied. “And prepared.” 

         She nodded. “The sheriff will be here in a few minutes to talk to you all.” 

         They walked inside and he led her to where the hunters were arrayed haphazardly. She glanced at him “you don’t seem to have been very interested in them being comfortable.”

          “It wasn’t my primary goal, no.” He said quietly. He pointed out the pile of tactical gear and weapons they’d carried. “That’s all their stuff there.” 

          She nodded and the officers that had accompanied her started to gather the hunters up and shift them to the waiting cars. A few minutes later John came through the door. Derek had a moment where he realized how tired the sheriff looked and felt a pang of guilt. 

         “Derek.” John said, “you seem to have everything done for me here.” 

         Derek shrugged. “I’ll also have the security footage for you in an hour or so.” 

          “You know I’m not particularly thrilled that this was the way you went about this.” John replied. “We’re you able to get one of them to talk?”

         “Two of them actually.” Derek said with a smile. “Apparently I’m terrifying if I want to be. After I drop the security tapes off, Allison and I will go scout out the house to make sure it’s where they’re keeping her, once I know she’s there I’ll touch base and we can figure out how to get in and get her out.” 

          “Just don’t go in without backup.” John said. “Seriously. Let me do my job here.” 

         “I will. But there’s an added wrinkle to it. The hunters said they have more than just Laura in there. I’m not sure why Gerard is collecting werewolves.” 

          “You’re sure it’s the Argents?”John replied. 

          “They both said his name.” Derek replied. “And Kate is here too.” Derek’s voice shook as he said it. Rage filled him.

         “We’re going to talk about this sometime soon.” John said quietly. “But are you going to be able to control yourself if you see her?” 

         Derek nodded. “Yes.” 

         “Alright.” John nodded. “Can you all come down to the station and give your statements? Then I’ll cut you loose to go check out your lead?” 

         Derek nodded and glanced at the others. They’d planned out the cover story that avoided all mention of werewolves ahead of time. Everyone nodded. The plan was still intact. Chris would stay and keep an eye out for anyone who stopped by while they were gone. Just in case. 

 

January 16, 2011

Beacon County CA

130am

       Derek groaned lightly as he slid out of the 4Runner. Giving his statement had been expedited as much as possible, but it was still time consuming. The sheriff had cut him loose and he had headed straight to the Stilinski house. Stiles flung open the door as soon as he stepped onto the porch and rushed out and wrapped his arms around Derek. 

         “Hey there. It’s okay. Everything went as planned.” Derek said. 

          “I know.” Stiles said. “But I was worried. And then watching you. And then my dad was there. Jesus fuck Derek!” 

          Derek wasn’t quite sure what Stiles was so upset about, but he was touched that Stiles cared so much about his safety. They stood like that for a few moments until Derek pulled away a bit and looked down at Stiles. “Are you okay now?” 

        Stiles nodded. “Yeah. I think I’m just tired and adrenaline crashing maybe.”

        Derek nodded. “How bout we get you up to bed then?” 

         “I thought you were going to go check out the house where they’re keeping Laura?” Stiles said. 

          “We’re just going to check it out. We’re not going in tonight.” Derek replied. “I just want to verify she’s there or not.” 

         “Promise me you won’t go in without backup?” Stiles said. “Can you promise me that?” 

        “Stiles, I promise to keep myself safe. If for any reason I have to go in tonight I will call the sheriffs office immediately, and we’ll be as careful as possible.” Derek said. “I can’t promise I won’t have to do something, but if I do I won’t be stupid. I’ll be safe. I’ll be smart.” 

        “Okay.” Stiles said. “God, I wish I could insist on going with you, but my body feels like lead and I want to collapse right here.” 

        “That’s the adrenaline crash.” Derek said. “I’ve got it going too.” 

        “Ok.” Stiles said. “You can go. Just let me know you’re safe. Even if I’m asleep. Text me ok?”

        “I will.” Derek promised. “I’ll be safe. I’ll text you.”

         Stiles nodded and led him into the house. Scott was laying on the couch half sleeping on Allison’s lap. Derek gave her a quick nod and a smile and she blushed slightly. Scott’s eyes opened and he waved toward Derek. 

         Stiles started up the stairs, but his limbs were clearly heavy with exhaustion. Derek groaned a bit as he climbed the stairs. Derek followed him to his room where Stiles collapsed onto his bed fully clothed. Derek snorted. 

        “Stiles, at least take off your shoes.” Derek said.

       “Mmmhmmmph.” Stiles replied. “You do it.” 

       Derek sighed and pulled off Stiles sneakers. Then he grabbed his socks and pulled them off too. “That’s all I’m doing.” Derek said. “I’m not taking a 16 year olds clothes off to put him to bed.” 

       “I’m almost 17!” Stiles said in a bratty voice.

       “That argument isn’t as effective as you seem to think it should be.” Derek said with a smile. “Just crawl into bed and sleep.” 

        Stiles groaned and pulled his T-shirt off. There was more wirey muscle than Derek was expecting, though he knew Stiles played lacrosse. He slid under the covers and Derek pulled the blanket up over him. One last groan and Stiles was asleep before Derek left his room. 

        He crept back down the stairs almost silently. Scott glanced up at him and said “How does someone as big as you move that quietly?”

        Derek grinned tiredly, “Lots of practice. Do you want to stay here or come with us?” 

        “I’ll come with you. I can still feel the moon right now, so I don’t think I could sleep.” Scott said with a nod.

        “Okay.” Derek said and they walked out to the waiting 4Runner and drove off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 28 isn’t finished yet, so I’m not sure if it’ll be up tomorrow. If not, it’ll be ready on Friday. As we start building towards the first story arc’s conclusion I suspect I may not manage to post a chapter a day.  
> I don’t feel guilty for this since I’ve never promised I’d post every day. I do want to thank you all for reading along with my silly little story. Your comments are a delight and make it worth it (well, your comments and puppy Derek:-)


	28. From Then to Now and Here to There

210am

       Lakeshore Drive was a long winding road that wrapped around the old reservoir, connecting the summer houses of the (mostly absent) wealthy to the rest of Beacon County. The 4Runner sped down the road passing empty houses on the lake side, and fewer but fuller farmhouses on the other side of the road. Derek watched the mailboxes for the address he’d been given, slowing down as he got closer, looking for a place to pull off. He ended up going past the driveway leading back to his destination and stopping almost a mile down the road at a day use public boat launch.

        Allison and Scott had been half sleeping in the back seat, leaning together but not quite cuddling. Neither of them was particularly adept at hiding what they were feeling Derek had already noticed, he smiled slightly as they came fully awake and glanced at each other.

         He filled them in on where they were, and his intentions, emphasizing that this was only to scout and make sure it was the right place, not an actual rescue attempt and to be careful. 

         They crossed the road and into the trees and started making their way back to the old farmhouse that the hunters had directed them to. Allison was on the fence about the accuracy of the information, and suspected it might be a pre-arranged trap in case the hunt had gone badly, but Derek had felt that was unlikely. They were being careful in any case. Derek led the way, with Alison and Scott following in his footsteps several feet behind.

       They were careful to leave a trail they could see in the dark, so on the way back they’d be able to speed along safely if needed, a suggestion of Allison’s that had impressed Derek yet again. 

       They made their way carefully around the farmhouse, avoiding a coupe of traps, but surprisingly the area was fairly clear of surprises, which worried both Allison and Derek. Hunters were notorious for creating virtual fortresses to protect them during the hunt. But they quickly found a perimeter line. And within it the traps were thick and elaborate. 

        At first Allison was the quickest to detect them, but as she pointed them out to him very quickly Derek started seeing them as well, and soon they took turns spotting them, and even Scott pointed out a couple they almost missed. As they got closer to the old farm, Derek began to catch the scent of different werewolves, and several hunters, though almost all of the hunters were ones that were currently in lock up at the sheriffs department. 

        The first time he caught the scent of an alpha werewolf his heart leapt, but he knew immediately it wasn’t Laura. Then he caught a second, and then a third. And the third was Laura! Tears of relief sprang up in the corners of his eyes. Allison leaned in and set her hand on his shoulder, grounding him in the present. 

         They crept closer and he started counting heartbeats. The strong loud heartbeats he knew would be the alphas, and Laura’s he’d be able to pick out anywhere. As they drew closer to the house he heard voices, and one of them was sickeningly familiar, Kate. The other was an older man, maybe Gerard. He glanced at Allison and mouthed ‘Gerard?’ and she nodded. 

          That was it. Three alphas, and two Argents. He glanced at Allison, seeing her realization of the same thing. He spoke softly, so softly “Do you think it’s a trap?”

          She shrugged. “I don’t know. It doesn’t feel like it. I mean, maybe they sent everyone they had out to try to catch you?” 

         They glanced at Scott. “What do you think?” Derek said softly.

         “Let’s get them out.” Scott breathed. “Now. While we have surprise on our side.”  

         Derek thought for a moment. So tempted. But the fear of a trap was growing in him. He glanced at Scott, “I want you to stay back. No matter what happens, don’t come for us. Call the sheriff. Stay safe. Follow the trail back to the car.” He passed Scott his keys. “Allison, will you come with me?” 

       She nodded. “Of course. You think they’re in the barn?” 

       He nodded. “It sounds like it. And I smell wolfsbane on the air. It’s going to be dangerous. I want you to stay outside, I’ll go in through one the second story windows. Hopefully whatever traps they have set are mostly geared toward the first floor.” 

        She nodded then handed over a small tool set and a thin rope with a small grappling hook. “Just in case.” She whispered. 

        He gripped her hand and then turned back to the voices in the house. Kate was getting angrier and Gerard was getting a cold tone that didn’t sound promising. Now was the time. He moved forward, evading two deadlines, and a couple of buried traps, when he was close to the old wooden barn he glanced up, judged his jump, and then leapt up onto the roof. 

       He landed lightly, easily, and started making his was to the side with the windows. Then he glanced down at the roof, the worn wooden shingles and reached down. They were soft, rotting from age. With almost no effort he was able to rip up a couple to see into the barns dark interior. The scent of Laura and the unknown alphas was rich and strong, but the air was also thick with the scent of wolfsbane. 

       They’re aerating it, Derek thought. Using it to keep the alphas weak. It was actually a brilliant and he whispered what he’d discovered to Allison. He was only going to be able to hold his breathe for a couple of minutes when he got inside. 

       He looked around as best he could to get familiar with the layout. He could see the cages where the werewolves were being kept. He ripped up a few more shingles as quietly as he could, they were so rotten it wasn’t hard to be quiet. He could still hear the yelling in the house. Once he had a big enough space to get through, he took a deep breathe and dropped down into the barn.

       He felt the wolfsbane on his skin immediately. He concentrated and rushed forward, he glanced in the first cage, but it was an alpha, a male, he didn’t know. The second cage was Laura though. His heart leapt and he ripped through the gate. Hoping they couldn’t hear him in the house. 

        He slipped in and examined the chains that bound her to the floor. He used the lock pick set he kept on his key ring  and grinned triumphantly when he heard the lock click. He pulled the chain binding her to the floor free. The manacles he could deal with later. 

       The urge to breathe was growing strong and he picked Laura up and swept out of the cage. He desperately wanted to save the other two alphas, but he had to think of his sister. He started for the door, with her slung over his shoulder when he glanced at the perimeter of the building. 

      The walls were reinforced and looked wired for explosives. The only way out was back through the roof, thank god for Allison’s rappelling line. The wolfsbane was starting to burn his skin and tingled, and he could barely focus on the hole in the roof above from the burning in his eyes. 

      But he eventually managed to get the hook up and through the hole and slowly started the awkward climb up with his sister safely over his shoulder. When he got back to the hole he took a series of deep breathes as he shoved his way back out. He pulled the grapple free and leapt back to the safe spot on the ground.

      From the house he could hear the shouting getting louder and heard things being thrown. He picked his way back through the traps to where Allison and Scott waited. 

       “I had to leave the others.” He said with a guilty tone. 

       “We need to get them free.” Allison said fiercely. 

        “I don’t know if I can make it through that again.” Derek whispered his vision still cloudy, “they’re aerating the wolfsbane. It gets into the eyes.” 

       “Shit.” She said low and angry. 

        Derek paused and reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone like an idiot. He groaned, the sheriff was going to murder him for this. He dialed 9-1-1. 

        When the operator came on, he explained hurriedly that he’d happened to look through one of the barn windows and noticed someone tied up in the barn who looked like they’d been beaten pretty badly. He added that he thought he’d heard someone yelling inside the house about explosives too, but he couldn’t hear clearly. Then he hung up the phone on the operator and looked at Allison. She smiled and nodded. 

        Slowly they made their way back through the woods to the boat launch and the 4Runner. He gently slid Laura into the front passenger side as Scott and Allison crawled into the back seats again. A few minutes later they were headed back down Lakeshore Drive towards Beacon Hills. They were almost back to town when they passed three sheriffs department cruisers headed the other way with lights flashing.

 

620am

      They pulled into the hotel parking lot and Derek paused to think about the way it was going to look when he walked through the lobby with Laura over his shoulder. 

       He glanced back at Allison who gave him a questioning look. 

       “How do I get her to the room?” He said quietly, and the realization bloomed in Allison’s eyes. 

       She thought for a moment. “I think there’s another set of doors away from the lobby.” 

       He tried to visualize the hotel but he couldn’t remember them, but he trusted Allison. They went around the side and she was right, the doors were where she thought and soon they were safe in Derek’s room. He lay Laura on his bed gently. The chains of her manacles rattling as he did so. 

        He skin was clearer. The weeping sores he’d noticed when he’d first gotten her free were closing up. He picked up his phone and texted John:

Derek: Shes safe. Sorry we did it this way. 

 

      Then he texted Stiles that Laura was safe, and he’d text him later in the day. He lay down next to her and huddled against her. He could hear her heart beating and knew on some level she could hear his. Moments later he was deep asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was strangely difficult to write, and when I was done I was only about 30% happy with it. But it’s done for now and I can move on. Lol.


	29. Distances May Be Closer Than They May Appear (REVISED)

940am

     John groaned softly. He was too old to pull all nighters anymore, though he’d refused to go home any of the times one of his deputies had suggested it. Knowing what he knew, he wanted to make sure nothing happened that might endanger Derek.

      Derek. John shook his head. He wished he could be angry at the kid, but he’d half expected something like this when Derek went after his sister. The Hunters, Argents he suspected, had gotten away somehow. But the two men from the barn had eventually been rescued. They were in the hospital now, which he wished he’d been able to avoid, but there was no way. Melissa was fortunately working nights still, so she’d been able to minimize attention.

      There had been a delay in getting inside the barn while an explosives expert drove up from Redding. Derek’s warning had certainly saved lives since they were able to disarm the system instead of being shot full of shrapnel like the booby trap had intended.

      There had been so many looks of horror when the condition of the captives became apparent. The bleeding sores on their skin indicated some type of contact poison that the hospital hadn’t been able to identify yet.

       They had pulled eleven sets of prints from the house and barn so far, several of them matches for the group arrested earlier at Derek’s warehouse, tying the two crime scenes together. He was confident that between the kidnapping, attempted kidnapping, weapons charges, and various assault charges, none of the men and women would be out of prison before they had grown quite old.

        It was an impressive piece of police-work, and more impressive considering how little actual police involvement there had been. John had been watching Derek, with his care about saving others, and a genuine desire to do the right thing, and had been plotting how to get him in a deputy's uniform. The added bonus of werewolf superpowers and senses was just that: a bonus.

      Last night had only confirmed his suspicions.

      Yes, John was pissed Derek had gone in after Laura after promising he wouldn’t, and he’d likely endangered a boy he loved like a second son by doing so. But John had known it was unlikely Derek would be able to resist trying to rescue his sister. She was the only family he had left, after all. He’d even sent a series of updates about the two werewolves in the hospital, so Derek would know where to find them.

        Tara poked her head into the office and said, “John, there’s no one except Stiles who can pull rank on you, but you need to go home and sleep while you can. I promise, I’ll call you if anything comes up.”

        John sighed. “Okay. But you need to call me if anything unusual happens. There’s still three sets of prints we can’t identify yet. And the explosives indicate they’re not playing around.”

       She nodded. “We’ll be careful. Just go sleep.”

       He nodded back and got up and made his way home to bed.

1015am

       Melissa could tell her house was empty as soon as she walked through the door. It was a sense she had long ago developed as a mom. Scott had never made it home. And once again Derek had failed to keep her in the loop as far as what he was getting Scott involved with. The events at the warehouse she had reluctantly signed off on. But he’d failed to text her after everything had gone down.

        She was angry, and hurt by it, actually. She was trying to be reasonable about this. Because this was something the parenting books didn’t cover. ‘What to expect when your son is bitten by a Werewolf’ wasn’t stocked by Barnes and Noble.

        She set her keys on the counter and pulled out some leftovers to eat before she collapsed. She sent Scott a quick text that she was home, and then sent Derek one that they needed to talk. John had already told her when they’d brought the two unconscious men into the hospital that Derek had rescued Laura the night before, so she wasn’t expecting a response right away, but they needed to talk.

       She finished the food, crawled in bed and was asleep in moments, exhausted from the week.

1030am

      Laura woke suddenly, and spent a few moments trying to bridge her last memories with where she was now. Had it been a nightmare? no, she was still in chains and the smell of wolfsbane was everywhere. But she could also smell Derek next to her, hear his heartbeat, feel the heat from his skin next to hers. She no longer smelled the farm where she’d been held captive, or the Hunters; instead she smelled hotel, and strange wolves. How had she gotten out of that barn? She finally decided to just open her eyes.

       She opened them and saw her little brother, definitely safe, and sleeping like the dead. She hesitated, but the feel of the wolfsbane residue on her skin was uncomfortable, and she was desperate to use the bathroom.

      She slipped off the bed and looked around. Behind her she heard Derek start to wake up.

     “Derek.” She said softly as she turned back around. But she knew from long experience it was more than enough to wake him up completely.

        His eyes flashed open, vivid blue. But almost immediately he relaxed and the color faded, while staring at her. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. “Laura.” He breathed.

       “How did you get me out of there? How did you find me?” She looked down at him. When the fuck had Derek actually become someone she could count on to track her down? How had she missed this? She was forced to realize in a moment that he had really grown up. He wasn’t just her broken-hearted little brother anymore.

       “It’s a long story,” he said simply, “and you’ll probably hit me a few times while I tell it.”

       “Oh god Der.” She laughed quietly. “How did you grow up while I wasn’t looking?”

       He rolled his eyes at her. “I’m not actually 15 anymore.” He grumbled.

       “Apparently.” She replied with a smile. “You managed to take out a dozen Hunters and get me out of that shitshow. I’m pretty fucking impressed actually. I’m still pissed I couldn’t do it myself, but impressed.”

       He blushed a little. “I’m sorry it took me so long to find you. There’s just been a constant stream of emergencies since I got here. There’s a rogue alpha running around town. He bit Scott. And I’ve had to help him figure out some basic werewolf 101. And I borrowed some wolves from Satomi to help out for a couple weeks.” He shook his head. “Like I said, it’s a lot.”

       “Who’s Scott?” She asked as she started going through his bag of clothes.

       He groaned. “A beta. I kind of, well, I sort of rescued him and his best friend in the Preserve a couple of weeks ago after he got bit. I’ve been trying to help him with the whole werewolf thing.”

       Laura smiled at him “Really Derek, I leave you alone and the first thing you do is start bringing home every stray you find again?” She shook her head.

       “God Laura, I was 4!” He said with a groan.

       “And the kitten in New York?” She reminded him. “And the birds in the park? Derek Hale, knight errant and protector of the downtrodden.”

       Laura thought about some various comments the hunters had said in her hearing, “And your rogue alpha, I think it’s a woman. At least, the hunters had one of the alphas they had trapped, a woman named Kali, escape. And how many random alphas can there be in Beacon Hills right now?”

      “That’s where she came from.” Derek breathed. “Jesus, it makes perfect sense. Yeah, that alpha? She’s dead.” He added almost as an afterthought. “I thought-“ he swallowed, “for awhile we thought it was you.” 

      Laura frowned and asked. “But the Hunters didn’t seem to know what happened to her.”

       “No.” Derek replied. “A beta killed her and cut her in half. It took awhile to find the head.”

        “Fuck.” Laura breathed. “and then he bit this Scott guy in alpha-madness? Sounds like a shit show.

         “I’m not sure.” Derek replied. “This alpha-“ He shook his head. “Is it possible for an alpha to lose his human side completely? Like, just be the beast only?”

        She nodded. “Maybe? I don’t know. But in a world where you can suddenly be a fully functional adult, who am I to say?” she said with a smirk.

        He snorted and threw a shoe at her.

        “Fuck this!” She said with irritation kicking his bag. I need these fuckers off me. I need a shower and I need clothes I haven’t been in for a week.” The scent of fury pouring off of her pitched up, but like usual, Laura kept perfect control of it.  One of many reasons she was their mother's choice to succeed her as alpha. “Hey, give me your phone,” she said. “I need to get these things off me.”

        He pulled it out of his pocket and tossed it over. She plugged in his passcode and dialed a number from memory, “Remy.” She said when a voice answered, “Yeah, surprise, I’m alive. Can you bring some tools to-“ she glanced at Derek.

        “Red Lion. Room 214.” He gave her.

         “The Red Lion room 214. I need to get out of some chains and restraints.” She said into the phone. “And bring my stuff with you too? Thanks.” She hung up.

        “Remy huh?” Derek said with a smile. “I’d almost forgotten about him.”

        She rolled her eyes. “We’re not sleeping together.” She snapped.

        “Yet.” Derek said with a smile.

         “Ugh.” She replied. “This is why I never tell you anything. You’re the worst.” Her stomach growled. “And can you order some room service? Seriously, you’re a terrible host.”

         He picked up the room phone and ordered several breakfast specials. When he hung up he asked for his cell phone back, she glanced at her brother as she tossed it, “17 texts? And quite a few of them from ‘John’ clearly you’ve been busy looking for me.” She said with a smirk.

       He rolled his eyes. “It’s the sheriff.” Then he winced. Yeah, Laura was going to murder him. “I may have sort of told him we were werewolves.”

      She turned back to look at him, astonished. “Are you dating him?” She asked finally. Unable to find any other explanation for Derek who was more obsessive than most about secrecy, to tell an outsider.

        He shook his head. “No. But, it was after I thought you were dead, I needed to tell someone. And he seemed to care. The fire had bothered him all these years, and I mean, he’s a cop. He suspected it was connected. And if they had gotten me too, I wanted-“ He shrugged again. “I wanted someone to know why.”

       “Der,” she said, “you know why we don’t tell most people. And the sheriff?” She sighed. “Well, it’s done. How did he take it?”

        “He was great to be honest. Apparently, I mean, it’s Beacon Hills. He’s seen things, there are stories. It was a surprise, but not a shock, you know?” He paused. “And he’s Scott’s best friend's Dad. They’re close.”

        She nodded. “I’m not going to beat you up over it. There've been plenty of times I thought you should tell someone, and you didn’t. I can’t imagine you’ve changed overnight.”

         “I haven’t. Not really. But this was, it was all so much easier with his help. I’m sure I’d have screwed something up badly before this point without his advice.”

         “Something is different about you.” She said after a moment. “That scent of sadness you’ve had since the fire, I don’t even notice it. This is just you again.”

         He was silent for a moment. She could tell he had something to say, but didn’t know how. “Just say it,” she said as he struggled, “Whatever it is, just say  it.”

        “I think I don’t want to go back to New York,” he finally said. “Even with you missing, and all the fear that caused, I’ve been happier here this week than I’ve been since before the fire. I want to be here, despite everything, this is home.”

        Her heart fell. She couldn’t stay in Beacon Hills, not permanently. She didn’t mind visiting, but the memories here stifled her. “I have to get back to school,” she said after a moment. “Oh god, classes already started!”

         “I called them. I told them you’d gone missing, and sent them a copy of the police report.”

         “You reported me missing to the cops?” She replied, astonished.

         “John stopped by the house like five minutes after I got there, when I first got to town,  I remembered him from the night of the fire.” He shrugged. “I wasn’t thinking of Hunters at the time.”

       He looked through his phone. He had a wall of texts, some from Allison, one from Scott, a whole series from John, one from Melissa, and surprisingly, only one from Stiles.

        He glanced through the litany from the sheriff first, getting caught up on the rescue of the other alphas and their removal to the hospital. The last was from only a couple of hours before, saying he was going home to bed. As he read, he filled Laura in on what was happening with them.

      The one from Melissa was just a quick message asking him to stop by tomorrow morning after Scott went to school, and he felt a pang of guilt that he'd done a really bad job of keeping Melissa looped into what was going on.

     Allison and Scott's were just goodnights, since apparently Allison had taken Scott back to the sheriff's house, before coming back and crashing. Stiles was a short congrats on getting his sister back, and was written in an almost unStilesish way. He frowned as he read it.

      “What’s wrong?” She asked.      

     “Nothing.” He said.

      She just looked at him.

     “Seriously, it’s nothing. Stiles just didn’t make a dog joke or anything when he texted.” Derek said.

      “What’s a Stiles?”

      “Scott’s best friend. The sheriff's son.” Derek said.

       “And he makes dog jokes? To you.” Laura said flatly.

      “You make dog jokes!” Derek protested.

      “Yeah, to piss you off.”

     Derek shrugged. “You’ll meet him. It’ll make more sense then.”

     A knock on the door distracted them, and Derek jumped up to let Remy in. He’d filled out a bit since high school, Derek could see the edges of tattoos under the sleeves of his T-shirt, and Derek wanted to roll his eyes, he’d managed to become even more Laura’s type in her absence.

      “Tagalong!” Remy said with a grin. “I didn’t know you were back in town!”

      Derek rolled his eyes and moved out of the way. He remembered why he’d never liked Remy.

     Remy crossed to Laura and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then started to check out the restraints as Derek closed the door.

      He took a couple of tools out of his case and started working on the restraints as Derek’s phone buzzed. He glanced down. Allison was awake.

      “Laura,” Derek said, “Allison, one of Satomi’s pack, is awake. Are you okay with me inviting her in?”

      She nodded. “Yeah. Go for it.”

      Derek walked back to the door. He’d heard Allison close her door and he opened his before she had a chance to knock.

      Allison walked in, more hesitant than Derek had ever seen her move. He realized that this must be awkward for her, since she was walking into the territory of an unknown alpha who had the scent of fury pouring off of her. Derek knew Laura was good at compartmentalizing her feelings, but alphas were not always as controlled as she was.

       Laura looked up and nodded at Allison. “Hey. I’m Laura. Derek told me Satomi sent a group of you to help out?”

      Allison nodded. “There were other reasons she wanted to get us out of town for awhile, so it was sort of a double win.”

      “I really can’t wait to hear the whole story.” Laura said with a glance at Derek, “I’m sure my brother has held back all the best parts.”

     Allison looked at Derek and a slight smile crossed her lips. “From what I heard, yeah. But he’s done kind of great too.”

      Laura glanced between Allison and Derek, and took the subtlest deep breath she could, but while there was a tangle of pheromones, she didn’t smell attraction off of either of them. She wondered if maybe she’d underestimated Derek after all.

        Allison was very young, but she’d clearly been impressed by Derek over the last few days. She remembered her mother saying that some betas excelled in an emergency, and to watch for that. She loved her brother, but she’d never thought of him as excelling. Was he the kind of beta her mom had talked about, or had she just underestimated him all along?

       She glanced down when Remy laughed as her restraints finally clicked open. “Oh thank god!” Laura breathed. Her skin crawled with the need for a shower. She glanced up at Allison, “will you find me unforgivably rude if I go take a shower and get this fucking wolfsbane off of me?”

        “Not at all.” Allison said. “I’m not sure how you slept with it all over you all night. Well, all morning.”

        “Awesome.” Laura breathed. “Derek ordered food, don’t eat it all.” She grabbed Remy and pulled him into the bathroom.

        Derek rolled his eyes. “I thought you said you weren’t sleeping together?”

        “I’m not planning on sleeping in the shower Derek!” Laura sang back, “and if you're sleeping when there’s a guy this hot around then we need to talk about what you’ve been doing wrong.”

      Remy smirked at Derek as they went by.

1215pm

      Stiles glanced up in surprise when someone slid into the booth across from him, and was even more surprised when it wasn’t Scott, or Derek, or even his dad, but rather a complete stranger.

       “Hi!” she said flashing a wide grin and tossing her hair back over her shoulder. “I’m Annie. I swear I saw you with someone I used to go to school with the other day, Derek Hale?”

       Stiles disliked her immediately. There was something fake about her, besides her dye job, something predatory. “Derek Hale, like the Hale fire Hales?” Stiles replied.

       “That’s the one!” Annie replied. “I was sitting in Burger King and I swear I saw him and you go through the drive through. I haven’t seen him in ages!”

       “I think you’re mistaken, that was Miguel. I heard Derek Hale had moved to like Central America and married a drug lord's daughter.” Stiles replied. “But I also heard Cedar Rapids and a farmer's son, the stories differ.”

       Annie’s eyes narrowed. “I’m sure you’re wrong. I know Derek very very well, and I’d recognize him anywhere.”

       “Then he must be my cousin Miguel’s long lost twin,” Stiles replied, “I wouldn’t know, I’ve never met Derek Hale.”

        She smiled. “My mistake, I guess. What’s your name kid?”

        Stiles had a moment where he was tempted to lie, but he suspected she already knew who he was, “my name is Stiles.” He said simply.

        “Well, Stiles,” She said, “clearly my time wasn’t completely wasted since I got to meet a handsome boy like you.”

        He smiled back at her. “Wait, you think I’m handsome?” he said quickly.

       “Oh yes,” she purred, “those golden eyes, those sweet kissable lips.” She glanced down at his lips as she said it, “definitely my type.”

       He smiled and leaned closer, “That's, awesome. I mean, no one ever said they thought my lips were sweet and kissable.”

       “Well those girls clearly aren’t paying attention.” She said, her predatory smile growing broader. “Cause these lips-“ she reached across and ran her finger over them, “were just made for kissing.”

      He blushed and leaned forward. “I mean, I’ve always sort of had this fantasy,” he started, “of banging some hot older woman who could teach me everything she’s learned. Honestly I never thought I’d get the chance.” He looked deep into her eyes and continued, “Too bad you’re not quite hot enough for me,” he added, “I mean, I’ve got some standards.”

        Her smile turned glacial and she pulled back her hand.

       “But yeah, good to know the creepy pedo-mamas are into this.” He finished with a smile. “And sweetie-“ He said, adding a particular emphasis on the word, “If I see you creeping around me again, I’ll definitely have to call the sheriff, who, you know, is my dad, and have you arrested. So Annie, or whatever the fuck your name really is, get the fuck away from me.”

       With a furious look she pushed herself out of the booth and stalked out of the restaurant, passing the two uniformed deputies who were about to walk in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This Is the first time I’ve rewritten the bulk of a chapter I’ve already posted. But my friend Snowqueenlou pointed out some things of failed to really hit, and once they were pointed out, they really annoyed me.  
> I’d also like to thank Snowqueenlou for correcting my typos and generally giving me good feeedback, I have no doubt she’ll make the story a better one.


	30. Slip Slide From Past to Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend you go back and reread chapter 29 if you read it before 2/12. I made some pretty significant text changes. It won’t affect you’re understanding of the major plot, but it’s enough that you’ll wonder what you missed.  
> So many thanks to my beta reader Snowqueenlou who rolls her eyes at my apparent indifference to the who’s/whose homonym and points out my chapter long love of certain words (she also accepts that an awful lot happens ‘softly’ in my world). If things get clearer from here on out, She is why.

1245pm   
  


    Derek hated hospitals. The air was filled with pheromones of pain and anxiety, amid a thousand scents of chemical cleaners. He and Allison did their job of creating a diversion among the nurses so Laura could sneak into the rooms with the formerly captive alphas. She gave them a little cash, and directions to the warehouse where they could all meet up. 

      As soon as she was done they slipped back out to the 4Runner. He’d already texted the whole team to meet up at the warehouse, so they went through a drive through and bought enough burgers to feed everyone, and headed over. He texted the sheriff to let him know they’d stop by the station when John was ready to see them so he could talk to Laura, and so she could pick up her car.

      He pulled into his usual spot in front of the warehouse, and saw that Chris and the Redding Pack betas had arrived. As they got out he knew when Laura caught Chris’ scent. Heavy with gunpowder and wolfsbane. Derek had explained Chris’ presence when he’d introduced Allison, and he and Allison had taken turns explaining the full weeks worth of events to Laura after Remy had gone back to whatever hole in the ground he lived in.

      He introduced Laura to Chris and the Redding Pack betas, and they went inside and started shifting the still-damp crates around to create some seating. Chris spent some time setting up his computers in a dry area near an outlet so he could continue to monitor the area from inside. Just as they finished setting everything up, and the hamburgers were starting to be devoured by wolfish appetites, Scott and Stiles came tumbling through the door. For the first time ever, Scott walked in first. It was a little thing Derek had noticed, between the two, Stiles usually led Scott. But not today. 

       And Stiles’ scent was slightly off. 

       He looked at Laura who was watching him intently. The boys glanced back and forth from Derek to Laura, but moved to stand between Derek and Allison, away from Laura. Stiles was quiet, in a way Derek had never seen him. Derek smiled at them, and they smiled back, but they both seemed nervous. “Stiles, Scott, this is my sister Laura.” Derek said, he turned and gestured at her. 

        Stiles waved, and Scott seemed to hesitate between waving and stepping forward to meet her. He kept glancing at Derek, and Derek finally realized that Scott wasn’t sure of the etiquette of the situation after the two hours of prepping he’d given the boys on the way to meet Satomi. 

       “It’s fine Scott, just come shake her hand. She’s not an old school alpha, just treat her normal.” Scott visibly relaxed as he almost leapt forward to shake Laura’s hand, and Stiles stepped forward to stand next to Derek. Laura smiled and turned to Stiles, and shook his hand too. After a few minutes everyone was chatting, and Scott was starting to settle in and answer Laura’s questions about his first full moon; Stiles leaned closer to Derek. 

       “Can we talk?” He finally said after a minute, “Somewhere private?” 

        Derek nodded. “We’ll be back in a bit.” he said to Laura. And he led Stiles out to the 4Runner.

         They drove in silence for a few minutes, away from the warehouse district, until Derek finally broke the silence. “Stiles, I can tell something’s wrong, but I don’t know what it is?” 

        Stiles looked at him, and a wave of almost-fear pheromones swept through the car. “Can we go somewhere?” 

        “Anywhere.” Derek said instantly. “Where do you want to talk?”    
  


        “Can we go to the depot maybe?” Stiles said. “It’s private there.” 

       “Of course.” Thoughts tumbled through Derek’s head. He couldn’t put together what was going on; they drove in as unStileslike a silence as Derek could imagine. When they pulled into the depot, Stiles slid out and Derek followed his lead. He started wandering towards the abandoned rail cars before he finally spoke.

       “We’re friends right?” he started.

       “Of course.” Derek replied. “I mean, I thought so? I honestly don’t know what this is about.” 

       “I know.” Stiles said. “I’m getting there.” They walked a little further. “It’s just-“ He stopped walking, “things have changed now. Your sister is back, and I know you said you were staying, but are you still?” He looked at Derek with an unreadable look.

        “Yes.” Derek replied almost instantly. “Unless you don’t want me to?” 

        “No!” Stiles said. “I want you to stay. I just thought this might change things.” He picked at a loose thread on his hoodie. 

          “Nothing has changed Stiles. I’m buying a place to live. Plus, we still have the rogue alpha to deal with. This isn’t all over yet.” 

        “Okay.” Stiles breathed. “I just had this dream last night. It was like super real. And you were leaving. I saw you in the back of this van headed out of the city and I was running after it, and I couldn’t catch up and you never turned around. I’ve never had a dream that felt that real. I could smell the van’s exhaust.” 

        “Jesus.” Derek breathed. “I understand why you’re so upset. But I’m staying. You’re stuck with me stealing your curly fries I’m afraid.” 

        “You know the rules Cuddlewolf. Get your own fries.” Stiles said. He took a deep breath and drifted closer to Derek. 

         Derek smiled at him and rolled his eyes. 

        “Is Laura ok?” Stiles asked after a minute. “Like, they didn’t hurt her or anything did they?” 

        Derek nodded. “Apparently she’s fine. She’s not sure what they wanted with the alphas they took. The other alphas should be making their way to the warehouse as soon as they can get themselves out of the hospital, so we’ll see if we can get some answers.” 

        “Should we head back?” Stiles said.   
        “Eventually. When you’re ready.” Derek said. “Do you want to hang out here for a bit, or go grab a coffee or something?” 

       Stiles shrugged. “I mean, it’s not like it’s the greatest place ever, but I feel safe here for some reason.” 

       Derek snorted, “I’m a little worried about you that this death trap is what makes you feel safe.” 

        Stiles smacked him on the arm. “Oh yeah, I meant to tell you, I had someone ask about you. Annie? Creepy pedo-mom vibe, says she knows you?” 

        Derek frowned. “Pedo-mom?” 

        “Totally creeper style,” Stiles replied. “Like 35 or so? Blonde, but definitely from a bottle, called me sweetie and hit on me.” 

        Derek’s stomach clenched and he stopped walking. “Kate.” He said softly. He wanted to grab Stiles and run, and not stop until they were somewhere safe and very far away.

        Stiles reached out and put a hand on Derek’s arm. “The Argent? Allison’s aunt?” Derek nodded. 

         “Wow. She’s kind of a creeper. I expected her to look more like Allison for some reason, though I guess she looked a lot like Chris.” Stiles dropped his hand from Derek’s arm. “And they both have that same creepy intensity. Ugh. How did Allison turn out so normal?” 

       Some of the tension left Derek’s face, and he laughed. “No clue. Recessive genes?”

       “So how do you know Kate?” Stiles said. “I mean, I can’t imagine there’s like bars where you all hang out between the kidnapping and murdering.” 

       Derek closed his eyes and sighed. “We met when I was 15.” He said quietly. “She was my English teacher. It was-“ He paused. “It was a rough time in my life. Paige had just died. I was having problems concentrating. I started to skip school. My parents couldn’t control me. Cora and I started to fight even more than before. It was a bad time. And Kate, she cared. She’d ask me how I was doing. We became friends. And then we became something more. It felt like it happened slowly, but it was only a couple of months.”

       He paused and Stiles moved closer and put his hand back on Derek’s arm, like he was anchoring him in the moment. 

       “There was an escape tunnel in the basement. It led to a spot a hundred yards or so from the house where there was a saferoom and a way out into the Preserve. She and I used to meet there, at night. The night of Laura’s Senior Prom I’d already agreed to take her friend Kayla whose boyfriend had just broken up with her. Kate and I were supposed to meet after. But Laura and Remy had a fight that night. She took off into the Preserve, and I followed her. 

    “After I found her and we’d talked we started to head home through the Preserve. That’s when we smelled the smoke. We were like 2 miles away. By the time we got there the sheriff’s department and the fire department had already gotten there. We were too late. Everyone was downstairs in the basement, but the tunnel was locked from the other side.” 

       It took Stiles a moment to work it out. “Kate?” He whispered in horror.

       Derek nodded. “She left me a voicemail on my phone the next day. ‘I heard about your family Derek. That’s just terrible. I’m sure you’re going to spend everyday knowing you’re the one that got them all killed.’ and then she hung up.” Tears were streaming silently by this point.  

        “What an utter cunt.” Stiles breathed and Derek flinched. Stiles tightened his grip on Derek’s arm. “She fucking used you to get at your family? Jesus Derek, what kind of fucking monster is she? How did you not end up just losing it and hunting her down and killing her?” 

      “Laura.” Derek said softly. “She’d already gotten accepted to NYU. The alpha there already knew she was coming. So we went early. Got an apartment. Tried to put our lives back together as much as we could. She doesn’t-“ Derek paused and scrubbed away the tears on his face. “I’ve never told her that story.” 

         “She needs to know.” Stiles said. “You need to tell her.” 

         “How?” Derek said, “how do I tell her I’m the reason our whole family is dead?” 

         “Derek, Kate killed your family. You were only the fucking key she used to get in the door. You’re not the reason they’re dead. If it hadn’t worked, she’d have tried something else.” 

        “I can’t tell her.” Derek said. “I just can’t.” 

        “Do you trust me to tell her?” Stiles asked. “I won’t say anything if you don’t want me to. But I think she should know. And I’ll do that for you, if you let me.” 

        Derek looked at Stiles for a long time and nodded. “Yeah. I trust you. And you’re right. She needs to know.” 

        “Okay.” Stiles said. “I’ll take her somewhere when we get back and tell her.” 

        “Thank you.” Derek said. “I mean it. This-“ He paused “it’s been this weight on my soul. Just telling you, it made it lighter.” They started walking back to the car, Stiles’ hand still gripping Derek’s arm.    
  
  


215pm    
  


      Stiles was true to his word. When they got back to the warehouse he asked Laura to go for a drive so he could talk to her. She looked at him strangely, and at Derek who had clearly just gone through the emotional wringer and was avoiding eyes, so she nodded and they left.

      Stiles had thought about places to go, and finally decided on Beacon Hills High. They settled into the empty bleachers on the lacrosse field. 

        They sat in silence for a few minutes before Laura said, “My family donated the land the school is built on to the city. The first Hale house was built about where the school sign is now.” 

       Stiles nodded. “There’s actually a picture of it in the guidance office. It was a beautiful house.” 

       She nodded. “Fire took it too,” she added. 

       “Hunters?” Stiles asked quietly. 

       “Witches actually.” Laura said with a smile. 

       “Trouble magnets. The whole family.” Stiles said with his own soft smile. 

       “The life of the werewolf isn’t an easy one,” she said. “We’re the lightning rod of the supernatural world.” 

       “I need to tell you something and I don’t know how.” Stiles said suddenly. “I need you to know it’s not Derek’s fault. What happened. You can’t blame him, he already blames himself.” 

        “I’m not sure what we’re talking about anymore Stiles.” She said after a moment. “Is this about Scott?” 

       “No. The fire.” Stiles said. She stared at him. “Derek was seduced by Kate Argent when he was 15. After Paige died. She fucked with his head and found out about the tunnel. Then she blocked the tunnel and set the house on fire on a night she knew he’d be out of the house. She wanted him to survive. She wanted him to either live with it or self destruct.” 

       Laura’s eyes flared red and her iron control began to slip. “My brother?” She growled. “She went after Derek?” Her hands began to shift into claws, and her body began to shake. 

      Stiles sat calmly beside her while she slowly got her control back. It took several minutes before she was fully human again and she looked closely at him, “You stayed remarkably calm through that,” she said finally. 

       He looked at her blankly. “Was I in danger?” he finally asked. 

       She shrugged. “Probably not. But you didn’t seem to be afraid at all.” 

        “I wasn’t.” Stiles said. “I mean, if you were crazy alpha dude who bit Scott, I’d be flipping my shit. But I didn’t think I was in danger around you.” 

       She nodded. “Derek thinks I’m going to blame him doesn’t he?” She finally said. “That’s why you’re telling me this. Jesus. This explains so much about that first year after the fire. I thought it was just Paige and the fire. But it was this. All of this. Fuck. Jesus Der.” 

       He shrugged. “I don’t think Derek can see past his guilt over this to be able to tell you. I’m not sure he could get the words out. I mean, I just met the guy like a week ago, and I can already tell he’s someone who takes responsibility seriously. And this? He’s been holding this for years.”

       “This makes some things Kate said in the barn make more sense.” Laura said calmly, “she referred to Derek as a murderer a couple of times, but I thought that she was referring to Paige.” 

       “Who was Paige?” Stiles interrupted. “Derek mentioned her, that she’d died. But he didn’t explain. Was she your sister or something?” 

       Laura shook her head. “She was Derek’s first, well, his first everything. First real crush. First girlfriend. First kiss. When he falls the boy falls hard.” She sighed. “Our uncle Peter was complex. He was a little amoral. A little shady you know? But he loved his family fiercely, and Derek was his favorite. He’d gotten involved in an extremist group among werewolves. Not deeply, I don’t think, but deeply enough. It was led by an alpha named Deucalion, and they didn’t believe in wolves mating with humans who refused the bite. Anyway, he got to Paige and filled her ears with his poison that she needed to get the bite to be worthy of Derek, that his family-“ she growled a low growl, “that we wouldn’t accept her as one of us if she was a human.” 

       A tear tracked down her cheek. “The thing is, she had reason to believe him. I was kind of a shit about them. I didn’t think she was good enough for Derek. Not because she was human, but just because I thought he could do better than her.” 

        She continued after a moment. “After he talked her into it, Peter asked an alpha from the group to bite her. But she was one of those people that the bite doesn’t take, and bite rejection is about the worst way to die. It’s a long lingering agony of suffering. Derek found her. I’m not sure how. They may have had plans to meet maybe? If I ever heard I don’t remember. Anyway, she was dying slowly when he found her, and she begged him to do something. There was really only one thing he could do for her.” 

      Stiles looked at her with tears in his eyes, “And he did it?” he whispered. 

      She nodded. “I can’t imagine how hard that was for him. He was already a wreck before the fire. Angry, distant, rebellious, and depressed. We all felt our own guilt because we’d all missed what Peter had done, and Derek was the one who suffered. Well, Paige really. But Derek was the one left behind.” 

      “How long?” Stiles asked, “between Paige and the fire.” 

      “Six months maybe? Paige, it was in November after he turned 15. The fire was in late April. Prom night.” She shook her head. 

       “I met Kate today.” Stiles said. “That’s why Derek told me about her. She tried to chat me up about Derek at lunch. She saw us together, and tried her creeper seduction thing on me.” 

        “Be careful with her Stiles,” Laura said. “She’s a trained Hunter, and clearly a few bricks short of a full stack. She’s dangerous.” 

        “I wasn’t. Careful I mean. I didn’t know. But I’ll be more careful now that I know what she is.” He replied. 

         She nodded. “We should head back, the alphas I was held with will probably be heading there soon.” She cocked her head as she looked at him. “Can I ask you a question before we go?” 

       “Sure.” He replied. 

      “Did you really attack a rogue alpha with a tree branch?” She asked with a smile.

      Stiles groaned. He was going to kill Derek.


	31. The End of the Beginning Is Just the Middle With a Fancy Name

Sunday January 16th, 2011

315pm

       Derek looked up when the warehouse door opened. A large man he didn’t recognize walked in and looked around, a moment later his scent hit the assembled betas and they all stiffened. The scent of an unknown alpha.

       Derek recognized him as the first alpha he’d looked at in the barn and walked forward to greet him. “Alpha,” he said as he reached out his hand. “I’m Derek Hale, Laura’s brother and second.”

        The man nodded, stone-faced. “I’m Ennis Duquesne. Where’s Kali?”

       “Pretty woman, 5’9” or so, dark hair? Had some sort of symbol tattooed on her shoulder?”

       “That’s her.”

       “Dead.” Derek answered brusquely. There was something about this alpha’s scent that tugged at his memory, but he couldn’t quite place it.

       “You’re sure?” the alpha demanded.

       “I found her body, so yeah.” Derek replied, already tired of the surly demands of the alpha.

      “Are you the one that got us free?”

       Derek gestured back, “We are.”

      “Thanks.” Ennis muttered. “I’ve been their prisoner for a couple of months now. They had Kali for even longer.”

      “And the other alpha?”

      “Kevin. They brought him in after me.”

      “What did they want?” Derek asked. “Why capture and not kill? That’s not their usual way.”

      “The old man wanted the bite.” Ennis replied. “Said he’d let whichever of us gave it to him go. But he was lying.”

       “He wants the alpha power.” Derek breathed.

        Ennis nodded. "Probably."

        "There's some burgers if you're hungry." Derek replied. "Laura should be back soon." The alpha nodded curtly and stalked over to the food. Derek sent a quick text to Stiles to let Laura know the first guest had arrived.

 

320pm

       Stiles glanced down at the phone in his lap as he idled at the stoplight. He turned to Laura, “The first of the alphas arrived.”

       “Derek?” She asked, and Stiles nodded. And after a pause she continued, “He’s different around you, you know.” Then added after a moment, “more open, friendlier. It’s nice to see. He doesn’t make friends easily because he’s usually closed off around people he doesn’t know.”

         Stiles was uncharacteristically quiet for a few moments then replied, “I’m not great at making friends either. It’s just been Scott and me for so long, but now there’s Derek and the whole ‘it’s dangerous out there, you need a pack’ thing, and the crazy alpha and you and everything, and it just feels like it’s been a lot all at once."

       “It is dangerous out there, and Scott should have a pack, whether it’s ours or not, but that doesn’t mean you need to be involved.” Laura said.

         “Scott and I are like a package deal,” Stiles replied fiercely. “Where he goes I go.  And it’s weird, because in a way, I sort of like it. Like, we’re doing something that’s real, you know, as weird as ‘real’ has become. I mean, werewolves?” He grinned at her.

         “Do you want the bite too?” Laura asked curiously.

         Stiles snorted, “No! And why does everyone ask me that? Like, the speed and everything must be awesome, but then there’s the hunters and the trying to get control, and everything. Have you met me? Focus and control are not my friends. With my luck I’d end up eating someone’s cat the first time I forgot my breakfast.”

       Laura heard the slight tick in his heart rate that indicated he wasn’t being totally honest, but the rest of his words were true, and she thought he hadn’t lied out of deception, but because the truth was sometimes a mix like that.

     They drove in silence for a few more minutes before Stiles asked, “What do you think the alpha wants? I mean, you’re an alpha too, so what do you think his motivations are for biting Scott, and the murders and all?”

      She thought for a moment. “Derek thinks there’s something off about him, that he might be more wrong than just a random feral omega, but something else, so I don’t know for sure, but biting Scott, that part is easy. More than other wolves, an Alpha is driven by the need for pack, he bit Scott out of instinct I’d imagine. And I’m surprised he hasn’t bitten anyone else. I suspect it’s only a matter of time. Perhaps there’s something else affecting his movements. I’m not sure.”

       They drove in a tense silence the rest of the way back to the warehouse, both of them wrapped in very different thoughts, both coming to very different conclusions that would have unexpected effects on both of their lives.

 

330pm

      Victoria glanced down to the kitchen floor where Jason was drawing with crayons on paper. He was a quiet child, and with his dark wavy hair he was so much like Allison at the same age that it surprised her. Seeing he was occupied she returned to thinking about the problem of Kate.

      She and Kate had been close once, especially right after Allison had been bitten, and the disintegration of their family.  But she’d gotten strange not long after, it was like Allison’s attack had lit a fire of madness in her, and they’d grown apart. There’d been a huge blow out after  Kate’s involvement in the Hale fire and its aftermath came to light, and even though they’d made up, the rift had never quite been mended.

       Lately, Victoria had been kept in the dark about a lot of things, and Gerard and Kate were being more secretive than usual. Early that morning Kate had called her and told her to take Jason and head to one of the family safehouses until things settled. Once again without explaining anything. She was getting tired of being kept in the dark.

       The Order had been her idea, and they both seemed to forget that. She’d spent thousands of hours in that terrible year after Allison was turned, creating a strong centralized group to finally end the werewolf menace forever, and then slowly, while she wasn’t paying attention, Gerard and Kate had started to subvert her control until she was mostly a figurehead with little real power in her own organization. She was finally done with that. She had been distracted and blinded by her own loyalty to her family. But that would change, she was taking back what was hers, and no one was going to stand in her way. She reached down and ran her hands through Jason’s hair in a rare show of affection and went back to unpacking the groceries into the safehouse kitchen while making her plans.

 

345pm

       Laura and Stiles walked back into the warehouse and found Derek and the Redding betas finishing up pushing aside the last of the shipping crates they’d used to block off parts of the warehouse the day before. Stiles almost felt Laura’s response when she caught the scent of the other alpha. In a very short time Stiles had realized how important scent was for werewolves, especially those who were born that way. He wasn’t sure that it was more important to them than sight, but he’d noticed that all the born wolves he had met so far were constantly reacting to things they attributed to scent, and the changed wolves were much more reactive to visual and auditory clues. He kept meaning to ask Derek about it, but it never seemed like the right time.

       He returned to his thoughts from the drive back to the warehouse. He’d told Derek that he wasn’t ready to tell his dad about the werewolves when Scott had first been bitten, and Derek had told him that it was his choice when he did finally tell him. He thought not telling his father might keep him safer, but the longer he thought about it, the more he realized that it was just the opposite. Not telling his father increased the chance that he was going to get hurt through ignorance, just like Scott had. It was time for him to come clean and doing it while Laura and Derek were busy with the new alphas seemed like the right time. He searched around for a pen, found one and scribbled a note to Derek that he was going to see his dad and that he might call him later. He slipped the note into Derek’s hand before he quietly exited the warehouse. Laura’s eyes tracked him as he left but said nothing as she listened to Ennis talking.

       The short drive to the sheriff’s station went quickly, even with the quick detour through the drive-through at Toms to get his dad a burger and some curly fries. He took a moment while he waited, and texted Scott that he might need his help later but didn’t tell him what he was doing, because most of the time it was better with Scott to tell him what was already done than to give him options ahead of time. Scott with a plan could be a disaster.

      Stiles took a deep breath after he got out of the Jeep and before he walked into the sheriff’s department that was like a second home to him. He walked past deputies he’d known his whole life, chatting with Rosenberger, giving Tara, who had watched him many times when he was little, a quick hug and ignored that she stole a few of the curly fries out of the bag. Then he bounced down the hall and knocked on his dad’s open door.

       “Hey daddio!” Stiles said with more cheer than he felt, “How’s the crime fighting today?”

        John looked up at his son with a smile. “There had better be a burger in there for me, and not one of those garden burgers you’re always trying to feed me.”

        “There might even be some curly fries in here.” Stiles grinned.

        John looked at Stiles with deepest suspicion. “What did you do now Stiles?” he said with a sigh.

         Stiles gave him a look of deepest surprise. “Me? Who says I did anything? Maybe I just felt that my hardworking father deserved a special treat today.”

         “I work hard everyday Stiles, but you only bring me real burgers when you’ve done something wrong. Does this have anything to do with you and Scott being in the Preserve the other day while you should have been at school?”   
       Stiles squirmed in his seat and finally sighed and said in a drawn-out fashion, “Maybe?” He paused, then continued, “like, not directly, but sort of connected.”

       “And how are my gutters today.” John added, “I distinctly remember that cleaning those out was part of your punishment.”

         “They are very gutter-like.” Stiles replied. “Very-“ he waved his hands around, “you know, hanging from the eaves, doing their gutter thing.”

          “So they’re not cleaned out.”

          “They might be.” Stiles said. “I’ll definitely check on that when I get home and let you know.”

          “But you haven’t cleaned them out, even though you agreed that doing so what a reasonable punishment for cutting class to go look for Scott’s inhaler.”

           Stiles sighed. “I did, and still agree that it’s a very fair punishment, though I’d add that finding Scott’s inhaler was important enough that cutting class in a responsible and thoughtful way, like say skipping study hall, was completely justified.”

           “Which is why you weren’t grounded,” the sheriff added. “But I want my gutters cleaned.”

           “Can we get back to the reason I came?” Stiles pleaded.

           “So you admit there was a reason you brought me your bribery burger.” The sheriff smiled at his son.

           Stiles groaned and slid down into the chair. “Do you want the bribe burger?”            

           “Hand it over,” the sheriff said. “And start talking.”

           Stiles got up and handed his dad the burger and curly fries then shut the door and sat back down.

            After a moment John sighed and said, “Talk, kid.”

            Stiles nodded. “So, I need you to keep an open mind for a few minutes.” He said seriously. “Because this is going to sound crazy.”

            “As crazy as the time you tried to convince me the Swansons were hiding a child labor factory in the basement?” the sheriff teased.

            “Okay, there were A LOT of kids in that house, how was I to know she was running a daycare out of her house and not exploiting their little fingers to assemble black market electronics?” Stiles said. “And yes, crazier than that.”

            “Crazier than-“ John started before Stiles interrupted.

            “I guarantee that whatever it was, this is crazier. And yet-“ he paused. “I am definitely not wrong about this.”

            John had an affectionate look on his face and a slight smile. “Okay. Just tell me then.”

            Stiles sighed and thought for a moment. “So last Sunday.”

            “The night I spent in the Preserve looking for a dead body? The night you and Scott decided to ignore what I said and went wandering the Preserve in the dark also looking for a dead body, and not going for a run like you said?” John said. “That Sunday night?”

            Stiles sighed. “Yes, that Sunday night.”  

            “So what happened Sunday night?” John said with a half-smile that Stiles couldn’t quite understand. It wasn’t a normal his dad expression.

            “So, Scott and I, well, we ran into someone. Something actually.” Stiles said, derailed from his pre-planned litany. “And Scott, well, something happened that night, and Scott is sort of, well, he got bit by that something and is sort of, maybe, a werewolf now.”

            “Let me get this straight. You’re trying to tell me that you and Scott ran into a werewolf in the preserve, and he got bit, and is now a werewolf?” John said, looking Stiles right in the eye.

            Stiles squirmed down into his seat. “Yes. That exactly. And I can call Scott and he can prove it, I’m not making this up!”

            “Are there other werewolves running around, besides Scott and this mysterious werewolf that bit him?” the sheriff asked, his tone indicating that he wasn’t taking this too seriously.

             “I mean, I assume that if there’s one, there’s probably more?” Stiles said. He’d told Derek he’d try to keep his name out of it all. “Like, that seems reasonable?”

            “It does.” John said nodding. “And thank you for telling me. I’ve been wondering how long you were going to wait before you did. Melissa wins the bet on how long it would be, but I win on which of you two idiots would be the one to tell us.”

            “Wait, you knew?” Stiles almost shouted. “How did you know?”

            John smirked. “Your teachers seem to think you’re a smart kid, you should be able to figure it out.”

            Stiles groaned. “Am I going to be in trouble for not telling you this?”

            John pursed his lips. “It depends on why you didn’t tell me, and a little bit on why you finally did.”

            Stiles groaned again. “Okay, at first, it was just all so weird and crazy, and I didn’t completely believe it myself. Even after I knew, there was like a couple of days where it was just so bizarre that I couldn’t quite fit it into real life, you know?”

            John understood completely.

            “And then I just thought by not telling you, it would keep you safe from it somehow, until I finally realized it was sort of the opposite. If I didn’t tell you, and you encountered the one who bit Scott you might be in real danger, so I decided to come tell you.” Stiles said in a rush.

             John nodded. “I can’t blame you for any of that, so no, you’re not in trouble. I think you’ve handled it better than most people would honestly.”

            “How long have you known?” Stiles said. “About the werewolves?”

            “Not much longer than you.” John said.

            The facts lined up in Stiles’ head in that weird way they did sometimes, and he narrowed his eyes. “Derek told you.” Stiles said with a certainty that was almost more instinct than reasoning.

            The sheriff smiled a real smile. “He did. That morning. And he told me after I saw you on Monday in the Preserve that Scott was the one who was bit.”

            “So, he’d already told you when I told him I wasn’t going to tell you. I’m going to yell at him so much.” Stiles grumbled.

            “I asked him not to actually. I wanted to see how long you’d hold onto it. I’m really proud of you for finally telling me, and more important, why you decided to tell me.”

            “This week would have been so much easier if I’d known you already knew.” Stiles groaned.

            “Consider that your punishment then.” John said with a smile. “Imagine how hard it would be if you’d tried to keep it a secret for months, or years.”

           Stiles shook his head. “Honestly, I can’t imagine it. A week made me a trainwreck.”

            John smiled at his son, “So now that we’ve cleared the air, let’s talk about my gutters.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow. I did not anticipate that long a lull between updates. I got a cold and started a new job, both of which I knew were going to slow my writing down a bit. But then I fell into a pit of just no words. I have four different places I tried to start this chapter, including FINALLY getting back to my terrifying Lydia. But no. It was excruciating. I was also caught up in finishing Last Call, which grew into something far stranger than the one shot I originally intended. But it's done, and I have no intention of doing anything else with it, I think I've said what I had to say there.   
> And then, I literally fell into the Victoria section and then BOOM it was like I'd never been away. I can't even with my brain some days. I expect to have 32 up fairly soon, but I thought the same with 31, so, who knows. And what has our mysterious Rogue Alpha been up to? And how will having the Hale Alpha around affect him? Darker days are ahead my friends, we've left the fluffy beginning behind. 
> 
> As always, feel free to leave me comments. I live for them.


	32. When The Wolf’s At The Door, It’s Already Too Late

430pm   
      On his way out of the station Stiles texted Scott to let him know he was headed back. There wasn’t enough time before dark to get the gutters taken care of, but he’d make sure it happened the next weekend. When he got back to the warehouse, Laura was talking to the alpha wolf who’d arrived earlier, and another guy Stiles assumed was the second alpha. When Derek glanced up at him, Stiles gave him a teasing glare before rolling his eyes. Derek didn’t say anything but his smile turned into more of a smirk.    
       One of the crates had been set up as a makeshift table and the wolves gathered there. Stiles stepped up behind Derek and tried to figure out what the conversation was about. The county map spread out in front of them with the random marks on it clued him in that they were discussing both the Argents and the alpha.   
     Scott tugged the end of Stiles’ shirt and pulled him away. When they were far enough to talk he said, “I should really go, I have homework I need to finish, and my mom is going to wonder where I am soon.”    
     Stiles bobbed his head and gestured at the group of wolves. “I think they’ve got this covered, and can let us know if they need anything. Let’s head out.”    
      They slipped back out the door together and climbed into the Jeep. As they drove Stiles finally said, “I told my dad.”    
     “Wait, what? You said you wanted to keep him out of all of this!”

     “I did. I do. But then I realized with the Argents and the alpha out there, chances are he’s going to get involved somehow, and it’s better that he know what’s going on before that happens. And it didn’t really matter, because he already knew.” Stiles was still a little annoyed that Derek hadn’t just told him in the beginning that the sheriff knew, but in all honesty he’d probably have done the same thing. 

       “He does? How?”    
       “Derek told him before we ever saw him on Monday. And wow, how has this only been a week? But yeah, Dad knows, and your mom knows. So that’s a thing we need to come to grips with.”    
        “My mom knows?!” Scott almost shouted. “I’m going to be so grounded!”    
       “Scottie, I think we’re way past the point where you need to worry your mom is going to ground you. Because I can’t imagine her response to you getting bit by a werewolf is a week without XBox or something,” Stiles said with a slight laugh.   
      “I was thinking for the whole not telling part.” Scott was almost pouting. “She’s not going to be a fan of that.”    
      “Well no, but I mean, there’s got to be an acceptable period of adjustment. It’s like being gay maybe, like, there’s a reasonable amount of time when you’re allowed to just, you know, figure shit out.”    
      “Stiles, I don’t think being gay is quite the same thing as turning into a monster.” Scott replied. “I mean, I know Derek and Allison are convinced I’m doing great, but since I finally shifted, it feels like it’s always there, right under my skin.”    
        “Allison knows what she’s talking about. She’s been where you are, and she was only ten at the time. You’ve got this.”    
       Scott sighed and slumped down into the passenger seat. When they pulled into his house, Stiles looked at Scott and asked, “Do you want me to come in with you?”    
       “No. I’ve got this I guess. Thanks man, see you at 630?”    
      Stiles smiled, “Heck yeah, see you in the morning buddy!”    
  
730pm   
      Stiles was finishing his homework at the kitchen table, the front door cracked open. Derek had texted before he and Laura had left the warehouse, to let him know the wolves had broken the city up into sections that they’d be patrolling to keep watch for the alpha. Derek claimed the area that covered Scott’s and his houses, and Derek had promised to stop by when he was nearby.    
       Stiles glanced up when he heard the door creak open and saw Derek’s wolf slip inside. “Hey cuddlewolf!” He said happily. “Are we safe from the big bad so far?”    
       Derek made a low sound in his throat that wasn’t quite a growl and wasn’t quite a whine and he laid his massive head onto Stiles lap. Stiles looked down at him fondly and rubbed his ears and down between his eyes. Derek made that low sound again. Stiles decided it was the werewolf version of a purr.    
       Stiles read his essay out loud to Derek while he continued to pet him. After Stiles finished reading, Derek finally pulled away, seeming to be done with being petted. He didn’t respond to the essay, but wandered into the kitchen and stood by the sink looking at Stiles. After a moment Stiles realized what he wanted and got up to turn on the faucet for him. Derek reached up, put his front paws onto the edge of the sink, and delicately leaned forward to lap at the water coming from the faucet.    
      When he was done he dropped back onto four paws and rubbed against Stiles in thanks. Stiles was pretty sure it was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen, and that he was ruined for pets forever.   
       As he reached to pet Derek some more, Stiles realized these were the moments that offset the times of terror in this strange new world where he found himself. Part of him might want to go back to the simpler time of just a week before, but this? This he’d never want to give up. This was the real magic.    
       “I’m glad you’re here Cuddlewolf and I’m glad you’re staying,” he whispered. Derek licked across Stiles hand in agreement. A few minutes later as they stood there in quiet communion Derek’s ears perked up a bit and he seemed to be tracking a sound. Not long after, Stiles heard the rumble of his dad’s cruiser pull into the driveway.    
      A few minutes later John walked through the door and hesitated. “I’m guessing we have a visitor?”

      “It’s Derek.” Stiles said with a smile.    
      “You’re sure?” John replied. “I understand Laura and a couple of the Redding betas can do the full shift too.”   
      “Yeah. I’m sure.” Stiles replied. “Derek told me Laura’s shift has more silver in it than his, and Billy is more chocolate colored.”    
       “So you’re our resident werewolf whisperer?” John grinned at Stiles.    
       “The boy who runs with wolves, that’s me.” Stiles said with a laugh. Derek made a huffing sound that Stiles couldn’t decide how to interpret but he went with, “see, even Derek agrees.”    
       Derek shook his head a bit, but didn’t make any other noises.   
      “I think he stopped by cause he was thirsty, actually.” Stiles said. “He drank about a gallon of water from the tap.”    
      John shook his head and slumped down into a chair. “I’ll be honest, this is still taking some getting used to for me.” He said with a small laugh as he looked at Derek.   
      “I mean, me too, a bit. But it’s also, you know, kind of awesome. Like, you’ve gotten a glimpse of something magical. He’s not quite a unicorn, but yeah, he’ll do.” Stiles smiled down at The wolf who was looking up at him with his unfathomable eyes. Stiles wondered what he was thinking.   
      “I thought they were out keeping watch for the Alpha tonight?” John said after a moment.    
      “That’s the plan, like I said, I think he was just thirsty and this was easier than stopping and shifting back just to take a drink.”    
       “Makes sense, well, he’s always welcome here.” John said.    
        Derek huffed again, clearly in thanks this time, and padded back towards the door. Stiles followed and let him out. Derek paused and looked back at him for a moment before he melted off the porch into the shadows of night.   
  
  
11pm   
      Allison pulled into the rendezvous point where she was supposed to meet Laura and got out of the car. A few moments later Laura’s wolf crept out of the shadows, moving silently. When she got close she paused and then swiftly morphed back into her human form.   
      Allison never got tired of watching the full shift change. Laura’s shift had a particular elegance to it that was lovely to watch.    
      “Very nice.” Allison said with a smile.    
      “The wolf?” Laura replied.    
       Allison laughed. “That too.”    
       Laura smiled. “I haven’t seen anything so far. You?”    
       “Nothing except the day old scent of Kate.” Allison replied. “A couple of times. Not strong, but it was there.”    
       “I caught it once too. Briefly. Today I think. Is it going to be a problem for you if you run into her?”    
       Allison turned to reveal the gun holstered to hip and replied, “wolfsbane bullets will kill her as easily as the alpha,” she said fiercely.   
       Laura laughed in response. “You surprise me a bit. How easy you are with all of this.”    
       Allison shrugged. “I’ve had a long time to get used to it. It was hard at first. Unlearning everything my family had taught me. I know a lot of Satomi’s pack think of me like some kind of wolf/hunter hybrid, but it’s not that. I’ve got skills I worked hard to develop, and I’ll use them. I’m not going to look past it if a wolf starts hunting humans, but this is my life, and I’m happy with it. Somewhere between then and now I started to love it, I wouldn’t change it if I could.”    
      Laura smiled. “That’s what Derek said about you actually, but it's nice to hear. He also said you might be interested in a more permanent change to Beacon Hills.”    
       “I am. I’m nominally a member of the Redding Pack, but most of them don’t trust me, and some outright dislike me. My dad makes them uncomfortable, which is fair, since he’s uncomfortable around them.” She paused before continuing, “Satomi openly encouraged me to consider this. She and I get along, but I create a problem in her pack, and I don’t blame her for wanting to see me find a different one.”    
      Laura nodded. “I’m not staying here.” After a moment she said, “Derek is though, and I don’t want him here alone. I’ll be his alpha still, no matter how far apart we are. But he isn’t meant to be a lone wolf. I don’t think it’s by chance that he’s started creating what’s basically a pack of his own while he’s been here.”   
        “He’s always needed Pack very deeply. In New York, I was enough for him. Here? And while he thought I was dead or likely to end up that way? His pack instincts kicked in.”    
        Allison smiled softly. “I think there’s more to it as well.”    
        “Stiles?” Laura said his name as a question.    
        Allison nodded. “I saw you watching them.”    
        “I was.” Laura was quiet for a moment. “They don’t even see it yet do they?”    
        Allison shook her head. “Nope. They’re both completely oblivious.”    
        “You’ll watch out for him here?” Laura asked even more quietly.   
        “I will.” Allison replied. “I like him. I respect you. I feel-“ she looked around, “this feels right, like home I think.”    
        “Then welcome home.” Laura said with a smile. “My mom always said she just knew when she met the right people. The ones that would fit into the pack. I didn’t understand what she meant, but now I do. God I miss her.” She reached out and Allison leaned into her embrace. Someone looking might mistake it for sexual, but it wasn’t. Though Laura stood there completely and unselfconsciously nude, molding herself to Allison as she did the same, it was purely a pack moment.    
  
  
1130pm   
      It wasn’t hard for Billy to track Derek’s scent once he crossed it. When Derek had failed to meet up at their rendezvous point at 11 as scheduled, he knew right where to start looking. And yes, clearly Derek had gone by Stiles house several times, but it was easy to pick up the freshest scent and follow it. Less than a block from the sheriff’s the scent ended abruptly. He caught a hint of wolfsbane and a trace of an unfamiliar woman on the air. He slipped cautiously through the shadows, but whoever had left the scent was gone.    
     Billy inched quietly away, until he was far enough to feel safe, and then he ran with a desperate speed. When he got back to where Chris Argent was waiting he shivered out of his wolf form and looked at the hunter desperately. “Someone took Derek. I think it was Hunters. I caught scent of a woman with a hint of wolfsbane.”    
      Chris’s eyes narrowed and he almost growled, “Kate.” Then he picked up his phone and started dialing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! Were you not expecting that ending?
> 
> It’s nice that I’m getting back into the flow of writing again. The next chapter is a balance of a couple of things, so it may take some time to write.


	33. Of Fires and Frying Pans and the Distance Between Two Objects

Beacon Hills, CA  
  
Monday January 16, 2011  
  
1235am  
  
     John woke with a start when the phone rang, and he grabbed for it in the dark. “This is John,” he muttered, without checking to see who it was.  
  
     “John, I know you just got to sleep, but we have another body,” Tara said from the other end. “It was Eric Lewis, and I’d think it was maybe a drug deal gone wrong, except it was definitely an animal attack again, and you’d said you wanted to be kept in the loop on any animal attacks we got.”  
  
      “Thanks Tara, I’ll be there in a few minutes, just let me get up.” John said with a sigh.   
  
      “Sorry boss.” Tara said as she hung up.   
  
      John got up and put his uniform back on. He wrote a quick note for Stiles on a post it and stuck it on his door like he usually did when he got called in, then left the house. He glanced around as he walked to his cruiser, looking for the dark wolf that had become a part of their lives somehow. He even called “Derek” softly before he got in the cruiser, and waited for a moment, but wherever he was, clearly it wasn’t close enough to hear.   
  
      When he got to the station, Tara was alone, the other deputies on duty were probably on patrol or dealing with his latest body. She looked up at John with a tired smile. The long hours of the last couple of weeks were starting to show on everyone, John regretted that he’d put off filling the two deputy positions he had open, but usually January was a quiet time, and he hadn’t thought replacing them was a high priority.   
  
       While Tara gave him the details she knew, his suspicion turned to certainty that this was again the work of the rogue werewolf. The crime scene was only a couple blocks from where the Preserve ran closest to town, and the victim had been outside alone. His girlfriend was cagey about what he was doing outside late at night, but the victim’s personal history made the explanation obvious. John nodded and said he’d be in his office. When he got there he sent Derek a quick text asking for him or Laura to give him a call when they could. He knew they were out searching for the alpha, and he wished he had contact information for more of the wolves, but he’d have to wait for Derek to shift back and see the message. While he waited for the deputies to return, he pulled out some jail payroll reports to sign off on. There was always more paperwork.   
  
  
  
145am   
  
     Stiles awoke with a groan to the ringtone he’d selected for werewolf business. He’d actually had a long struggle with whether or not to add Scott to that list, and had finally decided that Scott’s place as family definitely trumped the whole werewolf thing, but it was definitely a logic tree that had to be nailed down.  
  
      “Whatisitandwhyamiawake?” Stiles mumbled into the phone.  
  
     “Stiles, it’s Laura, I think Kate has Derek.” Laura’s firm clipped tones forced Stiles awake instantly.   
  
      Stiles sat up in his bed, a weight like a stone in his stomach, “What? No, I just saw him earlier.” And after a moment “oh god.” A familiar fear gripped him. “Do you know where yet?”   
  
      “No. We found where he was taken, but lost the trail from there,” she said.   
  
      Stiles scrambled out of his bed as she was talking and opened his door, intending to go wake his father up with the news, but the yellow post it caught his eye. His dad was already up. Did he already know what was going on? “Did you already call my dad?” he asked her.  
  
       “No, I was going to call him next. Why?”   
  
       “He left me a note, he got called into the station.”   
  
       “I’m about a block away, want me to pick you up and we’ll go see him?” she asked.  
  
        “Yeah, I’ll put some pants on.”   
  
        “See you in five,” she replied and disconnected.  
  
         Laura arrived in less than five and moments later Stiles was slipping on his trusty gray hoodie and jacket and walking out of the house to the waiting 4Runner.  
  
        As they drove the few dozen blocks to the sheriff’s office, she filled him in on what they knew so far. Stiles heart tightened when she said he’d been taken just a couple blocks from his house, and he wondered if Kate had chosen that spot because she knew he and Derek were friends.   
  
        They pulled into the parking lot and parked next to the sheriff’s cruiser. He led Laura inside and past Tara with a quick, “I need to see Dad.” His dad was at his desk looking exhausted, staring down at reports. He looked up surprised to see Stiles, and then worried when he saw Laura.  
  
       “What’s wrong?” he asked. “What’s happened?”   
  
       “Derek-“ Stiles started to say, but Laura spoke over him saying “We think Kate has Derek.”   
  
       The sheriff uttered a heartfelt “Fuck.” And gestured for her to shut the door.  
  
150am  
  
     Allison was almost quivering with fury. She’d loved Kate as a child, fueling a tremendous sense of betrayal when Kate had voiced the position that Allison should take the honorable route and kill herself when she’d been attacked. Meeting Derek, and hearing his story had raised all of those old conflicted feelings, and she’d suspected there was more to the story than he’d told her. After a few comments from her father one night, a disturbing picture had started to coalesce of Derek’s past with Kate, which grew stronger when she’d read the short biographies and personality sketches he’d provided to the pack. She knew that Kate taking Derek was a disaster in the making, and she prayed they’d find him before Kate got tired of her toy.  
      Her dad had some ideas on how to narrow down Kate’s possible safehouse, and she and the betas, with the help of the recovering alphas, were going to do a careful canvas of the town to eliminate the possibility she was in city limits, while Laura met with the sheriff. She and Ennis broke down the city in manageable sections, a modified version of the sweep they’d been running for the alpha earlier in the night, and then everyone headed out, alert to the newest danger.   
  
       She paused for a moment, hovering next to her father, before leaning in to give him a quick hug. After a moment of surprise he leaned in and gripped her back. Her heart clenched in her chest, before she let him go and stepped back.  
  
      “Come back safe Ally,” he said in his calm voice.  
  
  
  
215am  
  
      Chris Argent mentally cursed his sister as his daughter left the warehouse and he bent back to work. Allison had filled him in on what Kate had done to the Hales, and he wished it had come as a surprise, but Kate had always been just a little twisted - exulting in the hunt, and given to cruelty. He couldn’t figure out why she and their father had been collecting alphas, but Derek was no alpha, and he suspected her reasons for taking him were either as a hostage or just to torment him after murdering his family.   
  
      Not knowing his sister’s motivation made her harder to predict. He suspected they hadn’t had another safehouse in the area because that level of caution wasn’t Kate or his father’s strong suit. Chris was the one who thought in terms of levels of defense, they both tended to think in levels of offense. Kate’s decision to take Derek had caught him by surprise. He’d expected her and his father to switch to defense and retreat to regroup, not to continue on the attack, but it brought home to him again how hard it was for him to get into their mindset.   
  
     He hadn’t spent much time in Beacon County over the years, the Hales had always maintained a strong defense against problems during his years as an active Hunter, so he tended to know the trouble hotspots more than the safe zones. He knew where the Argent safehouses of a decade before had been, but when the family split most of the property holdings had been in his father’s name.   
  
      But what that did mean is that he knew that any back-up safehouse they had would have been acquired in the last decade. So he pulled out the maps of property lines for the county and logged into the county records department, access courtesy of a hacker friend. Choosing a highlighter, he started marking sales from the most recent 6 months. He had a long night ahead of him, and he could almost hear the ticking of the clock he was racing against.  
  
  
  
240am  
  
      Fury gripped her. It had all started to go wrong a couple of weeks ago when he started to push against her control. It had really started to go bad when he’d chanced across the rogue werewolf the week before. She’d clearly been exhausted and not in good shape to begin with, and he’d reacted with animal savagery when he encountered an unknown werewolf in his territory. But after he’d killed her he didn’t calm down, and in a rage had ripped the body in half and run off with part of it. It had taken her hours to track him down and regain her control over him. The further he was from the bracelet she wore, braided from his hair, the weaker her control grew.   
  
      When she’d first woven it, binding his animal mind to her, and keeping his human mind in sleep, it had been easy to control him. But since killing the rogue he was growing stronger and stronger, and she was afraid that either his human side would snap awake, or he’d break free of her control; so she’d started adding new spells to the mix. She’d hoped they’d do the trick, but when she’d taken him out for his weekly run, he’d broken free of her restraint, if not her subjugation of his mind, and killed some street thug before she’d gotten control again.   
  
     She wasn’t sure if the answer was to let him out more often, hoping to burn off some of his excess energy, or to stop taking him out anymore at all. None of her aunt’s books on magic and magical creatures had much to say about werewolves, and she didn’t have anyone to ask. She’d thought all of her experience enthralling minds would make it simple to keep a brain damaged werewolf under control, but increasingly it became clear that she’d underestimated the strength of the werewolf mind.   
  
      She reached down and patted his wolf head. Learning how to force the shift to full wolf form had taken a while, but she’d finally mastered it. She was confident that eventually she’d figure out the trick to keeping him fully in thrall.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, is that Alpha plotline progression? Finally? Did you think I'd forgotten him? Oh no no no. 33 proved to be a challenge because I knew a lot was going on in a relatively short period of time. I'm pretty sure Stiles won't be in class on Monday, but he won't be the only one missing.  
> I'm a little sad that sweet tiger Lydia has been off page so much, but she will be back! I promise! I'm not usually a fan of these shorter sections, but I felt it did a good job capturing that a lot is going on all at once. I'm sure the endgame is coming into focus a bit more but I think I still have some surprises left. Is there anyone that you would like to see me add in (besides Finstock, because I'm not capable of writing that brand of strange) that I haven't already? As always, thanks for the comments!


	34. When The Moon Is High And The Night’s Alive

310am   
  
     Tara knocked on John’s doorframe, and three faces glanced up from the map they were bent over, Laura with a phone at her ear. “The DA is on line one, sir,” she said with eyes wide, “Jackson was attacked last night as well.”   
      John grabbed his phone and said, “This is Stilinski,” and on the other end Stiles could hear David Whittmore yelling. After a few sentences John interjected, “David, I need you to calm down, I’m having a hard time understanding what happened.’   
      John wrote down a few notes and after several minutes said, “Alright David, I’m going to hang up and I’ll meet you at the hospital in ten minutes.” He set down the phone. “Jackson was attacked by what he is claiming was a giant dog or wolf tonight. I’m headed to the hospital to get the medical report and to take his statement. Why don’t you two head back to the house until we know something.”   
      Stiles glanced at Laura and instantly recognized the look on her face as being the ‘we’re absolutely not doing that’ look that he himself wore most of the time. “Sure dad, we’ll see you there when you’re done. I’m thinking maybe a half day at school tomorrow?”   
      John sighed and nodded, “Don’t get used to it. But I know how your ADD will be if you go that short on sleep.”   
       Stiles nodded and hugged his father before they left. As they walked out the front doors to the sheriff’s department he glanced at Laura, “So the hospital?”   
       Approval temporarily replacing the haunted look in her eyes, “Definitely. Your dad has people watching for Kate and her Suburban. And I want to hear about this wolf attack.”   
       Stiles frowned. “But why did the alpha look like a wolf this time? When he attacked Scott, he looked like a monster. What was different tonight?”   
        “Good point. But now we know that he was likely a born wolf. It’s extremely rare that a bitten wolf can do the full transformation. “   
     “Could it be a different werewolf? There are no real wolves left in California so this must be a werewolf. Are there any others in town besides him and ours?”   
       She shrugged, “Maybe. It is possible for a werewolf to learn to suppress their scent, but it’s very difficult and requires immense focus. My mother could do it, but I’ve never met another wolf who I knew could.”   
       Stiles nodded. “So most likely it’s the alpha. Maybe he wasn’t in control enough when he bit Scott to fully shift?”   
        “Possible. He had just taken the alpha gift from Kali. I remember, it takes a while to get used to that.”   
         They got into Derek’s 4Runner and headed toward the hospital, Stiles giving directions to fill in the hazy spots in Laura’s memory of Beacon Hills geography.   
      While they were driving the long straight stretch down River road, he turned back to her, “Do you think he’s ok?” It was all he’d been able to think about, Kate with Derek somewhere.   
     He saw her tense slightly and she was silent for a long while before she replied. “I hope so. He’s all that I have left really. I mean, there’s Peter, but he’s, you know.”   
     They drove in silence for a few more moments, but then Stiles reached his hand out and tentatively put his hand over hers and squeezed. She glanced back over at him and smiled weakly.     
     After they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, they snuck into one of the side entrances to the hospital. Stiles knew all the doors and which ones the tended to be left unlocked for staff slipping out for a quick break. The side door in long term care was one of the best ones, since it connected to the main hospital far from where main nurses station was. As they walked through the silent halls of long-term care Laura paused outside of a door, her hand hesitant on the knob.   
      Stiles paused looking at her, until he saw the name next to the door: Hale, and in a flash, he remembered the other survivor of the Hale Fire. So, this was where Peter Hale was. After a moment of watching her hesitate he said softly, knowing she’d hear, “Do it. You’ll regret not stopping if something happens. I can wait, or go in with you, whichever.”   
      She smiled at him, “Will you come in with me? Please?”   
      He nodded and she turned the knob and opened the door. The light overhead was dim, but Stiles could see the heavy scars on Peter’s face and hands. He wondered idly why the scars hadn’t healed and made a note to ask Laura later.   
        Laura took two steps into the room and paused, holding an arm out to keep Stiles back. He glanced at the bed, and then at her, questioning.  “That’s not Peter,” she whispered, clearly agitated. “I mean, it looks like Peter, but the scent is all wrong.” She walked closer, sniffing more obviously, her nostrils flaring. The look on her face growing more intense. “I can’t- crap, I need to hear what Jackson says. We can come back to deal with this.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him back out of the room, shutting the door behind them. Stiles led her up the back way closer to the emergency room until Laura stopped and whispered that she could hear Jackson talking. They ducked into an unused examination room while she listened in on his statement.   
       Stiles played with his iPhone while she listened, and he googled Peter Hale. He’d already searched Laura and Derek, but he’d never thought to search the other survivor of the fire. Several photos of the guy came up, and there were hits related to the fire itself. But there were older results as well, and Stiles spent a few minutes learning about Peter’s past as what was billed ‘an esoteric researcher’, a euphemism Stiles assumed, for knowing about the supernatural. Stiles wasn’t surprised exactly, but he’d expected something different. He filed the information away to discuss with Derek-     
      His heart clenched again in his chest. He’d been trying to avoid thinking about Derek out there somewhere in Kate’s hands. His brief interaction with her had put him on edge, but he hadn’t expected her to do something so overt. He was still coming to grips with the fact that the supernatural world followed different rules than the mundane world he’d grown up with. He tried to fit the pieces together, but it didn’t all fit. He knew that the simplest solution was usually the correct one, but the corollary was to not ignore a more complex answer because you want a simple solution. He wondered which fit best, was this two different problems converging, or was this one problem with multiple tentacles?   
     His gut told him that the Peter situation was separate from the Kate problem and the Kate problem was only vaguely connected to the rogue alpha. He tried to fit the facts together, to find the pattern that he knew had to be there. If Peter wasn’t in his hospital room, where was he? Who was the guy who looked like him? Where would Kate take Derek? What did the Argents want with alpha werewolves? All he had were questions, and not enough answers.

     His mind circled back around to Derek and Kate and the fear returned. He knew that Derek wasn’t safe with Kate, and that she likely wanted to use him to get Laura back for whatever reason they had been collecting alphas.   
       But he knew Derek wasn’t safe with her either way. She had already shown she was cruel, and he had a terrible feeling that she had no intentions of sparing Derek. He turned back to check on Laura who was listening intently to the conversation happening a floor away and wondered again at how this had become his life in just a week.

 

510am    

      Billy finished his section of town and was headed back towards the warehouse to meet up with the others, when he caught a faint scent and he paused. He tried to follow it and lost it and then caught another hint of it. This went on for several minutes before he caught the scent sure and steady. He followed it carefully through the streets to the drive through McDonalds. Once he was close, he was sure, it was the unmistakable scent of the rogue alpha. Derek had taken them all to the Preserve after they’d arrived so they could catch the fading scent themselves, but this was fresh. He crept closer to the car idling at the window, making note of the plate number. The wolf wasn’t present, but his scent was heavy on the car.

       After a moment the red-haired driver got her food and drove away, and Billy decided to follow her. Loping carefully down the sidewalk trying to remain unseen and still keep the car in sight. She drove slowly through town, entering a residential area Billy hadn’t been through before. When she pulled into the driveway of the small house, the scent of the alpha was noticeable. He was here. Billy decided to head back to the warehouse; he wasn’t up to tangling with an alpha on his own, and he didn’t want to alert the alpha to his presence. He made note of the address and headed back the way he’d come.

       Back at the warehouse he shifted back and slipped into the sweatpants he’d left there. Someone had stopped for food and there were bags full, Billy grabbed a couple of burgers and promptly shoveled the first one into his mouth because he was famished. He’d been pushing it with the near constant activity the previous couple of days, and his shifter body needed a lot of calories to maintain that kind of activity. It was one of the drawbacks of being a werewolf, it was easy to push the body past the point where it started to burn muscle to feed the energy requirements. He wondered idly if that was why so many werewolves put on muscle so easily.

       Malcolm and one of the recently captive alphas had already returned, but Gary and the irritating alpha Ennis were still missing, and Laura hadn’t returned from her trip to see the sheriff. Laura’s continued absence worried him a little, as she should have returned long before they did, but she may have gotten caught up with the legal side of Derek’s abduction. He wasn’t sure how she and the sheriff had decided to play that.

       He reached into his jacket pocket for his phone and pulled it out. There was a text from Laura at 330 that she’d left the sheriff’s office to head to the hospital since there’d been another attack by the rogue alpha, and then another not long after that she and Stiles were looking into something, but nothing after that. He was just deciding whether he should text her when Gary came in the door. The two packmates took a moment to slip into a loose embrace and scent each other. While they weren’t close, the time away from the larger pack made the need to connect stronger. They exchanged some soft wordless touching and then drew apart while Gary finished putting his clothes on and Billy munched absently on his second burger. One of the alphas, Kevin, he thought the name was, walked over to him. The alpha had a scar on the side of his face, evidence that he was a turned wolf and not born. He stopped far enough away to not make the two betas uncomfortable and nodded at Billy. “Have you heard from Laura yet?” he asked.

       Billy shook his head, “She texted me a couple of hours ago that she and Stiles were looking into something, but she didn’t give me any details.”

       The alpha snorted, “The Hales really seem to love that boy, don’t they?”

        Billy shrugged, “He’s remarkable for a teenager, plus the connection to his father makes him a valuable ally.” He found the boy sort of charming in an awkward way and understood Derek and Laura’s appreciation for the boy’s candor and brains, but it wasn’t something he felt like explaining.

      The alpha shrugged, “So did you find anything in your section?”

      Billy nodded, “Yeah, right at the end, but not Derek, I think I finally got a lead on the rogue alpha.”

      The alpha looked interested. “Really? Well that’s some good news.” He turned to Gary, “How ‘bout you?”

       Gary shook his head, “Nothing except the stink of a witch or two.”

       Billy had never minded the way that witches smelled, but he knew a lot of werewolves disliked the scent of a witch, a sort of ozone and peppery scent that varied from person to person. They walked over toward the large map of the city the sheriff had provided, and they took turns highlighting the areas where they’d noticed magic users and other supernaturals.

      He was surprised to see such a concentration of the uncanny in a relatively small town. He wondered if Beacon Hills sat on a Crossroads. Places like that attracted the supernatural crowd, and witches would find their power much stronger if there was a Crossroads located nearby. Of course, the flip side is that they also attracted darker creatures looking to take advantage of such a power source. He made a mental note to call his mother to check and see if Beacon Hills was known to be one, and if not, if there was a way to detect it.

       Malcolm wandered over from where he was lounging and added his notes to the map as well. No one had encountered any leads on Derek, but they hadn’t expected too. Looking at the map, Billy pointed out where he’d scented the rogue alpha, and the reason Malcolm hadn’t noticed it became clear: the only street that went into that cul de sac came in from the edge of where Malcolm and Billy’s sections had bordered, and no one had noticed the cul de sac on the map. If the redheaded woman hadn’t stopped at McDonalds, Billy would never have caught the scent.

       Billy and Malcolm turned as one when they heard the familiar sound of Derek’s 4Runner. They heard when two car doors slammed, and Laura and Stiles hushed voices as they talked on their way into the warehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re in the Endgame now! I think there’s about 4 or 5 more chapters to go. I’ll probably take some time before starting the rewrite of S2 to tell a few 20k-30k stories in the same AU that take place before S2 begins.  
> As always, your comments are the fuel to my soul, and all my thanks to my beta reader Snowqueenlou who saved this chapter from being a disaster.


	35. Between the Devil You Know and the Devil You Fear

Monday January 16th, 2011   
545am   
      Laura listened to Stiles recap the night Scott was bitten, while he simultaneously texted Scott an update on the night’s events, and while she prepared herself to walk back into the warehouse. It was strange to her to be riding on the goodwill and trust that Derek had built among these wolves while she had been the Argents’ prisoner. She’d always been the natural leader among her siblings, an obvious successor to the alpha power in some distant day when her mother was done with it. The last couple of days had made her reconsider that, since in not much more than a week Derek had built the beginning of a pack, something she’d continuously put off doing in the years since the fire.    
      She and Derek were enough she’d always thought. While they’d met other werewolves, they’d found no one that they really wanted to join with them. She’d always thought the problem was Derek’s standoffishness, but maybe it wasn’t, maybe it had been both of them all along.    
       She knew it had a lot to do with the betas he had to work with, since Satomi had been an alpha for almost a century, and she had a huge and stable pack. Laura also knew that Allison had picked these betas because while they weren’t integral to the Redding Pack, she had felt they would still be able to work well with Derek. All that aside however, Derek had still stepped up and tried to work with them, and very quickly made them into a team.    
       Plus, the Redding betas were not the only wolves involved, since there was Scott who a newly bitten almost-omega. But Derek had taken him in hand and he was already becoming an asset as much as he knew how to be, and he listened when Derek talked to him. Allison had shown immense pride in how well she and Derek had coached him through his first full moon, and she had reason for it. She and Derek had done everything as right as possible under the circumstances.    
      And Stiles... she marveled at Stiles. Passionate and loyal, a little shallow in the way teenagers could be, but she knew in a year or two, whether he took the bite or not, that Stiles was the kind of pack member that any pack would prize.    
       She’d always known the alpha power would come to her someday. It was such a basic assumption of her life that she’d never thought about if she even really wanted it. Seeing Derek, seeing the pack he’d started to build made her think about it now. If Derek survived, if he indeed chose to stay, as he’d said he was going to, if she decided she didn’t want to be their alpha. Here was evidence that the pack would continue, even without her. Derek, her often cranky, always awkward, sometimes shy little brother; was more than capable of doing this. It gave her a lot to think about.    
      When they walked inside, the tension was thick. Out of already established habit she looked for Allison, but she hadn’t returned yet, not really a surprise as she’d taken the southernmost part of the city. She caught the slight movements of one of the Redding betas, Billy, she thought, and she said, “You found something?” Hope flared in her chest. Please be good news she thought.   
       “Not Derek,” Billy said, “I think I found the alpha.”    
       She was stunned. There’d been no evidence of the alpha being in the city proper so far, they’d pretty much decided he was coming from Lakeside or one of the other small towns nearby. “You’re sure?”    
      He nodded and gestured for her to come over to the map of Beacon Hills they’d been using. He pointed when she stepped up. “Here.”    
      Her eyes saw the cul de sac and saw how the way they’d cut up the search territory would lead it to being kept hidden. “Well done.”    
      He shrugged, “it was by chance. There’s a red-haired woman who’s helping him, I caught his scent on her car when she was in the drive through.”    
      Laura snorted in an almost disgusted amusement. “Well, that’s the kind of luck I’ll take. Have we heard from Gary or Allison yet?”    
     “Not yet, but Gary took the north end of town and the road out toward the lake district, so he’ll probably still be awhile to get back, and I imagine Allie will be back soon. Chris was going to park near the end of her search area and drive her back.”    
     Laura nodded. “I’ll call Chris then.” Before she could even dial, they heard the distinctive sound of the engine of Chris’s SUV coming close. They waited while Chris and Allison got out and came inside.    
     She noticed that Alison was starting to look exhausted, and it reminded her that the girl was still only 17. She had a pang of guilt when it hit her. It was a reminder to make sure they didn’t push the kids too much. Allison should be back at the hotel asleep.    
     Allison went over her sector of the map, and updated it with things she’d noticed, including a strange shifter whose scent she hadn’t recognized.    
      Billy filled Allison in on what he’d found, and Allison turned to Laura, “What’s your plan?”   
     Laura was quiet for a moment. “My gut tells me to finish it now. We know where he is. Yes, we’re tired, but so is he. He killed for the third time earlier tonight, and bit someone else. He needs to be stopped.”    
      Ennis, who’d been leaning against a crate nearby grunted. “If we’re going to do it tonight, we need to do it soon, it’s a residential area and people will already be waking up. We need to go in unshifted, and that puts us at a disadvantage.”   
      Laura nodded. “Agreed.” She looked around. “Who’s going in with us?”   
      Billy raised his hand, and Malcolm nodded. Allison looked like she was going to volunteer, but Laura looked at her and said “Allison, I’d like you and your father to watch the perimeter. If he gets free, I need you guys to take him out. Stiles, I want you to stay back with Allison, and if he comes out, I want you to get to safety and let her deal with him.”   
      Allison and Stiles both nodded.    
      Ennis asked in his deep rumbling voice, “Is the new pup coming with us? Or are we leaving him home asleep?” 

      “Scott has school in a couple of hours, well, we both do. But Mama McCall has had a ‘no skipping’ policy every since he brought home a C on his report card last year,” Stiles replied.

      “And your dad doesn’t?” Ennis asked.

      “My dad acknowledges that sometimes it’s best if I’m not in class annoying my teachers, as long as it doesn’t affect my GPA. Most of my teachers have heard of or endured a bad day of my ADD, so they’re fairly accommodating about it as long as I don’t abuse it. Except Harris, cause he’s a dick.” 

      Several of the werewolves laughed softly at that, and they moved onto Billy sketching the layout of the cul de sac, and they came up with a fairly basic plan. Laura and Malcolm would come in through the front, and Ennis and Billy would come over the back fence and come in that direction. Chris would keep watch from the road behind the house, and Allison would keep watch out front. It was a fast plan, and lots could go wrong, but without any leads on Derek, Laura felt the need to do something.   
     They piled into the 4Runner and Chris’s Tahoe, divided between those coming in the front and those taking up the back of the house. The short car ride was mostly silent.  Everyone was tired, but the need to accomplish something was strong in all of them.   
     She parked outside the cul de sac and they all got out, except Stiles who stayed put while Allison got set up, and while Laura and Malcolm discussed final preparations. When Chris texted that the other wolves were ready Laura tossed her keys at Stiles and reminded him, “You promised to keep out of things.”   
     He nodded and said in a low voice, “Stay safe alpha.”   
      She inclined her head, and suddenly she and Malcolm were moving in that incredibly fast, and smooth way that was the truest revelation that the werewolves were something very different than merely human.   
      Laura had been glad to see that the large front window didn’t have blinds on it, they were hell to deal with, and as she sailed over the fence she tucked and slammed through the glass shattering it as she came through. From the rear of the house she heard Ennis do the same, behind her Malcolm followed her in. From the garage she heard a growl from the rogue alpha and a moment later heard him burst through the garage door into the house. She saw him come out of the hall into the living room, behind him she saw the woman Billy had warned them about, but beneath the strange scent of the alpha Laura could detect the slightest hint of magic.   
      “She’s a witch!” Laura shouted loud enough for the other wolves to hear, and then a moment later the rogue alpha barreled into her, claws raking at her chest as she leapt clear of his attack and then surged back toward his unprotected rear legs. There was something familiar about the wolf that she couldn’t quite place, and she tried to figure it out as he attacked again. Billy and Malcolm went after the witch who put up a fierce resistance with spells as Laura and Ennis concentrated on the rogue wolf. It took awhile for the two of them to work out a rhythm of fighting that helped them keep the rogue both contained and on the defensive.   
      Behind her she heard a scream, and felt a concussive force explode outward from the witch, and she glanced back quickly to see both betas had been knocked back into walls. She watched as they recovered and sprang back at the witch who fell beneath them, and then she heard the sickening sounds as she was torn apart by two sets of claws.   
     As the witch died, Laura felt a flicker of power and a shudder ripple through the rogue alpha as he collapsed. Both she and Ennis responded by stepping back from his sudden collapse. After a few moments she noticed a shift in his scent, and her nose flared wide with the scent, and her eyes widened she realized with horror that the rogue alpha was actually her uncle Peter. She wasn’t sure how the witch had obscured his identity, but with her dead it was obvious to Laura who he was. She knelt down cautiously, putting a hand on her uncle’s shoulder.   
      “Peter?” she whispered.  
      The wolf’s eyes snapped open and with only that much warning he was up and over her, and with a howl fled through the window into the night. A moment after he went out the window she heard the hiss of a crossbow bolt and heard it clatter against the pavement in the distance, and a muffled curse from Allison.   
      Laura looked at Ennis and reached into her pocket for her phone and called Chris.   
      “Laura.” Chris said in a clipped tone.   
      “The redhead was a witch, and we lost the alpha.” She took a deep breathe, “The alpha, he’s-“ She paused, having a hard time admitting it.  
      “Peter?” Chris said.   
       “Yeah. When she died, it was like suddenly I could recognize him again.”   
       “An obscuring. That’s not an easy spell, she had to be a powerful witch.”   
       “Well she’s dead now.” Laura said and winced as she looked over at the torn and bloody corpse and the spreading pool of blood on the hardwood floors. “We should get out of here before someone calls the sheriff.”   
       “Are you going to explain what happened to him?” Chris said through the phone.  
       “Yes, but first we need to track down Peter. I need to find out if this was him, or if he was controlled by the witch.”   
       “Okay. Are you going to take Allison and the other wolves with you to track him down?”   
       “Yes, I’ll send Stiles back to explain to his dad what’s going on I guess.” She groaned. “I didn’t expect this to get so messy.”   
       “Let me know if you need anything, I’ll keep my ringer on.” Chris replied.  
       She hung up and said in a normal voice, “Okay, let's follow the scent trail before it goes stale.” And she went back through the window, followed by Ennis, and then the betas. She paused outside in the shadows to listen for anyone in the nearby houses that might be awake, but by chance all of the heartbeats she could hear were still asleep. She stopped further up the street at the 4Runner to talk to Stiles and Allison.  
       “I’m sorry.” Allison said in a frustrated tone. “I thought I had him, and he lunged sideways as the bolt left the crossbow.”   
        “It’s okay Allie, do you want to head back to the hotel and catch some sleep? I might need you fresh later today if we can’t find him right away.”  
        Allison looked like she might say something, but her exhaustion was apparent, and she finally nodded, there were limits even to the endurance of werewolves, and she was getting close to the end of hers after the last few days.   
       Laura then turned to Stiles, “Can you let your dad know what happened here, and let him know I’ll come see him as soon as we catch up with Peter? And can you bring me the map of the Preserve from the warehouse?”  
       Stiles winced but nodded. He knew his dad was not going to be very happy that he was not at home asleep, but he was hopeful he could keep himself out of trouble.  “I’ll grab the maps of the Preserve and meet you at your old house in a couple of hours?”  
       She nodded. “Stay by the house, don’t wander into the Preserve. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”   
       “Got it. And if I get grounded, you’re driving me to school for the rest of the week.”   
       She smiled slightly. “Deal.” Then turned and disappeared into the night.  
  
  
645am  
      Stiles popped the Adderall pill into his mouth and swallowed, this wasn’t the day he wanted to miss a dose. Then he hopped out of Derek’s 4Runner and slipped into the sheriff’s department and down the hall and stood just outside his dad’s office. His dad was bent over a thick stack of reports and Stiles noticed how exhausted he looked. He knew the last week had been hard on his father, but it had been a long time since he’d seen his father look so tired.   
       John sighed and looked up and caught the worried look on Stiles face. “What’s up kid? I thought you were heading home to sleep.”  
       Guilt filled Stiles but he knew how important it was to keep his dad informed. “That was sort of the plan, but that’s not how things worked out.”   
       John sighed, “Why am I not surprised. Alright, tell me what you’ve got.”  
       Stiles slumped into his favorite chair. “So after we left here we might have gone to the hospital so Laura could listen in on your interview with Jackson. And oh god, I just realized, Laura and Derek are going to need to have the ‘What happens when you’re a baby werewolf’ speech with Jackson now. Ugh.” Stiles shook his head. “How is this my life? Anyway, while we were there, Laura stopped into Peter's room-“  
       “You went in through the long term care ward?” John asked curiously.  
       “Yeah, the nurses leave the doors on the backside unlocked a lot so they can sneak in and out.”  
       “Good to know,” John said with another sigh.  
       “Anyway, she noticed there was something wrong with his scent, it smelled off, like it wasn’t him. But we didn’t really have time to pursue that, and we stopped where she could hear what Jackson was saying, and then we went back to check out things with the others at the warehouse, and Billy had chanced on a location for the alpha, so Laura and everyone headed over to deal with him. But it turns out that the alpha is really Peter, but there was like a witch involved and she was disguising his scent so no one could recognize him, and I’m not sure if she was controlling him or not, I’m not sure if Laura knows that part actually. I should ask. Anyway, the witch sort of ended up dead, and Peter escaped, and everyone is out tracking him down. Well, not everyone, I dropped Allison off at her hotel room to get some sleep, and I’m not actually sure what Chris and Gary are doing.”   
       “And where were you when everyone else was trying to deal with Peter?” John asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.  
        “I was safely in Derek’s 4Runner a couple of blocks away with Allison keeping me out of trouble?” Stiles said with a wince.  
        “Stiles!” His dad said exasperated.   
       “Dad!” Stiles replied in a snarky tone. “Seriously, I swear, Laura made me stay far away from danger, and left Allison behind with me.   
       “Stiles just promise me you’ll stay as far from danger as possible. Just because your new friends are invulnerable doesn’t mean you are. I don’t want to play the parent card and keep you away from this since clearly, it’s important to you, but I want you to make sure you remember that you won’t heal instantly if you’re hurt. Plus, you’re still only 16. Just because I agreed to a half day, you need to make it to school tomorrow. And if your grades start being affected by this, I will tell Derek and Laura you are absolutely not to be involved in any of the supernatural stuff.”   
      Stiles had thought there was even money on his dad forbidding him from supernatural shenanigans at this point, so getting off with that warning was basically the best-case scenario. “Deal, and I’ll let you know ahead of time anytime I’m out doing werewolf related things, just like with lacrosse.”   
      The sheriff snorted lightly, “I don’t think this can be put on a college transcript.”   
      Stiles smirked, “Please. Volunteer with wildlife rescue operations or petting zoo volunteer? The applications write themselves.”   
      “They’re going to bite one of us eventually with all the dog jokes, you know that right?”   
       Stiles shrugged, “Laura maybe. I’ve got Derek’s soft spots mapped out.”   
       “So I’ve heard. Petting werewolves. For gods’ sake, do you have no sense of self preservation?”   
        Stiles laughed, “Are you regretting that ‘no dogs’ rule yet?”   
       “Are you forgetting about the incident with the K-9 unit when you were 7 yet?” The sheriff retorted.  
        Stiles rolled his eyes, “You promised to never bring that up!”   
        “No, I promised to never tell the story, I would never promise to stop bringing it up.”   
        “Do you think Mama McCall would take me in if I ran away from home?”   
        “No, but she might ground you for life.” John replied. “You’re better off with the circus or running off to join the werewolves.”   
        “I guess I’ll stay. For now. I’m only applying to schools at least 500 miles and two time zones away though.”  
        “I’ll just spend the money I’d use on your Christmas presents paying for plane tickets if you do.” John replied with a smile.  
       “And people wonder where my sarcasm came from.” Stiles muttered.   
      “Clearly not anyone who’s met me,” the sheriff replied dryly. “Are you headed home to bed now?”   
      “No, I’m going to text Scott an update to everything since we left the hospital, then take a shower and get ready for school, drop off and grab the maps to the Preserve from the Werewolf Community Center and drop them off at the Hale House for Laura, then head to school. Sleep will have to come after school.”   
      John snorted, “Werewolf Community Center? I’ve been thinking of it as the furry clubhouse. Maybe getting them a sign ‘no humanz allowed’ or something. What classes are on Monday mornings this semester?”   
      “Trig and History, and chemistry before lunch.” Stiles replied. “I should have made sure chemistry was in the afternoon, but I was thinking about my ability to focus not werewolf drama when I picked my classes.”   
       “Chemistry is the one that docks your grade for absences, right?”   
       “That’s the one. ‘Anything short of plague, fire, death of immediate relative, or being held hostage’ is his policy.”   
       “Alright. Let me know when you get to the school.” John said. “Don’t miss chemistry.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow, do you see that? Yeah, that's an update with a FINAL CHAPTER COUNT. We're almost there. Partway through 36 already and it's coming together as planned. Thank you all for reading and your comments which are life. And there is a lot more to come. I'll be posting a few shorter fics in the same world before I start on a rewrite of Season Two this summer sometime.


	36. Irony Is the Universe's Way of Saying Fuck You

730am

     Stiles paused for a moment as he rushed back out the door of his house, the Jeep or the 4Runner? He ran his hand over his baby but opted for the 4Runner, mostly for it’s almost full tank of gas and heated seats. He felt like he was betraying his trusty Jeep, but seat warmers in January were a godsend.

     At the warehouse he slipped through the door and almost tripped over Gary asleep on the floor. As he flailed and narrowly avoided stepping on him Gary’s eyes snapped open and he moved with that astonishing werewolf speed to stand and steady Stiles. 

     “DUDE!” Stiles yelped. 

     “Where is everyone?” Gary said quickly. “I came back, and no one has shown up or answered their phones!”

     “Oh man, did no one tell you what was going on?” Stiles shook his head, “They’re all failwolves.” So he gave Gary a quick rundown of what had happened with the alpha as he grabbed the maps. “Do you want to come with me to the Preserve, or do you want me to drop you off at the hotel?”

     “The hotel, I guess. I could use a shower and to finish my nap for sure.”

     “Cool, then let’s go. I need to drop the maps off to Laura and then head to school.” They headed out and Stiles dropped Gary off before heading to the Hale House. 

     Less than five minutes later his phone rang, and Stiles answered with a singsongy voice “Scotty! Welcome back to the land of the awake!” 

      “STILES!” Scott shouted into the phone, “What the hell!” 

     “Yeah, it’s been a night. I can’t pick you up for school, like I said, but I’ll be there in time for chemistry.” 

     “Oh my god Stiles, I was bit by Derek’s UNCLE? How did they not recognize him!” 

     “Well, there was a witch, like I said, or thought I said, at least I meant to text you that part, and I’m not exactly sure all the details about it, but apparently it was like magic being involved hid his scent, or the witch did it on purpose. I’m not sure exactly. When this is all over I plan to sit Laura down for a week or two and ask he a metric ton of questions.” 

     “Stiles, that doesn’t help.” Scott replied. “Magic? Magic and witches? How is this even a thing?” 

     “Scott, you got bit by a werewolf and turn furry now, and it’s the witches that are the step too far for you? You’re ridiculous. Besides, maybe now I’ll learn magic and be all badass, like a cooler Harry Potter only without the being hunted by an evil dark lord thing. I wonder how you learn magic; do you think there’s actually schools for that? I need to ask Laura so many  questions. Wait, do you think there is an evil dark lord? Oh god, you know that this means Voldemort is fucking real. This is a nightmare. My whole life has been a lie!” 

     “Stiles! What’s going on with Derek while everyone is out tracking down Peter Hale?” 

     “I don’t know.” Stiles replied. “Laura thinks Kate is holding Derek because she wants Laura to exchange herself to free him. Which is actually a really terrible plan. My opinion of Kate Argent wasn’t good before, but this really takes it downhill.” He failed to add that he didn’t quite agree with that. When he’d met Kate, she had seemed very focused on Derek, not Laura, and that worried him.

     As Stiles drove, he kept up a running conversation with Scott until it was time for Scott to head out for school. After they hung up, Stiles drove through the gloom of the Preserve towards the Hale House. When he got to the long driveway that snaked down to the burned out house, he slowed down as he turned off the road, unfamiliar with the curves of the road as it made its way through the mix of giant old growth redwoods and hardwoods that filled the Hale property.  

       He pulled up behind a white cargo van and as he looked through the windshield, he had a weird sense of déjà vu. He shook his head trying to clear the sensation, but it stuck with him. When he got out, he took notice of the Oregon plates and snapped a photo and sent it to his father in a text with a quick note that it was parked at the Hales. He kept looking back at the van, the weird sense of familiarity getting stronger, but he couldn’t quite figure out why. As he was standing and looking at the van, he heard a rustle behind him, and as he turned, he caught a glance of long blond hair in the morning sunlight as he felt something slam into the side of his head, and everything went black.

  
  


    “- your little pet.” The words made their way slowly into Stiles brain as he slowly came back to his senses. He stifled a moan and tried not to move as he strained to identify the click zap sound he could hear around the growling sound that could only be Derek. 

     “He’s quite pretty, I don’t blame you for picking him, though ‘boy’ didn’t seem to your tastes when we first met. Have you been broadening your tastes? I do love an adventurous man and I am glad to see you’re still shaving your chest like I taught you.” 

     Stiles cracked open his eyes narrowly but was facing away from Kate and whatever she was doing to Derek. Not far away though was an open bag, and he could just see a little pistol laying on top. Behind him he could hear the hiss pop sound again and Derek howled in pain. Stiles realized she was using electricity on the guy, and Stiles thoughts raced. He knew his dad would probably be texting him back soon, but it would be awhile before his dad realized something was up, and he didn’t know how much danger he and Derek were actually in. 

     If the gun was loaded he knew he might have a chance to get it and turn around before she could react, but if it wasn’t, he’d be in far more danger. Another hiss pop and a growl made up his mind, he rolled and reached, grabbing the gun as he turned to face Kate. 

     As he brought the gun around he felt for the safety and flipped it off, thankful for the dozens of hours he’d spent with his dad at the range over the years. It had taken Kate a moment to realize he was moving, and when she did she started to reach for the pistol at her own waist. 

     “Put them up bitch!” Stiles shouted at her, and she froze. Her hand freezing in mid motion. The wires she’d been holding in her other hand hissed and popped making the only sound. 

     “Well well,” she said after a moment, “Derek, your little boy is just full of unexpected surprises.” She smiled at Stiles, “Hello again, Stiles.” 

      “Hi Kate. It is Kate right?” Stiles spat back.

      “Oh yes. You’re quite right. Though my middle name is Anne, so it’s not actually a lie.” 

     “So you’re a psycho, but not a liar, good to know.” 

     “Stiles, are you really going to shoot me?” She asked in that saccharine tone.

      “If I need to.” He spat back. “So I wouldn’t move.” 

      “Of course! You’re in charge here.” She smiled that oily smile that made his flesh crawl. Seriously, how had Derek not realized she was a psycho? “I do seem to recall that you claimed not to know Derek though, and yet,” she glanced at Derek and smiled, “here we all are.” 

      “Yeah, I lied.” He shrugged. “Deal with it pedo mama.” 

      Her eyes narrowed, “Has he told you what he is Stiles?” She said after a moment. “Because no matter how pretty, he’s still a monster.” 

      “Riiiiight, pedo momma, you seduced a 15 year old and killed a house full of people and he’s the monster? Jesus, do you think I’m an idiot?” 

      She shrugged, “There was a reason Stiles. It’s a war between us and the monsters, and they’re winning.” 

      He laughed, and her hands started drifting down again.

      “Up crazy lady!” He said as he waved the gun, trying to buy a moment to think. “What do you mean monsters? The Hales were a nice family, his mom was a lawyer and Dad taught at the college. Are you saying they were secret cannibals or something?” 

      “They’re not cannibals Stiles, your pretty little boyfriend is a werewolf. They all were.” She watched him closely as she said it.

      Stiles laughed. “Yeah, and I’m an abominable snowman. Jesus lady, try to make your lies plausible.” 

      “Let me prove it,” she said “I’ve got some aconite extract right in that bag. Just a little dab on his arm and you’ll see what I mean.” 

      “You just stay there nice and still.” His thoughts raced, he hadn’t felt any damage when he’d rolled besides the pounding headache, so he reached his free hand beneath himself to lever himself up, Kate, who’d clearly been waiting for that moment of distraction, moved her hand lightning fast down for the gun at her waist. 

      Stiles squeezed the trigger, praying the gun was loaded, and a booming echo filled the room as the bullet  buried itself in Kate’s stomach. The gun she’d pulled out tumbled from her hand as a look of shock spread over her face. “You shot me.” She said in a voice devoid of her usual creepy smugness, “I didn’t think you had it in you.” 

      Incredulously Stiles replied, “Don’t you people do your homework? My dad’s the fucking sheriff. I’d never point a gun at someone I didn’t plan to shoot.” 

      She laughed. “My source was apparently a little under-informed. He said you were loudmouthed but useless.” 

       The insult still stung a bit, and Stiles felt his hand start to shake as she leaned against the wall. “Fuck, that kind of burns. So what’s next Stiles, going to shoot an unarmed woman?” 

      He shrugged glancing at Derek who was watching everything with a silent intensity. “What do you think Derek?” 

       Before Derek could reply, she was in movement, reaching behind her to the knife that had apparently been sheathed out of sight and flinging it towards Stiles as she dropped to the floor where the gun had fallen. The knife burned as it buried itself in Stiles thigh. He gasped, but held onto the gun, the reflexive tightening of his grip made the second shot ring out, though it missed Kate and buried itself in the wall of the basement.

     As she brought her gun up to shoot, he straightened his hand and squeezed the trigger a third time, the bullet striking her eye and bursting through and out the back of her head. She sagged to the side and he dropped the gun. His eyes flashed back to Derek, tied spread eagle to the wall. After a moment he looked down at his leg. 

     “Fuck!” He shouted. “That fucking hurts. Oh fuck Derek. Jesus, are you okay? She’s dead. Shit, yeah, definitely dead, and I am definitely stabbed. Oh god, I think I’m freaking out. Am I?” 

      “Stiles.” Derek said, an unexpected raspiness to his voice. “What are you doing here?” 

      “That’s not a very warm welcome.” Stiles muttered. “I just saved you from psycho Kate. I’m pretty sure I deserve a thank you. And curly fries. A lot of curly fries. Do you think getting stabbed is a good excuse for missing chemistry, cause I don’t think I’m going to make it to school in time. Oh god, my dad’s going to kill me. He made me promise to go to chemistry today. And I got stabbed. Shit I am so grounded.” 

      “Stiles, can you look this way? Yeah, like that.” Derek smiled wanly as Stiles looked up. “Thank you, and I will buy you curly fries everyday for life if you want.  But how did you find me?” 

      Stiles brain clicked back to the present. “I was meeting Laura. Oh shit, the alpha! You don’t know!” Stiles stepped gingerly forward on the leg he’d been stabbed in, trying not to put too much weight on it. “Okay, so after the whole you getting abducted, Laura and I ended up at the hospital and she realized the dude who was in your uncle's bed isn’t your uncle but like magicked to look like him? And how is Magic a thing now? Holy crap, I definitely need a Supernatural 101 on what’s really out there. Anyway, we ended up tracking down the alpha and it turns out it’s Peter, but not like Peter, but Peter being mind controlled by a witch. Though she’s dead now, so I’m not sure if he’s Peter again now or what. Anyway, Laura and the betas are out looking for him in the Preserve, and I was supposed to meet her here with the maps, but then Kate caught me, shit are we in the basement of your old house? Jesus, that psycho gets bonus points for ironic evil.” 

      Stiles paused. “Am I going to have to pull this out of my leg to cut you down?” He glanced around. “Oh fuck my life. I want a milkshake with all those curly fries now.” 

     Derek, who was watching him with a look that was simultaneously furious and fond snorted. “Stiles, yes, milkshakes too.” Stiles finally made it to the wall where Derek was tied and leaned back against it as he looked back down at the knife sticking out of his thigh. He glanced back up at the werewolf who was watching him. 

     “Ok, so the knife is on the outside part of my leg, so it’s not likely I have any major arteries there. Remind me to research this before I get stabbed the next time.” He thought for a moment before shrugging off the flannel shirt he was wearing, tying the arms around his leg just above where the knife protruded. 

      “Here’s the plan. I’m going to pull it out now. If I start spurting blood, that’s bad and I’ll probably die before I can cut you down, so sorry about that, but I think we’re safe. Hopefully. If I die, well, I expect lots of flowers.” 

      “Stiles-“ Derek started to reply, but before he could get anything else out Stiles had already pulled the knife back out. 

      “FUUUUUUCKKKKK!!” Stiles shouted. “Okay, they hurt way worse coming back out.” He looked down where blood was oozing out, but not spurting. “Okay, looks like no arteries, so yay team us!” He glanced at the knife. “This is totally poisoned isn’t is? She’s totally the type to poison her knives.” 

      “It’s coated in wolfsbane, I can smell it. We need to get you to a hospital.” Derek said. His voice low and reassuring. 

      “Right. Of course.” He turned and started sawing on the ropes holding Derek against the bars. “I’m not going to ask why you had a holding cell in your basement.” He paused, “who am I kidding, Derek, why is there a cell in your basement.” 

       “We used it when we were first starting to shift, til we had our anchor locked down,” Derek said quietly. 

       “Okay, yeah, that makes sense.” Stiles finished cutting through the first knot and started stripping the rope off of Derek until he got to the second knot and continued as fast as he could. “Okay there.” He stripped the last of the rope off of Derek’s arm. 

       Derek first action once his hand was free was to reach out and touch Stiles, gripping him across the back of his neck and over the shoulder. The pain in Stiles leg dulled. After a moment Derek let go and tugged the knife from Stiles grip, turning and reaching across his body and started cutting away other ropes holding him in place. Stiles hobbled back over to the bag he’d pulled the gun off of and opened it up. Inside was some books,  a couple more guns, some vials of what he assumed were wolfsbane, and a several bundles of cash. 

      “Uh, Derek-“ Stiles said, turning to eye the older man, “what should we do with this stuff?” 

      Derek finished stripping the ropes off his legs and walked over. “Take it. Use the cash to pay for the hospital or something. It seems reasonable that they should pay for it.” 

       “This is way more than my copay.” Stiles replied. 

       Derek smiled. “Put it in your college fund then, or buy some video games.” 

      Stiles snorted. “Ok, fine, whatever. And her?” 

      Derek froze, looking back at the woman slumped against the wall. “Leave her. We should tell your dad maybe? Let him decide what to do?” 

       Stiles nodded. Glancing around for his phone which was still missing. 

       “Do you see your car key?” 

       “No.” 

        Neither one of them wanted to get too close to the hunters body. But finally Derek walked over and patted down her pockets. “Nothing.” He said as he started to stand up, before pausing and leaning close to her, sniffing carefully. 

        “What is it?” Stiles asked.

        Derek shook his head. “I’m not sure. Her scent. It’s different than I remember.” 

       “Well, it’s been a few years. Maybe it’s changed?” 

        “Maybe.” Derek said as he stood up and walked over to Stiles who was holding the hunters bag. He leaned down and effortlessly picked Stiles up and started towards the stairs.

      “Derek!” Stiles said loudly, “put me down! I can walk!” 

       Derek snorted. “Not with a gaping hole in your leg you’re not.” 

      “Oh my god, if Laura sees this she’s totally going to mock me forever isn’t she?” 

      “Probably.” Derek said with a smile. 

      “Werewolves suck.” Stiles moaned. “Allison is my new favorite. Or maybe Billy. He can be my new cuddlewolf.” 

       Derek made a sound deep in his chest that was half growl and half laugh as he carried Stiles up the stairs and through the ruined house. As they stepped onto the main floor a tightness gripped Derek and his mood darkened. 

      When he walked out into the sunlight of the cold morning he glanced around before heading for the 4Runner. After he had Stiles settled into the passenger seat, he heard a sound in the trees, he whirled around, shutting the door with Stiles inside behind him as an angry alpha werewolf burst through the trees and slammed into him, pushing him deep into the side of the 4Runner.

      He gasped as he recognized Peter’s scent, as the enraged alpha flung him over the front of his SUV and into the side of Kate’s van.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay in posting. I'd like to say it's because I was busy writing the last few chapters and polishing them into perfection, but no, I've just been lazy. lol.   
> The end is in sight, and 36 and 37 are the chapters you've all been waiting so patiently for.   
> 38 will have some answers, and some questions as well, to start setting up the next major story arc (season two as seen through the lens of a lot of changes, and I always thought the kanima was weird, plus there's some other elements coming into play as well). Before I write that, I will be writing some one shots and shorter stories that take place outside the action of the main story. I've never really shipped the sheriff and Melissa as a couple, but I do want to examine their friendship, which the series always underplayed. So yeah. But there's a lot to come, so if you're enjoying this I would recommend bookmarking the series so you get updates as those come out. Plus, the rewrite of Season two will be coming later this summer sometime.


	37. Beware the Wolf Knocking At the Door

Derek bounced off the side of the van with a thump, and Peter was on him almost immediately. Derek rolled back and slid under the van, giving himself a moment to recover his senses and Peter slammed into the side of the van, rocking it. Derek’s eyes narrowed. Peter was still acting like a beast, unreasoning and instinct driven. After a moment Peter stopped beating against the side of the van and started moving his way around it, growling low and angry. Derek knew he needed to draw him away from Stiles, and waited until the alpha was on the opposite side of the van before he rolled back out and flung himself toward the tree line, the alpha hot on his heels.

Behind them, Stiles tried to open the door, but it had jammed when Derek was slammed into it.     

     “Ugh, just the worst, how is this my luck,” Stiles mumbled, angling his body up over the center console to the driver’s side, wincing as he flexed his left leg. He popped open the driver’s door and slipped out, pulling Kate’s bag with him. Once outside he turned around and pulled the first gun out, checking to make sure the clip was loaded. Then checked the next one. He assessed, grabbed a couple of replacement magazines, then shoved the rest of the bag into his backpack behind the driver’s seat. 

He walked forward limping on his injured leg, to where his phone and Derek’s car key were on the ground.

“She really was the worst kidnapper ever,” Stiles muttered. “Fucking psycho.” He glanced over to where Derek had led the alpha into the trees, not far off he could hear the alpha’s growls, and words that he could tell were coming from Derek. He started to dial his dad, then paused. The sheriff didn’t have any bullets that would be useful in this situation, and all the wolves were in the Preserve. He made a note to himself to set up a code for the next time they were in this type of situation. Because he was confident it would happen again, and preparation, as his father was fond of saying, was the mother of success.

He looked down at the key fob, and back to the tree line where Derek had led Peter, then glanced back towards the ruined house. He limped across the yard and went back inside, shutting the door and flipping the locks. Then he pulled his T-shirt off (he was going through a distressing number of shirts today) and used to knock out the small kitchen window that had the best angle to the parked vehicles.

Setting the two weapons and their extra clips on the counter, he hopped up, grimacing as he jarred his leg again, and then settled himself into place with a commanding view. Once he was comfortable and had his guns and the extra ammo ready, he pointed the key at the 4Runner and hit the panic button.

  
  
  


Derek dodged around another tree, using his smaller size to his advantage as he’d done in the Preserve. He wished he’d had time to take wolf shape, since he was faster, stronger, and more agile in that shape, but he was succeeding in leading the alpha away from Stiles, and away from the city.

   Behind them he heard what he thought for a moment was a siren, then realized was a car alarm. Behind him he heard the alpha stop, so he swung around to see what he was doing.

Peter paused listening, then a growl started deep in his body and he turned back towards the house, sniffing the air.

Derek froze as Peter took a step towards the alarm. A howl burst from the alpha and he lurched into a run back towards the house.

Derek cursed. What the hell was Stiles thinking? He was going to kill him if Peter didn’t get to him first!

The alpha form that Peter was in had advantages over both the beta and wolf form when it came to brute strength, but it was not the fastest or most agile, so Derek was hot on Peter’s heels as they came out of the trees.

Stiles’ scent was everywhere, but the boy was nowhere to be seen. Derek cringed as Peter tore into the side of the 4Runner, ripping the damaged door off and tearing at the seat inside. Derek looked around hurriedly trying to figure out where Stiles was. He could faintly hear his heartbeat, slightly stressed but surprisingly calm, calmer even than he’d been in the basement with Kate. The basement-

Derek turned his head towards the house and caught sight of Stiles in the broken-out kitchen window. What the fuck was the kid thinking?

Peter, still intent on silencing the obnoxious alarm had abandoned the interior of the 4Runner and was rounding the outside of the driver’s side of the 4Runner when Derek saw Stiles take careful aim, and the first shot rang out. The alpha actually jumped and howled, when the bullet hit him, and Stiles plan became clear. Taking advantage of the bestial frame of Peter’s mind, Stiles was using the wolfsbane bullets to weaken him.

Peter’s head snapped back up and he saw Derek across the hood and leapt up and over the vehicle easily. Derek bolted out of the way. He heard a second shot ring out, and saw the alpha react when it hit him, and saw his head snap around trying to track the sound of the shot. Derek growled low to redirect him; he’d already noticed that whatever was wrong with Peter had left him unable to focus on more than one thing, which made it easy to keep him distracted.

Peter darted forward and Derek tried to dodge to the side, but his luck had apparently run out, because Peter caught him with the claws on his left hand, tearing through his chest bouncing off bone. Derek twisted to get away, but the alpha was on him, ripping at his arm. Derek brought his other hand around and sliced through the alpha, aiming for the eyes, but catching the side of his head and cheek instead. The alpha ignored it, bearing down onto the beta, slamming him back against the ruined SUV, and Derek heard the gun ring out a third time, and saw the bullet hole bloom on Peter’s massive chest. The alpha yipped and pulled back momentarily, and Derek tried to twist away while he was distracted, but the alpha was focused and caught his arm, slamming it against the 4Runner, and sliding his claws across Derek’s chest, ripping it open further,

The alpha staggered to the side, the wolfbane clearly starting to take effect. Derek leapt forward as the alpha slipped to the side, aiming his claws for Peter’s eyes, but missing, and instead he ripped through the alphas exposed throat. A rush of blood poured out, and the alpha staggered, turning to stare at Derek, and for a moment Derek was certain he saw Peter staring out of his eyes for the first time, rather than just the bestial alpha. His uncle raised his hand toward him, then stopped, and fell.

Derek screamed as he fell forward towards his uncle’s fallen body, then a moment later screamed again as a rush of power burned through him. He had only a few seconds to prepare as the fury of the alpha power tore into him and he howled as the change rippled through him. He felt his body changing to accommodate the power. A haze started forming across his thoughts, and a red filter seemed to fill his vision. Distantly he could hear scrambling and a muffled curse as Stiles fell off the counter in his haste to get to his friend.

Even further away, he could hear an answering howl from his sister, and then a tide of emotion obliterated thought as the full power of the alpha swept him away.

Stiles watched as Derek’s claws slashed through the alpha’s throat, a cascade of blood pouring out. He remembered a conversation with Derek when he’d explained that even a pack of betas would have a hard time taking on an alpha. When Peter fell, Stiles was certain this had to be a killing blow. 

      For a moment he felt a flash of triumph for Derek, and then he remembered that this wasn’t a random alpha, this was Derek and Laura’s uncle, had once been their favorite uncle in the time before the fire, and a pang of emotion flared in him. He knew what it was like to lose family and he knew that this would devastate Derek all over again. 

       He hit the button on the key fob to turn off the panic alarm, and turned to jump off the counter to get to his friend, forgetting for a moment that he had a gaping wound in his leg. He ended up tumbling onto the dirty and charred floor. Cursing softly, he pulled himself back up with the counter’s assistance and hobbled slowly back out the door and across to Derek.

When he came around the back of the 4Runner he saw Derek kneeling beside his uncle.  His eyes glowed alpha red and tears streaked down his cheeks. Stiles came up next to the older man and cautiously reached out and touched the werewolf’s shoulder.

Derek shuddered and glanced up at Stiles. In the distance Stiles could hear a howl from within the Preserve. Derek’s eyes widened and he stared back down at his uncle, and in a move that seemed to defy physics, he moved literally faster than Stiles eyes could see and fled away into the forest away from the Preserve itself.

“Derek!” Stiles shouted. “Come back!”

But his friend was gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god!   
> This chapter basically wrote itself, I’ve had so much of this in my head since I started writing this whole thing. Im trying to battle 38 into shape now, and that should be ready in the next few days.   
> I love your comments and reactions, they’re food for my soul!


	38. Throw the Winners to the Wolves

910am

     Stiles just stared at the trees, desperate for the vanished werewolf to return. But eventually he realized that wherever he’d gone, Derek was really gone, and he pulled out his phone to deal with the missed calls and texts, most of them from his father.

     It felt like it should be far later than it was.

     How had everything that had happened occurred in less than two hours?

     He clicked on his dad’s cell number.

      “Stiles!” John shouted, “where are you?”

      “The Hale House.” Stiles said, so quiet that his voice could barely be heard through the phone. “Dad, I need you.” Everything hitting him all at once. Derek. Peter. Fucking Kate and the gun. He’d killed her. It was all too much. And he realized he was crying into his phone.

       “Are you okay? Can you tell me what happened? I’m already on my way,” John asked in what Stiles thought of as his sheriff voice, calm and polished. It immediately made you trust him, and helped Stiles calm down a bit.

        Stiles spoke into the phone, haltingly explaining what had happened with Kate, and then with Peter. It was barely coherent. Shock, he thought to himself, this must be shock. The adrenaline was wearing off. He kept having the edges of his vision go blurry, and his cheeks and hands felt weird.

        When his dad pulled in behind Derek’s 4Runner, Stiles turned and stared for a moment, dropping the hand holding the phone down. His thoughts were strange and slow, the numbness spreading in his legs now.

        “Dad,” he said as John stepped out of his cruiser, “thank fucking god.”

        “Jesus, Stiles!” his dad said, “What happened to your leg?”

        “Oh yeah, well Kate sort of stabbed me a little? Before I shot her I mean. Well, obviously I guess, it’s hard to stab someone when you’re dead. Oh my god, I killed her. I mean she definitely deserved to die, but shit, that was me.” Stiles felt his phone fall from his fingers. “I think something’s wrong with me dad,” he finally said. “Is this shock? I don’t think this is shock. Crap, could this be the wolfsbane? Do you know the symptoms of wolfsbane poisoning on regular humans?”

930am

        John rushed over to Stiles, easing him into a seated position against the 4Runner. As he pulled his phone back out to call Melissa, he heard something break through the trees, and turned to see Laura in her alpha form come out of the trees from the Preserve. She paused as she burst out of the trees, taking in the sight of John and Stiles. Peter’s body hidden from sight, but she could smell him everywhere.

        “Is Stiles okay?” she asked as she walked up, slowly shifting back to human. “And where’s Derek?”

      “Laura, I’m not sure, I just got here. Peter-“ he paused, “I’m sorry Laura, he’s dead. And Stiles, something is wrong. Do you know what the effects of wolfsbane are in a human?”

      Laura looked closer at Stiles, “Numbness in the extremities, vomiting, sometimes there are visual effects.” She paused, remembering, “Muscle fatigue, heart arrhythmia is the most dangerous.”

      “Is it fatal?” the sheriff asked.

      “It can be.” she said quietly. “It’s not common, but it’s a poison for regular humans too, just not as deadly. His heartbeat is still strong, and that’s the most dangerous effect.”

       “Oh god,” Stiles said looking back up, like he’d lost track for a moment, his words were slurring even more, “Laura, you’re here, and Derek, she had him here- shit!” He shook his head as he looked at her. “I’m sorry Peter’s dead,” he turned his head and gestured behind him to the other side of the SUV. “And then Derek ran off,” he started crying again. “Fucking Kate is dead though.” He looked at his dad, “how grounded am I?”

       The sheriff pulled him in for a hug, “We’ll talk when you’re better. Let’s get you to the hospital okay?” John turned to Laura. “We’ll deal with this all later. I’m not sure what to do about Peter.” He stood up and walked around the car with Laura. “He’s died shifted. Will he turn back?”

       She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. “No. Well, sometimes we do, but we usually change back immediately when we die. If he’s staying shifted it won’t change.” She knelt, touching the body who’d once been her uncle. “Poor Derek. This must be killing him inside. I need to find him.” She rubbed her hand along Peter’s cheek. “I’m sorry uncle Peter,” she whispered “This is all my fault. I should have kept you with us.” She looked up when a realization hit her. “Oh my god, Derek is an alpha now.”

       “I’m not sure what that means.” John replied. “I mean, I know what an alpha is, but is it that much of a change?”

       She nodded. “It is. When my mom died and it first came to me-“ she shook her head. “It takes a while to get used to. Weeks, it’s not unlike going from being human to a beta.”

        “You should go after him.” John said calmly. “I’ll take Stiles to the hospital. We can deal with the rest of this later.” He glanced back down at Peter.

         A noise in the treeline leading to the Preserve and they looked up as Billy and Allison bounced into the yard. The sheriff motioned them over and turned back to Laura. “Go find him.”

        She nodded and took off into the woods after Derek, shifting into the beta form for speed as she moved.

        “Stiles?” Allison said as they drew close. “Are you okay?”

       “Fuzzy.” Stiles replied. “It’s a little fuzzy.”

        “Can you hear his heart?” John asked her intently.

         She nodded. “It sounds fine.”

         “Thank god. He’s got wolfsbane poisoning, I’m going to get him to the hospital. Kate’s in the house somewhere. Dead. And Peter is over here, also dead. Can you get ahold of your dad? We need to get Peter’s body moved, because with everything going on with Stiles, this can’t all be kept quiet. So, stay out of the house, it’s going to end up a crime scene.”

       She nodded and added calmly, “We’ve got plenty of experience at this, take care of Stiles.” She pulled out her phone and dialed, as John walked back to Stiles and got him on his feet.

      Stiles pulled away slightly, “My backpack. Books. The bag. Need them,” he said, his voice starting to get an alarming sound, like his mouth was too full of tongue.

      “I’ll grab them,” John said, “let’s get you to the cruiser first.”

       Billy grabbed Stiles’ backpack and helped the sheriff get the boy to the passenger side of the cruiser. As soon as he was secure, John jumped into the driver’s seat and pulled around and back out the driveway, lights on, but no siren. He knew not to draw any more attention to the Hale House than necessary at this point, to give the Argents time to clean up the crime scene.

115pm

       Stiles lay still in the hospital bed.

       That was the hardest part for the sheriff, how still Stiles lay while John watched over him. The doctors had insisted he would be fine, that his heart hadn’t been affected by the poison, and the signs were that it had been a fairly mild dose. But Stiles still lay there unmoving in his sleep, and that gave John flashbacks of the last time someone he loved had been that still in a hospital bed.

      He barely noticed when Melissa murmured that she needed to go home and get ready for her shift, taking a moment to squeeze his hand in comfort before she left. He’d been worried about something like this when Stiles had first started getting involved, but at the same time he loved seeing Stiles so connected with something. He knew school mostly bored his son, and he had only gone out for lacrosse for Scott’s sake. As his father, John wanted there to be something Stiles did because he loved it. He wanted his son to find something that brought him as intensely to life as he had been since Scott was bitten.

      The sheriff shook his head smiling down at his son. Considering who his parents were, it probably shouldn’t be a surprise that Stiles picked something dangerous to love, adrenaline junkie must be in the genes.

     He pulled his chair even closer to his son’s bed and sank down into it, pulling out his cell phone, but as he did, he heard the door open and turned as Allison slipped through the door into the room.

      “How is he doing?” she asked, the worry obvious in her voice.

      “The doctors say he’ll be fine.” John said with more confidence than he felt. “Apparently it was a pretty mild dose.”

      She nodded. “It rubs off onto the leather of the sheath pretty quickly, so you need to reapply it regularly to be effective. Apparently, Kate hadn’t been diligent in keeping it fresh. Thankfully. Plus, with wolves it’s much more potent, even a small dose is dangerous.”

       “I worried about this,” John said as he turned back to watch his son. “When he started getting involved with all of you.”

        “It’s a dangerous life, but not normally like this.”

         John nodded. “Derek warned me. But it was nice to see him so passionate about something. You could see it even while he was trying to hide it from me. He’s a terrible liar, even if I hadn’t known about werewolves, I’d have been able to tell there was something.”

        “My life hasn’t been a normal one,” Allison said after a moment. “Even before the bite. Even while my parents kept the werewolf part a secret I wasn’t being prepared for rainbows and princess parties. After the bite, it was worse. I’ve never been good at friends my own age, but Scott and Stiles, they fit together you know? I hope, if you decide to keep him away from the dangerous parts that you’ll let that part continue.”

        John smiled. “When Stiles was little, he had a lot of friends. But after his mom died, well, he went through a rough time. And by the time he was done processing it, all that was left was Scott. Dynamite wouldn’t keep them apart. As a parent I’ve learned to pick my battles and trying to keep those two from each other would be a war, and I’d lose. I’m not planning on keeping Stiles away from the pack. He’s involved, and I suspect it’s another battle I’d lose if I tried to forbid it. The secret is to bargain to keep him safe.”

      She smiled. “You could have my dad train him. Not as a hunter, Stiles doesn’t have the right outlook for that. He cares about the people he cares about and isn’t very interested in anyone outside of that. Honestly, he is a natural to be in a pack. But my dad can teach him how to keep himself safe.”

      The sheriff nodded. “I’ll talk to him. Well, to both of them. Are you thinking about sticking around now that it’s all over?”

      She nodded. “I’ve never really been a full member of the Redding pack. More pack adjacent. The alpha there, she and I don’t see the world the same, and with my background a lot of her pack don’t trust me. I’ve talked about it to both Derek and Laura, and they’re open to me staying and seeing if there’s a place for me with them.”

      “And your dad?”

      “I haven’t lived with him much for years, but we’re going to try it again, and he said he’s fine with getting a place here, he travels a lot for work, so this is a little less convenient, but we’re trying to make our lives work.”

      “Since my usual source of information on the werewolf thing seems to have vanished for now, what does it mean that Derek is an alpha now? Laura made it sound like it’s a big deal, but she didn’t fill in the details. And Derek is usually as vague as possible about werewolf things.”

      She took a deep breath. “They’re secretive. Well, we are,” she corrected with a smile. “Hunters have proven to them for centuries that secrecy is important.”

      “So, it’s a big deal,” John said. “What’s it means for Derek? For Scott?” He glanced down, “for my son?”

      “It’s a huge change for Derek. Every pack is a little different, so how having two alphas in the pack works within the dynamics of the this pack will depend a lot on Derek and Laura, and since they’re siblings that will likely play into it as well, easier in a lot of ways, harder in others. With multiple alphas in a pack they’ll usually have areas of dominance. With Laura going back to school soon I imagine Derek will be the day to day runner of things here. They’ll probably be working out the details on the fly though.”

       John sighed, “Okay, and for the boys? For you?”

      “For me it makes it easier, I know Derek and I know we can work together, since we have been. Laura and I barely know each other. For Scott and Stiles, well, I think we all know that Stiles and Derek clicked immediately. And Scott seems to like him, though he’s been quiet about how he feels about joining the pack so far. But I think it’ll be ok.”

      John started to reply when Stiles shifted and groaned in the bed, so he turned back to check on his son as Stiles opened his eyes. “Dad?” Stiles said in an exhausted voice after a minute, and then, “oh fuck. Derek.”

      John reached over and picked up his hand, “Hey, it’s going to be ok, Laura went after Derek to calm him down, and the doctors say you’re going to be just fine.”

      Stiles groaned again. “Fuck Dad, Kate. Jesus.”

       John reached up and put his hand against his son’s face. “Language Stiles.” Then he smiled, “we’ll deal with Kate. Chris and Allison already took care of Peter’s body. How much do you remember?”

       Stiles sighed softly, “I remember Kate. Then Peter and Derek. Then I remember calling you, it was the wolfsbane right?”

       “Yeah. Are you up to telling me everything that happened?”

        Stiles nodded and started talking. He told his dad about Kate and the gun and Derek. About getting the knife in his leg and then Peter. He explained that he wasn’t sure Peter would come back but was sure Laura would hear the alarm and respond, and what he had done when Peter did return.

        “Jesus, kid,” the sheriff muttered. “I was so worried.”

         Allison, who’d taken the other chair in the room against the wall spoke up then, “My Dad has the guns you took from Kate, do you think you’ll be able to pick out which one it was? It’ll make the crime scene easier to keep contained.”

        Stiles made a strange sound and then said, “I left the gun I shot her with behind, the ones I used upstairs were the other guns she had in her bag.”

       “That was a smart move.” John said, “it’ll make the story easier to put together I think.”

       Stiles nodded. “Did the doctors notice my head?” he asked after a minute.

        John nodded. “You mentioned it while you were talking at the Hale House. So, I made sure they checked it out. There’s some bruising, but nothing appears too serious.”

        “Thank god.” Stiles breathed. “And nothing yet from Laura or Derek?”

       “Nothing.” John said quietly. “But I imagine they have a lot to talk about.”

        “Oh god. Scott has to be worried since I didn’t make it to school! He-“

        John held up a hand, “I texted and told him you weren’t going to make it in, I didn’t tell him what happened, just that you got busy and we’d explain after school.”

        Stiles relaxed back into the hospital bed. “Okay. Should we start working out the cover story then?”

        Just as John was about to reply, Allison said, “There’s someone coming. A man, wearing dress shoes.” They all looked at the door, and a moment later it opened, and John was shocked to see Rafael McCall slip inside.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m deep into 39, so it should be up pretty soon.   
> I should clarify that Rafael is going to be a character who’s history will be significantly affected by my rewrite. I not saying people will love him, but I wanted to play with some specific ideas that he presented the best way to bring them into play.   
> When I start the second major story arc you’ll see a lot more of where I’m taking him.   
> As always, your comments feed my soul. Thank you for reading!


	39. On the Care and Feeding of Your Werewolf

145pm

    John hadn't seen Rafael since Claudia's funeral, though he knew that he'd been in town a couple of times a year to visit Scott. He and John had always avoided each other during those visits, the history of bad blood between them motivated both of them to avoid the other.

    "John," Rafael said in a neutral voice, unsure of his reception here. He glanced at Allison briefly before seeming to disregard her.

    "Special Agent," John replied.

     Rafael sighed, "I was hoping we could let the past go," he said. "It's been five years."

     "Are you here for business or personal reasons?" John replied, ignoring McCall's attempts to be civil. The wounds of their last encounter were still raw and probably always would be.

     "Business." McCall replied. "The agency has taken an interest in some recent events that have been taking place here."

     "The missing persons or the murders?" 

     "Both. We have reason to believe it's all connected." 

     "Does that reason include Kate Argent's involvement?" John replied. "Because we're already aware of that."

     "Argent is a person of interest in a variety of crimes," Rafael replied, "including the death of a federal agent." 

     "Well you can close out that case, she's dead." 

     "You're sure?" Rafael asked. "There's been at least one other time she was presumed dead."

     John nodded. "My deputies have the crime scene secured and are waiting for McLeod from Redding to arrive. Stiles was involved in her death and I've asked her to come up and run the investigation due to the conflict of interest issue." 

     Rafael nodded. "And you have evidence that linked her to the two kidnappings as well, correct?" 

     "Yes, there was a fire a few years ago, and the family of the victims were mostly killed in the fire. This week’s events appear to have been an attempt to get ahold of some of the insurance money from that crime."

     Rafael nodded. "Yeah, I'd like a chance to interview both victims. Not to insult the quality of your work on the case, but I believe it’s possible there's a bit more to the case than just insurance money." 

     John nodded. "I think they're spending some time together at the moment, but I'd be happy to pass on your request to them." 

     "I'd appreciate that." McCall said. "When can you have a copy of the relevant files available for me?" 

     "If you send a request over today, we should be able to get it ready for you by tomorrow morning. Are you going to need an office to work from or will you be offsite?" 

     "If you can accommodate me, I'd appreciate a work-space." Rafael replied.

     John sighed,. "I'll find a space for you; I can probably shift the files in the small conference room to storage at the jail for now to clear it out for you again. Are you planning to see Scott while you're here?"

     "I'll ask him. He's been avoiding me since the twins were born." John had heard from Melissa that Rafe had remarried a couple of years before, and Scott had a couple of half-siblings. 

     "I'd heard you remarried. Congratulations." 

     "Thank you. I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow morning then." 

     "Give me until around ten to get the conference room cleared out. I'll let you know what Derek and Laura say."

      Rafael glanced at Stiles, "I hope you feel better soon Stiles; aconite poisoning is a nasty thing."

      Stiles just turned away and ignored him. Rafael nodded and walked back out.

      Stiles turned back around and looked at his dad, "What do you think he's really doing here?"

      "It's possible he was telling the truth, if Kate really did kill a federal agent they're going to be interested." He turned back to Stiles, "Which means we should probably take a few minutes and nail down your story in a way that avoids the whole ‘werewolves’ part." 

      Allison pulled her chair closer, "Are we going to implicate her in the murders as well?"

      Stiles shrugged, "Might as well. Peter and his nurse being involved connects it all to the Hales, and Kate was clearly involved in both kidnappings. Let's see what we can put together." Allison smiled when John groaned, and they got to work putting together a story that worked.

220pm

    Laura led a still shaking Derek back toward the old house. She hoped someone had stuck around to give them a ride back to town, but they'd run well past cell service coverage. The deep redwood forest that started on the backside of the Hale land furthest from the Preserve ran, not entirely by chance, right up to the Trinity Wilderness area. 

When they got close to the burned-out husk of the Hale House however, she could hear and then smell the presence of several deputies at the house. She fished her cell phone out of her pocket and saw that she had service again. She called Allison who told her to head back out to the road and Chris would meet her there soon.

They went back out to the road and were already several hundred yards down from the Hale driveway when Chris pulled up. She got Derek settled into the back seat, his near catatonic state rendering him disturbingly compliant. She thanked Chris for picking them up, and asked if he could run past the hotel to drop Derek off first, then take her to the warehouse so she could get everyone caught up.

Chris agreed and they rode in silence for a few minutes, before she turned and asked, “Is it always like this?”

“The numbness and exhaustion? The voice in the back of your head that’s saying, ‘don’t relax’ even though you know it’s all over?”

She nodded, “Yeah. That’s what I’m feeling.”

 He shrugged, “After a few times you start getting used to it.” He looked at her, “But you know this isn’t over, don’t you? Kate’s dead. I don’t know what my father is going to do, but he’s going to keep coming for you until either he’s dead or you all are.”

She slumped into the seat. “I don’t know if I can do this,” she said quietly. “I already called NYU after Derek found me and told them a little of what was going on, and asked them to send me the paperwork about deferring this semester so I can deal with all of this, but the way you describe it, it’s going to just be the first battle in a war.”

Chris winced a little and turned away. “It is a war,” he said after a moment. “After Allison was bit, my family split in half. My father, Kate, and Victoria have been creating an organization among some of the hunters. The split in our family is well known, and the ones that are involved don’t really talk to me anymore, but I do still hear things, especially from the families who have rejected them, and those who refuse to get involved. But they have a lot of hunters that support them, hundreds, if not thousands.”

“The packs don’t know about this,” she said quietly. “It’s going to be a massacre.”

“I’ve tried to tell Satomi several times, but she doesn’t seem to get how dangerous it is,” Chris replied. “It’s hard to say. Maybe she does, and she just won’t talk to me about it, she definitely doesn’t trust me.”

“I’ll talk to the Miklien alpha and see what he knows. I know he’s suspicious of some of the deaths from the last few years, but I don’t think he knows this about the hunters.”

“Is Anders still alive? He’s got to be close to hitting his second century.” Chris said in a voice of wonder.

She nodded. “He’s one of the oldest I know of. But still has the energy of a 30-year-old.”

“Lycanthropy, it’s a hell of a drug.”

She smiled a small sad smile. “And how many of us don’t ever see 40? I don’t think the math is in our favor.”

He nodded. “The global werewolf population is still holding steady.”

She made a scornful sound. “The human population has exploded in the last century. The overall supernatural population has almost halved. Werewolf numbers are only holding steady because we can offer the bite. The Bear clans are almost extinct. The Fox clans may already be extinct. No one I know has seen one in a decade.”

“They were always the best at hiding,” Chris replied, “So it’s hard to know for sure.”

“I’m glad that their systematic extinction isn’t keeping you from sleeping,” she added bitterly.

“I’m not sure what you want me to say.” Argent replied quietly.

She shrugged. “Well, I’m certainly not surprised by what you did say. Or the number of hunters who claim to follow the code and do nothing about the actual abuses from the rest of the hunter community.”

“What would you have us do?”

She shrugged, “Clearly your solution hasn’t included self-policing. And USSI has basically been doing nothing about rogue hunters for thirty years. When shifters manage to kill a rogue hunter first, you claim it’s a sign that we’re going feral and hunt us down.”  

“And again, what would you have us do?”

“Personally? I’d be thrilled if USSI started stepping down on the worst of the hunters, but that’s unlikely to change with the current leadership. For now, I’d like to see hunters taking care of their own problems, or else stop retaliating when wolves take out the so-called ‘rogue elements’ among the hunters. You are fine with the concept of hunting those who hunt you, but when others do it, somehow it becomes reason for an death sentence.”

“Is this you asking in a roundabout way if I’m planning to retaliate over my sister’s death?” Chris asked with a confused look.

“No.” Laura said quietly, “This is me pointing out that for all your supposed high mindedness, you’ve never killed any of the hunters you personally know, who have killed innocent supernaturals.”

Chris drove in silence for a few minutes before replying, “You’re right, I haven’t.”

  “And we’re supposed to be believe you’re one of the good guys,” she said pointedly. “Would you have taken out your sister if given the opportunity, after you found out what she had done to my family? Hell, what about after she took Derek.”

“I don’t know.” Chris replied.

“How about your father, who you’ve already admitted you know is coming for us?”

“I don’t know,” he said regretfully.

“I want to like you Chris, I do. I see you with Allison. You really are trying with her. But you still think of us as monsters. Until you get past that idea that it’s our abilities, rather than our souls, that determine what makes us monsters, you’ll never really be comfortable around us, or her.”

Chris looked back out the window, and they finished the drive to the hotel in silence. He waited in the car, thinking over what she’d said, while she took Derek inside and made him get in bed and try to sleep for a while. He still hadn’t said anything to her. When she came back, Chris drove the short distance to the warehouse and watched while she got out and went inside. The silence was a wall between them.

3pm

The bell rang and Scott shot out of his seat, almost colliding with the Lahey kid on his way out the door. He made it to Finstock’s room before the coach left and let him know that he wouldn’t be at practice because Stiles was in the hospital. Then he raced back out, stopping at his locker for his backpack and homework, and rushed out to where Allison was supposed to meet him. As he came through the doors, he heard the sound of Allison’s voice, and tracked it to where he could see her talking to Lydia Martin. Groaning softly, he made his way across the parking lot.

Lydia turned and gave him a quick glance as he walked up, and when he said hi to Allison, Lydia’s eyes widened slightly in surprise.

“Aren’t you on the lacrosse team?” Lydia said, still eying him. “You look familiar.”

“Yeah. We’ve gone to school together since third grade,” Scott replied. Stiles might be in awe of Lydia’s brand of superiority, but Scott had always found it annoying.

Allison quirked a slight smile at his words, “It was great to meet you Lydia, I’ll see you next week when I officially start?”

“You have my number, call me Friday and I can tell you about the few non-dire places to shop around here,” Lydia said with her slightly predatory smile.

“That would be amazing!” Allison said breezily. “Thanks!”

Scott slid into the passenger seat of Allison’s car. As soon as she shut the door he asked, “How is he?”

“He’s going to be okay. It seems to have been a small dose,” she said. “But there’s more that I didn’t tell you earlier, and you need to know.” She drove for a couple of minutes. “After she stabbed him, Stiles shot Kate. She’s dead.”

Scott’s eyes widened. “Is he under arrest?”

Allison shook her head. “Technically that decision will be made by the sheriff from Redding who’s on her way, but it’s pretty clearly self-defense so I doubt there’s going to be an arrest. But Stiles is pretty shaken, and afterward Peter showed up, and Derek ended up killing him while they were fighting, so Derek is an alpha now, but he’s not handling it well. Laura took him back to the hotel to sleep for a while.”

Scott nodded. “Does that mean he’s not in Laura’s pack anymore?” he asked after thinking for a moment.

She shook her head, “You can have multiple alphas in a pack, it mostly depends on how well the alphas can work together. Derek and Laura are siblings, and closer than most siblings, I think they’ll be ok.”

“Are you still planning on sticking around? When you were talking to Lydia, it sounded like it.”

“Yeah. I talked to my dad earlier. He’s going to find a house here, after I make sure they still want me. With Derek changing and Laura heading back to New York, we still need to talk about that. There’s an official leave-taking from Satomi’s pack I need to do before I can join, but Satomi will be happy I’ve found a pack I can actually bond with.”

“What about Billy and Malcolm?”

“Malcolm never intended to stay.” Allison replied. “He came as a favor from one alpha to another, Billy-“ She shrugged, “Trying to predict anything Billy will do is difficult. He seems to like it here and he likes Derek’s style, but he’s got an actual place in Satomi’s pack. Leaving there is a much bigger deal for him than me. I doubt he’ll stay, but who knows.”

They drove in silence for a few minutes. “That Lydia girl is pretty intense,” Allison said.

“She’s the queen of the school.” Scott replied, “and the love of Stiles life.”

She glanced at him, “Really?”

He nodded. “Since 3 rd grade. I think she’s terrifying. And her boyfriend is actually the worst.”

Allison laughed.

“So, I was wondering,”  Scott said after a moment, “since you’re sticking around, and everything is kind of done being all crazy, would you like to maybe go see a movie on Friday night?”

 Allison smiled slightly and turned to look at him. “Scott McCall, is this you asking me on a date?”

Scott blushed and smiled widely, “Maybe.”

“Well, if it is, maybe I’d say yes.”

“Then it definitely is.”

“Then definitely yes.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you’ve probably noticed I changed my final chapter count. Adding McCall in here changed some pacing as to what’s to come. It’s not a huge change, I just need to set up some of ‘Of the Night’ part 2 differently, so it’ll change the intended last chapters a bit.   
> The conversation between Laura and Argent here is one I’ve thought about several times. My original idea was that it would happen between Argent and Stiles, probably in part 2 or 3, but I like it being Laura better.   
> Anyway, some Derek and Stiles coming up in chapter 40. As always, your comments give me life, thank you.


	40. The End is Only the Beginning

330pm

When Laura caught up with him, he’d obeyed her out of long habit, the alpha power still strange and unknown, like a fire burning in his mind. She had stilled the panic that gripped him, and gently led him back towards the house, but he’d been unable to speak about what he’d done, and his guilt over killing Peter consumed him.

He’d barely had time to settle into the knowledge that Peter was the rogue alpha. He’d been raised with warnings about how witches had spells that could compel shifters; a century before, another Hale House had burned in a confrontation with witches who’d attempted just that. And he’d tried to distract Peter from Stiles, to keep his friend safe until Laura could find a way to bring Peter back to himself. But it had all gone wrong again.   

In bright flashes of fear and panic his attention kept ricocheting from Peter’s face to Stiles to the burn of the alpha power in his body, to the look of surprise on Kate’s face when she was shot. It was like he was unmoored in his consciousness. He wondered, in those moments when he was fully aware, whether he was going feral himself. Was this what Peter had gone through? If this was him going feral, he regretted that Laura would be forced to take him out. She didn’t deserve that, since he was already responsible for Peter’s death. He knew she couldn’t know what he had done yet, since he was still alive.

Laura led him into the hotel room and got him into the bed. She’d spoken to him, but he’d been unable to concentrate on her words. All he could think about was his fear and his need for a safe place. Someplace that could protect him from the alpha power that raged through his mind and body. He closed his eyes, trying to sleep as she’d told him to do, but sleep wouldn’t come. He laid quietly for a while, and Laura had left again, but soon the memories grew worse and the panic intensified.

He couldn’t stop thinking about that look on Peter’s face when he’d looked into Derek’s eyes right at the end. For just a moment, he had been Peter as he was, not the feral monster he’d become under the witch’s control.

 Then there were visions of Kate. Those long hours between her taking him and when Stiles had arrived. He hadn’t even been surprised that it was Stiles who’d found him. So fearless and so smart, already fiercely protective of Derek, who’d he barely known for a week.

He tried to remember Laura’s order to sleep, but the fire burning in his veins drove him stumbling back into the world. When he made his way back out of the hotel he paused, turning his head for a moment and then followed the tug in his soul towards the only safe space he could think of. He shifted mindlessly, heedless of anyone who might be watching, and after a moment the giant black wolf bolted down the street.

530pm

The doctors were skeptical about letting Stiles go home that day and advised him to stay overnight for observation. But Stiles was adamant that he wanted to sleep in his own bed. The sheriff reluctantly agreed to let him come home for the night and so, with the assistance of Scott and Melissa, the sheriff got Stiles into his cruiser and they made their way home. When they pulled into the driveway, Stiles noticed the dark furry presence on the porch at once.

“Is that Derek?” John asked in surprise.

“Yeah.” Stiles replied, smiling, “Looks like Laura got the big guy to come back out of the woods.”

Derek stood up on four legs on the porch when Stiles and John got out of the cruiser, his head and tail slumped low, expressing his sadness in a way that made words unnecessary. Stiles made his way up the steps on his crutches, careful to keep the weight off the leg as he’d promised the doctors he’d do.

“Hey dude,” he said calmly in an affectionate tone as he stroked Derek’s head, “welcome back, I was worried about you.”

The sheriff got the door open and ushered the boy and wolf inside. Derek followed Stiles into the kitchen where Stiles filled a glass of water and glanced at Derek, “You probably need some water too dude, it’s been a long day.” He left the faucet running as he stepped away, and after glancing at John, Derek reared his front paws up and leaned in to lap water from the tap.

“I’m not sure I’m ever going to get used to that,” John said with a smile. “It’s good to see you Derek.”

Derek turned and looked up at him, tail swaying momentarily in greeting. After a moment he dropped back onto the floor and eased toward the sheriff, who reached down hesitantly after a moment to scratch at the wolf’s ear. Stiles could almost see them both relax at the gesture.

Stiles smiled at the man and the wolf and then hobbled into the living room and slumped onto the sofa with a sigh. John and Derek followed, and Derek paused for a moment looking at the sheriff before carefully slipping onto the sofa and laying against Stiles, putting on paw against his arm. Stiles reached over and wrapped his arm around the wolf’s head and across his back, pulling him closer and rubbing across his fur. John sat at the other end of the couch, and after a hesitation, started petting the wolf as he reached for the remote.

Stiles paused for a moment and fished his phone back out of his pocket as Derek gave him a reproachful look.

“Oh stop Cuddlewolf, I’m just letting Laura know you’re here, since I know you probably don’t have your phone back yet and she’s probably worried about where you are.”

Derek made a low whining sound and sandwiched his head between Stiles’ torso and the couch, like he was hiding from the world. Stiles punched a quick text to Laura and glanced at the unread messages from other people. He sighed and started reading them while his dad flipped through channels. His right hand drifted back down to Derek’s furry head and scratched at his ears as he read through the messages, without replying to either of them. Scott he’d already seen, and the message from Greenberg about missing lacrosse wasn’t worth replying to. He knew his dad had informed the coach as to what had happened. After a few minutes Derek seemed to be calming down and finally dropped his head onto Stiles lap instead of hiding behind him.

He glanced down when his phoned pinged with Laura’s response.

_ 6:07 Laura: Thanks for letting me know, I’m at the warehouse settling everything up. Is it okay if I stop by after I leave here? _

Stiles glanced at his dad. “Is it cool if Laura stops by in a bit?”

John looked back, “Sure. Are you up for company?”

“It’s just Laura. I imagine she wants to check on Cuddlewolf here.”

Derek glanced up at Stiles, an unreadable expression on his wolf face.

_ 6:08 Stiles: Go for it. Your brother is in full wolf mode, so he’s not going to be super chatty. _

_ Laura: I’ll bring him some clothes and his phone then as well; in case he decides to change back. _

_ Stiles: Sounds good, c ya in a bit. _

The three relaxed into a comforting silence on the couch while Sportscenter played in the background. After a few minutes John looked back at Stiles. “Do you want to talk about what happened?”

Stiles gazed down at Derek who was starting to doze off with his muzzle across Stiles thigh. He didn’t seem to be paying attention to what was being said, and Stiles wondered how different Derek’s thoughts were in wolf form. He’d said it was different, but Stiles realized he hadn’t ever asked how.

Stiles sighed. “Not yet, not really, it was-“ He paused, searching for words, “In the moment it was so simple. I knew what to do and just did it. When I woke up and saw him hanging there, I was so pissed. Like she had already killed his whole family and then that. But afterwards. Jesus dad, I don’t know what I think. I don’t see that I had a choice, I want to say  ‘she deserved it’ and just be done with it, but I can’t. I don’t regret protecting myself, and I don’t think what I did was wrong even, I just am having a hard time with having done it.”

John was silent for a moment. “One of the reasons I’ve never encouraged you becoming a cop was because I never wanted you to be in that situation. Because no matter how justified it is, it’s a hard thing to pull the trigger. I know you didn’t care for the counselor you saw after your mom, but I do want you to think about seeing someone. There’s a couple of people who we recommend to the deputies when they’re involved in a shooting. If you’d like I can set up an appointment with one to see if they’re someone you feel comfortable talking to.” After a moment he added, “And I’m going to make the same suggestion to Derek. I don’t know if he saw anyone after the fire, but he’s got a lot of changes going on in his life, and now this. He should find someone to talk to.”

Stiles was uncharacteristically quiet for a few moments. “That might be a good idea.” He glanced back down at Derek who’d definitely gone to sleep on his leg. “Do you think there are like werewolf therapists? I guess there has to be somewhere. Being a werewolf doesn’t fix the need for a job.”

“Is he asleep?” John asked looking at Derek from the other end of the couch.

    “It looks like it.”

“He’s had a rough couple of weeks. I was thinking earlier, at the hospital. I know Allison and her dad are planning to get a house and stick around here, and the other guys will be going back to Redding. But when Laura goes back to New York, I was thinking maybe he could stay here while the renovations on his building are done, what do you think?”

Stiles smiled. “You were thinking that were you.”

“Well, it seems like a good idea. He won’t he hanging out alone in a hotel room all the time. And he can help keep an eye on my troublemaker of a son, and make sure he eventually cleans out the gutters.” He looked at Stiles, “You’re planning on talking him into playing fetch, aren’t you?”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Oh god, I suppose he told you, didn’t he?”

“I may have heard about it, yes.”

“You know this is all your fault for not letting me have a dog when I asked when I was ten,” Stiles grumbled. “I told you it was the best idea.”

“I’ll accept the blame for that,” John replied. “But no forcing him to play fetch, he’s not a dog.”

“Dad! He’s a werewolf! An alpha now! You think I can force him into doing anything?”

 John snorted. “You say that like I haven’t had you bullying me about my diet, and Scott about almost everything for most of a decade. Yes, I am sure you’ll try to bully Derek into playing fetch.”

“I feel so misunderstood. I may need to start moping and writing angsty poetry now. I think there’s some Avril Lavigne albums I should be buying right now.”

John shook his head. “I’m not sure what I did to deserve you for a son,” he muttered.

“I don’t either, but clearly it was awesome.”

“If you say so. Though a less awesome son might have got my gutters cleaned this weekend instead of running around town getting in trouble.”

“It’s a nonstop exciting life I live pops. I can’t even be bothered to go to school on Mondays now.”

“My juvenile delinquent of a son.”

“Just like you’ve always wanted pops, a slacker you can complain about to your friends at the station.”

“My pride and joy.”

730pm

Laura knocked on the door and after a moment John answered it. Rather than motioning her in like she expected, he stepped outside with her, and she tensed for a moment before he said, “They’re asleep on the couch, and I wanted to talk to you for a minute before they wake up.”

She nodded and they turned and walked up the driveway to the sidewalk. As they start to walk down the street he finally turned and asked, “How bad is he?”

She could hear his concern so she took a deep breath and replied honestly, “I’m not sure how much of it is shock from Kate and Peter, and how much of it is the alpha power.”

“How long are you planning to stay in town?”

She shrugged, “I called NYU after Derek found me and let them know what was going on, and they were more than willing to let me withdraw for the term, so I don’t need to get back for school, but Chris is sure that Gerard will be back once he finds out about Kate, and he’s probably right.”

“The reason I wanted to talk to you is that there’s an FBI agent, well, it’s Scott’s dad actually who is in town. He stopped to see me at the hospital to let me know he’s going to be looking into Kate Argent’s death.”

“How much does he know?”

“He’s asked for copies of the relevant files; I’m going to include the original file on the fire because I intend to tie that crime back to her. Stiles, Allison, and I worked out a story to cover the supernatural parts. I’m not completely comfortable with what we’re doing, but I can see the necessity. There are enough hairs from the different crime scenes that will come back from the crime lab as wolf hairs that I think with an eyewitness report of Kate having a trained wolf-dog that escaped, we can sweep everything together. But before you speak with agent McCall I think we should get our story figured out so it’s consistent.”

“How much of a problem is he going to be?”

“He and I aren’t exactly friends, but he’s honest, and a good agent.”

She was quiet for a few minutes. “Both of the other alphas are gone now. They called pack members to come pick them up. But they both said they’d come back if Gerard shows up. I need to meet with the Redding alpha now that the emergency is over, especially since Allison is going to be joining us. Ordinarily stealing a beta is considered terrible manners, but from what I understand this was part of her intention, so it’ll be okay, as long as the formal aspects are handled correctly. The old alphas like her are sticklers for protocol.”

John nodded. “Can we get everyone together tonight to get this ironed out?”

“Yes, let the agent know I’ll meet with him on Wednesday. We’ll see if Derek is up for it. Oh god, I’m going to need to find a lawyer.  Martin can probably recommend someone who’s supernaturally aware, so they’ll be understanding of what we’re hiding, I’ll call him. I guess tomorrow will be another busy day.”

“I have something else I wanted to ask you about while I have you here,” John said after a moment. “I was thinking about asking Derek to stay with us while the renovations on the new building go on. And I was going to suggest he see someone after what happened. Did he see anyone professionally after the fire?”

“No. I tried to get him to go, but all he’d do was sit there and refuse to talk. Finally, I just stopped making him go. I think it’s a good idea, especially after Peter and Kate. He needs to talk about it.”

“I’m going to send Stiles to someone as well, I was going to pick one of the referrals we have for officers involved in a shooting, but if there’s someone who knows about the supernatural, maybe that’s a better fit.”

“I’ll ask the Redding alpha. With the size of her pack I imagine she has someone in the know.”

“Thanks Laura, I appreciate that.”

“Can I ask you a personal question?” she asked after a moment.

He grinned lopsidedly. “You can always ask.”

“You seem to be taking all of this, werewolves, witches, and all of it, pretty well.”

He grew still for a moment. “I’ve lived in Beacon Hills a long time. There have always been stories. Weird things that didn’t quite make sense. It helps to know that there is more. It’s not that I’m particularly comfortable in it, it’s just that I like to see the whole picture.”

“God you and your son are eerily alike. That’s almost exactly what he said the other day, in a lot more words.”

John laughed. “Probably twice as many at least. But yeah, the similarities have been pointed out over the years. We don’t really look much alike because he looks like his mom for the most part. It makes parenting him easier, I think. I can usually guess what he’ll do in a given situation, and I know how to pick my battles.”

      “People said the same thing about me and my mom,” she answered quietly. “Derek is more like our dad. That throwing himself into things regardless of cost. His heart has always led the way with him. When I found out about Kate, it made me realize how much we let him down. My mom was distracted with some problems going on with other packs, and I just didn’t see it.”

“It sounds like a lot of people missed it, including your parents who both had more experience with the world. I think she was very good at what she did. She knew how to manipulate Derek’s inexperience. She was a monster, a real one. I see them in this line of work, far more than I’d like. But it takes a while to start to recognize the shape of them. Don’t be too hard on yourself about missing it, the worst ones usually know how to hide it. And Laura, you were only a kid yourself. As much as Derek you didn’t have the tools to recognize someone like that.”

The knot in her heart that had been building since her conversation with Stiles eased a bit but didn’t go away. “How do you learn to let go of guilt?”

John grew quiet for a moment and then looked at her, “I don’t know. If you figure it out, let me know. Time helps. Distance from what happened. Letting go is hard.”

“I was hoping for some words of wisdom.” Laura replied with a smile.

“That’s in short supply I’m afraid. All I have are coping mechanisms and sarcasm.”

She laughed. “That’ll have to do then.” They stopped at the top of the slight hill just up the street from the sheriff’s house and looked out over the streets they could see. In the dark everything looked calm and orderly, quiet in the approaching night. With a sigh she looked at John, “Shall we go back and get this going?”

He nodded. “Let’s get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap on the story. The last chapter is an afterward to talk about what's to come if you decide to continue on. If you follow the link, I've also posted the first chapter of book two. Also, can I call these books? I'm not sure. Hit me up in the comments if you have any questions or there are things you are confused by.   
> There are a lot of plot threads still dangling obviously. Most of those will be addressed in the next two story arcs, though there's at least one that is further away than that. I'd say sorry, but I'm not.   
> If you've been reading along as I post chapters, thank you so much for your patience. Honestly, your comments have kept this moving along a few times.   
> So many thanks to my beta reader Snowqueenlou who has fixed so many things, honestly you should all thank her, this reads much much better because of her hard work.   
> And now, onto book two!


	41. An Afterward

An afterward to the first book, for those who care about such things.

  
  


     So, it’s done. Oh my god.

     Well, at least this first part is. Can I call this the first book? It’s certainly book length at least. Clearly you can guess that the second ‘book’ will not cover the events of season two, as originally intended. Originally my plan was to bring Rafael McCall in early in part two to follow up on the events of ‘book’ one, but I realized that didn’t make sense with where I planned his character to go. Plus, I’ve left Gerard and Victoria a little off balance, so they’ll need a little time to respond. But they’ll be back. In the meantime, there is some purely mundane issues to deal with. So many of them in fact. 

     I also want a chance to explore some relationships that the series never addressed. Does the sheriff have any friends? Does Melissa? Derek went to high school in this town, so why don’t any of those people ever show up. 

     So if you think of this as season 1B, then this season will deal with the mundane world of Beacon Hills much more. Though obviously there is plenty of supernatural drama going on as well. So don’t worry. And I’ll get to my version of season 2 of course, though it will bear very little plot similarity to the shows season 2, but certain events will stay the same, because some events must be fated don’t you think? 

 

     I also want to mention that if you’ve been reading along as I post this, I’ve cleaned up several of the early chapters, especially the first few which were VERY rough in places. There’s no major plot revisions, but there’s a couple of mentions that get changed and I added a few details about character histories as I’ve evolved my viewpoints on them. 

 

     You’ve probably noticed that there’s significant divergence from not just canon plot, but the canon worldbuilding. You’ll notice this more and more as I go along. There are no bizarre steampunk meets goth nightmare Dread Doctors here, though there is something that fills that niche in a more sensible way. If I were to write the Wild Hunt, it would be much more grounded in reality, any kitsune I write would be an actual kitsune. 

     One of my issues with canon is that the supernatural world is a thin veneer over the modern world, but I don’t think that’s the way it would be. The supernatural world should go just as deep and be just as vital as the mundane world it sits beside. I’m going to explore that as Stiles and Lydia begin to encounter it. 

     And yes, there is far more of Lydia to come. Sebastian will be back, and his motivations will continue to be hard to figure out, though Allison is right to be suspicious of them. My headcanon on that is that werewolves tend to be tribal/pack oriented in their worldview, but that’s not how she was raised. Her family thinks big picture, and Chris probably encourages that outlook in her. That outlook is going to continue, and she’ll be among the first to grasp the big picture view of a problem that is still several hundred thousand words in the future. 

     I hope you’ve all enjoyed this, and I hope you stick around for parts 2 and 3 and all the others to come. The first chapter of part two is up already, and I’ll continue to update with a new chapter every weekish as I have been, life allowing. 

 


End file.
